22: Hasta el Fin del Mundo
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. No paran de llegar advertencias de un inminente ataque enemigo, y los santos y sus aliados se preparan para ello. Pero algunos invitados causan más problemas de los que solucionan. Aioria y Marin encuentran lo difícil que es mantener su relación, mientras que Frodi sufre al ver a la chica que ama enamorada de alguien más. Marin x Aioria x Lyfia / Lyfia x Frodi x OC
1. Prólogo

**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

I: PRÓLOGO

 _Casa en el Centro de Atenas_

 _Año 2 antes del Nacimiento de Athena_

Aioros y Saga tomaron un descanso en su entrenamiento, y tras mirarse entre ellos, se echaron a reír. El joven santo de Sagitario se acercó a una cubeta de agua y se refrescó un poco la cara y la nuca, mientras que su amigo se pasaba los dedos por los cabellos.

-Se hace tarde. Será mejor que te apresures a la ciudad- dijo Saga casualmente, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras se refrescaba también- ya sabes lo que el maestro Shion pidió de ti-

Aioros sonrió levemente, y asintió. Recordaba la conversación que había tenido con el Patriarca hacía unas horas, quien le había dicho que tenía que ir a la ciudad y traer de regreso a su hermano menor, quien comenzaría a entrenar con él para convertirse en el futuro santo de Leo. Al principio, Aioros abogó por su hermano, ya que no quería dejar solos a sus padres, pero el Patriarca insistió en que el destino de Aioria estaba en el Santuario.

El chico castaño se quitó los protectores con los que había estado entrenando, y tras despedirse de Saga, salió corriendo hacia el primer cuadro de la ciudad, a la casa de sus padres. Cuando Aioros estaba acercándose a su casa, pudo ver al pequeño Aioria jugando en la entrada. Los ojos de su hermanito se iluminaron al verlo, y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

-¡Aioros!- gritó Aioria mientras corría hacia su hermano mayor, chocaba con él, y lo abrazaba por la cintura- ¡Aioros!¡Viniste a vernos!-

Aioros sonrió, enternecido con su hermanito, y se puso en cuclillas para mirarlo a los ojos. El pequeño aprovechó que su hermano estaba en su nivel para abrazarlo con ganas.

-¿Cómo has estado, Aioria?- dijo el chico, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y separándose de él- ¿te has portado bien?¿has ayudado a mamá y papá?-

Aioria infló el pecho, orgulloso, y asintió con seguridad. Su hermano le revolvió el cabello y caminó junto a él hacia el interior de la casa para ver a sus padres. Ambos se volvieron hacia el recién llegado y, a pesar de que les daba gusto ver a su hijo mayor, ya se imaginaban a que había ido a casa ese día. Ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus labios, pero con una expresión sombría.

-Bienvenido, hijo- dijo su madre.

-Así que…- comenzó a decir su padre- ¿hoy es el día?-

-Me temo que sí, padre- dijo Aioros, un poco cabizbajo- lo lamento. El maestro Shion acaba de ver en el cielo que es el destino de Aioria ser un poderoso santo de Athena, y que él depende el éxito en las guerras que la diosa va a librar en el futuro-

La madre de Aioros bajó los ojos tristemente, y su padre se frotó la frente, apenado. Aioros sabía lo difícil que debía ser para ellos renunciar no a uno, sino a sus dos hijos, para que ambos entraran al servicio de Athena. Pero también sabía que no tenía opción.

-Papá, mamá…tienen mi palabra que cuidaré de él en el Santuario, y no dejaré que nada malo le pase mientras viva- añadió el chico.

Sus padres sonrieron tristemente. Sabía que sus hijos estaban destinados a ser grandes guerreros de la diosa, y que ninguno de los dos podía quedarse en casa. Y sabía que, de ese momento en delante, ya no podrían verlos tan seguido como querían. Aioria, mientras tanto, no se podía creer lo que su hermano mayor estaba diciendo.

-¿Voy a poder ir a vivir al Santuario contigo?- dijo Aioria con ojos enormes.

-Por supuesto, Aioria- dijo el chico, y se volvió a sus padres- si mamá y papá lo permiten, claro-

Aioria se volvió a sus padres.

-¿Mamá?¿Papá?- dijo el pequeño- por favor, quiero ser un guerrero grande, fuerte y poderoso, igual que Aioros. Por favor, ¿puedo ir?-

Aioros sonrió enternecido, y se volvió a sus padres. Éstos sonrieron también y asintieron, y tras abrazar y besar a cada uno de sus hijos, los dos se despidieron de ellos. Ambos hermanos dejaron la casa de sus padres, y se encaminaron juntos de regreso al Santuario.

-¿Aioros?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Quién va a ser mi maestro en el Santuario?- preguntó Aioria.

-Pues yo…- sonrió Aioros, haciendo que su hermanito sonriera de nuevo- pero no creas que la vas a tener tan fácil. Vas a tener que trabajar muy duro, para ser el mejor de los santos dorados-

-Lo prometo, Aioros- dijo el pequeño- ¡voy a trabajar muy duro!-

Aioros sonrió, y estuvo a punto de revolver los cabellos de su hermano menor, pero se contuvo. En vez de eso, le puso la mano en el hombro, y ambos hermanos caminaron hacia el Santuario de Athena.

x-x-x

 _Kamagasaki, Osaka, Japón_

 _Año 4 del nacimiento de Athena_

La niña pelirroja se puso frente a su hermanito para cubrirlo con su cuerpo, frunciendo el entrecejo a manera de advertencia. Los dos hombres frente a ella se echaron a reír.

-No hemos venido a hacerles daño- dijo finalmente uno de los hombres que llevaban armaduras que brillaban como si no fueran de este mundo- hemos venido por el mocoso detrás de ti-

-¿Qué quieren con mi hermano?- dijo ella.

-No es tu asunto, niña- dijo el mismo hombre que había hablado, mientras que el otro se cruzaba de brazos con un gesto de desprecio, como si le diera asco estar ahí- entrégalo, y nadie resultará lastimado-

-¡No!- dijo la niña con firmeza- no voy a dejar que lastimen a mi hermanito-

-Dije que no hemos venido a hacerles daño- repitió el hombre- tu hermano menor está destinado a ser un poderoso guerrero del Cielo a pesar de ser un humano. Hazte a un lado, o nos lo llevaremos por la fuerza-

-Sobre mi cadáver- dijo la chica con firmeza.

-Bien, si así quieres…- dijo el hombre.

El desconocido que tenía los brazos cruzados encendió su cosmo, y una fuerza invisible lanzó a los dos niños disparados hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra la pared de una casucha detrás de ellos. El hombre que había hablado se acercó y levantó el brazo, pero el niño se levantó y se interpuso entre él y su hermana.

-No, no la lastimen- dijo el niño pelirrojo- déjenla en paz, iré con ustedes-

-Touma, no…-

-Adiós, Marin- dijo el niño, sonriendo levemente, mientras los dos desconocidos se volvían invisibles, y él comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo. Marín se puso de pie y comenzó a ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar a su hermano, pero todo fue en vano. Su hermano se elevó en el cielo, y se perdió entre las nubes.

x-x-x

 _Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia_

 _Año 5 del Nacimiento de Athena_

Aioria se revolvió el cabello mientras paseaba solo en el bosque del Santuario en un descanso de su entrenamiento. Suspiró frustrado. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde lo que había ocurrido con Aioros, su maestro y su hermano, y las cosas aún no mejoraban para él. Poco a poco fue aceptando que su hermano mayor lo engañó y traicionó a Athena, y una parte de él lo odiaba por lo que había hecho y lo mucho que había sufrido por su culpa.

Solo Shura y Milo parecían aún ser sus amigos.

Aioria gruñó levemente. Sí, seguramente Shura lo hacía porque se sentía culpable de haber sido finalmente quien terminó con su hermano. Y Milo… bueno, Milo nunca lo había culpado a él, y siempre había querido seguir siendo su amigo. Los otros dorados siempre lo habían mirado con sospecha.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era un poco extraño que Mu de Aries hubiera desaparecido casi desde que murió el maestro Shion. El santo de Géminis siempre estaba encerrado en su templo, sin hablar con nadie más. Y luego estaba…

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, un discreto crujir de una rama y de hojas secas siendo pisadas. Aioria parpadeó, y miró a su alrededor. No recordaba que nadie más lo siguiera a esa parte del bosque, sobre todo porque nadie nunca lo acompañaba.

El chico alzó las cejas y caminó hacia el sitio donde había escuchado los ruidos, sobre todo porque cada vez se escuchaban más fuertes ruidos, acompañados de suaves expresiones de dolor. Alguien estaba entrenando cerca de ahí. Aioria se acercó sigilosamente.

En un claro del bosque, a unos metros de donde había estado el joven santo de Leo, había una aprendiz de amazona entrenando, golpeando el grueso tronco de un árbol con sus puños cerrados. Era de mediana estatura, delgada y pelirroja. Por un momento, Aioria sintió un poco de simpatía por la pequeña amazona, sobre todo al ver que sus puños ya estaban muy raspados y con algunas gotas de sangre.

-Espera, espera- intervino el santo de Leo, deteniendo sus manos de sus muñecas para que no siguiera golpeando el tronco del árbol- te estás lastimando. ¿No prefieres practicar con algo más suave?-

-Mis rivales no son más suaves- respondió ella fríamente.

La chica retiró las manos para soltarse de Aioria, y se volvió nuevamente al árbol para seguir golpeándolo. Él no podía ver la expresión de la amazona, pero podía escuchar pequeños quejidos de dolor que trataba de ocultar. Preocupado por que una chica tan joven se estuviera lastimando, Aioria volvió a intentar detenerla, tomándola esta vez del antebrazo. Grave error. La chica se volvió hacia él, dejando escapar una expresión furiosa, y con un movimiento rápido lo tumbó al suelo.

-Ay, ay…- se quejó Aioria, tumbado en el suelo boca arriba- ¿qué fue eso?-

-No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez- siseó la chica, apretando los puños esta vez hacia él- no me importa que seas un santo dorado, no puedes tratarme así-

Aioria se incorporó sentado y se frotó la parte trasera de la cabeza. La miró. Al menos había logrado su cometido: la chica por fin había dejado de golpear el tronco del árbol. Sonrió levemente y se levantó.

-Discúlpame, no estaba intentando ser grosero- dijo Aioria mientras que se sacudía las hojas secas de su cuerpo- creo que empezamos mal. Me llamo Aioria, santo de Leo. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?-

La chica lo miró por unos segundos, hasta que por fin relajó las manos y las colocó sobre sus caderas. Aioria esperó pacientemente mientras la chica lo evaluaba con la mirada.

-Me llamo Marin- dijo la chica por fin, y se volvió de nuevo hacia el árbol, dándole la espalda.

-Marin- dijo Aioria- es un bonito nombre. Y un nombre fuerte, puede ser bonito y fuerte al mismo tiempo, como…- y se interrumpió, bajando la mirada un poco apenado. Marin, por su parte, se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

-Gracias- dijo ella, en un tono no tan severo como el que había tendido hasta ese momento.

Aioria la miró, apenado, y se rascó la nuca.

-¿Tú no…? Digo, no querrás entrenar un rato conmigo, ¿o sí?- dijo el santo de Leo casualmente.

Marin volvió a mirarlo en silencio, y Aioria supuso que estaba meditando sus alternativas.

-¿Es una orden?- dijo ella.

-No, para nada- dijo el santo de Leo, rascándose la cabeza- solo pensé que podía ser una buena idea. Y confieso que me pone un poco nervioso el hecho de que estés golpeando ese tronco y lastimando tus nudillos-

-¿Es en serio?- dijo Marin.

-Por supuesto, no me gusta ver a nadie lastimado, y…-

-No, no eso- dijo la chica- ¿en serio quieres entrenar conmigo?-

-Sí- dijo Aioria- ¿porqué es tan sorprendente?-

Marin se cruzó de brazos discretamente, aunque Aioria notó que en realidad se estaba abrazando.

-¿Sabes que soy extranjera?- dijo Marin.

Aioria parpadeó. Ah, así que era eso. Seguramente habían estado apartando a Marin, acosándola e intentando hacerla renunciar, solo por el hecho de no haber nacido en Grecia como la mayoría de los santos de Athena. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con los cosmos de los santos: él sabía que muchos de los santos, incluso santos dorados, eran extranjeros.

Por su parte, Marin interpretó su silencio como si hubiera cambiado de opinión sobre ella y, cabizbaja, se volvió de nuevo hacia el árbol.

-No lo sabía, Marin- dijo Aioria por fin- ¿de dónde eres?-

-Japón- dijo Marin, volviéndose de nuevo hacia él, sorprendida de que un griego, encima de todo un santo dorado, siguiera charlando con ella. Se puso las manos en la espalda, y pateó nerviosamente una pequeña piedra.

-Pues entonces… bienvenida al Santuario, Marin- dijo el santo de Leo, sonriéndole, y a Marin le pareció que el sol brillaba a través de su sonrisa. Después de ello, el santo dorado se puso en guardia- ¿estás lista?-

Marin sonrió bajo su máscara y se volvió a él. Asintió, y se preparó para pelear.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

 _Año 8 del Nacimiento de Athena_

Aioria sonrió, ladeando su cabeza y cruzándose de brazos. Realmente estaba orgulloso de su querida amiga. Hacía un año que Marin había ganado la armadura de Aguila, venciendo a una de sus compañeras llamada Anika, y ahora estaba en la arena del Coliseo, cruzando los brazos orgullosamente y esperando a que se le asignara un aprendiz, junto a otra amazona llamada Shaina y otros santos más. Suspiró. Había escuchado que Camus también había recibido un aprendiz, pero éste había sido enviado a Siberia, y el santo de Acuario tendría que alcanzarlo.

El santo de Leo se encogió de hombros. No le habían asignado un aprendiz a él. No, por supuesto que jamás lo harían. ¿Al hermano menor del traidor Aioros? Jamás. Suspiró. No era como que necesitara uno de todos modos, le daba más tiempo de entrenar por sí mismo.

Gigars, el sirviente del Patriarca, se disculpó por la ausencia del mismo y tras sacar una larga lista, comenzó a leer los nombres de los aspirantes a santos de bronce.

-Casios, nuevo aprendiz de Shaina de Ofiuco- leyó el hombre.

Aioria alzó las cejas al ver al enorme aprendiz de Shaina, y reprimió una risita. Ese monstruo parecía dispuesto a triturar a todos sus rivales.

-Seiya, nuevo aprendiz de Marin de Aguila- dijo finalmente Gigars.

Aioria puso atención. Vio que un niño japonés, bajito y algo tímido, se acercó dudoso a la amazona, y ésta solamente se puso las manos en las caderas y asintió. Era imposible leer su expresión con la máscara que llevaba puesta, pero su expresión corporal era un poco cálida, a pesar de que estaba intentando ser ruda. Hubo un momento en el que el pequeño Seiya hizo una expresión de tristeza, y el santo de Leo vio que la chica le puso una mano en el hombro de manera un poco maternal. Aioria sonrió. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Y pensar que nunca había visto su rostro.

Milo, quien estaba de pie en la línea de los santos dorados, no pudo evitar notar la sonrisa de Aioria ni ver a quien estaba mirando mientras sonreía. Pobre león dorado, no se la iba a acabar.

Tan pronto como se terminó la ceremonia, Aioria se quedó atrás, y siguió a Marin y a su nuevo aprendiz con la mirada. Vio a Seiya tallándose los ojos y extender sus brazos para abrazar a la chica por la cintura. Marin le puso las manos en los hombros para tranquilizarlo, y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza. El santo de Leo la siguió por la mirada hasta que ambos desaparecieron hacia las casas de los santos de plata.

x-x-x

 _Casa de Marin, Santuario de Athena_

 _Meses más tarde_

Una vez que se dio cuenta de que su maestra entró al baño a darse una ducha, Seiya se escapó por la ventana de la pequeña casa, y corrió hacia la salida del Santuario. Marín había sido una excelente maestra esos primeros días, estricta pero comprensiva, pero no podía seguir ahí. No podía seguir haciéndolo. Ese día, se había encontrado con Casios, entrenando con Shaina, y cayó en cuenta la enormidad de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Su rival lo iba a hacer papilla. Y seguían burlándose de él por ser japonés.

-¡Seiya!- escuchó el grito de Marín. Seiya se detuvo, volviéndose hacia ella para decirle que estaba harto, que ya quería irse de regreso a casa y buscar a su hermana mayor, cuando de pronto…

¡ZAPE!

-Ay, ay- se quejó Seiya.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- le dijo Marin en un tono severo- ¿porqué te escapas del entrenamiento?-

-¿No escuchaste lo que dijeron Shaina y Casios?- dijo Seiya, intentando ocultar su tono herido- dijeron que no estoy calificado para ser un santo de Athena, porque soy japonés. ¿Es cierto eso?-

Marin alzó las cejas bajo su máscara. ¿Qué rayos hacía Shaina metiéndose en sus asuntos? Ya se las arreglaría con su compañera mas tarde. Primero arreglar las cosas con Seiya. Ahora, ¿qué rayos le iba a decir? No era como que un japonés no estuviera calificado: finalmente, ella era también japonesa, y era santo de plata, habiendo vencido a una chica griega. Aunque la verdad era que la mayoría de los aprendices griegos finalmente ganaban las armaduras.

-Seiya…-comenzó a decir Marin.

Los ojos del chiquillo se llenaron de lágrimas, y le dio la espalda para echarse a correr de nuevo, pero un hombre detuvo su loca carrera. Al principio, Seiya se asustó de alguien que hubiera bloqueado su camino, y que hubiera visto y escuchado como le hablaba a Marín, pero se relajó al ver de quien se trataba.

Aioria de Leo.

Ya había visto antes al santo de Leo, quien al parecer era un gran amigo de su maestra, y siempre parecía estar cerca de ella de una forma u otra. Siempre tenía una sonrisa amable, a pesar de que los otros santos y aprendices decían que Seiya era un poco impertinente.

-Espera, Seiya- le dijo Aioria- ser japonés no tiene nada que ver con ser un santo de Athena. Lo importante es tu cosmo y tu entrenamiento. No deberías preocuparte por las tonterías que dicen los demás-

-Pero… pero dijeron…-

-No importa lo que hayan dicho- dijo Aioria, levantando la mirada para ver a Marin y acentuó su sonrisa- tu maestra es el claro ejemplo de que eso no es cierto-

Seiya se volvió a Marin, como si no hubiera caído en cuenta hasta ese momento de que su maestra era su compatriota. Finalmente asintió, y miró alternadamente a Aioria y a Marin. Había algo extraño entre ellos.

Aioria, por su parte, apretó levemente su mano. Había querido tomar la mano de Marin y besarla, pero se contuvo. Sacudió la cabeza y, tras despedirse de ambos, Aioria regresó a su propio templo.

-Vamos, Seiya, regresemos- dijo Marin finalmente, esta vez usando un tono más severo- vamos a continuar. Doscientas vueltas al Santuario-

Seiya se rascó la cabeza, pero siguió sonriendo, y siguió a su maestra de regreso a los terrenos de entrenamiento del Santuario.

Los días pasaron, y Marin no podía evitar notar que Aioria la estaba siguiendo. De repente aparecía cuando lo necesitaba, de repente le regalaba una manzana a Seiya, algunas veces le llevaba un vaso con agua mientras la chica miraba entrenar a su aprendiz.

Marin miró a Aioria en una ocasión. El santo de Leo era una linda persona, a pesar de las circunstancias en su infancia, cuando su hermano fue etiquetado como traidor y todo el peso de la vergüenza cayó sobre él. Se encontró a sí misma mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

x-x-x

 _Palacio de Valhalla, Asgard_

 _Año 13 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Después de la guerra santa contra Hades_

Hilda suspiró largamente mientras se frotaba la frente. Estaba aliviada de haber terminado con todo ese asunto de ser la representante de Odín, y por fin se podría retirar. Otra persona que estaba muy feliz por ello era Freya, pues aquello significaba que su hermana mayor no estaría en constante peligro.

La que no estaba muy contenta era Lyfia.

-Por favor, Hilda, por favor- dijo Lyfia, haciendo enormes ojos y parpadeando repetidamente.

-Lyfia, mi hermana ya te dijo que…- comenzó a decir Freya.

-Por favor…- repitió Lyfia.

Hilda la evaluó con la mirada. No, la verdad no quería quedarse en el palacio de Valhalla, ya tenía bastantes malos recuerdos al respecto, entre lo que pasó con el anillo del Nibelungo y luego pasar meses encerrada en su propia habitación por Andreas, y su hermana en prisión. Pero no podía negar que tenía que estaba preocupada por Lyfia, sabía lo difícil que era su trabajo, y a pesar de que Frodi y Sigmund estarían intentando ayudarla a reconstruir Asgard y reclutar a nuevos guerreros, iba a necesitar ayuda.

Demonios. No podía decirle que no.

-Está bien- dijo Hilda finalmente- pero con condiciones-

-Lo que quieras- dijo Lyfia.

Hilda se cruzó de brazos, apunto de enumerar las condiciones que quería. Entre ellas, que ella y su hermana no fueran molestadas, que se les dieran nuevas habitaciones, además de otras. Mientras seguían charlando, Frodi y Sigmund entraron a la sala con una expresión sorprendida.

-¡Tenemos noticias, señoritas!- dijo Frodi con una enorme sonrisa- ¡el eclipse de Hades terminó! ¡Athena y los santos de bronce regresaron a la tierra!-

Las tres chicas se miraron y sonrieron aliviadas.

-No solo eso- dijo Sigmund- los santos de bronce nos informaron que la señorita Athena planea revivir a los santos de oro y plata que murieron durante las batallas pasadas-

A Lyfia le brillaron los ojos. Eso significaba que Aioria, Mu y los otros revivirían, ésta vez no solo por unos días, sino permanentemente. ¡Aioria volvería! Se llevó las manos a la boca. Frodi no pudo evitar notar esto, y sacudió la cabeza, cabizbajo y un poco triste. Lyfia no notó aquello, pero no pasó desapercibido para Hilda, quien no dijo nada. Realmente esperaba que nada malo surgiera de ello.

x-x-x

 _Campamento en los Andes, Chile_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Julieta suspiró largamente mientras se preparaba para volver a subir a la montaña. Estiró los adoloridos brazos y se puso en cuclillas para calentar antes de volver a hacer el recorrido. Respiró hondo. Siendo originaria de Punta Arenas, el frío de la montaña no la molestaba para nada, pero después de un par de meses del pesado entrenamiento habían comenzado a tener sus estragos. Todos sus músculos estaban dolidos, y ya se había dado un par de buenos golpes.

Ni todos los años de medicina y de cirugía la prepararon para esto.

-¿Tan pronto te fatigaste, Julieta?- dijo una de las chicas, dándole una palmada en la espalda, haciendo que por poco perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de boca, para después volverse a sus otros compañeros- ¿ven? Les dije que los profesionales se cansaban muy rápido-

A pesar de las palabras severas de la chica, ésta le sonrió a Julieta y le guiñó el ojo.

-A ver si piensa lo mismo cuando esté herida y solo nosotros seamos los únicos médicos disponibles- dijo uno de los compañeros de Julieta.

-Ya, ya, no le hagas caso- dijo Julieta, intentando calmar los ánimos- Barbara solo está bromeando con nosotros-

La chica rubia llamada Barbara se echó a reír, y se volvió a sus camaradas. El compañero de Julieta iba a responderle, pero el capitán alzó la voz.

-Bien, continuaremos con el curso de montaña- dijo el capitán- irán por parejas. Creo que lo mejor será que vaya un medico acompañado de un oficial…-

-Típico- dijo Barbara en voz baja, mientras que el capitán continuaba asignando las parejas para el siguiente ejercicio.

Y finalmente, cuando el capitán terminó de asignar los puestos, Julieta quedó junto a Bárbara.

-Bueno, hagámoslo- dijo la chica, echándose su mochila a la espalda. Julieta se encogió de hombros y la imitó, caminando detrás de ella.

Mientras Julieta seguía a la otra chica por la senda a la que las habían enviado, bajó la mirada para observar nerviosamente el arma que habían puesto en sus manos. Suspiró y levantó la vista. Su compañera se llamaba Barbara Steiner, chilena de orígenes alemanes, y como tal era una chica con una piel impresionantemente blanca, ojos azules y cabellos muy rubios, casi blancos. A diferencia de Julieta, Bárbara se camuflaba perfectamente en la nieve.

-Deja de pensar en tonterías- dijo Barbara severamente, al verla tan callada- en la montaña, tienes que estar alerta-

Julieta esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Ya, puedes dejar ese acto- dijo Julieta con una expresión astuta- no creo que seas tan mala, en el fondo eres una buena persona-

Barbara parpadeó, y sonrió. Pensaba que Julieta era otra chica llorona como tantas que había conocido y que habían fallado en el camino de convertirse en miembros del ejército, pero le cayó bien, al ver que al menos parecía tan ruda como ella.

-¿Cómo están esos músculos?- dijo Barbara, cambiando el tema- vamos, apuesto a que nosotras dos les podemos ganar a todos esos perdedores-

-Vamos- sonrió Julieta.

Ambas se apresuraron, siguiendo su camino mucho más rápido de lo que habían planeado, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar al siguiente punto de encuentro, ambas se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar un terrible ruido, parecido un grito, o un chillido. Ninguna de las dos estuvo segura.

-¿Qué fue…?- comenzó a decir la chica morena.

-Vamos a investigar- dijo Barbara, empuñando su arma.

Julieta no estaba muy segura de que debieran hacer eso, pero decidió que lo más sabio sería no separarse de su compañera, y ambas se acercaron a una formación cavernosa en la montaña, de donde parecía haber surgido el grito. Mientras ambas se estaban acercando, Julieta sintió un empujón y cayó al suelo, a la nieve.

-Aaaarggg… Barbara, ¿qué rayos?- dijo Julieta, al ver que su compañera se tumbaba al suelo junto a ella.

-Baja la voz. No sabemos que está pasando- siseó la otra chica- no te muevas-

Las dos chicas miraron fijamente la cueva, mientras que Barbara se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia el sitio de donde había salido ese chillido, seguido de Julieta, ambas con sus armas preparadas. Pero no eran necesarias. Al llegar a la cueva, les esperaba un horrendo espectáculo. Parecía que una familia, al menos cinco adultos, se habían perdido en la montaña, habían decidido tomar refugio en esa cueva, pero nadie había llegado a ayudarlos.

-Oh, por…- comenzó a decir Bárbara, mientras que Julieta la hacía a un lado y se apresuraba hacia esas personas. Era demasiado tarde, ninguno tenía pulso, todos estaban muertos, y seguramente desde hacía un par de días. Entonces, ¿de donde había llegado el sonido?

De nuevo, el chillido llenó la cueva, y las dos chicas dieron un respingo. Julieta buscó entre los cuerpos, y encontró la fuente del ruido. Era un bebé de un par de días, que seguramente había nacido ahí mismo, de alguna de esas personas. Estaba envuelto en varias capas de ropa, como si todos los adultos se hubieran quitado prendas de vestir para cubrirlo.

-¡Un bebé!- dijo Bárbara, mientras que Julieta se quitaba la mochila y buscaba entre sus cosas- hay un bebé, está todavía vivo-

-No tengo nada para ayudarlo- dijo Julieta, volviéndose a Barbara y desabrochándose su chamarra- tenemos que regresar lo más rápido posible al pueblo más cercano, conseguirle algo de comer. Es un milagro que esté vivo-

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Barbara, alarmada al ver que la chica se estaba quitando su ropa.

-¿Tu qué crees?- dijo Julieta, sacando unas vendas de su mochila y pasándoselas a su compañera- ayúdame a vendarla contra mi pecho, para mantenerla caliente mientras bajamos-

Barbara estaba asustada, pero finalmente hizo lo que Julieta le decía. Una vez que el bebé estuvo seguro, la ayudó a ponerse su chamarra de nuevo, y ambas sacaron los esquíes.

-Avisaré por radio lo que pasó- dijo Barbara- vamos, te acompañaré-

Julieta sonrió levemente, y se puso la mano sobre el pecho, sintiendo al pequeño moverse bajo sus ropas. Estaba aliviada de que, al menos, pusiera salvar a uno de ellos. Las dos chicas descendieron la montaña a toda prisa para llevar al recién nacido al hospital más cercano.

Ese día, Julieta Castillo y Barbara Steiner se volvieron mejores amigas.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo_

 _Año 17 del nacimiento de Athena_

Tan pronto como se terminó la boda de Mu y Lydia, Aioria regresó a su templo, acompañado de Kostas. Marin se había despedido de él más o menos temprano, argumentando que tenía trabajo en el recinto de las amazonas, y que el hecho de que Lena estuviera en cama, intentado recuperarse de sus continuos vómitos en su embarazo, no ayudaba mucho a la causa de su chica.

Aioria se rascó la cabeza. ¡Extrañaba a Marin! No era como que se hubiera ido a otra parte, pero la chica estaba tan ocupada que casi no podía verla. Suspiró.

-¿Maestro?- dijo de pronto Kostas, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Aioria lo miró con una sonrisa. Ah, había olvidado al pequeño y lo mucho que se parecía a Saga, excepto por sus ojos grises.

-¿Qué sucede, enano?- dijo Aioria.

-Ahora que tu hermana también se casó- dijo Kostas- ¿no piensas casarte tú con Marin?-

Ah, la inocencia de los niños. Aioria se puso de todos colores al escuchar la pregunta de Kostas.

-Creo que comiste muchos chocolates en esta fiesta, pequeño, ¿no te duele la panza?- dijo Aioria, cambiando el tema, aunque aún estaba tartamudeando. Kostas sacudió la cabeza- anda a dormir, esperemos que no te duela la panza durante la noche-

Kostas asintió y, tras despedirse de su maestro, subió a la habitación de aprendices a dormir. Una vez que se quedó solo, Aioria comenzó a rascarse la nuca repetidamente. Sus dos hermanos se habían casado, sobre todo el hecho de que su hermana pequeña lo hubiera hecho antes que él daría mucho de que hablar, sobre todo para Milo, quien ya había comenzado a insinuarlo.

Marin. La amaba. Se había enamorado de ella desde el momento en que la conoció, aquella vez que la había encontrado entrenando en el bosque del Santuario. Pero no era necesario casarse para demostrarle que la amaba. Ahí estaban Kanon y Satu, ambos ya eran una familia hecha y derecha, y jamás habían planteado casarse.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras se quitaba el traje con el que había asistido a la boda y se cambiaba por unos pantalones cortos y una playera blanca. Suspiró largamente.

Quizá… quizá podría ir a buscarla, pedirle que pasara la noche con él, pero prontos sacudió la cabeza. No valía la pena molestarla, ya le había dicho antes que estaba ocupada. Pero en la noche no tenía que hacer, y quizá podría… no, mejor no la importunaba, seguramente tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Una vez que se puso su ropa de dormir, Aioria se tumbó en la cama y se puso las manos en la nuca mientras miraba el techo, y suspiró. Ya charlaría con ella.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Marin suspiró. Por fin había terminado de revisar que todo estuviera en orden en el recinto de las amazonas, que todas las aprendices hubieran regresado a sus habitaciones. Edith había sido la última, quien llegó acompañada de Christoffer. Una vez que revisó que las guardias estuvieran en sus puestos, la pelirroja se dirigió a su habitación y se quitó la máscara. Una parte de ella deseaba que Lena ya regresara a ayudarlas. ¡Extrañaba a Aioria!

Sonrió levemente. Quizá… quizá podría ir con Aioria, pasar la noche con él. No era tan malo, solo quería su compañía, realmente extrañaba mucho pasar tiempo con él. Quizá podría ir a visitarlo y…

Sacudió la cabeza. No, seguramente estaría ocupado cuidando a Kostas, asegurándose que se fuera a dormir, si es que no estaba dormido ya. Suspiró. Ya lo vería al otro día.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues por fin terminé de escribir esta historia. La verdad estoy muy contenta cono ella, sobre todo con los últimos capítulos, así que espero que a ustedes les guste también. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en el mes de diciembre, unos meses después de los eventos del último fic. Espero que les esté gustando. Y tengan paciencia, y no quieran matar a ninguno de los personajes…

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. ¡Un abrazo a todos!

Abby L.


	2. 2: Arreglos

**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

II: ARREGLOS

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

 _Año 6 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Aioria sonrió ampliamente una vez que el combate terminó, y aunque estaba sumamente orgulloso de su querida amiga por haber vencido a su oponente, una parte de él aún estaba preocupada por la explosión de cosmo de Marin. Aunque a decir verdad, la otra chica fue la que terminó mucho más golpeada. Tan pronto como llego a la arena, la mayoría de los espectadores se habían retirado._

 _El santo de Leo bajó de las gradas hacia la arena a toda prisa y se acercó a Marin, quien recién estrenaba la armadura de Aguila, y acababa de vencer a Anika, con una enorme sonrisa. Marin sonrió hacia él bajo su máscara, pero no pudo mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo y se sentó en el suelo primero, pero finalmente se dejó caer a la arena, con la espalda contra el suelo, para recuperar el aliento. Aioria se alarmó un poco, y notó una mancha de sangre en su costado._

 _-Marin, estás herida- dijo Aioria en un tono preocupado._

 _-¿Es en serio, Aioria?- dijo Marin en un tono un poco frustrado, un poco burlón- acabo de ganar mi armadura, ¿y te preocupas por ello?-_

 _Aioria sonrió levemente._

 _-Te felicito- dijo el santo de Leo- pero por favor, déjame ayudarte-_

 _Ambos levantaron la mirada, y no pudieron evitar notar que Shura se había acercado a la contrincante de Marin para consolarla por haber perdido. Aioria sacudió la cabeza, y se volvió hacia Marin de nuevo, tomando su mano._

 _-Ay… ¡oye!- se quejó Marin, intentando quitar la mano._

 _-Espera, déjame ayudarte- dijo Aioria- solo quiero… tu muñeca esta rota. ¡Pero si ella no te golpeó!-_

 _-No lo hizo- dijo Marin, encogiéndose de hombros- pero al evadirla, puse la mano mal en el suelo, y me lastimé-_

 _Aioria sonrió con simpatía mientras ponía su mano unos centímetros sobre la de Marin y encendía su cosmo. Algunas pequeñas chispas pequeñas brillaron desde la mano de él y se posaron sobre la de ella. Poco a poco la chica sintió alivio._

 _-Vaya, gracias- dijo Marin, sorprendida de las habilidades de su amigo de la infancia- gracias por todo, Aioria-_

 _-No fue nada- dijo el santo de Leo- llevo años mirándote hacer tu mejor esfuerzo para poder lograr lo que acabas de conseguir el día de hoy. Te lo mereces-_

 _Aioria extendió los brazos, con el claro impulso de abrazarla. Marin tuvo el mismo impulso. Ambos se acercaron y se abrazaron con un poco de ternura, pero al mismo tiempo ambos se avergonzaron y se separaron. Al final, el santo de Leo tomó su mano y la estrechó._

 _-Eh… bueno, felicidades- dijo Aioria- será un honor servir a Athena junto a ti-_

 _-Igualmente- dijo Marin, apenada._

 _Y tras separar sus manos, ambos se separaron y caminaron en sentidos opuestos, Aioria rumbo a Leo, y Marin hacia el recinto de las amazonas._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario de Athena_

 _Año 18 del Nacimiento de Athena_

Esa mañana, sábado, Saga y Cecilia se había levantado hasta tarde, aprovechando que ninguno de los dos tenían que trabajar temprano ese día. Tras un agradable desayuno a media mañana, ambos decidieron salir un rato a los terrenos del Santuario. El gemelo mayor estaba fuera de sí de felicidad, las cosas estaban cada vez mejores. Su familia estaba unida de nuevo, Kostas estaba de lo más contento porque Cecy ya era oficialmente su mamá, y la chica estaba cada vez mejor adaptada a la vida en el Santuario. Aún le costaba algo de trabajo estar cerca que de algunas personas, principalmente Lydia y Tora, sobre todo porque la última se la pasaba siguiéndola y preguntando cosas sin cesar tan pronto como la veía. No lo hacía con mala intención, sino por curiosidad, pero lograba exasperarla en ocasiones.

Otra cosa que había pasado era que Elsita había dejado de lloriquear y ponerse celosa por la eventual llegada de su hermanito. Saga veía a Kanon esforzándose para evitar hacerla sentir desplazada, y ellos dos ayudaban al gemelo menor a cuidar a Elsa y sí, hasta a consentirla de tanto en tanto.

También había noticias en su nueva familia. Diego y Beatriz, el hermano y cuñada de Cecilia, acababan de tener un nuevo bebé, una pequeña de un mes llamada Frida. Un día, Saga llevó a Kostas y a Elsita a conocer a la pequeña, y Kanon tenía la impresión que conocer a la bebé había ayudado a la niña a no solo resignarse a que tendría un hermanito, sino a esperarlo con las mismas ansias que sus papás.

Tras desayunar y bajar a los terrenos del Santuario para estirar las piernas y pasar un tiempo juntos, Cecy no pudo evitar notar que Aioria y Kostas se habían levantado temprano, y ya llevaban toda la mañana entrenando juntos por las pintas que tenían. El hijo de Saga se volvía cada vez más alto y fuerte, gracias al entrenamiento con el santo de Leo. Pero eso no era lo que había llamado la atención de la chica.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Saga en voz baja, al notarla mirando abstraída a Aioria, y volviendo su mirada a otra parte de los terrenos.

-Aioria- dijo Cecilia, señalando al santo de Leo- y Marin. ¿No se hablan por alguna razón?-

-No que yo sepa…- dijo Saga alzando las cejas, y miró alternadamente a los dos. Mientras que Aioria se encontraba abstraído aún entrenando a Kostas, Marin estaba a algunos metros de distancia de ellos dos, dirigiendo a algunas amazonas, incluidas Shaina y June, y sus aprendices. Los observó por algunos minutos, pero ninguno de los dos se volvió a mirar al otro en ningún momento. Ni una sonrisa, ni una mirada, nada.

Tras unos momentos observándolos, Saga entendió a que se refería Cecy.

-Oh, ya veo…- fue lo único que comentó el santo de Géminis.

-¿Pasó algo entre ellos?- dijo la chica.

-No lo sé- dijo Saga, encogiéndose de hombros, aún sin dejar de mirarlos- no que yo sepa-

Saga frunció el entrecejo, meditado sobre lo ocurrido entre esos dos los últimos meses. Marin había tenido que cumplir las funciones de Lena, además de las suyas, y tratar de mantener corriendo el recinto de las amazonas con una chica menos entre ellas. Aioria no solo había tenido que entrenar a Kostas, sino quedarse con él por tiempo completo durante la luna de miel de Saga, y además tuvo que acompañar a Argol a Moscú y otras cosas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ambos habían estado muy ocupados por separado, pero no estaban haciendo esfuerzos por tener más tiempo juntos, como lo estaban Shaina y François, quienes a pesar de tener diferentes obligaciones en distintos lugares, cada uno encontraba al menos una manera de evadir el deber por un rato para ver al otro.

Marin y Aioria no habían hecho eso, y algo había comenzado a dañarse en su relación. O quizá estaba pensando demasiado en ello.

-¿Crees que tengamos que decirles algo?- dijo Cecilia en voz baja, aunque por su tono de voz, Saga pudo adivinar que la idea de decirles algo le costaría mucho estrés.

-No creo que sea prudente meternos en sus asuntos- dijo Saga en voz baja- a esos dos es mejor dejarlos solos, nada bueno sale de presionarlos. Aunque quizá podría comentarle algo a Aioria-

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Esa tarde_

A Shion no le gustaba dejar sola a Sara en el Santuario, pero esta vez no tenía opción. Tenía que acompañar a la señorita Athena en una misión muy importante: llevar el cofre sellado que contenía a Deimos al Inframundo, y entregarlo a Hades para que éste lo guardara en un sitio seguro. Y no había otro sitio más seguro para el dios que el Tártaro.

Death Mask usó las ondas infernales, y los tres aparecieron en la colina de Yomotsu Hirasaka. Tan pronto como llegaron fueron inmediatamente rodeados por un grupo de espectros, entre ellos Kagaho.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Athena- dijo el espectro con una expresión gruñona- bienvenidos al Inframundo. Por aquí, por favor, el señor Hades los está esperando-

-Gracias- sonrió la diosa, y se dispuso a seguir a Kagaho junto con el Patriarca y el santo de Cáncer por los caminos hacia el mismo centro del Inframundo. A pesar de que ahora eran aliados, Shion y Death Mask se mantenían alertas. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el pequeño grupo llegó a Giudecca.

Al llegar al palacio de Hades, Athena no pudo evitar admirar los ricos adornos de la sala del trono. La última vez que había ido, el rey del Inframundo aún había estado buscando a Perséfone, y todo había estado un poco triste y gris. Ahora que estaba con ella, la joven diosa se había dedicado a decorar Giudecca y algunas partes del Inframundo, y se notaba su influencia, añadiendo color al palacio. Athena sonrió y levantó la mirada.

Hades y Perséfone estaban ahí, sentados en los tronos de la sala, y discretamente tomados de la mano con sumo cariño. Athena acentuó su sonrisa: le daba gusto ver a su amiga de la infancia, Elizabeth, tan mejorada y feliz junto a Hades. A los lados de los reyes del Inframundo estaban de pie Hypnos y Thanatos, ambos con expresiones aliviadas al saber la naturaleza de la visita de Athena, y junto a ellos estaban Pasithea y Agatha, respectivamente.

El rey del Inframundo les dio la bienvenida tan pronto como los vio entrar.

-Bienvenida, Athena- dijo Hades, besando el dorso de la mano de su esposa, y poniéndose de pie- me alegro de que hayas decidido aceptar la propuesta de encerrar a Deimos en el Tártaro-

-No existe una mejor opción, dadas las circunstancias- dijo Athena- Deimos y Phobos ya escaparon una vez del Olimpo-

Pasithea tembló levemente al recordar la manera en la que la habían manipulado para liberar a los dos dioses de la prisión del Olimpo, a lo que Hypnos respondió abrazándola con una ternura que Athena o los santos jamás habían visto en alguno de los dioses. Hades y Poseidón habían hecho las pases con sus esposas, y habían tratado de compensar las malas experiencias que habían tenido, pero jamás las habían tratado con tanto cariño entre ellos.

Hades caminó hacia Athena, y tomó de sus manos el cofre con el dios del terror encerrado dentro, y encendió su cosmo. De pronto, el pequeño cofre desapareció de sus manos, y el rey del Inframundo respiró aliviado.

-Esta hecho- dijo Hades por fin.

Todos los presentes lo imitaron en respirar aliviados, ya que no había ninguna persona presente que no hubiera sufrido directamente por culpa de ese dios y de su gemelo.

-Uno menos- dijo Athena- y nos falta uno-

-Dos, señorita- la corrigió Shion con una expresión entristecida- recuerde que Ares también presenta una amenaza para nosotros-

Todos los presentes asintieron.

Athena miró a su alrededor y alzó las cejas. No solo estaban los dioses gemelos y Kagaho, sino también estaban dos de los tres jueces del Inframundo. Aiacos y Violate estaban de pie de un lado de la sala, hombro con hombro y cruzados de brazos de manera amenazante. Del otro lado de la sala estaba Radamanthys, con las manos en la cintura, su esposa Victoria unos pasos atrás, con la pequeña Lucy en sus brazos. Athena sonrió al ver a la pequeña, ¡era una niña hermosa! Y tendría más o menos la edad de los mellizos de Aioros. Y también estaba Pandora, con su tridente en mano y de pie junto a un chico que la joven diosa ya había visto antes, el hermano menor de Pasithea, Cyrus.

Al ver que en el sitio del tercer juez estaba Lune de Balrog, Athena no pudo evitar notar que había un par de personas ausentes.

-¿Está todo bien?- dijo la joven diosa. No olvidaba que había escuchado de Sofi que Aria había estado en el hospital de Atenas hacía unos meses- ¿dónde están Minos y Aria?-

Los jueces se miraron entre sí, Cyrus bajó la cabeza, y Lune se aclaró la garganta.

-Está todo bien, Athena. Los envié a Narvik por este fin de semana, a visitar a la madre de Minos- dijo Hades, borrando su sonrisa aliviada. Estaba preocupado tanto por su espectro como por la chica- necesitaban un poco de tiempo a solas esos dos-

Athena alzó las cejas, pero decidió no discutir con Hades. Una vez que el asunto terminó, y tras conversar un rato de otros temas, la diosa se despidió y, junto a Shion y Death Mask, regresaron a Atenas.

x-x-x

 _Narvik, Noruega_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

La madre de Minos bajó las escaleras a toda prisa mientras se echaba un chal en los hombros, y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, dejando pasar a los dos bultos de ropa y abrigos que eran Minos y Aria. Tan pronto como pasaron los dos, la mujer cerró la puerta para evitar que la casa se enfriara, y sonrió al escuchar que ambos estaban riendo en voz alta cuando entraron a la casa.

Minos comenzó a ayudar a Aria a quitarse su abrigo y a quitarle los copos de nieve que habían quedado atrapados en sus cabellos castaños. Una vez que colgó el abrigo y la bufanda de Aria en el perchero, Minos se quitó su propio abrigo, lo colgó y se sacudió la cabeza distraídamente.

-Buenas noches, mamá- dijo Minos.

-Bienvenidos- dijo la mujer, sonriente- ¿cómo les fue?-

-Muy bien- dijo Minos, mostrándole la mochila vacía que llevaba con él- íbamos a quedarnos a ver las auroras, pero nos acabamos el chocolate caliente. Finalmente solo fuimos a la farmacia a comprar unas cosas que necesitábamos-

La mujer sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ya cenaron?- dijo la madre de Minos.

-Ya, gracias, señora- dijo Aria, sonriendo y tomando tímidamente la mano de Minos.

La mujer sonrió cariñosamente hacia Aria, y luego a su hijo. Los notaba un poco ansiosos de alguna manera. No preocupados, pero sí ansiosos por estar solos. Alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Bueno, en ese caso será mejor que los dos se vayan a descansar un poco- dijo la mujer, guiñándoles un ojo- hace frío, y de seguro querrán entrar en calor-

El rostro de Aria se encendió casi al instante por la insinuación de su suegra, pero Minos se echó a reír. La madre de Minos lo besó en la mejilla y le revolvió el cabello, y después abrazó cariñosamente a Aria, antes de retirarse a su cuarto a dormir. Aria se volvió a Minos, y éste sonrió, mostrándole los colmillos y ofreciéndole una mano.

-¿Y bien, _hjertet mitt_?- le dijo el espectro- ¿estás lista?-

La chica tomó la mano de Minos, y ambos se apresuraron a la habitación de huéspedes, donde habían estado quedándose desde hacía unos días. Su madre había arreglado que el fuego de la pequeña chimenea estuviera encendido, así que la pequeña habitación estaba tibia y agradable. Minos se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a quitarse la camisa, mientras miraba de reojo a Aria quitándose el grueso suéter que tenía puesto. La miró un poco embobado. ¡Cómo la adoraba!

La chica se inclinó hacia él, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya regreso- dijo la chica en voz baja.

Minos la siguió con la mirada mientras desaparecía en el cuarto de baño. La chica no estuvo ausente más de un minuto, cuando regresó con un pequeño objeto alargado, de color blanco, en su mano.

El espectro la abrazó y se tumbó sobre la cama sin soltarla, tumbándola junto a ella. Aria rió, y Minos amplió aún más su sonrisa. ¡Llevaba meses sin escucharla reír tan sinceramente como ese día! Era de lo más agradable.

-¿Cuánto tarda?- dijo Minos en voz baja.

-Cinco minutos- le dijo Aria.

Esa mañana, tan pronto como habían despertado, Minos cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante. Cuando le hizo una observación a su chica, ésta lo apoyó completamente, y ambos se habían escapado a la farmacia a conseguir lo que necesitaban para estar seguros.

Ambos esperaron pacientemente los cinco minutos. Cuando vieron que los cinco minutos pasaron en el reloj, ambos se incorporaron, y miraron el objeto que Aria tenía en la mano. Dos líneas de color rosa. No una, dos.

Minos estaba boquiabierto, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Aria dejó caer al suelo la prueba de la impresión. Los dos se miraron por unos segundos, aún sin lograr registrar lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando por fin volvió a la realidad, el espectro volvió a rodearla con sus brazos, y la cubrió de besos, sin dejarla ir mientras la escuchaba reír nerviosamente, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Vamos a ser papás, Ari- dijo Minos repetidamente- ¿puedes creerlo? Vamos a ser papás-

Mientras tanto, apoyada en la puerta de la habitación, estaba la madre de Minos, aún cubierta con el chal que se había puesto para abrirles la puerta y con una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos. Los había notado algo sospechosos cuando llegaron, y sus sospechas estaban bien fundadas. Sonrió enternecida, y se separó de la puerta, caminando hacia su propia habitación con una sonrisa enorme.

-Vaya- dijo la mujer, abriendo la puerta de su habitación- parece que pronto voy a ser abuela-

x-x-x

 _Palacio de Valhalla, Asgard_

Frodi terminó su día arrastrando los pies hacia sus habitaciones en el palacio de Valhalla. Desde que Lyfia había tomado el sitio de Hilda como representante de Odín en Asgard, cada vez más se convencía de que la chica no lo registraba para nada. Él, que toda su vida había estado enamorado de ella, que se había unido a los guerreros de Asgard para poder protegerla, y finalmente había caído en cuenta de que a Lyfia no le importaba. Y todavía…

¡ZAPE!

-¡Ay!- se quejó Frodi, frotándose la cabeza repetidamente y mirando molesto de donde había venido el zape. No se sorprendió al ver que había sido uno de sus compañeros- ¡Sigmund!¿Porqué?-

-Porque estás tristeando, y francamente ya me cansaste- dijo Sigmund, haciendo un gesto de fastidio- en serio, estás peor que mi hermano cuando también lloriqueaba por la señorita Hilda-

Frodi gruñó en voz baja, pero no le respondió. Sigmund no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Si Lyfia había sido su amiga desde la infancia, y él se había enamorado de ella desde que ambos eran un par de niños.

Ah, pero solamente llegó Aioria a Asgard hacía un par de años, y la chica había caído de cabeza por él. Todavía era fecha que a Lyfia se le iluminaban los ojos cuando el santo de Leo era mencionado. Frodi bufó, molesto. ¿Qué tenía ese santo dorado que no tuviera él? Al ver la expresión sombría que tenía su compañero, Sigmund suspiró.

-Ya, no te atormentes por esto, Frodi- dijo Sigmund, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro- tu trabajo es proteger a la señorita Lyfia, y nada más. No te hagas ilusiones de que algo más puede llegar a pasar-

Frodi bajó la mirada, y suspiró resignado, mientras continuaba el camino hacia sus habitaciones.

Desapercibido para los dos guerreros de Asgard, Hilda y Freya iban pasando por ahí mientras había ocurrido esa conversación. Las dos chicas habían bajado a las cocinas por una taza de chocolate caliente, y se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Pobre Frodi- comentó Freya en voz baja, calentando sus dedos con la taza caliente.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto- dijo Hilda tristemente- solo podemos esperar que eventualmente Lyfia entienda lo que ella significa para Frodi-

-¿Y si nunca sucede?- dijo Freya.

Hilda suspiró. ¡Pobre Frodi! La verdad creía que el chico debería buscar a alguien más, una chica que lo quisiera de verdad.

x-x-x

 _Punta Arenas, Chile_

Esa tarde, después del trabajo, Julieta estaba caminando hacia su casa, y tuvo que recogerse el cabello con una mano conforme sentía que el viento soplaba con más fuerza. ¡Qué horror! Tenía que llegar a casa antes de que se pusiera feo. Mientras seguía sosteniendo todo su cabello con una mano, se llevó la otra mano al cuello para evitar que la corbata de su uniforme se saliera de su sitio y apresuró el paso.

Al llegar por fin a casa Julieta se quitó los zapatos tan pronto como entró, haciendo un inmediato gesto de alivio, sonriendo y suspirando, y después comenzó a desabrochar la parte superior de su uniforme.

-¡Ya llegué!- dijo en voz alta mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada tras de sí y se deshacía la corbata de su traje militar.

Casi al mismo tiempo que se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, unos desesperados pasitos resonaron en el piso de duela del apartamento, acercándose a la puerta, seguida de una serie de locos ladridos desesperados.

-¡Juliiiiiiii!-

-Ruff ruff ruff ruff….-

Julieta se frotó el cuello mientras que la niña pequeña se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura. La chica se puso en cuclillas y la abrazó también. Mientras ambas se abrazaban, un enorme pastor alemán corrió hacia ellas, intentó en vano frenar en el pasillo, pero resbaló con el suelo de duela y chocó contra ambas, tumbándolas al suelo.

-¡Capi!- dijo Julieta en tono de regaño, pero el pastor alemán se incorporó y comenzó a lamerle la cara- basta, Capi, solo fui a trabajar, no me fui a la guerra- añadió, acariciando la cabeza del perro.

-Ve con tía Martha, Capi- dijo la niña, dandole unas palmaditas, mientras que Julieta se levantaba y le daba las manos a la pequeña para ayudarla a levantarse. El perro movió la cola y se echó a correr a la cocina.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño?- dijo Julieta, mirando a la niña con cariño, mientras ésta la miraba con enormes ojos- ¿te portaste bien?¿ya cenaste?-

-Sí, Juli- dijo la pequeña- ayudé a tía Martha a preparar la cena-

La chica tomó la manita de la pequeña, para caminar junto con ella hacia la cocina, donde una mujer mayor estaba terminando de secar los trastos. Capi, el pastor alemán, estaba orgullosamente sentado junto a la mesa, meneando la cola de contento y conteniéndose para no saltar encima de ella.

-Buenas noches- sonrió la mujer.

-Buenas noches, mamá- dijo Julieta- ¿tuviste algún problema hoy?-

-Para nada, cariño- dijo la mujer- Rayen se porta muy bien. Ya cenó, y ya está bañada-

-Yo solita me puse el pijama, Juli- dijo la niña, dándose la vuelta y sonriendo orgullosa- mira, es rosa-

-Ya veo- sonrió Julieta- que bueno que no le causaste problemas a tu tía-

-Vamos, cariño, siéntate a cenar- dijo la señora Castillo, empujando a su hija hacia un asiento. Rayen tomó el plato que la mujer sirvió, y lo puso frente a la chica. Julieta sonrió y sentó a la pequeña en su regazo mientras cenaba.

-Gracias, mamá. Mientras ceno, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que hiciste hoy, Rayen- dijo Julieta.

La chica conocía esa mirada en los ojos de la pequeña, quien no dejó de hablar mientras que Julieta cenaba.

Rayen era la pequeña recién nacida que Julieta y Barbara habían encontrado en ese ejercicio en la montaña. Tan pronto como pudieron la habían llevado al hospital más cercano, desde donde la habían enviando con la mayor urgencia a un centro especializado. La pequeña estaba muy deshidratada, con una infección y tuvo que ser operada un par de veces. Pasó al menos un año en el hospital, y durante ese tiempo, Julieta supo que las autoridades habían buscado por todas partes algún familiar de la pequeñita, pero no habían encontrado ninguno, y nadie más quiso adoptarla, siendo una niña que ya no era recién nacida, que estaba enferma y que probablemente necesitaba muchos cuidados. Finalmente Julieta y su familia se habían animado a adoptarla, y la señora Castillo casi todos los días se la pasaba en el apartamento de su hija, cuidándola después de la escuela.

Claro que Rayen sabía que Julieta no era su verdadera mamá, y que la señora Martha Castillo no era su abuela o su tía, pero a veces, en público, gustaba de llamarlas así. En casa, las llamaba por sus nombres.

-Bueno, chicas- dijo la señora Castillo, haciendo que Julieta y Rayen levantaran la mirada- creo que ya es hora de irme-

-¿No quieres quedarte por esta noche, mamá?- dijo Julieta, levantando la mirada al reloj de la cocina y viendo que ya pasaban de las diez de la noche- ya es un poco tarde-

-Vivo a un par de cuadras, cariño- dijo la mujer- y no quisiera dejar solo a tu papá. No te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana-

Una vez que se quedaron solas y Julieta terminó de cenar, la chica se fue a su habitación, acompañada de su hija, y se terminó de quitar el uniforme para ponerse su pijama. Miró hacia el reloj, y tras frotarse la nuca levemente de nuevo, acompañó a Rayen a su habitación y deshizo la cama para dejar que la pequeña se metiera.

-¿Juli?-

-¿Uh?- dijo Julieta, mientras la pequeña se metía a la cama, y ella la acomodaba las mantas sobre la niña.

-¿Alguna vez vas a tener novio?- dijo Rayen en voz baja.

La chica casi se echa a reír ante la sugerencia de su pequeña. ¿Ella, un novio? No, nada de eso le había causado curiosidad. No estaba negada a la idea, pero en su experiencia a los hombres no les atraía una mujer como ella, así que no se hacía ilusiones.

No, ya había tenido varias experiencias desagradables. Chicos mirándola con desdén o con desprecio cuando se enteraban de la existencia de Rayen, creyendo que era madre soltera, lo que era algún sentido. No, gracias, no podía soportar a esas personas groseras, egoístas y…

Cuando levantó la mirada, vio que Rayen la miraba con enormes ojos.

-No lo sé, cariño- dijo la chica, revolviéndole los cabellos.

La niña pareció un poco decepcionada con la respuesta de la chica, pero no dijo nada más. Julieta sonrió levemente y se dispuso a darle sus medicamentos, los que la niña tomó sin chistar. Finalmente, para terminar su rutina de la hora de dormir, tras hacer una seña a Capi, éste se dejó caer sobre su cama en una esquina de la habitación de Rayen.

-Buenas noches, Rayen-

-Buenas noches, Juli- respondió la niña, un poco somnolienta.

Julieta apagó la luz de la habitación de la niña y salió con cuidado.

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Artemisa, Olimpo_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Touma entró, dudoso, a las habitaciones de la diosa, quien ya se había levantado esa mañana, y se disponía a desayunar. Artemisa vio entrar al favorito de sus ángeles, ruborizado y con una expresión preocupada, y alzó las cejas.

-¿Touma?- dijo la diosa- ¿qué sucedió?-

-No suceda nada malo, señorita, no se alarme- dijo el pelirrojo- solo venía a… pedirle permiso de bajar a la tierra-

-¿Oh?-

-Sí, señorita, quería visitar a mi hermana en el Santuario de Athena- dijo Touma, apenado- ya casi es mi cumpleaños y… quisiera pasarlo con ella, aunque sea solo este año-

Artemisa sonrió benévolamente y asintió.

-Bien, si eso quieres- dijo la diosa, y de pronto pareció recordar algo. Se levantó y se puso a buscar en el cajón de su peinador, hasta sacar de él una pequeña cajita de madera, pintada de color verde y rojo, y lo puso en las manos de Touma- ya que vas a ir al Santuario, ¿podrías darle esto a Liliwen?-

Touma tomó la cajita, sorprendido.

-¿Que se la dé a quién?- dijo el pelirrojo, sorprendido. Teseo y Odiseo, quienes estaban a un lado de él, también parpadearon sin entender.

-A Liliwen… ¿mi sobrina?¿La piojita?- dijo Artemisa, y de pronto comenzó a hacer una expresión de fastidio, al ver que ambos tenían la misma expresión sorprendida- ¡ah!¡Ya saben de quien hablo!-

-Por… por supuesto que se lo llevaré, señorita- dijo Touma, sonriendo levemente y guardándose la cajita que la diosa le había dado.

-Y deja de sonreír- siseó la diosa, molesta, haciendo reír a los otros dos ángeles- y ustedes también-

Touma sonrió, un poco enternecido de que el corazón de Artemisa se hubiera suavizado al respecto de su sobrina, pero prefirió no decir nada. El pelirrojo tomó la mano de la diosa y la besó antes de salir de las habitaciones de Artemisa rumbo a la tierra.

Odiseo se cruzó de brazos, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Así que su sobrina, señorita…-

-Oh, calla- dijo Artemisa, cruzando los brazos enfurruñada.

x-x-x

 _Narvik, Noruega_

Esa noche, los dos apenas pudieron dormir de lo emocionados que estaban. Se pasaron la noche charlando sobre lo que acababan de descubrir. Minos no cabía en sí de felicidad, y no había soltado a Aria ni un segundo durante toda la noche. Estaba tan contento, que tan pronto como amaneció, quería correr a darle a su mamá las buenas noticias.

-Espera, Minos- dijo Aria, aunque ella también quería correr a su suegra y contarle- es muy temprano, vamos a despertarla-

-Mi mamá se levanta temprano- dijo Minos con una sonrisa traviesa- vamos, quiero decirle-

Aria finalmente sonrió y asintió, y Minos, tras ponerle encima una gruesa bata, la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron juntos de la habitación de huéspedes, y se dirigieron a la habitación de la madre de Minos. Estaba vacía, y ambos se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

-¿Tu mamá habrá salido?- preguntó Aria, un poco decepcionada.

-No lo sé- dijo Minos, mirando a su alrededor, y aspirando un poco- ¿hueles algo extraño?-

-Huele como a…- dijo Aria, aspirando también- desayuno-

Olía a waffles, su desayuno favorito. ¿Su mamá acaso se había levantado temprano a cocinar? Minos volvió a tomar la mano de Aria, y ambos bajaron a la cocina juntos, siguiendo el delicioso aroma de la comida. Cuando llegaron ahí, encontraron a la madre de Minos, usando un delantal en la cintura y sonriéndoles.

-Vaya, hasta que se despertaron los dos- dijo la mujer, poniéndose las manos en las caderas- vamos, vayan al comedor a sentarse, todos los están esperando- añadió, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "todos".

-¿Uh?¿Mamá?- dijo Minos, confundido- ¿quienes son…?-

-¡Minos!¡Apúrense!- dijo una voz femenina desde el comedor, haciendo que ambos dieran un respingo de sorpresa- morimos de hambre, y tu mamá no nos ha dejado empezar a comer sin ustedes-

Minos y Aria se miraron, confundidos, y caminaron hacia el comedor, seguidos por la madre de Minos, quien llevaba con ella una enorme torre de wafles recién hechos para ponerlos en la mesa. Los dos chicos se quedaron helados.

En el comedor los esperaban los compañeros de Minos, Aiacos y Radamanthys, éste último con su familia. También Pandora y Cyrus, quienes estaban más o menos tímidos y confundidos de porqué estaban ahí. Y Violate, que había sido quien les había gritado cuando estaban en la cocina.

-¿Mamá?- dijo Minos, alzando las cejas, más confundido que nunca. ¿Cómo…?¿qué rayos?¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Cómo habían llegado los jueces a casa de su mamá? ¿Y…? No importaba, no se explicaba que estaba pasando.

-Señora, ¿qué está pasando?- dijo Aria, tan sorprendida como Minos.

-Nada malo, hija- dijo la madre de Minos, con una sonrisa curiosa- ¿y ustedes?¿No tenían algo que decirme?-

Minos y Aria se miraron entre sí, parpadeando confundidos, pero finalmente sonrieron.

-Mamá, te tenemos una noticia- sonrió Minos, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Aria- vas a ser abuela. Chicos, vamos a tener un bebé- añadió, mirando a sus compañeros que estaban en la mesa-

La madre de Minos abrazó a su hijo y a su nuera al mismo tiempo, tan contenta como estaba. Aiacos y Radamanthys se miraron entre sí, el primero sonriendo ampliamente y el otro dando un pequeño gruñido de aprobación. Las chicas aplaudieron, emocionadas. Y Lucy también aplaudió, imitando a los presentes.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado esta introducción. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	3. 3: Intentos

**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

III: INTENTOS

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Año 8 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Marin había estado muy agradecida con Aioria por su ayuda con Seiya. La verdad era que ella era solo una mocosa de doce años, ¿qué sabía ella sobre entrenar a un niño como Seiya? Aioria, siendo mayor que ella y teniendo dieciséis años, siempre era una gran ayuda. Era una persona muy amable y respetable para su impresionable alumno, así como para otros de los aprendices que estaban dentro del Santuario. Incluso el aprendiz de Shaina parecía evitar confrontarse con Seiya cuando Aioria estaba cerca._

 _Esa tarde, Seiya se había ido a dormir temprano: el entrenamiento de ese día había sido extenuante y estaba agotado. Marin lo dejó durmiendo en su cabaña y salió a dar un paseo. Le apetecía estar sola un rato. La chica buscó un sitio aislado del Santuario, cerca de uno de los barrancos, y se sentó en él, sus piernas colgando, y se quitó su máscara._

 _Mientras respiraba hondo, disfrutando el aire fresco de la tarde en su rostro descubierto, notó algo cerca de donde se encontraba. Entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor, y se dio cuenta de que Aioria estaba en el fondo de ese barranco, usando su uniforme de entrenamiento, sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada contra la pared._

 _Marin alzó las cejas. ¿Porqué Aioria se vería tan derrotado y cabizbajo?_

 _La chica se puso su máscara de nuevo, y de un salto llegó al fondo del barranco, donde Aioria aún estaba. El santo de Leo se sorprendió de verla, pero sonrió._

 _-Hola, Marin- dijo el santo de Leo._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien, Aioria?- dijo la chica- te vi desde arriba y… quise ver si estaban bien-_

 _Aioria sonrió tristemente y suspiró._

 _-Por supuesto que estoy bien- dijo Aioria- es solo que…-_

 _Marin lo notó dudar, y alzó las cejas bajo su máscara. ¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo? Aioria siempre le había parecido fuerte, invencible. ¿Porqué se veía tan derrotado? La chica, al verlo así, se sentó junto a él en el suelo._

 _-Es solo que… hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi hermano- dijo Aioria. Lo pensó mejor y se aclaró la garganta- quiero decir, de la traición de mi hermano-_

 _Marin sonrió tristemente. Lo entendía, ella también sabía lo que era haber perdido a su hermano. Le puso una mano en el hombro con suavidad, y después apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del santo dorado._

 _Al contacto con los cabellos de Marin, Aioria se ruborizó furiosamente, y agradeció que nadie más lo había visto. ponerse de esa manera. Por un momento olvidó toda su melancolía, sintiéndose muy a gusto ahí sentado con Marin, su querida amiga. Porque eso era, ¿verdad? Su amiga. Aunque una parte de él ya no la veía solamente como la niña fuerte que le había dado una paliza el día que la conoció. El santo la rodeó con su brazo._

 _-Gracias, Marin- dijo Aioria- supongo que… no quería estar solo-_

 _-No lo estás- dijo ella._

 _-El día de hoy, sí lo estoy- dijo Aioria- es el día en el que todos recuerdan lo que hizo Aioros. Dejo de ser un santo dorado y vuelvo a ser "el hermano del traidor"- añadió tristemente._

 _-Oye- dijo Marin- los otros pueden decir lo que quieran, pero tú no tienes porque entristecerte por lo que digan los demás. Y no tienes que vivir bajo la sombra de lo que hizo tu hermano. Todo el mundo sabe que eres un fiel santo dorado, de eso no queda ninguna duda-_

 _Aioria sonrió tristemente._

 _-Ojalá todos pensaran como tú- dijo él._

 _-Quizá necesitan una paliza- dijo Marin, tronándose los dedos- quizá así dejen de pensar tonterías de ti-_

 _Aioria rió en voz baja, y apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de ella, disfrutando el olor del cabello de la amazona, y suspiró largamente. Ese día no había sido tan malo, después de todo._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

 _Terrenos del Santuario de Athena_

Esa tarde, cuando Aioria terminó de entrenar a Kostas, notó con una sonrisa que la familia del pequeño había bajado a los terrenos del Santuario. El domingo, tras visitar a la familia de Cecilia en la embajada, Saga venía regresando de la ciudad cuando Aioria decidió regresar a los terrenos del Santuario.

-Maestro, ¿puedo bajar con mis papás?- dijo Kostas.

-Por supuesto que puedes, enano- sonrió Aioria benévolamente, sacudiéndole el cabello. Podía ser un maestro muy estricto, pero tenía su lado cariñoso para su aprendiz.

Kostas agradeció al santo de Leo, y se apresuró corriendo hacia la pareja, y llegó directamente a abrazar a Cecy por la cintura, quien sonrió y lo abrazó de vuelta.

-¡Bienvenida, mamá!- dijo Kostas mientras que aún abrazaba a Cecy. Ésta sonrió mientras estaba intentando evitar que Canuto saltara de sus brazos, y poniéndolo en los brazos de Kostas.

-Gracias, Kostas- dijo la chica, sacando de su bolso un par de barras de chocolate- mira, te trajimos unos chocolates de la ciudad-

Kostas los miró, ilusionado, y Aioria sonrió, cruzándose de brazos, pero sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio. Como maestro del pequeño, el santo de Leo no aprobaba que comiera dulces, pero por ese momento se hizo de la vista gorda, principalmente porque era tan raro escuchar la voz de Cecy.

Saga sonrió, orgulloso de su hijo, y mientras éste aún charlaba con Cecy, y entre ambos intentaban recoger a Canuto del suelo, el santo de Géminis aprovechó para hablar con su colega de lo que él y Cecy habían notado el día anterior.

-Aioria, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- dijo Saga de pronto.

Aioria alzó las cejas, sorprendido de ello. No era el estilo de Saga pedir hablar con nadie, era casi tan reservado como Cecy, así que supuso que aquello debía ser importante.

-Eh… claro que sí. Vamos- dijo Aioria.

Ambos caminaron unos pasos hacia uno de los jardines de Afrodita, aunque manteniendo su distancia de ellos. Una vez que estuvieron más o menos alejados y notaron que nadie los escuchaba, Aioria se volvió a Saga.

-¿Qué sucede?¿Es sobre Kostas?- dijo Aioria.

-No- dijo Saga, y bajó la mirada, preguntándose por donde empezar. Quizá debía tantear las aguas primero. ¡Era tan difícil a veces! Levantó la mirada de nuevo- es sobre… primero que nada, dime algo. ¿Cómo están tú y Marin?-

Aioria parpadeó, confundido de que Saga le estuviera haciendo esa pregunta. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso?

-Pues… bien, estamos bien- dijo Aioria por fin- hemos estado ocupados estos últimos meses, yo con Kostas y los últimos ataques, y ella cubriendo los huecos que dejó Lena. Jamás imaginé que ella era tan importante para mantener funcionando bien el Santuario y el recinto de las amazonas- levantó la mirada, y vio que Saga aún lo estaba mirando fijamente, con una expresión un poco preocupada- ¿que pasó?¿porqué preguntas?-

-Espero que tomes esto, que viene de parte de un amigo- dijo Saga- nos hemos dado cuenta de que tú y Marin han estado un poco… separados estos últimos meses-

-Ya que dije que los dos…- comenzó Aioria, su rostro enrojeciendo levemente de enojo.

-Solo escúchame- lo interrumpió Saga, alzando un poco la voz y haciendo callar a su compañero- no te estamos criticando. Solo quiero hacerte ver que tú y Marin se están separando poco a poco, y me parece que no se están dando cuenta-

Aioria lo miró, y volvió su mirada hacia el recinto de las amazonas. No quería admitirlo, pero Saga tenía razón. Había días en los que ni siquiera se buscaban, y a veces podían pasar un par de semanas antes de verse, y aún así, no había tantas muestras de cariño como antes.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos? Él la amaba, por supuesto. Sus sentimientos no habían cambiado ni un poco hacia ella. Y no quería separarse de ella.

-Gracias, Saga- dijo Aioria finalmente, sonriendo a su compañero- creo que tienes razón-

-De nada- dijo Saga, y tras un leve gruñido, se volvió hacia Cecy, quien había por fin levantado a Canuto del suelo y lo había puesto en los brazos de Kostas.

Al ver a Saga regresar con su familia, Aioria se rascó la cabeza. Su compañero tenía razón. Quizá sería buena idea volver a trabajar con su relación. Tenía que buscar a Marin, y charlar con ella. El serio león dorado se mordió el labio. Siempre había sido tímido para hablar de cosas así con Marin. Suspiró.

Tenía que hacerlo. Marin lo valía.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

La comitiva de Poseidón acababa de llegar al Santuario, y había causado un gran revuelo. Nadie estaba más contenta que Shaina, pues François fue uno de los generales marinos que venían acompañando a Poseidón y a Anfitrite. Además de ellos, esta vez los acompañaba Leilani, y por supuesto, Sorento, quien no la dejaba sola ni un momento.

Kanon y Satu tomaban las manos de Elsita cuando los recibían. La pancita de la chica ya era bastante notable, y Elsita se había reconciliado con el hecho de que pronto sería una hermana mayor. La pequeña miró a la chica que caminaba de la mano de Sorento, sorprendida.

-Papá, ¿porqué ella tiene el cabello de ese color?- preguntó Elsita, señalando a Leilani y tirando de la mano de Kanon.

-Porque su papá y su abuelo también lo tienen- dijo Kanon en voz baja- no señales, cariño, no es de buena educación-

-¿Puedo tener el cabello de ese color, papá?- dijo la pequeña.

-Pues ya casi lo tienes, Elsie- dijo Kanon, y vio que su pequeña lo miraba con enormes ojos y extendía sus brazos hacia él. El gemelo se inclinó y la alzó en sus brazos. La pequeña rodeó el cuello de su papá con sus propios brazos- ¿quieres saludar a Leilani?-

-Sí, por favor- dijo la pequeña.

Sorento y Leilani se acercaron a ellos mientras que Kanon aún tenía la conversación con su hija, y el general de Sirena no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo Kanon, confundido.

-Nada- rió Sorento, extendiendo su mano y revolviendo los cabellos de la pequeña- esta hermosa muñeca es definitivamente tu hija. No solo es idéntica a ti físicamente, deberías verte a ti mismo siendo manipulado por ella-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Kanon, enrojeciendo levemente mientras que Leilani reía en voz baja, y también saludaba a Elsita, quien tocaba el brillante cabello color aqua de la chica con curiosidad- nadie me manipula…-

-¿Papá?- dijo Elsita, mirando con los mismos enormes ojos primero a Sorento y luego a Kanon- ¿qué es mani… maní…manilar?-

Sorento, Leilani, e incluso Satu se echaron a reír. Julian y Céline, quienes caminaban unos pasos detrás de ellos, también llegaron a saludarlos, antes de cruzar los terrenos del Santuario, para llegar a su audiencia con Athena.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Cuando la comitiva llegó al templo del Patriarca, los primeros en notar la presencia de Sara fueron Poseidón y Anfitrite. La chica tenía una mano herida aún con la prótesis robótica que Mac le había hecho, pero estaba impecablemente vestida, y ambos dioses pensaron que la chica congeniaba perfectamente con el serio Patriarca. Olvidando un poco la presencia de la chica, Julián y Céline se volvieron a Athena, quien se lanzó hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo la joven diosa tras abrazar a Julián, y volviéndose para abrazar a Céline- me da gusto que hayan venido-

Detrás de ellos estaban Sorento y Leilani, y Poseidón la presentó con su tía, Athena. La joven diosa la abrazó con cariño, pero no fue tan raro como al principio: Leilani ya estaba acostumbrada a que sus padres, abuelos y tíos fueran menores que ella.

Los dioses se acomodaron en la sala del templo del Patriarca, acompañados de Shion y de Sara. Irene y Agnes se acercaron a ellos con un par de bandejas con té, café y galletas, y las pusieron en las mesitas.

-Bueno, iré al grano- dijo Shion- hace un par de meses Phobos y Deimos pusieron una trampa para nosotros, usando las mismas rocas con los que los atacaron a ustedes en Marsella-

Céline se mordió el labio, y Leilani se volvió a Sorento, y se preocupó levemente. Poseidón frunció el entrecejo, y la tierra tembló levemente. No fue sino hasta que Céline le puso la mano en el hombro, el chico se tranquilizó.

-Como saben, ese día logramos sellar a Deimos, y Hades nos ayudó a mantenerlo sellado para siempre- continuó Athena- ahora, necesitamos un plan para hacer lo mismo para Phobos. Tenemos que unirnos para lograrlo-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Athena- dijo Poseidón- pero quizá sería buena idea unirnos con Hades-

-Y no solo con Hades- intervino Anfitrite- con Apolo y Artemisa también. Y con las chicas y los guerreros de Asgard. Ellos también son susceptibles a un ataque de Phobos-

Julián asintió, algo apenado porque había sido él mismo quien involucró una vez a los de Asgard, pero finalmente todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Tras su conversación con Saga, Aioria decidió bajar a los terrenos del Santuario a buscar a Marin, hacer un esfuerzo consciente de pasar más tiempo con ella, empezando desde ya. El santo de Leo se acercó un poco nerviosamente. No importaba que Marin ya fuera su novia o que estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos, Aioria era extremadamente tímido cuando se trataba de expresar sus sentimientos. Respiró hondo al verla de lejos.

Aioria sonrió inconscientemente al ver a su chica a lo lejos. Cada vez que la miraba, ahí estaba esa sonrisa de idiota, como sin fuera la primera vez que la vio hacía todos esos años. O la primera vez que había visto su rostro. ¡Era mucho más linda de lo que había imaginado! ¡Y la idea de que él era el primer hombre que había conocido esa parte de ella! Un leve tinte rojizo comenzó a aparecer en las mejillas del santo de Leo.

Justo cuando el santo de Leo iba llegando a donde se encontraba Marin, muy cerca de la entrada del recinto de las amazonas, cuando ambos sintieron un cosmo extraño. Los dos se volvieron a la entrada del Santuario, pero respiraron aliviados al ver que solo se trataba de Touma.

El pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa de lo más grande.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- dijo Touma en voz alta, y se volvió a su hermana- ¡Marín! Te extrañé un montón-

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, el pelirrojo la abrazó por la cintura y la alzó unos centímetros del suelo. El pequeño hermano de Marin había crecido, ya casi era un adulto, y era mucho más alto que ella.

-Woa, Touma, me da gusto verte también- dijo Marin, sonriendo- bienvenido. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo vine a visitar, hermanita- dijo el pelirrojo, y se volvió a Aioria tras soltar a Marin- hola, Aioria, es un gusto volverte a ver-

Aioria sonrió levemente. Touma le caía bien, a pesar de que una vez había hecho enojar a Marin cuando provocó que Artemisa y sus secuaces intentaran lastimar a Liliwen cuando la diosa aún la odiaba. Incluso en ese entonces, el santo de Leo había tenido que darle un buen zape al ángel.

-Tienes que contarme como has estado, Touma- dijo Marin, tomando el brazo de su hermano menor. Aioria se mordió el labio, mortificado. Él mismo había querido pasar la tarde con Marin. La chica no se dio cuenta, pero el pelirrojo sí.

-Oh, no, no quiero interrumpirlos, hermanita- dijo Touma tras aclararse la garganta- si Aioria y tú tenían planes, puedo esperar hasta más tarde. Podría ir a importunar a Seiya. Además, no hay prisa, tengo vacaciones-

Aioria sonrió. Su cuñado era, en el fondo, una buena persona. Pero fue Marin quien sacudió la cabeza.

-No, para nada- dijo la chica- Aioria y yo nos vemos todos los días. Vamos, Touma-

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Marin- insistió el pelirrojo, mirando de reojo a Aioria y su expresión entristecida.

-No, insisto- dijo Marin, aún sin darse cuenta lo que sucedía con Aioria.

Touma, encontrándose de pronto en medio de una situación muy incómoda, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, sobre todo porque Marin tiró de su brazo, y pronto ambos ya estaban en el camino hacia la ciudad. Aioria se quedó solo, mirando un poco ofendido el sitio donde habían desaparecido Touma y Marin, y tras suspirar, decidió regresar a los Doce Templos.

Iría a Sagitario: le apetecía pasar tiempo con sus sobrinos. Nada como pasar tiempo con los mellizos para levantarle los ánimos.

x-x-x

 _Café en el centro de Atenas_

 _Poco más tarde_

La verdad era que, lejos de sentirse feliz de pasar tiempo con su hermana, Touma aún se sentía incómodo por lo que había pasado con Aioria en el Santuario. Era evidente la ilusión en los ojos del santo de Leo, y la subsecuente decepción del chico al escuchar que Marín iría con Touma a la ciudad.

Tras pedir un par de cafés, Marin se quitó su máscara y se volvió a su hermano.

-Tienes una expresión horrible- dijo la amazona, notando la incomodidad de Touma- ¿qué ocurre?-

-¿No te diste cuenta?- dijo el pelirrojo, alzando una ceja, sorprendido de que su hermana mayor no se hubiera dado cuenta- parecía que Aioria se molestó un poco porque salimos juntos-

Marin se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento.

-Eso es absurdo- dijo la chica- ¿porqué se enojaría? Eres mi hermano-

-No es eso- dijo Touma- no lo sé, quizá quería salir contigo, y arruiné sus planes-

Marin sacudió la cabeza.

-No, para nada- dijo Marin, encogiéndose de hombros mientras sacudía la cabeza- hace meses que no salimos. Ambos hemos estado muy ocupados, él con su aprendiz, y yo intentando mantener funcionando el recinto desde que Lena se embarazó…-

"Así que eso es", pensó Touma.

Claro, tenía sentido que el santo de Leo se estuviera esforzando por mantener su relación, y Marin ni se había enterado. Suspiró. No quedaba más que hacer ver esto a su hermana. Aioria era un buen chico que adoraba a Marin, y se estaba esforzando.

-Bueno, solo ten en mente que Aioria quería salir contigo hoy- dijo Touma- es un buen cuñado, cuídalo-

Marin alzó una ceja, extrañada de que su hermano estuviera tan preocupado por Aioria, pero desechó esa idea. Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de sus respectivos trabajos. El pelirrojo insistió en varias ocasiones que le parecía que su relación con Aioria se estaba enfriando, pero al final Marin no lo tomó en serio. ¿Qué sabía él de su relación? Estaba solo juzgando por los cinco minutos que los había visto juntos.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario, Santuario de Athena_

Aioros y Sofía habían escuchado que Poseidón estaba de visita, y que esa noche habría una cena en honor a los invitados, por lo que prefirieron pasar la tarde en casa, descansando un poco y cuidando de los mellizos. Carina y Markus ya tenían un año y medio, ya caminaban y tenían agotados a sus padres. Sofi había tenido que ajustar sus guardias en el hospital para solo trabajar de día. Ya no podía dejar a Aioros solo a cargo de los dos remolinos por las noches.

Esa tarde, ambos se sorprendieron de ver llegar a Aioria cabizbajo a Sagitario. Markus recibió a su tío con una sonrisa y gritando su versión de su nombre, pero Carina lo miró, ladeando la cabeza y se acercó a él. Aioria alzó las cejas. ¿Porqué su sobrina lo miraba así? Sin saber que hacer, el santo de Leo la alzó, y la pequeña lo abrazó, haciendo sonreír a su tío.

-Bienvenido, Aioria- dijo Aioros, levantando a Markus del suelo y poniéndolo bajo su brazo, haciendo reír al pequeño- ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-Vine a visitar a mis sobrinos preferidos- dijo Aioria, aún sin soltar a Carina. No sabía porqué, el abrazo de la pequeñita le daba una extraña calidez a su corazón.

Aioros no se tragó esa historia.

-Ya, dinos, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo el santo de Sagitario.

El hermano menor suspiró, y procedió a contarles lo que había pasado, desde que Saga había hecho esa observación. Sofía y Aioros se miraron entre sí. Ellos también habían notado la separación de esos dos, pero no le habían dado mucha importancia. Sabían que se amaban con locura y, a pesar de que estuvieran un poco separados, finalmente iban a terminar juntos. Era su destino estar juntos.

-Y entonces, Marin se fue con Touma- dijo Aioria finalmente.

-Bueno, no es el fin del mundo- dijo su hermano- puedes planear algo especial para mañana, o para el día siguiente-

-Supongo- dijo el santo de Leo tristemente.

Carina volvió a hundir su cabecita en el pecho de su tío. Aioria no sabía porqué, pero se sentía un poco mejor. Quizá por hablarlo con su hermano mayor. O quizá porque su sobrina irradiaba esa aura extraña y tranquila que era como un bálsamo para su corazón.

-Oya- dijo Markus, extendiendo su brazos hacia su tío, un poco celoso que solo alzara a su hermanita. Aioria suspiró y se sentó en el sofá, con Carina en su regazo, dejando que su sobrino también subiera a sentarse a su lado.

Aioros y Sofi los miraron y sonrieron. Los mellizos eran expertos en subir los ánimos de todos, especialmente los de su tío Aioria.

x-x-x

 _Base militar, Punta Arenas, Chile_

Al mismo tiempo, del otro lado del mundo apenas estaba cursando la mitad de la mañana, y Julieta había llegado muy a tiempo a continuar con sus deberes en el hospital militar que estaba en la base. Se frotó la frente.

Su rutina diaria consistía en levantarse temprano, vestirse y prepararse, levantar a Rayen y hacer que se vistiera mientras preparaba el desayuno, desayunar con ella, para después salir a dejarla a la guardería o a la escuela, y llegar al trabajo. Lo bueno es que su mamá la recogía de la escuela, le daba de comer y la llevaba a casa.

Julieta se cruzó de brazos y suspiró largamente. Ese día había transcurrido relativamente tranquilo, cuando vio que uno de los chiquillos que estaban realizando el servicio militar se acercó a ella con una pequeña hoja de papel, y se la entregó.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó.

-Es un memorandum- dijo el chico- con permiso…-

Julieta suspiró y lo miró. Era una citación a una reunión que se llevaría a cabo en cinco minutos en la oficina de su superior inmediato. La chica suspiró largamente y salió del hospital, para encaminarse a la oficia, ajustando levemente la corbata de su uniforme mientras que caminaba. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, se detuvo en la puerta y alzó las cejas, pero sonrió.

Su amiga, Barbara Steiner, también estaba ahí, con su habitual sonrisa traviesa y cruzada de brazos. Barbara parecía más una modelo que un soldado, con un hermoso cabello dorado e impresionantes ojos azules, pero era terriblemente seria en su trabajo, y también era increíblemente fuerte. Ambas se saludaron con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Julieta, sorprendida de verla en esa área- no me digas que peleaste otra vez con…-

-Nada de eso- dijo Barbara, sonriendo algo traviesa- aunque esa vez, no puedes negar que se lo merecían…-

Julieta sonrió levemente.

-No, lo que sucede es que me asignaron a un nuevo puesto- continuó Barbara, sus ojos brillando de emoción- ¡voy a la Antártida! Y lo mejor de todo es que creo que a ti también te asignaron-

Los ojos de Julieta brillaron. ¿Iba en serio? Lo cierto es que desde que estaban en sus entrenamientos, ambas habían imaginado la oportunidad de ser asignadas a la base militar permanente de la Antártida. Todo aquello era muy emocionante. Pero de pronto recordó que no era tan sencillo.

-¿Es cierto eso?- dijo Julieta, y se acomodó distraídamente la corbata de su uniforme otra vez, aunque ésta estaba perfectamente alineada- si es así, creo que va a ser un poco difícil para mi familia-

Barbara parpadeó por un momento, pero volvió a sonreír.

-¡Para nada!- dijo la chica rubia, encogiéndose de hombros levemente- sabes que puedes llevar a Rayen contigo. Los turnos son mucho más cortos que aquí, pasarás más tiempo con ella, y además hay una escuela que la cuidará mientras estás trabajando-

Julieta sabía todo eso, pero aún así estaba preocupada por Rayen, sobre si sería buena idea que la acompañara, y por su mamá, que seguramente extrañaría a la pequeña si ambas hacían ese viaje.

-Son solo seis meses- añadió Bárbara, adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga- Rayen no estará solita, mi esposo y Mati irán conmigo-

Julieta se quedó pensativa. Matías, el hijo de Bárbara, tenía tres años, y se había vuelto muy buenos amigos. No estaría tan mal si así fuera. No pudieron seguir hablando, pues la secretaria hizo pasar a hablar con su superior.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Esa noche_

Los invitados se reunieron en la explanada frente al templo de Aries en la cena. No solo estaban de visita Poseidón, Anfitrite y su compañía, sino también Touma. El pelirrojo estaba incómodamente sentado junto a Marin, pero aún podía notar la molestia de Aioria. Suspiró. ¿Porqué le pasaban esas cosas a él? Primero todos se molestaron con él porque Artemisa se quería despachar a Liliwen, y ahora esto, que involuntariamente había arruinado los esfuerzos de Aioria.

Y hablando de Liliwen.

Camus no dejaba de mirarlo sospechosamente, aunque hacía unos meses Artemisa había reconocido que Liliwen ayudó a liberarla del sello de Ares y comenzaba a ser amable con la pelirroja. Touma recordó lo que la diosa le había dado, y se acercó a la pareja.

-Ejem… señorita Liliwen- dijo Touma, poniéndose de pie junto a la chica, mientras que Camus no paraba de mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, en una fría y silenciosa advertencia- tengo algo para usted, de parte de mi señora Artemisa-

La pelirroja se volvió hacia él, interrogante, y Touma le entregó la pequeña cajita.

-Gracias, Touma- dijo Liliwen, mirando la cajita- ¿qué es esto?-

-No lo sé, señorita- dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo amablemente y dando un paso atrás, pues no estaba muy seguro de que Camus no fuera a congelarlo- solo me dijo que se lo entregara-

La chica tomó en sus manos la cajita, con us mirada y la de Camus mirándola con curiosidad. Liliwen por fin levantó la tapa, y miró impresionada su interior. Con cuidado sacó su contenido, un pequeño anillo dorado en forma de un dragón, con dos patas y un par de alas. La chica entrecerró los ojos, intentando recordar donde lo había visto antes.

-¿Qué es eso, _mon amour_?- le preguntó Camus en voz baja.

-Creo… creo que esto era de mi mamá- dijo finalmente Liliwen, mostrándole el anillo- este es… _Y Ddraig Aur…_ el dragón dorado, era el símbolo de Owain Glyndwr. Mi mamá era una de sus hijas-

Camus sonrió y, tomando el anillo de manos de la chica y se lo puso en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha. Le quedaba perfectamente. Tras sonreír también, la chica se volvió hacia Touma, quien había tomado su distancia.

-Muchas gracias, Touma- dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera- y por favor, dale las gracias a mi tía-

-Lo haré, señorita Liliwen- sonrió el pelirrojo, pensando en que podía importunar a Artemisa por el hecho de que Liliwen le había dicho tía.

Mientras ese intercambio tenía lugar, Aioria se volvió hacia Marin, aprovechando que Touma no estaba cerca.

-Marin, ¿te gustaría que hagamos algo mañana?- dijo en voz baja el santo de Leo. La chica se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa. Recordaba lo que Touma le había dicho, y además tenía que admitir que extrañaba pasar tiempo a solas con él.

-Claro, me encantaría- dijo ella.

Aioria sonrió levemente, aliviado de que hubiera aceptado. Por debajo de la mesa, extendió su mano hacia la chica y tomó la mano de ella. Marin se volvió a mirarlo de nuevo, se sonrojó levemente, y lo besó en la mejilla.

-¿Pasas la noche conmigo en Leo?- dijo Aioria en voz baja.

Marin iba a asentir, pero lo pensó mejor.

-Sabes que no puedo, Aioria- dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros con una expresión un poco decepcionada- al menos hasta que Lena regrese al recinto-

Aioria asintió, algo decepcionado también, pero no dijo nada más. Realmente dudaba que Lena fuera a dejar la seguridad del templo de Virgo ahora que tenía a su pequeño, pero se encogió de hombros. Esperaba poder convencerla pronto de pasar al menos una noche con él. ¡La extrañaba un montón!

Suspiró decepcionado. ¡Ni modo! Ya sería en otra ocasión.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Como ven, las cosas no están muy bien entre Aioria y Marin, pero bueno, esperemos a ver lo que sucede a continuación. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	4. 4: Mensajes

**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

IV: MENSAJES

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Santuario de Athena_

 _Año 12 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Aioria sonrió levemente al ver que día era, mientras que miraba el horizonte, donde el tibio sol de media tarde seguía iluminando los terrenos del Santuario. Al día siguiente el discípulo de Marín, Seiya, iba a tener su duelo para obtener su armadura. El santo de Leo incluso estaba un poco preocupado: el rival de Seiya iba a ser Cassios, el aprendiz de Shaina. Suspiró, y se rascó la nuca. No estaba tan preocupado. Marin había entrenado bien a su aprendiz, y estaba seguro que ganaría._

 _El chico se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia los Doce Templos, cuando escuchó una conversación._

 _-No puedes perder contra ese insecto japonés- escuchó la voz femenina conocida, que Aioria notó que se trataba de Shaina- ¡los europeos somos mejores que cualquier otro!-_

 _-Lo sé, Shaina, no voy a perder- dijo Cassios- primero voy a aplastarlo como una cucaracha-_

 _Aioria puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a seguir su camino, cuando vio que Shaina se retiró en sentido contrario a él, y volvió a escuchar la voz de Cassios, esta vez hablando con uno de sus compañeros._

 _-De todos modos, ya tenemos un plan para incapacitarlo antes del combate- dijo el aprendiz._

 _Aioria se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia donde estaban los otros aprendices. ¿Qué rayos?¿Acaso Cassios estaba planeando hacer trampa antes del combate contra Seiya?_

 _-No te preocupes por nada, Cassios- le dijo otro de los chicos- estamos listos para acabar con esa pequeña rata antes del combate de mañana-_

 _Aioria escuchó suficiente y, en vista de que los aprendices estaban a punto de hacer algo ilegal, se encaminó hacia el lado contrario, a buscar a Seiya, con el firme propósito de acompañarlo para hacer que los tramposos desistieran. Y Marin…_

 _No, Marin no necesitaba saberlo. De hecho, nunca debía enterarse de este asunto, de que Shaina o su aprendiz, uno de los dos, estuvo a punto de hacer trampa. Se desilusionaría horriblemente del sistema y del Santuario. No, mejor que no lo supiera. Marin era hermosa, fuerte y leal, pero tenía ideas muy revolucionarias sobre el Santuario, con las que Aioria no necesariamente estaba de acuerdo._

 _Si Aioria no decía nada, el resultado iba a ser el exactamente el mismo. Seguramente Seiya ganaría la pelea y la armadura._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Radamanthys y Aiacos se habían reunido en las cocinas de Giudecca para charlar sobre el estado de los juicios en las esferas del Inframundo. En vez de Minos, quien aún estaba en Narvik con Aria, asistió Lune. El espectro de Wyvern había llevado consigo a Lucy y a Dash, ya que Victoria había salido del Inframundo junto con Violeta para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban. Radamanthys puso un par de almohadas en el suelo, y puso a la pequeña entre las almohadas, y a Dash a su lado.

-Rada, ¿tenías que traer a Lucy?- dijo Aiacos alzando las cejas mientras veía a la inquieta pequeña, que intentaba jalar las orejas del paciente corgi. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, Dash ya se hubiera ido, o peor, le hubiera mordido los talones, pero el perro adoraba a Lucy, y lo más que hacía era darle empujoncitos con su húmeda nariz para guiarla para un lado o el otro- creo que… está un poco inquieta-

-Sí tenía, tengo a Valentine trabajando, no puede cuidarla- gruñó Radamanthys- no pasa nada, Lucy se puede comportar, y Dash no va a dejar que se meta en problemas-

Y mientras lo decía, acarició la cabeza del corgi, quien recibió la caricia contento, e inmediatamente paró las orejas en una expresión alerta para buscar a Lucy, mordiendo la falda de su vestido y tirando de ella para evitar que la pequeña se alejara. Aiacos no estaba muy convencido, pero se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, Rada- dijo resignado el juez de Garuda, y se volvió a Lune- ¿cómo van los juicios en Ptolomea?-

-Avanzan sin contratiempos, señor Aiacos- dijo Lune- hace un par de días tuvimos un motín entre las almas que esperaban juicio en Ptolomea, que quisieron aprovechar que no estaba el señor Minos, pero se reprimió de inmediato y sin ninguna consecuencia-

Aiacos sonrió levemente. Lune era obsesivo con su trabajo, mucho más de lo que alguna vez pudiera ser Minos, así que no había tanto problema por la ausencia del juez. Además, Minos y Aria necesitaron varios meses para recuperarse de su pérdida, pero Lune se había encargado de mantener el barco a flote, y ahora Aiacos sabía que ambos chicos iban a estar mejor.

-En Antenora no hay novedad- dijo Aiacos con una expresión aburrida- Violate y Tokusa se han hecho cargo de solucionar la mayoría de los problemas-

-En Caída no hubo más incidentes- dijo Radamanthys a su vez- desde que Anika se unió a nosotros, ella y Valentine han ayudado a mantener el orden en la esfera-

-Hay otras noticias- dijo Lune, cerrando su libro de juicios y sacando una hoja de papel- sabemos que Poseidón y su esposa están en el Santuario de Athena, al parecer para formular un plan contra Phobos. Quizá pronto nos agreguen a esas pláticas-

Aiacos y Radamanthys se miraron entre sí. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy contento con el dios, y no podían esperar por su oportunidad para retribuirles.

-Esperemos que pronto- dijo Radamanthys, tronándose los dedos- no me molestaría ir a pelear un poco… creo que todos necesitamos darles su merecido-

Aiacos asintió, cuando de pronto notó que la sala donde se encontraban estaba muy silenciosa. Era notable la ausencia de las risas infantiles o del tintineo de la correa de cierto perro.

-Eh… Rada- dijo Aiacos de pronto, mirando a su alrededor, confirmando que solo estaban ellos tres en la sala- esto está muy silencioso… ¿dónde está Lucy?-

Radamanthys se volvió a su derecha, y palideció al ver que no había nadie ahí. Ni Lucy ni Dash estaban cerca.

-¿Qué…?- dijo Radamanthys con una expresión de pánico. Los otros dos se pusieron de pie- ¿dónde está Lucy?-

El espectro de Wyvern salió corriendo de la sala, dispuesto a recorrer el castillo para encontrar a su pequeña. ¡Victoria lo iba a matar si se enteraba de que había perdido a Lucy! Aiacos y Lune se miraron entre sí, suspiraron, y se echaron a correr tras él. Sabían lo peligroso que era dejar a una pequeña de poco más de un año y a su perro sin supervisión en Giudecca.

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Hades, Giudecca_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Hades había estado terminando de redactar una carta cuando el ruido tintineante de la correa del perro había llamado la atención del dios, y había encontrado a la niña curioseando en su habitación. Alzó las cejas al ver a la pequeña Lucy gateando hacia él acompañada de Dash. El rey del Inframundo suspiró largamente. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Seguramente Radamanthys estaría muy preocupado por ella.

-Ven acá, Lucy- dijo Hades con paciencia, dejando su pluma sobre su escritorio e inclinándose al suelo para alzarla y sentarla en su regazo, cosa que a la pequeña no le desagradó- ¿qué haces aquí?¿Porqué te escapaste de donde está tu papá?-

-¡Dach!- dijo Lucy, extendiendo sus manitas al perro, el cual se echó sobre sus patas traseras y ladeó la cabeza.

Hades suspiró de nuevo, y buscó entre sus posesiones una pequeña pelotita antiestrés, y se la dio a Lucy, quien seguía sentada en su regazo. La pequeña miró la pelota con enormes ojos y la lanzó contra la pared contraria, a lo que Dash respondió corriendo hacia ella y trayéndola de regreso. Hades tomó la pelota del hocico del corgi, y se la volvió a dar a Lucy, para lanzarla, cosa que la niña hizo. La pequeña se reía a carcajadas cada vez que Dash corría tras la pelota, y Hades tenía que admitir que el ruido de las uñas del perro al echarse a correr era gracioso.

El rey del Inframundo nunca había contemplado tener un hijo. Claro, por todos los milenios había pasado la mitad del año sin su esposa, y no quería. No sabía si podía soportar separarse, no solo de Perséfone, sino también de su hijo. Así que jamás lo había considerado ni una sola vez. Pero ahora podía, ¿no? Ahora Perséfone pasaba todo el año con él, y Deméter no se metería con ellos dos.

El dios suspiró, y sonrió al ver a Lucy lanzar la pelotita de nuevo. Tras hacerlo varias veces, Hades suspiró de nueva cuenta y se levantó.

-Vamos, Dash- dijo el dios, volviéndose al perro, acariciándole la cabeza, cosa que le encantó al corgi- supongo que tu dueño debe estar muy asustado por la ausencia de esta pequeña-

 _-Rufff-_

Hades sonrió, y abrazando a Lucy con cuidado, salió de su habitación en busca del juez de Wyvern, seguido de Dash.

x-x-x

 _Palacio de Valhala, Asgard_

En el palacio de Valhalla, Freya se encontraba acomodando algunas rosas que había comprado en el mercado en uno de los floreros en la sala del trono, mientras que Hilda la miraba con curiosidad y Lyfia jugaba con el colgante que Aioria le había regalado antes de irse de Asgard. Las tres suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo, preguntándose si sería buena idea irse a dormir temprano.

Pronto, sus planes cambiaron, pues Sigfried llegó a la habitación donde se encontraban las chicas, acompañado por Sigmund, Hagen y Frodi. Este último intentó captar la atención de Lyfia tan pronto como llegó, sonriendo levemente, pero la chica lo ignoró.

-Chicos- dijo Lyfia, alzando los ojos al verlos entrar, irguiéndose en su asiento- ¿qué sucede?-

-Señorita, nos acaba de llegar un mensaje de parte del Patriarca del Santuario de Athena- dijo Sigfried.

-¿Oh?- dijo Hilda, de pronto interesada. Aún no olvidaba como Athena y sus santos habían prevenido un desastre causado por Poseidón, además de la ayuda de los santos dorados contra Loki hacía unos años- ¿cómo están?¿tienen aún problema?-

Sigfried sonrió levemente.

-No lo sé, señorita, no he abierto el mensaje- dijo él, extendiendo su brazo para entregar el papel doblado a Lyfia, ya que finalmente era ella la nueva representante de Odín en la tierra. La chica tomó la carta y, tras levantar los ojos un momento, notando que Frodi la miraba fijamente, la abrió.

Entre Hilda y Lyfia leyeron la carta, y alzaron las cejas. Era de parte de Shion, el Patriarca del Santuario de Athena, invitándolas a ir a visitarlos porque querían hablar con ellas sobre algo importante. Hilda se volvió a Lyfia.

-Oh, debe ser la amenaza de los dioses gemelos, Phobos y Deimos- dijo Hilda finalmente- hace unos meses el Patriarca del Santuario de Athena me ha estado informando que llevan cuatro o cinco años en batalla con esos sujetos, y aún no los dejan en paz. Hades y Poseidón también han sufrido por ello-

Lydia no escuchaba. Sus ojos habían brillado de emoción cuando terminó de leer la carta, y lo único que importaba en esos momentos es que era una invitación al Santuario de Athena, y una oportunidad de ver de nuevo a Aioria.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Lyfia por fin- ¡inmediatamente!-

-Tú no puedes ir a Atenas en estos momentos, Lyfia- dijo Hilda pacientemente, intentando hacerla entrar en razón- alguien tiene que quedarse aquí en Asgard a mantener los hielos, y tú eres la representante de Odín, ¿recuerdas?-

Lyfia se mordió el labio. Sí, finalmente era su trabajo, pero ¡realmente quería ir!¡Era la oportunidad de volver a ver a Aioria!

-Claro que puedo ir, Hilda, tú puedes quedarte y hacerlo por mí- dijo finalmente Lyfia.

-Lyfia, la señorita Hilda tiene razón- intervino finalmente Frodi, quien no estaba ni un poco contento de la posibilidad que la chica fuera al Santuario de Athena, donde sabía que estaría Aioria de Leo. Además, en el fondo sabía que la chica mayor tenía razón: era la nueva responsabilidad de Lyfia, no podía pasarla a Hilda así nada más.

-Bah, podemos hacer esto- dijo Lyfia- Hilda se quedará en mi lugar mientras voy al Santuario. Freya puede acompañarme a Atenas. Solo por esta ocasión-

Hilda y Freya se miraron entre ellas. A ninguna le agradaba la idea de Lyfia, pero no podían decir que no. Al menos Freya podía acompañarla, aconsejarla y asegurarse de que no hiciera alguna tontería. Al ver que ninguna de las chicas mayores opuso resistencia y que Frodi estaba lívido, pues no le gustaba la idea en lo más mínimo, Sigmund y Sigfried suspiraron.

-Bueno, si le parece bien, señorita, Frodi y yo podemos acompañarla- dijo Sigmund, pensando en que su amigo no dejaría ir sola a Lyfia, y que también sería prudente ir en caso de que hubiera algún problema.

-Yo también puedo acompañarlos- dijo Hagen, habiendo decidido ir desde que Freya fue mencionada en la conversación.

-Entonces ya estamos de acuerdo- dijo Lyfia alegremente, aunque era la única persona optimista en ese sitio- será una buena oportunidad de agradecer a Aioria y a los otros santos dorados lo que hicieron por nosotros hace cinco años-

Hilda asintió mientras miraba de reojo que Frodi se mordió el labio, y sacudió la cabeza, un poco decepcionada de Lyfia. Suspiró. Finalmente, se suponía que Odín sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Tras despedirse de la madre de Minos, éste y Aria habían por fin regresado al Inframundo. Sus compañeros, Radamanthys y Aiacos, los habían estado esperando en la entrada de Giudecca con las chicas. Victoria y Violate abrazaron a Aria, muy contentas por su estado, aunque ya la habían felicitado antes en Narvik. También Radamanthys le dio una palmada en la espalda a Minos, y Aiacos lo había abrazado también.

-Bienvenidos, señor Minos, señorita Aria- dijo Lune en un tono pomposo, como siempre- el señor Hades los está esperando-

Minos y Aria se tomaron de las manos, y entraron a Giudecca, seguidos por los otros. Apenas dieron un paso dentro de la sala del trono cuando Perséfone, Pasithea y Agatha se levantaron y se apresuraron hacia ellos, abrazándolos y felicitándolos por las buenas noticias. Hades no pudo evitar sonreír benévolamente, Thanatos se aclaró la garganta e Hypnos se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas felicidades a los dos!- dijo Perséfone, soltando a Aria, y volviéndose a abrazar a Minos- deben estar muy contentos-

-Sí, muchas gracias, señora- dijo Minos, muy apenado.

Pandora y Cyrus, quienes esperaron a que las tres chicas soltaran a Minos y a Aria, también se acercaron a felicitarlos.

Hades miró sonriente aquel intercambio, recordando su intercambio previo con Lucy, antes de regresarla con Radamanthys. Realmente no le molestaba que hubiera más pequeños en el Inframundo. Al contrario, por segunda vez en ese mismo día había contemplado la posibilidad de hablar con su esposa sobre tener un hijo ellos mismos. Suspiró y se levantó de su trono. Caminó hacia Minos, dándole una palmada en el hombro, y le dio un abrazo a Aria.

-Felicitaciones- dijo Hades, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Gracias, señor Hades-

Hypnos estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Lune se aclaró la garganta.

-Lamento mucho interrumpir, señores- dijo el espectro- tenemos un mensaje de parte del Santuario de Athena. El Patriarca solicita que el señor Hades vaya a escuchar el plan que tiene para neutralizar a Phobos y a Ares-

Hades se mordió el labio. No le hacía mucha gracia ir, y no quería dejar sola a Perséfone, menos en esa época del año. Y llevarla, así como Poseidón había llevado a Anfitrite, estaba fuera de discusión: a Perséfone no le gustaba regresar al mundo humano, en el que no podía caminar y estaba confinada a una silla de ruedas. Levantó la vista, y vio que los dioses gemelos se miraban entre sí.

-No, creo que lo mejor será que Hypnos y Thanatos vayan en mi lugar- dijo el dios, cruzándose de brazos.

A ninguno de los gemelos les gustó esa sugerencia, a Hypnos mucho menos. Llevaba ya un tiempo ayudando a Pasithea a regresar a la rutina del Inframundo, después de tantos años de ausencia, y de la experiencia traumática que vivió cuando era más pequeña. No le hacía ni una pizca de gracia dejarla sola.

-Señor Hades, yo no…- comenzó a decir el dios del sueño.

-Señor, yo puedo hacerlo solo en su lugar- dijo Thanatos antes de que su gemelo terminara de hablar. A él tampoco le gustaba la idea de dejar sola a Agatha, pero sabía lo mucho que Hypnos quería estar con su esposa.

-Realmente no me molesta ir, Hades- dijo Perséfone a su vez.

Hades se volvió hacia ella.

-Allá arriba no puedes caminar, florecita- dijo Hades- sé que no te gusta, y…-

-Vamos, no me molestaría volver a ver a Athena y a Poseidón- dijo Perséfone- Aiacos y Violate pueden venir con nosotros. Además, quiero conocer al bebé de Cathy. Vamos-

Hades suspiró largamente. No le gustaba la idea, y no era muy aficionado a salir del Inframundo, pero no tenía otra opción. Sabía que, en el fondo, necesitaba ir él mismo para asegurarse de que Phobos fuera vencido, y que su familia, es decir, su esposa, los dioses gemelos y sus espectros, jamás volvieran a pasar los malos ratos que habían pasado ya. Suspiró largamente.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hades en un tono resignado- Lune, avisa a Athena que iremos mañana, después de que se ponga el sol. Hypnos y Thanatos se quedarán en mi lugar gobernando el Inframundo durante mi ausencia-

Mientras que Hades hacía un gesto para que los jueces se retiraran, Minos rodeó a Aria con su brazo, para acompañarla de regreso a Ptolomea. Adoraba a su chica, y estaba genuinamente feliz de estar de regreso en casa. Aria levantó los ojos hacia él y le sonrió. Hacía unos meses, parecía que todo a su alrededor había sido destruido. Poco a poco sus vidas se estaban reconstruyendo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo, Santuario de Athena_

Aioria despertó temprano esa mañana, como siempre, y arrastró los pies hacia la cocina para buscar para preparar algo de desayunar para él y Costas. Hizo una mueca. Aún recordaba que Marin se había negado a pasar la noche con él. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su relación con Marin? ¿Es que acaso la amazona ya no lo quería?¿Saga tenía razón, y el corazón de su chica se había enfriado hacia él?

-No- dijo Aioria para sí mismo- no es así. No es posible-

No, no podía ser. Ambos tenían una muy larga historia juntos. Si bien tenían poco tiempo de haberse confesado sus sentimientos, ambos tenían una larga historia de amistad, y quizá de algo más. No podía haberse olvidado de él tan pronto.

Bueno, había visto que los últimos meses cada vez estaban más separados. Las obligaciones de ambos los habían separados. Cada vez más se daba cuenta de que lo que Saga y Cecilia habían notado.

¿Qué podía hacer para resolverlo?

Había hecho su esfuerzo, y Marin se resistía. O bueno, quizá ella no había visto el problema, como Saga se lo había hecho ver a él. A veces podía ser un poco distraída. Lo mejor sería encontrar un momento para hablar con ella y mostrarle lo que él mismo había visto.

Suspiró, y sintió que alguien tiraba de su camisa. Bajó la mirada y vio a Kostas, observándolo con preocupación.

-¿Pasa algo malo, maestro?- dijo el pequeño con enormes ojos.

-No, para nada, Kostas- dijo Aioria- es solo que estoy un poco preocupado… por Marin-

Kostas sonrió levemente.

-¿Porqué vino Touma a visitarnos?- preguntó el niño.

-Porque extrañaba a su hermana- dijo Aioria, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kostas asintió, y se volvió hacia la alacena, sacando una caja de mezcla para pancakes, y del refrigerador huevos y leche. Aioria miró al chico haciendo la mezcla, alzando las cejas, y sorprendido gratamente. A veces se le olvidaba que Kostas ya no era un niño pequeño, ya tenía ocho años, la edad a la que él ya era un santo dorado y que ya había perdido a Aioros, así como Kostas perdió a su mamá. Suspiró y tomó un sartén, encendiendo la estufa.

-Vamos, déjame ayudarte- dijo Aioria.

Entre ambos terminaron de preparar el desayuno, y el santo de Leo comenzó a recordar cuando Marin lo ayudaba de cuidar de Kostas, sobre todo durante los meses en los que Saga estuvo deprimido.

-Podemos invitar a Marin a desayunar con nosotros, maestro- dijo Kostas.

Aioria sonrió levemente ante los esfuerzos del pequeño de ayudarlo.

-Quizá tienes razón, pequeño- dijo el santo dorado- pero hoy no, está muy ocupada esta mañana-

Kostas asintió mientras ayudaba a Aioria a voltear los pancakes, y los servía uno por uno en los platos junto a la estufa. Aioria volvió a sonreír, y le revolvió los cabellos. No iba a ser tan malo. Después de todo, esa tarde saldría con Marin, y hablaría con ella al respecto de lo que Saga había explicado.

Quizá estaba pensando demasiado. Tomó la cafetera, y se sentó junto a su aprendiz para desayunar.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las amazonas_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Marin llevaba ya un par de horas despierta. La noticia de que Hades y Perséfone irían de visita, además de Poseidón y su esposa y un par de chicas de Asgard había causado un gran revuelo en el Santuario, y la pelirroja había tenido que reorganizar a las chicas para las guardias en los terrenos del Santuario.

-Marin, deberías descansar un poco- dijo June, quien estaba muy emocionada porque pronto llegaría Shun de Japón, pero estaba en partes iguales preocupada por su amiga- te levantas antes que todas y te vas a dormir muy tarde, no puedes continuar así-

-Pronto pasará, cuando Lena regrese con nosotras- dijo Marin.

June sonrió levemente.

-Lena no va a regresar al recinto, Marin, lo sabes- dijo la amazona rubia- se quedará con Shaka en Virgo. No se va a arriesgar a dejar a Sai menos protegido-

Marin se mordió el labio. Sabía que June tenía razón.

-Lo sé- dijo Marin, dando un largo suspiro- tendremos que reorganizarnos de nuevo-

June sonrió levemente mientras que su compañera seguía reorganizando algunas hojas de papel, y su atención estaba completamente en la tarea. La verdad, estaba muy preocupada por ella. Hacía varias semanas que ni siquiera la veía con Aioria.

-Marin- dijo June- sé que no es mi asunto, pero… ¿cómo van las cosas con Aioria?-

-¿Uh? Bien. Aioria está bien- dijo distraídamente la chica, encogiéndose de hombros, sin siquiera levantar la mirada de sus papeles. June sacudió la cabeza. A veces Marin podía ser un poco distraída. ¡Piscis tenía que ser!

-¿Marin?- dijo June, y al ver que no le ponía atención, puso las manos sobre los papeles de su amiga- ¡Marín!-

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Estás segura de que las cosas están bien entre tú y Aioria?- dijo June- hace literalmente varios meses en los que no te veo siquiera hablar con él-

-He estado ocupada con…-

-Lo sé- dijo June, quitándole las hojas de las manos- solo considera que… todos nos hemos dado cuenta que ustedes dos se han distanciado. Sería… buena idea que le dedicaras un poco de tiempo. Lo sé, él también está ocupado- añadió, al ver la expresión de su amiga- solo… hagan un poco de tiempo para verse y pasar tiempo juntos-

Marin suspiró largamente, pero sabía que June tenía razón. Algo tenía que hacerse. Recordó el día anterior, como Aioria le había pedido salir con ella. Sí, definitivamente sería buena idea darse el tiempo. Extrañaba a su guapo león dorado.

-¿June?- dijo Marin por fin- ¿podrías cubrirme esta tarde?-

La amazona sonrió ampliamente, y asintió.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Castillo, Punta Arenas, Chile_

Julieta se levantó temprano esa mañana y arrastró sus pies hacia la cocina con una expresión mortificada, seguida de Capi, quien movía la cola contento tras su dueña. Su madre y Rayen estaban todavía durmiendo a esa hora de la mañana. La señora Castillo había decidido quedarse por la noche anterior, pues la discusión entre ella y su hija se había alargado hasta la madrugada.

FLASHBACK

 _-Mamá, entiende que realmente no tengo opción- le había dicho Julieta en voz baja- como pertenezco al ejército, tengo que ir a donde me asignen. Además, son solo seis meses-_

 _-Pero no tienes que llevar contigo a Rayen- dijo su madre, cruzándose de brazos- la puedes dejarla aquí conmigo. ¡Es muy pequeña para llevarla a un sitio tan frío! Y allá no tendrás quien la cuide mientras estás trabajando-_

 _-En la base hay una escuela y una guardería- le explicó Julieta- Rayen no será la única niña, habrá otros niños con ella. Barbara va a llevar a su esposo y a Matias-_

 _La señora Castillo había cruzado los brazos, molesta. No le hacía ninguna gracia que pasaría seis meses sin ver a su nieta._

 _-Entonces yo voy con ustedes- dijo la mujer._

 _-No puedes- dijo Julieta- sabes que son muchos requisitos para que puedas acompañarnos. Incluso te piden que te remuevan el apéndice. A Rayen se lo quitaron de recién nacida, cuando la operaron por sus complicaciones, y a mí ya me operaron hace mucho. Siempre habían considerado mandarme, mamá. Y no, no puedes operarte tú, es muy riesgoso a tu edad-_

 _-¡Tengo cincuenta y nueve años, hija!- dijo la señora Castillo, enojada ante la insinuación- no estoy tan vieja-_

 _-Pero es un riesgo innecesario- dijo Julieta- no vale la pena. Mamá, serán solo seis meses. Es como si nos fuéramos a casi cualquier otra parte del mundo. Y mi papá necesita que estés aquí con él. Y la base no está tan lejos de aquí, podemos volver rápidamente-_

 _La señora Castillo gruñó en voz baja, pero asintió. Sabía que su hija tenía razón. Su esposo la necesitaba, se estaba recuperando de un infarto y no podía dejarlo solo para ir con Julieta. Además, Rayen pasaría así más tiempo con ella. No podía separarla seis meses de Julieta, la pequeña se afligiría muchísimo._

 _-Está bien, supongo que tienes razón- dijo finalmente la señora Castillo. Julieta sonrió y la abrazó._

 _-Gracias por entender. Sé que es difícil, mamá- dijo la chica- pero son solo seis meses. Regresaré, y volveremos a nuestra rutina como si nada hubiera pasado-_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Julieta sacudió la cabeza mientras que recordaba todo eso, y le daba un sorbo a su taza de té. Suspiró largamente. Ahora, tenía unos cuantos días de vacaciones antes de su mudanza a la Antártida. Tendría que hacer una lista y salir de compras, para asegurarse de que nada le faltara a Rayen una vez que estuvieran allá.

Notando la expresión de su dueña, Capi comenzó a lamerle la mano. Julieta sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su perro. ¡Oh, a ese enorme bebé peludo lo iba a extrañar también!

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues este capítulo no tuvo muchos eventos, pero ya se está acercando cada vez más la catástrofe… digo… ya saben a quien me refiero. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo enorme, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	5. 5: Momento Incómodo

**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

V: MOMENTO INCÓMODO

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Santuario de Athena_

 _Año 13 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Marin suspiró mientras miraba al horizonte esa tarde. Estaba satisfecha por su trabajo. El día anterior Seiya había ganado su armadura, y para estar horas ya estaría llegando a Japón. Sonrió levemente bajo su máscara. ¡Lo había logrado! Ahora podía relajarse y continuar con sus obligaciones con el Santuario._

 _Se abrazó levemente. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía ganas de ver a Aioria. Seguro tendría algo que decirle al respecto de lo ocurrido el día anterior, y Marin hasta lo esperaba._

 _De pronto, la chica escuchó ruidos. Marin se mordió el labio. Era Shaina, y de nuevo se estaba quejando de ella y de Seiya, así como del desenlace del combate del día anterior. Marin suspiró. Realmente esperaba que no fuera una repetición de lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando un grupo de guardias había querido ayudar a Shaina a vengarse de la afrenta y habían perseguido a Seiya. Suspiró largamente y se levantó._

 _Marin dio un paso atrás y chocó contra alguien. Dio un brinco de sorpresa, pero reconoció de inmediato las manos que se posaron en sus hombros._

 _-¿Aioria?- dijo Marin, volviéndose hacia él y sonriendo._

 _-Felicidades, Marin- dijo Aioria- supe que Seiya ganó la armadura. Debes estar muy orgullosa-_

 _-Lo estoy- sonrió la pelirroja- muchas gracias por tu ayuda-_

 _-No fue nada- dijo Aioria._

 _Mientras que el chico aún estaba hablando, Shaina y un grupo de guardias llegaron a donde ambos estaban. Aioria entrecerró los ojos al verlos, y Marin alzó las cejas. ¿Acaso Aioria sabía que ellos irían a buscarla?¿Shaina y sus seguidores querrían lastimarla? No lo sabía, pero una parte de ella le decía que Aioria estaba ahí con ella precisamente por ello._

 _-Shaina- dijo el santo de Leo fríamente- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Según recuerdo, te tocaba la vigilancia de la entrada del Santuario-_

 _-Pensé que había que sacar la basura por aquí- siseó la amazona, pero se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí, seguida de los guardias. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Marin se volvió a Aioria._

 _-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo la chica._

 _-No te preocupes por ello- dijo Aioria, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no fuera nada importante- estoy muy contento por Seiya-_

 _Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, y finamente Aioria se sentó junto a ella. No era por nada, pero ese atardecer había sido muy lindo._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo, Santuario de Athena_

 _Más tarde_

Aioria caminaba en círculos mientras esperaba a que llegara Marin, para que ambos fueran juntos a una cita. Si es que llegaba. Al chico no le quedó muy claro si ella querría salir con él ese día. Una parte de él estaba muy nervioso. ¿Porqué? Pues no sabía si Marin aún lo quería. Sí, la relación entre ambos se había enfriado terriblemente. Pero él quería arreglar las cosas, creía que aún se podía. ¿Era posible?¿Marin querría también?

-¿Maestro?- dijo Kostas, quien ya se había mareado de verlo caminar de un lado a otro- ¿se encuentra bien?-

-¿Qué? Oh, sí, estoy bien- dijo el santo dorado.

Quizá había sido mala idea invitar a Marin. Quizá se había sentido presionada a decir que sí, y había decidido mejor irse a esconder al recinto de las amazonas. No, lo más probable sería avisarle por cosmo que no era necesario que viniera, que no quería presionarla a salir con él, y que no…

-Maestro- insistió Kostas- ¿está seguro que está bien?-

Aioria parpadeó, y miró a su pequeño aprendiz, con una expresión interrogante. A diferencia de Saga, Kostas era mucho más extrovertido, pero había heredado ese talento de su madre de detectar cuando alguien estaba preocupado o se sentía mal de alguna manera. No podía engañar al pequeño.

-Estoy un poco preocupado por Marin, pequeño- dijo Aioria- la invité a salir conmigo, pero no sé si…- sacudió la cabeza- no importa, creo que lo mejor será decirle que mejor no, porque deberíamos ponernos a entrenar, y…-

-No, maestro- dijo el pequeño, sonriendo levemente, más listo de lo que Aioria hubiera esperado- yo puedo bajar a Géminis con mis papás-

-No es necesario, Kostas, porque no voy a…- comenzó a decir el santo dorado, cuando una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

-¿Aioria?-

El santo de Leo se quedó helado al escuchar la voz de la mujer en la que había estado pensando esa tarde. Su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que sentía como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Era en serio que Marín había decidido dejar sus obligaciones y pasar la tarde con él?

No, no estaba soñando. Kostas también se volvió hacia donde provenía la voz, y los pasos de la chica, tan conocidos por él, estaban resonando por el pasillo vacío del templo de Leo. No lo estaba imaginando, realmente era ella.

Aioria se levantó y salió a recibirla, y al verla volvió a dudar si realmente estaba dormido o despierto. Marin caminaba hacia él con una sonrisa sonrojada, con un listón blanco alrededor de sus hermosos cabellos rojos. Traía puesto un bonito vestido blanco con negro que le quedaba muy bien, y un par de zapatillas negras. Aioria parpadeó. ¡Su sonrisa era hermosa! Y sus mejillas tenían un leve color rojizo que casi rivalizaba con el color de sus cabellos.

-Hola- sonrió ella.

-Hola- dijo Aioria, boquiabierto al ver a la hermosa chica.

-Ya estoy lista. ¿Nos vamos?-

Aioria estaba impresionado y asustado en partes iguales. ¿Qué hacía ahora? Le iba a decir que tenía que cuidar a Kostas. ¡Sí, eso era! No podía salir con ella porque no podía dejarlo solo… Pero miró a su alrededor, y el pequeño se había ido de ahí, o mejor dicho, había desaparecido por completo desde que escuchó llegar a Marín, y por su cosmo y lo que había dicho previamente, se imaginaba que había ido al tempo de Géminis. ¡Ese enano! Seguramente lo había hecho de buena intención, pero… pero…

-¿Aioria?- dijo Marin, parpadeando confundida- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Yo… ¡sí! Estoy muy bien- dijo Aioria, bajando levemente la mirada- sí, de hecho, estoy perfecto… y tú… estás muy guapa- tragó saliva, pero sonrió- te ves muy hermosa hoy, mucho más que de costumbre, me tomaste por sorpresa-

Marin acentuó su sonrisa, ruborizándose aún más, y Aioria le ofreció el brazo. La chica lo tomó, y ambos salieron juntos hacia la ciudad.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Saga y Cecilia habían estado charlando en los terrenos del Santuario cuando Kostas llegó corriendo hacia ellos. Ambos sonrieron al verlo llegar. Sabían que el entrenamiento era algo importante, pero también lo extrañaban. Kostas era especialmente tierno con Cecy, como si instintivamente supiera cuando la chica necesitaba un abrazo y cuando necesitaba ser dejada en paz.

En ese momento, estaba seguro de que su mamá necesitaba un abrazo.

-Gracias, cariño, lo necesitaba- dijo Cecy, besando al pequeño en la frente, y sentándose junto a ella. Saga hinchó el pecho de orgullo. Su hijo era pequeño, pero rápidamente se había vuelto poderoso.

Los tres vieron que Touma estaba cerca de donde se encontraban, y Saga suspiró largamente. El ángel pelirrojo le parecía como Seiya vuelto a nacer, y aunque era un poco más prudente que el santo de Pegaso, era una persona que hacía igual de desorden que Seiya. Suspiró largamente, esperando a que no se le ocurriera importunarlos.

No pudo seguir pensando en ello.

-Saga, mira- dijo Cecilia en voz baja. Saga se volvió hacia donde Cecy le había indicado, y vio que se trataba de Aioria, que había salido de los Doce Templos junto con Marin, y que ambos estaban vestidos de civil y tomados del brazo, listos para salir juntos a la ciudad. Saga sonrió, aliviado al verlos.

-Mira, parece que Aioria me escuchó- dijo Saga en voz baja. Levantó la mirada, y notó que también Touma sonreía ampliamente al ver a su hermana con el santo de Leo. Suspiró largamente, esperando que le fuera bien a su compañero.

-Grrrr… ruffff….-

-Lo sé, Canuto- dijo Cecilia, volviéndose a él- pero no lo digas en voz alta, no queremos que se les arruine el momento-

El perro se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y ladeó la cabeza, haciendo reír a Kostas.

x-x-x

 _Despacho de Hades, Giudecca, Inframundo_

Hypnos se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Hades se había ido hace un rato, y las noticias no eran buenas. Parecía que algunas almas condenadas habían detectado que el rey del Inframundo se había ido, y habían decidido rebelarse en varios puntos de los dominios. Los jueces que habían quedado, Minos y Radamanthys, ya habían sido avisados, y habían ido junto con los Oniros a controlar la situación.

Tan pronto como el dios se recargó en el respaldo, sintió las manos de su esposa masajeando con cariño sus hombros. Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien, Hypnos?- dijo Pasithea en voz baja.

-Lo estoy- dijo él, dando un suspiro y volviéndose a ella- no me gusta quedarme encargado de los asuntos del señor Hades-

-Lo sé- dijo ella, sin sonreír- me lo habías dicho antes-

Hypnos asintió. Claro, recordaba cuando antes de que Zeus se la arrebatara, él y Pasithea hacían todo juntos. La diosa lo abrazó por la espalda, y lo besó en la mejilla. Hypnos se irguió en su asiento, contento, pero volvió a suspirar, frustrado, al ver el trabajo que tenía frente a él.

-Ojalá Thanatos me ayudara- se quejó el dios del sueño, pues su gemelo siempre se ofrecía voluntario para ayudarlo, pero finalmente pasaba el tiempo jugando ajedrez con Agatha, quien ya había dominado el juego.

-Papá, tío Thanatos está jugando ajedrez de nuevo- dijo Phantasos, llevando una torre de documentos- y los jueces dejaron estos papeles en la entrada-

Hypnos miró mortificado la montaña de pendientes que tenía frente a él. Las dos diosas se echaron a reír en voz baja. Phantasos se acercó a su padre al notar un error en sus notas.

-¿Papá?- dijo Phantasos, un poco dudosa- en Caína no hay tantos espectros. Y debes recordar que Anika se está quedando con Valentine.

Hypnos parpadeó, y miró lo que su hija le había corregido.

-Oh… tienes razón- dijo Hypnos, levantando la mirada. Su hija parecía ansiosa de poder ayudarlo, y los dioses sabían que él necesitaba la ayuda, sobre todo ahora que Thanatos estaba tan distraído- ¿quisieras ayudarme? Tengo mucho trabajo-

-Claro que sí- dijo Phantasos con una enorme sonrisa.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Castillo_

Rayen miraba con ojos grandes a Julieta, sorprendida de que esta vez no hubiera ido a trabajar. Una vez que Julieta le explicó que tendría unos días de vacaciones antes de la mudanza, la pequeña sonrió ilusionada. Para Rayen era normal tener que cambiar de casa cada cierto tiempo, pero adoraba que Juli tuviera vacaciones.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a ver pingüinos?- dijo Rayen.

-Por supuesto- dijo Julieta, sonriendo y revolviendo sus cabellos con una mano, mientras que con la otra continuaba preparando la comida- y va a haber una escuelas con muchos niños… y va a estar Mati también-

La niña la miró con enormes ojos.

-Hace mucho que no cocinabas, Juli- observó Rayen.

-Lo sé- dijo Julieta- ¿tienes hambre?-

-Mucha- dijo la pequeña, y se volvió hacia la puerta al escuchar el timbre- ¿es la tía Barbara?¿Puedo abrir?-

Julieta sonrió levemente y asintió. Su alocada amiga venía de visita para comer con ellas. Traía consigo a su pequeño hijo, Matias, quien era poco más de un año menor que Rayen. La niña se emocionó.

-¡Bienvenida, tía!- Julieta escuchó decir a Rayen desde la cocina- ven, mamá está haciendo de comer. Te gusta el cordero, ¿verdad?-

Barbara le dio unas palmadas a la pequeña, y la siguió hacia la cocina, con el pequeño Matias en sus brazos.

-Hola- dijo Barbara, al ver que su amiga estaba aún cocinando, poniendo a Matias en el suelo junto a Rayen y acercándose para ayudarla.

-Hola- sonrió Julieta- ya casi termino con esto. ¿Puedes hacer que se sienten a la mesa?-

Barbara sonrió, y asintió, volviéndose a los niños.

-Ya la escucharon- dijo la chica rubia en voz alta- ¡a lavarse las manos, y a la mesa todos!¡Vamos, vamos!-

-¡Sí, señora!- corearon Matias y Rayen al mismo tiempo, mientras intentaban hacer un saludo militar. Las chicas se echaron a reír. Mientras los niños corrían a lavarse las manos, Barbara se volvió a su amiga.

-¿Qué te dijo tu mamá?-

-Obviamente no le gustó nada la idea- dijo Julieta- pero al final aceptó que la mejor opción era lo que le proponía. No quería que me fuera yo sola con Rayen. Una parte de ella cree que no puedo cuidarla sola, supongo-

Barbara sonrió levemente.

-Pues deberías apresurarte entonces- dijo su amiga con una expresión traviesa- darle un papá-

Julieta puso cara de circunstancias.

-Sí, claro- dijo la chica- sabes también como me ha ido en ese tema. No gracias-

-Vamos, Juli, llevas literalmente años sin salir con ningún chico- dijo Barbara, sin dejar de sonreír- deberías hacer el intento de nuevo, darles una oportunidad-

-¿Una oportunidad?- dijo Julieta con cara de circunstancias- la última vez que te hice caso en ese tema, tomaron mi corazón y lo hicieron pedazos sin piedad-

-Exageras, no fue tan malo-

-¿Ah, no?- dijo Julieta- ¿recuerdas esa vez con ese we… del despacho de abogados?-

-Era abogado y político, así que no cuenta- dijo la chica rubia, encogiéndose de hombros- y sobre todos los demás, no les dijiste la historia de Rayen. Todos ellos pensaron que tú la habías tenido, no sabían que fue lo que pasó ese día-

-Eso no es pretexto para haberme tratado de mala mujer- dijo Julieta, haciendo un gesto ofendido- incluso si fuera cierto, no tenían porqué haberme tratado así. Ninguno de ellos-

-Eso fue porque no quieren criar un hijo que no es suyo- dijo Barbara.

-Yo sí- dijo Julieta.

-Exacto- dijo la chica rubia con paciencia- y habrá alguien más que lo quiera hacer-

Julieta suspiró largamente.

-No, amiga, todos los hombres con los que he salido tienen el corazón podrido- dijo la chica, apagando la estufa y buscando en uno de los cajones un par de guantes para el horno- cómo quisiera que hubiera un chico que no…-

-Debe de haber alguien- dijo Bárbara- es solo que aún no lo has conocido-

Julieta hizo un gesto de incredulidad, pero ambas se callaron cuando los niños regresaron. Ambos se veían realmente hambrientos, así que las chicas los sentaron a la mesa, y todos comenzaron a comer juntos. Barbara miró de reojo a su amiga, besando con cariño la frente de Rayen, y realmente deseando que hubiera alguien en el mundo para su amiga.

x-x-x

 _Museo Arqueológico de Atenas_

Evelyn suspiró, frustrada, y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su escritorio. ¡Había tanto trabajo! Acababan de llegar unas piezas nuevas de Egipto, y como ella era la experta, tenía que etiquetarlas, archivarlas, escribir una pequeña revisión sobre el objeto y diseñar como se vería la exposición. Suspiró de nuevo y vio el escritorio a unos pasos del suyo, que era el de Cecilia. La chica ya había terminado su trabajo por el día, e hizo un gesto de envidia.

Suspiró de nuevo, se irguió y cerró sus dedos alrededor de su colgante de Kepri. Ni modo, tendría que hacerlo o solo saldría muy tarde.

Iba a ponerse a trabajar, cuando sintió una mano sobre sus hombros. Al principio pensó que era Afrodita, quien había llegado un poco más temprano de lo esperado, pero al volverse vio que no era él.

-Tú- dijo Evelyn, sorprendida- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Disculpa, no quería asustarte- dijo la mujer que había llegado.

Evelyn siguió con la mirada a la mujer mientras tomaba la silla del escritorio junto al de ella y se sentaba. La chica miró sorprendida a Nancy Habib, la mujer que había cuidado de ella desde la distancia durante toda su vida, hasta que finalmente Evelyn se había enterado de que era una diosa.

-Lamento haber venido sin avisar- dijo Nancy mientras que hacia una señal a los dos chicos que estaban en la puerta. Mohamed y Nasser, según recordaba Evelyn- pero tenía que hablar contigo de algo importante-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No te vayas a asustar. Se trata de Seth- dijo la diosa en voz baja- me enteré que nuevamente está muy activo. Está movilizando a su ejército en las entradas del camino a la Duat. Necesitas decirle a Athena eso. Tienes que decirle que debe prepararse. Está a punto de atacar de nuevo-

Evelyn reprimió un escalofrío. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado cuando conoció a Afrodita: como Seth la había usado para atacar a Athena y a los santos. Nancy pareció notar el miedo de la chica, pues la abrazó con cariño.

-No te preocupes, hija- dijo Nancy- no debes tener miedo. No te dejaremos sola si llegas a necesitarnos-

La chica sonrió levemente, y entonces Nancy tan rápido como había aparecido. Mientras Evelyn aún seguía pensando en ello, la chica se frotó la frente. No sabía que pensar de ello. No pudo seguir dando vueltas a ese asunto, pues pronto el santo de Piscis llegó por ella.

-¿Estás bien, Eve?- preguntó Afrodita al verla tan alterada.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien- dijo Evelyn, volviéndose hacia él y abrazándolo por la cintura. El chico se sorprendió, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien con su chica. Le acarició el cabello con cariño.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo el chico.

-En serio, Afro- dijo ella- vamos a casa. Te contaré lo que pasó en el camino-

El santo de Piscis la miró, pero asintió. Rodeó a la chica con su brazo, y ambos salieron del museo.

x-x-x

 _Entrada al Santuario, Atenas, Grecia_

 _Poco después_

Hades no era un dios feliz. No solo no le gustaba subir a la superficie porque detestaba la luz del sol y el calor en el mundo humano, sino que a su reina le parecía desagradable porque en la superficie no podía caminar por su accidente. Él la llevó en sus brazos sin ninguna dificultad, seguido de Aiacos y Violate con una expresión un tanto agresiva.

Athena y Shion los recibieron, rodeados por la mayoría de los santos dorados. Algunas de las chicas estaban ahí con curiosidad, sobre todo Cathy, con Mavri en sus brazos porque quería saludar a su amiga.

-Bienvenidos- exclamó la joven diosa, rompiendo el protocolo como acostumbraba, y corriendo a saludar a Perséfone. Shion resistió las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, y solo se aclaró la garganta. Athena lo ignoró por completo.

-Gracias, Athena- dijo Hades en un tono sobrio- necesitamos resolver este asunto con Phobos lo más pronto posible-

Athena asintió, dejando de sonreír un momento. Aún recordaba lo que había sucedido meses antes, cuando Deimos había logrado llegar a lo más profundo del Santuario. Claro que ella también quería terminar con el problema de Phobos.

-Me da gusto que hayan venido- dijo Athena- por fin podremos resolver esto, todos juntos-

-Lo sabemos- dijo Perséfone, al ver que Hades estaba extremadamente serio- esperemos que podamos resolver esto rápidamente-

Athena abrazó a Perséfone, y Shion les indicó donde podían descansar un rato mientras esperaban a que llegaran las chicas de Asgard, así como Artemisa y sus ángeles.

Una vez que Hades, Perséfone y sus espectros se fueron al pequeño templo cercano a descansar y comer algo, Shion y Athena se disponían a regresar al templo del Patriarca, pero se detuvieron tras dar un par de pasos al sentir los cosmos de las chicas de Asgard y sus guardianes.

-Oh, aquí vienen Lyfia y Freya- dijo de pronto Athena.

-Lo sé, señorita- dijo Shion con una expresión difícil de leer. A diferencia de los santos dorados, él no la había visto nunca, y no la conocía. Pero esperaba que fuera todo lo que los chicos dorados habían dicho. A Freya, la hermana de Hilda, Athena ya la había conocido antes, y sabía que no habría problema con ella.

-¿Crees que haya sido buena idea, Shion?- preguntó la diosa a Patriarca en voz baja, volviéndose hacia él- invitarlas a participar en este asunto, quiero decir-

-Yo creo que sí- dijo el Patriarca seriamente- ya vio como Hades, Poseidón y Artemisa han sido afectados poco a poco. Creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que Phobos se de cuenta que puede utilizarlas. Es mejor que estén sobre aviso-

Athena asintió finalmente mientras veía al grupo de chicas acercarse a ellos. Estaba anocheciendo, y el aire comenzaba a enfriarse, por lo que la joven diosa se frotó suavemente los brazos mientras esperaba.

Ninguno de los dos habían visto a Lyfia antes, y sonrieron amablemente al ver a la chica, que usaba un vestido rojo y sonreía ampliamente, mirando a su alrededor. Iba a acompañada de Freya, que a diferencia de Lyfia, no parecía muy contenta de estar ahí, si no más bien nerviosa o molesta. Acompañándolas estaban Frodi, Sigmund y Hagen, ninguno de los cuales parecía muy contento tampoco. Shion se volvió a Athena, y ésta le devolvió la mirada sorprendida.

-Bienvenidas- dijo Shion en un tono formal.

-¡Muchas gracias!- sonrió ampliamente Lyfia, que parecía ser la única persona que estaba disfrutando el momento. Shion pensó que quizá algo había pasado en Asgard, pero bueno, ya lo averiguarían más tarde.

Freya, por su parte, saludó amablemente a Athena, quien le sonrió para intentar animarla un poco.

-Espero que su viaje haya sido placentero- dijo la diosa.

-Lo fue, gracias- dijo Freya, sonriendo levemente. Mientras tanto, Lydia parecía distraída mirando a su alrededor.

Mientras eso pasaba, unos pasos detrás de Athena y Shion, Mu y Lydia estaban mirando la escena. La chica se acercó a él, sin quitar la vista de los recién llegados.

-Entonces, ¿esa chica es Lyfia?- preguntó la chica en voz baja, y Mu asintió. Lydia alzó las cejas. ¿Esa era la representante de Odín?- por alguna razón creí que sería muy diferente-

Mu sonrió levemente mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-Lo sé, Lydi, pero si te das cuenta, no es muy diferente a la señorita Athena- dijo Mu.

-Oh, no, Saori pudo haber sido mimada, pero ha cambiado bastante en estos años- dijo Lydia- ha madurado bastante, ¿no crees?-

Mu rió en voz baja, pero tenía que aceptar que tenía razón. A diferencia de Athena, Lyfia parecía ser la misma chica distraída que había conocido en Asgard hacía todos esos años. Notó que Lyfia captó su mirada y lo empezó a saludar con la mano, así que sonrió levemente e inclinó su cabeza amablemente, mientras que seguía tomando la mano de su chica y la besaba.

Lydia miró con curiosidad a las chicas recién llegadas y a sus guardianes. Entre ellos, Frodi parecía tener una expresión sombría. Pero pronto olvidó de ello, pues vio que Aioria y Marin venían regresando de su cita en la ciudad. Lydia se volvió a Sofi y Aioros, quienes estaban a un paso de ellos, y alzó las cejas de manera significativa.

Era evidente que les había ido muy bien en su cita juntos. Aioria y Marin caminaban de la mano, mirándose muy enamorados entre ellos, sonrojados y sonrientes. Al parecer, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la visita de las chicas de Asgard, porque Aioria rodeó a la chica por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Marin apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió el desastre.

Cuando ambos se acercaron a donde Athena y Shion estaban recibiendo a Lyfia y Freya, Aioria se detuvo de golpe de la impresión con una expresión un poco culpable, pues no sabía que todos los santos dorados estaban ahí. Lyfia se volvió a mirar a los recién llegados y sonrió ampliamente al ver a Aioria. Sin que nadie lo evitara, la chica se dirigió hacia él y Marin, pasando por los guerreros de Asgard, empujando a un lado a Frodi en el proceso, y se lanzó a abrazar a Aioria.

Todos se quedaron helados, mirando lo sucedido sin poder creerlo.

No fue un abrazo amistoso, fue otro tipo de abrazo, que hizo que todos los dorados, comenzando con Aioria, palidecieran, y todas las chicas presentes entrecerraran los ojos con expresiones furiosas. No se diga Marin, estaba realmente enojada.

-¿Qué rayos…?- siseó Lydia, volviéndose a Mu, interrogante, como si le estuviera preguntando si él sabía algo que ella no. Mu tragó saliva, preocupado por la situación.

-¡Aioria!- exclamó Lyfia, aún abrazando al santo de Leo, ignorando lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, así como el hecho de que había empujado no solo a Frodi, sino también a Marin, haciéndola apartarse de ellos- ¡te extrañaba! Mira, guardé el colgante que me diste-

Para empeorar las cosas, Lyfia sacó el colgante de Aioros de entre sus ropas a la vista de todos.

-Oye, ¡ese colgante es mío!- dijo Aioros de pronto, reconociendo el objeto- ¿cómo es que lo…? Ouch- añadió, cuando Sofía le dio un codazo en las costillas para que se callara, pues estaba empeorando las cosas.

Demasiado tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho. Marin dio media vuelta y, sin darle oportunidad a Aioria de decir nada, se apresuró a entrar al recinto de las amazonas. Touma, quien había estado en los terrenos del Santuario y había visto todo, también se fue detrás de su hermana, su rostro tan furioso como jamás lo habían visto. Lydia se arremangó y dio un paso adelante, dispuesta a resolver el asunto a golpes, y Mu tuvo que detenerla mientras la abrazaba por la espalda para que no se lanzara al cuello de nadie.

Por fin, Lyfia soltó a Aioria, y alzó las cejas al notar la tensión a su alrededor.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡HOLA A TODOS! Bueno, conste que se los advertí, la catástrofe estaba muy cerca. Una manera perfecta de echar todo a perder. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	6. 6: Control de daños

**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

VI: CONTROL DE DAÑOS

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Año 13 del Nacimiento de Athena, antes de la batalla del Santuario_

 _Aioria bufó y se pasó los dedos por los cabellos en un gesto fastidiado. ¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en los últimos meses! Sí, ya llevaban varios años en los que dejaron de molestarlo por lo sucedido con la traición de su hermano, pero no entendía bien que había cambiado en el Santuario. Parecía que matones como Cassius comenzaban a dominar el ambiente. Incluso otros santos que previamente habían sido muy amables como Argol de Perseo o Shaina de Ofiuco se habían vuelto crueles._

 _El santo de Leo suspiró, y miró hacia los Doce Templos. ¿Cómo podía Athena permitir toda esa malevolencia a su alrededor? ¿Sería el Patriarca quien estaba alentando esa conducta, o influenciando de alguna manera a los santos?_

 _Ahora que lo pensaba, todo aquello había iniciado alrededor de la fecha en la que Seiya había ganado su armadura y se había ido. No, no había sido así. Incluso antes de ello, pues recordaba que Cassius había intentado sabotear la pelea y ganarle a Seiya con trampas. Aioria sacudió la cabeza. No sabía que era, pero no le gustaba._

 _De pronto, comenzó a escuchar gritos y risas provenientes del Coliseo. Aioria alzó las cejas y, curioso, comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio para ver de que se trataba, pues tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo._

 _En la enorme arena del Coliseo estaba un gran grupo de guardias, aprendices y amazonas, quienes estaban mirando una pelea entre dos amazonas de plata. O mejor dicho, miraban como una de las amazonas golpeaba sin piedad a la otra, lanzando una y otra vez contra la barrera humana, y todas en esas ocasiones, la chica era lanzada de regreso hacia la que la estaba golpeando._

 _El corazón de Aioria dio un vuelco al ver que la chica que estaba siendo golpeada era Marin._

 _El santo de Leo bajó rápidamente a la arena e hizo a un lado a la mayoría de los mirones para llegar al centro del círculo donde estaban peleando. Entrecerró los ojos al ver que ya había un hilo de sangre manchando la máscara de la pelirroja. Mientras Shaina estaba ensañada golpeando a su compañera, Aioria dio un paso delante y alzó la voz._

 _-¡Ya fue suficiente!- dijo el santo de Leo con un tono autoritario, haciendo que efectivamente todo el Coliseo guardara silencio, y sí, que Shaina dejara de golpear a Marin._

 _-¿Qué te pasa, Aioria?- dijo la amazona con desdén- ¿defiendes a los cobardes?-_

 _Y mientras hablaba, empujó a una cansada Marin hacia Aioria. Éste la detuvo para que no cayera, y tuvo que resistir la urgencia de abrazarla. No podía hacerlo delante de todos. Respiró hondo, haciendo un gesto indiferente, pero aún siguió mirando a la otra amazona con una expresión furiosa._

 _-Sabes que Marin es tan valiente como tú- dijo Aioria, sin dejar de mirarlo con una expresión molesta- lo que te molesta de ella es que su aprendiz derrotó al tuyo, ¿no?-_

 _Shaina le dio la espalda, furiosa de no poder hacer nada más contra un santo dorado, y salió del Coliseo, seguida por la mayoría de los mirones. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Aioria se volvió a Marin y suavizó su mirada._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien, Marin?- dijo el santo de Leo._

 _-Estoy bien- dijo ella, intentando normalizar su respiración. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sabía que iba a estar bien. Aioria nuevamente tuvo que pelear contra el impulso que tenía de abrazarla. Solo la ayudó a mantenerse de pie y la acompañó de regreso a su casa dentro del Santuario. Cuando se despidieron, el santo de Leo no pudo evitar acariciar suavemente su cabello. La chica le agradeció en voz baja, y desapareció tras la puerta de su casa._

 _Aioria suspiró tan pronto como se quedó solo, y miró sus manos con tristeza. Estaba muy preocupado. Quizá debería asegurarse de que Marin estuviera bien, que Shaina no regresara en la noche a terminar lo que había empezado. Suspiró. Shaina no era así, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando en el Santuario? No lo sabía, pero no iba a permitir que Marin sufriera a consecuencia de ello._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Despacho de Shion, Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Cerca de la medianoche_

Shion se frotó repetidamente la frente mientras que Sara ponía sus manos en los hombros de él. La chica no había estado presente en los eventos de hacía un par de horas, pero para ese momento, Sara se había enterado de todo lo sucedido por Saori tan pronto como regresó de su trabajo en el Observatorio.

-Oh…- fue lo único que pudo decir Sara ante lo sucedido del intercambio entre Aioria, Marin y Lyfia.

Shion siguió frotándose la frente. Decididamente no había sido su mejor día de la semana. Mu y Lydia se miraron entre sí; la chica aún estaba cruzada de brazos, muy enojada por haber visto a _esa chica_ abrazar a su hermano de _esa_ manera. Aioros se cruzó de brazos también, no enojado sino un tanto incómodo por la situación. Podía sentir las explosiones de cosmo de su hermano desde ahí en el templo de Leo. Suspiró en voz alta.

-Bueno- dijo Shion, frotándose la frente de nuevo- con su permiso, señorita Athena, quisiera que Mu y Aioros nos dijeran de qué se trata todo este asunto-

Mu suspiró y comenzó a hablar, contándoles todo lo que sabía sobre la relación entre Aioria y Lyfia en los días que habían pasado en Asgard después de la destrucción del muro de los Lamentos. Cuando mencionó el hecho de que él había animado a Lyfia a acercarse a Aioria, Lydia le soltó la mano con un gesto molesto.

-¿Qué sucede, Lydi?- dijo Mu mortificado.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?- dijo Lydia- ¡si mi hermano y Marin siempre se han…!-

-Tienes que entender que yo no sabía nada sobre Marin en ese momento- explicó Mu con calma- yo no vivía en el Santuario antes de la batalla de las Doce Casas. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, yo no la conocí hasta que la señorita Athena nos revivió después de la guerra santa contra Hades-

Lydia no pareció escucharlo, y persistió cruzada de brazos e ignorando los intentos de Mu de tomar su mano o abrazarla. Sofía se volvió a Aioros, y éste se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no sé nada al respecto- dijo el santo de Sagitario, temeroso de que también Sofi se enojara con él como parecía ser el caso de todas las chicas ese día- ese colgante era mío, lo tenía puesto cuando morí por primera vez, huyendo del Santuario con la señorita Athena. Y en Asgard no lo vi hasta que tuvimos esa batalla final contra Loki, y en esos momentos Aioria lo tenía puesto-

-Yo se lo di a Aioria, después de la batalla de las Doce Casas- recordó Athena de pronto.

-Seguramente le dio el colgante a Lyfia después de la pelea porque pensaba que iba a morir- dijo Mu, esta vez con una expresión derrotada- todos pensábamos que íbamos a morir y que no regresaríamos nunca-

Shion asintió levemente, y se volvió hacia Athena, que a diferencia de lo que los santos pensaban, no estaba nada contenta con la situación ni con el "chisme", sino que más bien estaba profundamente preocupada por Aioria y Marin.

-Bueno- dijo Athena finalmente tras pensar bien en lo que había pasado, volviéndose a su vez hacia Shion- no me agrada esta situación y, si hubiera sabido, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido invitar a las chicas de Asgard. Creo que lo mejor sería, a menos de que Shion tenga otra idea, mantener a Aioria lejos de Lyfia-

-Y de Marin- añadió Shion- creo que no sería buena idea que esos dos discutieran hasta que se les enfríe un poco la cabeza-

Todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo. Aioros se pasó los dedos por el cabello con un gesto nervioso, y se volvió hacia Sofi, abrazándola para regresar al templo de Sagitario, donde los mellizos estaban siendo cuidados por Tora y el maestro Dohko. Mu intentó hacer lo mismo, pero Lydia se lo impidió de nuevo y, tras despedirse de Saori y Shion, salió del templo del Patriarca. El santo de Aries suspiró, sin poder creer que lo que pasó con Aioria había hecho que Lydia se enojara con él.

Shion se volvió a Athena, quien se encogió de hombros.

-De haber sabido que esto pasaría, jamás las hubiera invitado- repitió la joven diosa para sí misma, caminando hacia sus habitaciones- creí que Lyfia sería más responsable…-

Una vez solos, Sara se volvió a Shion, mientras que éste se volvía a frotar la frente.

-Ya- dijo Sara con cariño, inclinándose hacia él y besando su mejilla- vamos a descansar, realmente lo necesitas, _darling._ Así podrás pensar mejor-

Shion la tomó de la mano y la besó, para levantarse de su asiento y caminar junto a ella a sus habitaciones. El día había sido muy largo y fastidioso, y ambos estaban exhaustos.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Aioria se revolvió los cabellos en un gesto de desesperación conforme se levantaba de la cama. La noche anterior no había podido dormir ni un minuto, y se la había pasado en silencio mirando insistentemente el techo, repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez lo que había sucedido con Marin y Lyfia. ¿Cómo había dejado que pasara?

Aioria y Marin habían pasado una hermosa tarde juntos en uno de los cafés de la ciudad, charlando y riendo. Habían recordado algunos episodios de sus vidas, sobre todo el día que se habían conocido, como Aioria había una vez curado las heridas de Marin, cómo él le había ayudado a asegurarse de que Seiya fuera bien entrenado, y como ambos se habían apoyado mutuamente desde que se conocieron.

Había sido tan hermoso y romántico, y Aioria había estado seguro de que las cosas entre ellos volvían a ser cálidas y amorosas, como debían ser. Ahora, todo aquello parecía tan lejano, como si hubiera pasado hacía varios años, y no el mismo día en el que todas las cosas habían salido mal.

Pero, ¿cómo habían salido mal?

Aioria arrastró los pies hacia el cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara, gruñendo en voz baja. ¡Por supuesto que no había visto venir nada de eso!

Primero que nada, no tenía ni idea que Lyfia iría al Santuario. Si lo hubiera sabido, primero hubiera evitado encontrarse en esa situación, y también habría preparado a Marin, explicándole de que se había tratado su relación con la chica en Asgard cuando pensaba que iba a morir, para que no pensara mal de él… como lo acababa de hacer.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él nunca había hecho nada malo. Había ayudado a Lyfia a resolver su problema en Asgard junto con sus compañeros, y le había regalado el colgante de Aioros para intentar animarla cuando pensó que iba a morir y que nunca iba a regresar. Jamás pensó que esa inocente decisión suya le causaría tantos problemas ahora. Y en cuanto al abrazo… ¿que rayos había sido eso? Se había sorprendido tanto que se había quedado helado, y tardó en reaccionar para quitarse a Lyfia. Cuando lo hizo, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Marin estaba enojada con él. Seguramente Lydia también. Incluso las otras chicas lo habían mirado con ansias asesinas, incluidas Lena y Shaina, quienes eran las amigas más cercanas de la pelirroja.

Aioria suspiró largamente y, tras vestirse, salió al pasillo de su templo a esperar a que llegara Kostas, extrañado de que al chiquillo se le hiciera tarde. ¿Porqué se le había hecho tarde? Si sabía Saga era bastante puntual en mandarlo a Leo cuando se quedaba a pasar la noche con él. Se cruzó de brazos, gruñendo, y apoyó la espalda en una de las columnas de su templo.

-¡Aioria!- la furiosa voz de su hermana menor resonó en el templo de Leo. El chico puso los ojos en blanco. Si bien con Marin no tenía opción, no iba a soportar que Lydia se pusiera así con él, cuando no había tenido ningún motivo. Él estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada malo, y que su único error había sido no haber hablado con Marin sobre lo ocurrido en Asgard.

Aioria plantó los pies y se volvió a Lydia.

-¿Quién te has creído gritando así en mi templo?- gruñó Aioria de regreso.

Lydia, quien estaba furiosa con él y con Mu por lo ocurrido con Lyfia en Asgard, se detuvo por un momento, sorprendida de las duras palabras de su hermano. Solo duró un segundo, porque la chica volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso, Aioria?- dijo Lydia, apretando las manos con furia- ¿qué te pasa?¿Porqué lastimaste a Marin así?-

Aioria se enrojeció.

-¡Yo no hice nada!- gritó el santo de Leo de regreso- ¡no he hecho nada malo! ¡Todo fue un maldito malentendido!-

-¿Que no hiciste nada malo?- dijo ella- ¡le diste el colgante de Aioros a esa mujer!-

-¡Pensé que iba a morir!- volvió a gritar Aioria- y aunque no hubiera sido así, no veo como esto es tu problema. ¡Vete de aquí, y métete en tus propios asuntos!-

Lydia parpadeó, sorprendida de ver a Aioria gritarle. No se había esperado eso para nada. Una parte de ella sabía que se merecía que Aioria se enojara con ella por meterse en asuntos ajenos, pero aún así le dolió escucharlo gritar así.

-Aioria…- dijo ella, bajando la voz y cayendo en cuenta de su error. Lo mismo había dicho Mu: creía que iba a morir, y quería consolar a la chica, no significaba nada más.

Pero era demasiado tarde: el santo de Leo estaba furioso, y no iba a dejar pasar ese detalle.

-¡Puede que seas mi hermana, Lydia, pero sigues siendo una aprendiz, y yo soy un santo dorado!- continuó gritando Aioria, irguiendo su espalda y encendiendo su cosmo de manera amenazante, cosa que hizo que la chica diera un paso atrás- ¡no te permito que me hables así! Vete de aquí y déjame en paz. ¡Es una orden!-

Lydia lo miró con ojos llorosos, pero no le dio oportunidad a su hermano de ver el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras. Le dio la espalda y salió de regreso al templo de Aries, siseando la palabra "idiota" lo bastante alto para que su hermano la escuchara. Aioria no dijo nada, solo se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyado en una columna, y tirando de sus cabellos.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? Sí, Lydia lo había provocado, pero no tenía que haberle hablado así. ¡Era su hermanita! Aioria se cubrió la cara con las manos y suspiró largamente.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Saga salió de su habitación ajustándose la camisa cuando vio que Kostas seguía sentado a la mesa de la cocina, mientras que Cecilia sacaba un pie de manzana del horno. El santo dorado parpadeó, y se volvió a mirar al reloj. No, no se había equivocado, ya era tarde, y Kostas aún no subía a Leo para su entrenamiento.

-Kostas, ¿qué haces aquí si…?- comenzó a decir Saga.

-Oh, yo le dije que se quedara- intervino Cecy antes de que Saga terminara de hablar- perdona, pero creí que Aioria necesitaría un poco de espacio después de lo que pasó ayer-

Saga parpadeó, pero sonrió y asintió al darse cuenta de que su esposa tenía razón. Se acercó a la cocina para ayudarle a servir el desayuno, pensando que Cecy era lo bastante sensible para entender cuando una persona necesitaba un poco de espacio. Canuto siguió a Saga, y éste supo que el pequeño perro iba detrás de él por el ruido de su collar.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Satu y Kanon salieron de su habitación también, seguidos de Elsita, quien ya estaba vestida y sonriendo al oler el delicioso aroma del pastel de manzana que había horneado su tía, que era su favorito. Los gemelos habían pensado que la afinidad de los Escorpión por las manzanas eran un estereotipo, pero Elsita lo cumplía a la perfección.

-¿Quieres pastel, Elsie?- dijo Cecy, inclinándose y sentando a la pequeña a la mesa- sé que que gusta-

-Sí, por favor, tía- dijo Elsita, tomando su tenedor y esperando pacientemente a que Cecy le sirviera un trozo. Kanon sonrió. Su pequeña era cada vez más educada y amable.

-¿Crees que deba ir con mi maestro, mamá?- preguntó Kostas.

-Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos en paz un rato- dijo Cecy en voz baja.

-Concuerdo- dijo Saga- no te preocupes, Kostas, yo le diré a tu maestro que estarás ocupado el día de hoy con nosotros-

Satu se sentó con dificultad junto a Elsita y puso las manos sobre su crecido abdomen. Faltaban tres meses para que naciera el nuevo bebé. La pequeña dio una enorme mordida al pastel, y extendió su manita para acariciar la panza de su mamá.

Saga miró a su alrededor, notando sonriente que toda su familia estaba ahí.

x-x-x

 _Templo en los terrenos del Santuario_

Frodi tampoco estaba nada feliz por los eventos de la noche anterior. Se había dado cuenta, bastante dolorosamente, de que a Lyfia se le había iluminado la mirada tan pronto como había visto llegar al santo de Leo de la ciudad, y sin importarle que otra chica estuviera tomada de su brazo, se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo.

Al pobre chico le habían retorcido las tripas al ver aquello.

No solo eso. Frodi se sentía mal, no solo por él mismo, sino también por la chica pelirroja que había estado con Aioria. Desconocía si era su novia o no, pero ella se veía genuinamente herida por lo que había sucedido, quizá tanto como él mismo, Frodi, se había sentido en ese momento.

El chico tomó aire, y dio unos pasos a donde se encontraba Lyfia, tumbada en un diván y absorta en un libro.

-Lyfia- dijo Frodi en voz baja- ¿tienes un minuto? Necesito hablar contigo-

-Claro, Frodi- dijo Lyfia alegremente, sin quitar su vista del libro que tenía en las manos- ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-Pues…- dijo el chico dudoso- de lo que sucedió ayer cuando llegamos. Si no te diste cuenta, Aioria venía de la ciudad con…-

-Oh, sí, lo recuerdo bien- dijo Lyfia, bajando su libro e interrumpiendo a Frodi- ¡la verdad estoy muy contenta de haber venido a Atenas! Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Aioria, desde que supe que Athena los habían revivido-

-No es eso, Lyfia, lo que te quería decir era que…-

-En serio lo sorprendí, ¿no lo crees?- continuó diciendo la chica- ah, estoy muy agradecida contigo y con los otros dos chicos, Frodi. Si no fuera porque ustedes me acompañaron, esto jamás podría haber sido posible…-

-Lyfia, escúchame, por favor- dijo Frodi, subiendo un poco su tono de voz- creo que fue un error lo que pasó anoche. Creo que la chica que vimos ayer con Aioria es su novia. No creo que debas volver a…-

Pero Lyfia no parecía estarlo escuchando, lo ignoró completamente y volvió su atención a su libro. Frodi suspiró largamente y, tras disculparse, decidió salir del pequeño templo hacia los terrenos del Santuario. Sigmund miró a Frodi con algo de tristeza. El pobre no la estaba pasando nada bien con ese asunto, y por un momento pensó que debió haber convencido a su compañero de quedarse en casa con la señorita Hilda.

Por su parte, mientras que se quedó sola, Lyfia finalmente sí había escuchado lo que había dicho Frodi sobre Marin siendo la novia de Aioria, y comenzó a pensar que debía buscar al santo de Leo y ganárselo de alguna manera. La chica dejó su libro a un lado y se apresuró a salir a buscarlo.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Afrodita acompañó a Evelyn al templo del Patriarca. Con toda la conmoción del día anterior la chica se había olvidado por completo de hablar con Shion y Athena sobre la advertencia que había recibido de parte de su protectora, Nancy Habib, sobre el hecho de que malvado dios Seth se había vuelto a unir a Phobos para volver a atacarlos. Pero claro, lo que había sucedido en la entrada del Santuario, con Aioria, Marin y Lyfia los había desconcertado a todos.

El santo de Piscis miró a Evelyn, y la tomó de la mano con suavidad. Sabía que la chica estaba asustada por la advertencia de la diosa, así que le tomó su mano con cariño y la besó.

-Tranquila, no creo que te debas preocupar mucho por lo que dijo la señorita Habib- dijo el santo de Piscis- sabes que aquí conmigo estás a salvo, ¿verdad?-

-Lo sé, Afro- dijo ella nerviosamente- es solo que… tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy malo va a pasar, y que pronto no vamos a estar tan seguros como creemos-

Afrodita sacudió la cabeza.

-No creo que eso sea el caso- dijo él, intentando consolarla- no tengas miedo-

Llegaron al templo del Patriarca, y Afrodita apretó suavemente la mano de Evelyn mientras la chica contaba a Athena y Shion lo que Nancy Habib le había relatado.

-Gracias por decirnos eso, Evelyn- dijo Shion- ya me imaginaba que Phobos buscaría ayuda para atacarnos de nuevo, ahora que Deimos no está para ayudarle. Estaremos al pendiente-

-¿Qué piensa de estas advertencias, maestro?- dijo Afrodita en voz baja.

Shion no respondió, pero tampoco necesitó hacerlo, su expresión era lo bastante transparente para saber que no estaba nada contento con la situación.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

 _Esa tarde_

June y Shaina ya se habían dado por vencidas. Marin llevaba encerrada en su habitación desde la noche anterior, y no sabían que más podían hacer o decir para que la chica abriera la puerta y saliera al menos a comer algo. Nada. De hecho, June había pedido a Edith que se quedara fuera de la puerta de Marin, y que esperara a que la chica abriera la puerta.

Pero no habían contado con Lena.

Por primera vez desde que Sai nació, Lena dejó al pequeño en brazos de Shaka en la entrada del recinto de las amazonas y se introdujo a él. Hizo a un lado a todas las chicas que estaban en su camino, y con la mirada hizo que Edith se levantara y se apartara de su camino. Golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Marin varias veces con su puño cerrado.

-¡Marin!¡Abre de una vez esta maldita puerta!- dijo Lena en voz alta.

-No tiene caso, Lena, Marin es de lo más testaruda, no te va a…- comenzó a decir Shaina.

-Calla, mocosa- dijo Lena en voz alta, haciendo parpadear sorprendida a Shaina y volviendo a golpear la puerta repetidamente- ¡abre la puerta en este minuto, Marin! Es la última advertencia-

Al no recibir respuesta de Marin, Lena dio un paso atrás y de una patada tumbó la puerta. No era que las amazonas no pudieran hacer lo mismo, pero ninguna de ellas se había atrevido a hacerlo. La pelirroja, por supuesto, estaba furiosa por lo que había hecho Lena.

-¡Lena!¿Qué demonios?- dijo Marin, levantándose furiosa. Shaina y June siguieron a Lena hacia la habitación de su amiga. La chica se veía pálida, con las mejillas y los ojos enrojecidos.

-Deja de hacer el ridículo y sal de ahí de una vez por todas- dijo Lena- ¿puedes dejar de preocupar a tus compañeras de una vez?-

-Francamente no es tu asunto, Lena- dijo Marin, cruzándose de brazos- como nosotras no nos metimos en tus asuntos cuando Shaka y tú…-

-Cuidado con lo que estás a punto de decir, mocosa- la interrumpió Lena, entrecerrando los ojos- puede que estés muy enojada con el tarado de Aioria, pero no te desquites con tus amigas. Además, nunca creí que fueras de las que lloran por las estupideces de un hombre…-

-Yo no…-

-Pues demuéstralo entonces- dijo Lena.

Marin respiró hondo y asintió levemente. Sabía que, en el fondo, Lena tenía razón. Y sí, estaba muy enamorada de Aioria, y estaba furiosa porque el idiota se había dejado abrazar por la chica recién llegada de Asgard.

¡ZAPE!

-Ay… ¡Lena!-

-Quita esa cara- dijo Lena de nuevo- eres una amazona de Athena. Ve a hablar con el tarado de Aioria para que te dé las explicaciones pertinentes, y deja de estar lloriqueando-

-Pero yo…-

-Ah…- añadió Lena, levantando la mano de nuevo como si fuera a darle otro zape.

-De acuerdo- gruñó Marin, levantándose, pero Lena la detuvo otra vez.

¡ZAPE!

-¡Lena!¡Ya basta!- se quejó Marín.

-Primero ponte presentable- dijo Lena- no necesitas que el tarado sepa que pasaste una mala noche-

Lena salió del recinto de las amazonas, y tomó a Sai de manos de un sorprendido Shaka, quien había escuchado todo el intercambio desde la entrada sin ninguna dificultad, ya que ambas chicas habían estado gritando.

-Recuérdame nunca volver a hacerte enojar- dijo el santo de Virgo, devolviéndole a Sai, mientras el pequeño reía al ver la expresión de sus papás. Lena sonrió y, tras guiñarle un ojo, lo besó en la mejilla.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Mu salió de su habitación y se cruzó de brazos al ver que Lydia se había tumbado en el sofá en la salida dentro del templo de Aries. La chica estaba ovillada, con sus piernas encogidas y abrazando una almohada. El chico sonrió levemente, y a pesar de que sabía que la chica estaba enojada con él, se sentó a su lado, aunque mantuvo su distancia. Lydia lo miró. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero siguió mirándolo molesta.

-Sé que estás enojada conmigo, Lydi, y lo entiendo- dijo Mu en voz baja- pero me preocupa verte así. ¿Porqué estas triste?-

Lydia volvió a mirar, y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, y ambos acortaron la distancia. Mu abrazó a su esposa mientras ella lloraba. Vaya, si no tuviera mucho tiempo de conocerla se sorprendería. Sabía que era sensible. La chica le contó lo que había pasado con Aioria.

-Ya, no llores, Lydi- dijo el santo de Aries, abrazándola y acariciando sus cabellos- no pasa nada, sabes que es normal que Aioria esté enojado por lo que pasó. Y sabes que no quiso decir nada de lo que dijo, es solo que estaba frustrado por lo que pasó con Marin-

Lydia lo abrazó y hundió su rostro en su pecho, mientras él la seguía consolando. Odiaba que su mujer estuviera así, y estaba molesto con Aioria por ser la causa de que Lydia se enojara con él, y después por ser la causa de que llorara, pero también tenía que admitir que hasta cierto punto la chica se lo había buscado.

Mu la tomó de la barbilla y le limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar.

-Ya no llores, cariño- dijo él- todo está bien-

Lydia se terminó de limpiar los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-Lo lamento- dijo la chica cabizbaja, una vez que se calmó- supongo que… me frustró ver que mi hermano y Marin hubieran… ya sabes-

-Ya sé- dijo finalmente Mu- pero lamentablemente no podemos meternos en sus asuntos. Es cosa de ellos dos, por más frustrante que sea-

Lydia sonrió levemente.

-Lo siento, Mu- dijo ella- perdóname por enojarme tanto. Y sé que eventualmente tendré que disculparme con Aioria también-

Mu rió en voz baja. Tanto Lydia y Aioria eran muy testarudos, así que era un gran paso que ella decidiera disculparse primero. Además, sabía que el santo de Leo tenía otra cosa muy importante en qué preocuparse en esos momentos.

x-x-x

¡Hola a todos! Pues el consenso general parece ser querer asesinar a Lyfia, y yo estoy de acuerdo con ustedes. Espero que se armen de paciencia, pues ésta no es su primera ni su última maldad. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	7. 7: Más Advertencias

**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

VII: MÁS ADVERTENCIAS

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Poco antes de la batalla de los Doce Templos_

 _Aioria estaba muy preocupado y sorprendido por los alarmantes reportes que llegaban todos los días al Santuario sobre las las fechorías que hacían los santos de bronce en Japón. ¿Qué rayos les pasaba por la cabeza? ¿Qué acaso Marin, Camus y los otros maestros no les habían explicado que su lealtad estaba con el Santuario y con Athena?_

 _Y hablando de Marín, acababa de escuchar que había sido enviada con Misty a asesinar a los santos de bronce, pero que finalmente entre Seiya y ella habían vencido a Moses y a Asterion respectivamente. ¿Qué rayos había estado pensando la chica?_

 _Eso era peligroso. Marin… ¿acaso había elegido traicionar a Athena, igual que su aprendiz y todos los santos de bronce?¿Igual que Aioros?_

 _Aioria se pasó los dedos por los cabellos en un gesto nervioso. No, Marin era incapaz de traicionar a Athena. Seguramente se trataba de un error. Él la conocía bien, y…_

 _El chico suspiró. Estaba pasando de nuevo. Como con lo que sucedió con Aioros, nuevamente una persona que él juraba que jamás haría algo malo parecía estar traicionando a Athena y al Santuario. De hecho, desde que los santos de plata habían salido del Santuario a pelear contra los de bronce, comenzaron a revivir los rumores de que él mismo, Aioria, era hermano de un traidor, y que no se podía confiar en él. Gruñó._

 _Miró pasar a un par de guardias, ambos hablando de como Milo había sido llamado al templo del Patriarca, y se quedó pensativo. Quizá él podía ofrecerse a ir a darles una lección y, al mismo tiempo, averiguar que era lo que le había pasado a Marin, si es que tenía oportunidad de verla._

 _Suspiró, y comenzó a subir al templo del Patriarca._

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Ni siquiera la noticia de que ese día la señorita Artemisa visitaría el Santuario para la reunión con Athena y los otros dioses podría animar a Touma. Desde que las chicas de Asgard habían llegado y había visto ese espectáculo, otra chica abrazando a Aioria y su hermana furiosa, el chico pelirrojo había estado de un genio terrible. Incluso los santos de bronce habían mantenido su distancia del chico.

Esa noche, Aioria había salido a los terrenos del Santuario, y cuando Touma lo vio, no perdió su oportunidad de ir a importunarlo. Aprovechando que estaba distraído, el pelirrojo se acercó por detrás y…

¡ZAPE!

-AAAAAAAH- gritó Aioria, furioso, y devolvió el golpe, dándole a Touma en la boca del estómago y sacándole todo el aire- ¡tarado! ¿quién rayos te has creído?-

Touma se puso en cuclillas, con sus dos manos en el abdomen, intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras que Aioria se levantaba y le lanzaba una mirada asesina. El pelirrojo no tenía idea del problema en el que se acababa de meter.

-Cofff.. cofff…- comenzó a decir Touma mientras intentaba respirar- tú… ¡cómo te atreves! Coff… mi hermana…-

El rostro de Aioria enrojeció de furia.

-Oh, no, tú no tienes porqué ponerte así también- dijo el santo de Leo en un tono realmente agresivo antes de que Touma terminara de hablar. ¿Desde cuándo todos los habitantes del Santuario se sentía con derecho de regañarlo? ¿Qué no entendían que NO HABÍA SIDO SU CULPA?

-¡No voy a tolerar que trates así a mi hermana!- dijo Touma.

-¡Y yo no voy a tolerar que todo el mundo se meta en donde no los llaman!- gritó Aioria a su vez- ¡no he hecho nada malo! ¡Y si tengo que dar explicaciones, es a Marín, no a ti ni a nadie más!-

Touma iba a decir algo más, pero recibió un zape antes de que pudiera hablar. Se volvió, enojado, a ver quien lo había golpeado, pero palideció al ver que había sido Marin, con sus manos en las caderas en un gesto amenazante.

-¡Marin!- dijo Touma, mientras la chica le volvía a dar un zape- ay, ¡Marin!¿Porqué…?-

-Porque estás estorbando- dijo Marin con calma, pero tanto Touma como Aioria notaron un tono peligroso en su voz- necesito hablar con Aioria, así que vete de aquí y déjanos en paz, si sabes lo que te conviene-

Touma asintió, y con gusto se apresuró a salir de ahí. No sabía que le pasaba a Marin, pero sea lo que fuera, algo era seguro: no le iba a ir muy bien al león.

Una vez que Touma desapareció y se quedaron solos, la chica se volvió a Aioria, quien suavizó su mirada y se mordió el labio. La chica se había vuelto a poner su máscara, cosa que a Aioria no le agradó ni un poco. Suspiró.

-Marin, perdóname- dijo Aioria- solo quiero que sepas que hay una explicación para lo que sucedió ayer, y que yo no hice nada malo-

La chica se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su peso en una de sus caderas, con una expresión un poco agresiva para el gusto de Aioria. Sabía que Marin estaría enojada, pero una vez que hubiera explicado lo sucedido en Asgard, todo se solucionaría.

-Te escucho- dijo Marin con un tono frío.

Aioria respiró hondo, y comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado en Asgard, desde cuando había aparecido en la nieve, que había sido encerrado y como había querido volver a pelear por Athena. Como había conocido a Lyfia y había decidido, junto con los santos dorados, apoyaría y peleando contra el malvado dios Loki, cómo pensaba que iba a morir, al igual que los otros santos dorados, y le dio el colgante de Aioros, pensando que podría ayudarla a sentirse mejor, pues la chica acababa de ver desaparecer a los doce santos dorados delante de sus ojos.

Marin lo escuchó con atención, sin interrumpirlo y sin decir nada más. Poco a poco la chica comenzó a sentirse culpable por haberse molestado con él. Claro, nada de eso no explicaba porqué Lifya se sentía con el derecho de abrazarlo, pero bueno.

-Lamento no haberte hablado de esto antes, Marin- dijo Aioria, encogiéndose de hombros levemente.

-Está bien- dijo la chica, relajándose levemente- entiendo-

Aioria extendió su mano temblorosa hacia ella, queriendo abrazarla. Marin sonrió bajo su máscara, y dio un paso hacia delante, abrazándolo por la cintura. El chico sonrió y la rodeó también con sus brazos. Vaya, se había asustado. Por un momento pensó que perdería a Marin.

-No tienes que dudar de mí, Marin, en serio- dijo Aioria, besando su cabello.

x-x-x

 _Templo en el Santuario de Athena_

 _Al día siguiente_

Hades sonrió benévolamente al ver a Perséfone reír en voz alta mientras que jugaba con Mavri. Esa tarde Cathy había llevado al pequeño a conocer a la diosa, acompañada de Milo. Perséfone lo había alzado, lo había puesto en su regazo y había pasado el día abrazando al pequeño y riendo. ¿Mavri? Estaba encantado con la atención. Tenía diez meses, y era un niño muy tranquilo pero bastante cariñoso, y amaba abrazar a todo el mundo.

-¡Eres un niño de lo más hermoso!- dijo Perséfone, emocionada, abrazando de nuevo al pequeño, quien se dejó querer y sonrió ampliamente- ¡me encanta Mavri!-

El rey del Inframundo tomó a la chica de los hombros y se sentó junto a ella.

-Veo que te estás divirtiendo mucho, florecita- le dijo Hades, inclinándose hacia ella y besándola en la mejilla.

Mavri miró a Hades con enormes ojos, y el dios sonrió tranquilamente, y le revolvió el cabello.

Milo estaba de pie, en la entrada del pequeño templo, acompañado de Aiacos y Violate, quienes también sonrieron al ver al pequeño. La chica sonreía pero no parecía dispuesta a acercarse al pequeño, como si le diera alergia.

-¿Qué sucede, Vi?- dijo Aiacos, alzando las cejas- ¿no vas a saludar a Mavri?-

-No- gruñó la chica- lo puedo saludar desde aquí-

Aiacos sonrió levemente mientras que Milo alzaba una ceja en una expresión interrogante. El espectro de Garuda sabía que su chica no gustaba de tocar a los niños. Huía cobardemente cuando había que alzar a Lucy, la hija de Radamanthys, y ahora hacía lo mismo, manteniendo su distancia de Mavri.

El pequeño extendió sus bracitos hacia la chica, y cuando Violate le dio la espalda para no mirarlo, todos rieron en voz baja. Milo se acercó y, tras tomar a Mavri en sus brazos, se acercó a la chica.

-Vamos, no muerde- dijo Milo, mientras que Mavri se esforzaba por extender sus bracitos hacia Violate, casi lanzándose hacia ella. El pequeño estaba tan cerca que tomó uno de los mechones del cabello de la chica y lo miró con curiosidad, con enormes ojos.

Aiacos estaba preocupado de que le molestara a Violate, así que él tomó al bebé, pero Mavri nuevamente se estiró tanto como pudo hacia ella, y la chica no tuvo otra opción más que tomarlo. Una vez que estuvo en los brazos de la chica, Mavri la abrazó.

-Tenía que ser tu hijo- dijo Cathy en voz baja, volviéndose a Milo- coqueto como solo él-

Mientras que Milo sonreía sin ninguna vergüenza, Violate miró al pequeño, quien le regresó la mirada con enormes ojos, y sonrió levemente al sentir una agradable calidez en el corazón. Casi al mismo tiempo sacudió la cabeza. ¡Justamente era el sentimiento que quería evadir! Rápidamente puso al bebé en brazos de Milo y tras darle un par de palmadas en la cabeza, regresó al lado de Aiacos, quien se echó a reír en voz baja.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Al mismo tiempo, Julian y Céline continuaban mirando, sorprendidos, a la familia de Kanon. Si bien es cierto que a Anfitrite no le causaba ninguna simpatía la manera en que el gemelo menor la había tratado cuando era niña, pero pronto se había reconciliado con él, así como Poseidón lo había perdonado por todo el asunto de la manipulación en el pasado. Después de todo, sin importar los motivos, Kanon lo había criado y lo había mantenido a salvo, no solo a él, sino a todos los generales marinos.

Elsa miraba a los invitados con una expresión curiosa, aunque sin soltar a camisa de su papá. Anfitrite adoraba a la pequeña.

-¿Y entonces cuándo nace el bebé?- preguntó de pronto Julian.

-En marzo- dijo Kanon con una leve sonrisa, mientras terminaba de recoger el cabello de su pequeña y lo ataba en una coleta, para después atar un listón en ellos- a decir verdad, todos estamos impacientes, ¿verdad, Elsie?-

Julian y Céline se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. ¡Kanon se había convertido en todo un padre de familia! Jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños, pudo haber imaginado al gemelo peinando a su pequeña hija con ese cariño. Céline le lanzó una mirada traviesa a Julian, quien asintió.

-Elsie, preparaste unas galletas con tu tía Cecy- dijo Satu de pronto, aún con su mano sobre su panza- ¿porqué no les compartes a Julián y a Céline?-

Los ojitos de la pequeña brillaron, y corrió a la cocina a traer las galletas. Julián se echó a reír al ver a Kanon hinchar su pecho, orgulloso de su pequeña.

x-x-x

 _Normandía, Francia_

Margot regresó a casa después de la escuela y, tras saludar a su mamá, revolvió los cabellos de Rémy y se dispuso a subir a su habitación, cuando Bianca la detuvo.

-¿Cómo está Sofi?- preguntó Bianca- ¿Kiki te ha contado algo de ellos?-

-No, pero tía Sofi estaba muy bien la última vez que la vi, mamá- dijo Margot, sonriendo- ¡Markus y Carina casi corren! Les dan muchos problemas a ella y a tío Aioros-

Bianca sonrió ampliamente.

-Quizá deberíamos planear visitarlos, ¿no crees?- dijo la chica, haciendo que los ojos de su hija brillaran. ¡Por supuesto que quería ir a Atenas a visitar a su tía! Porque claro, era una ocasión ideal para visitar a Kiki. Ya hacía un par de semanas que no lo veía, aunque sí conversaban todas las noches. ¡Lo extrañaba mucho!

Una vez que terminaron de charlar, Margot subió a su habitación, y casi da un brinco del susto. Lowe y Chanteloup, los espíritus lobo que siempre la seguían, habían aparecido en su habitación tan claros como si fueran realmente corpóreos. Margot jamás los había visto con tanta claridad.

-Ustedes dos- dijo la chica, abriendo la boca sorprendida- ¿qué están haciendo aquí? Hace mucho que no los veo tan… sólidos-

-Tenemos que advertirte, Margot- dijo Chanteloup con seriedad- hemos notado que estos últimos meses los enemigos se han estado volviendo más poderosos-

-¿Cómo?- dijo la chica- si Kiki me dijo que habían capturado a uno de los dioses gemelos-

-Sí, pequeña, pero el otro sigue libre- dijo Lowe- está desesperado, y por eso es mucho más peligroso-

Margot se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué han visto?-

-Sus poderes se están concentrando en los extremos del mundo- dijo Chanteloup- y creo que pronto atacarán el Santuario de Athena. Tienes que advertirles-

-Y quizá sería buena idea que te refugiaras con ellos- dijo Lowe- ellos saben que tuviste el poder del Nahimana, no sabemos si quieran volver a atacarte-

La chica tembló levemente, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. No quería volver a pensar por lo que había pasado cuando conoció al aprendiz de Aries.

-Podemos sentir la maldad acercándose, no solo a nosotros, sino también al Santuario de Athena, y en varias zonas del mundo- dijo Chanteloup- más vale que les avises, y que te pongas a salvo-

Margot suspiró, y asintió. No entendió la mitad de lo que los lobos habían dicho, y sabía que no era sabio ignorar lo que le decían los espíritus lobo. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de Kiki. Necesitaba que el chico fuera por ella, para explicarle a Athena lo que los lobos habían intentado advertirle.

x-x-x

 _Templo en los terrenos del Santuario_

Sigmund y Hagen se cruzaron de brazos, mirando al pobre Frodi con algo de compasión. No eran tontos, sabían los sentimientos del chico hacia Lyfia, y debía ser muy difícil no solo ser ignorado de esa manera, sino ver que la chica activamente estaba buscando a otro hombre, un santo de Athena. Sigmund se cruzó de brazos. Su propio hermano, Sigfried, había sentido lo mismo, enamorándose de la previa representante de Odín en la tierra, pero al menos no tenía que aguantar mirar a Hilda rechazándolo de esa manera o enamorada de alguien más.

Lyfia era diferente.

Esa tarde habían salido, y notaron que la chica había estado buscando insistentemente a Aioria, aunque en vano. Shion se había encargado de que el santo de Leo estuviera bien lejos de donde se encontraba Lyfia para no causar más problemas de los que ya tenían. Solo habían conocido a la hermana menor de Aioria, pero ésta había siseado enojada que tenía cosas que hacer y se había ido de una manera que a los guerreros les pareció un poco grosera, seguida de Mu, quien les dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.

Los tres guerreros vieron a Freya sentándose junto a Lyfia y poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras Lydia se iba enojada, seguida de Mu.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- dijo Lyfia.

-Supongo que es una hermana celosa- dijo Freya, sonriendo- yo a veces me pongo un poco así cuando Sigfried se acerca demasiado a Hilda-

-Igual, no tenía que ser tan grosera- dijo la otra chica, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto molesto- no es mi culpa que Aioria y yo…-

-No me digas que no lo notaste ayer- dijo Freya- esa chica pelirroja es la novia de Aioria. Él ya está ocupado. Quizá sería buena idea que miraras a otros chicos, sobre todo los que están más cercanos a casa, como Fr…-

-No, no está ocupado- dijo Lyfia, gruñendo por lo bajo- no veo que tenga un anillo o algo así-

Freya suspiró, y miró de reojo a Frodi, quien se ruborizó levemente al escuchar su nombre ser mencionado. La chica rubia suspiró. ¡Por eso no quería acompañar a Lyfia!

-Lyfia, mejor no…- comenzó Freya.

-No molestes, Freya- dijo Lyfia, encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose para bajar a los terrenos del Santuario. Los chicos se levantaron para seguirla, pero Freya los detuvo.

-No, no vayan los tres- dijo la chica- ve tú, Sigmund-

Frodi y Hagen asintieron, y regresaron a sus asientos, y Freya se volvió de nuevo a Sigmund.

-Mantén tu distancia, pero no dejes que cause muchos problemas- dijo la chica en voz baja. Sigmund asintió tras dar un largo suspiro, y salió para seguir a Lyfia. Freya se frotó la frente repetidamente, y no le gustaba ni un poco la situación ¡Por eso quería que fuera Hilda quien fuera al Santuario! ¿Qué podía hacer ella al respecto?

Freya se volvió a Frodi, quien pasaba sus dedos por sus cabellos en un gesto entristecido, y lo miró con un poco de pena. ¡Qué difícil era estar enamorado de alguien que no lo quería! Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para mejorar la situación.

Frodi suspiró, y salió a los terrenos del Santuario a tomar un poco de aire fresco, lejos de Lyfia. Necesitaba estar solo para pensar. Caminó un poco por los terrenos, pasando por uno de los jardines de rosas de Afrodita (teniendo cuidado con ellas) y se acercó a la orilla del bosque.

El chico se sentó bajo un árbol y respiró hondo.

-Oh, por Odín…- dijo Frodi finalmente- ¿qué estoy haciendo?-

Esa era la pregunta. Desde hacía mucho era evidente que Lyfia no estaba interesada en él, y solo había seguido tras ella porque sabía que eventualmente la chica se desengañaría y se daría cuenta de que Aioria estaba enamorado de su actual novia. ¿Y si no pasaba eso?

-Vamos, Frodi- le había dicho Sigmund hacía un tiempo- no puedes seguir así. ¿Dónde está tu orgullo?-

Ese era el problema. Frodi estaba demasiado enamorado.

x-x-x

 _Narvik, Noruega_

La madre de Minos suspiró cuando cayó la noche en Noruega, mientras caminaba por los solitarios pasillos de su casa. ¡Cómo le gustaría que Minos y Aria pudieran quedarse con ella siempre! Pero sabía que no podía ser, que su hijo tenía un deber en el Inframundo.

La mujer recogió las toallas de la lavandería y comenzó a caminar hacia arriba, hacia el pequeño armario donde guardaba la ropa de cama y las toallas. No le importaba mucho estar sola. Minos y Aria acababan de darle la mejor noticia del mundo. ¡Iba a ser abuela!

Bueno, hacía unos meses, Minos había llevado por primera vez a su mujer, y ambos, tanto su hijo como la chica, habían llegado a su casa heridos y quebrados por dentro. Habían perdido un bebé antes de que naciera, y ambos se sentían culpables por ello. Además, la pobre Aria no había tenido ningún apoyo de su madre, sino todo lo contrario. Minos no dejaba de abrazarla y darle mucho cariño, pero la mujer supo instintivamente que la chica necesitaba algo que el espectro no podía darle: cariño materno.

Y ella estaba contenta de hacerlo. No entendía como la señora Rossini podía haber abandonado así a Aria. ¡Si era una chica tan linda! Y tampoco Minos estaba nada mal, y no lo pensaba así solamente porque era su hijo. Ambos eran un par de chicos con buen corazón.

La mujer suspiró y guardó por fin las toallas. Notó al ver por la ventana que ya había oscurecido, y que el cielo estaba tan claro que seguramente pronto aparecerían las auroras boreales. Cuando se acercó a la ventana para correr la cortina, notó que estaba pasando algo extraño.

-Pero, ¿qué es eso?- dijo para sí misma en voz baja.

En la distancia, en dirección al norte de Narvik, apareció un rayo de luz de color rojo brillante. La mujer alzó las cejas. ¿Qué era eso? No era una aurora, jamás había visto una de ese color. ¿Qué podría ser? Y no era solo eso. Algo en su corazón le decía que eso eran malas noticias.

La mujer sacó su teléfono celular e ignorando el frío, abrió la ventana. Comenzó a tomar fotografías y luego a grabar lo que estaba viendo con su teléfono celular. Había algo que no le gustaba al respecto. Una vez que terminó de grabar, llamó a Minos para contarle lo que había visto, y enviarle el video. Seguramente el chico necesitaba saberlo.

x-x-x

 _Punta Arenas, Chile_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Julieta y Barbara caminaron a casa juntas tan pronto como ambas habían recibido oficialmente su asignación en la base militar de la Antártida. Ambas llevaban puestos sus uniformes militares de color verde. Cuando estuvieron bastante lejos de la base, se miraron entre ellas con una sonrisa.

-Esto requiere una celebración- dijo Barbara, riendo.

-No, amiga, sabes que no me gusta beber-

-Oh vamos, Juli- dijo Barbara- una copa de vino no le hace daño a nadie-

Julieta la evaluó con la mirada, pero sonrió.

-Bueno, solo una copa de vino- aceptó Julieta- pero inmediatamente vamos a casa, le prometí a Rayen que no nos tardaríamos en llegar-

-Tienes razón, yo le dije lo mismo a Mati…-

-Entonces apresurémonos- dijo la otra chica- a tu esposo no le va a gustar que pases tus vacaciones con tu compañera del trabajo, ¿verdad?-

Las chicas se iban a dirigir a su restaurante favorito, cuando vieron algo extraño en el cielo. Aún era la mitad del día, y el cielo estaba medio nublado, con algunos rayos de sol colándose entre las nubes, cuando vieron un rayo de luz de color rojo iluminando el cielo en dirección al sur de Punta Arenas.

-Wow… ¿qué es eso?- dijo Julieta, sorprendida, mientras que Barbara sacaba de entre sus ropas su teléfono celular y comenzaba a tomar fotos.

-No lo sé, pero parece venir del sur- dijo Barbara, sorprendida, mientras seguía tomando fotos del fenómeno.

Julieta miró a su alrededor. No eran las únicas que habían notado el extraño fenómeno. Todos a su alrededor estaban mirando el cielo y comentando sobre él. La chica se encogió de hombros. No tenía idea de qué se trataba eso, pero supuso que lo vería en la noche en las noticias.

Seguramente no era nada importante.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Poco después de que cayó la noche, Kiki tomó la mano de Margot mientras ambos entraban al templo del Patriarca. El pelirrojo había recibido una llamada de la chica, quien le había explicado lo que los espíritus lobo le habían dicho. El chico suspiró y fue por Margot a Normandía, y tras avisarle a los padres de ella, ambos se teletransportaron al Santuario de Athena.

-No me gusta nada esta situación- comentó Kiki mientras ambos entraban al último templo del Santuario.

-A mí tampoco- dijo Margot- pero al menos esta vez tenemos un aviso de que algo no anda bien-

Kiki sonrió levemente y asintió, apretando suavemente la mano de la chica. No le hacía ni un poco de gracia saber que los lobos pensaban que Margot también estaba en peligro. Quizá cuando terminaran de hablar con el Patriarca intentaría convencer a Aioros y a Sofi de que su sobrina se quedara con ellos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los dos se toparon con Shion y con Sara, quienes estaban conversando juntos en la biblioteca.

-Kiki- dijo Shion, levantando la mirada cuando los vio llegar- …y Margot. ¿Qué sucede?-

-Lamento mucho molestarlo, maestro Shion, señorita Sara- dijo Kiki, inclinándose levemente, y se volvió a la chica que lo acompañaba- Margot… vino porque tiene algo importante que informarle-

Shion alzó las cejas. Recordaba muy bien el poder secreto que tenía la chica, y que tenía un par de espíritus de la naturaleza que se encargaban de advertirle cuando había peligro y de cuidarla. Le extrañaba que Kiki la hubiera llevado, no lo habría hecho si no fuera importante.

-Te escucho, hija- dijo Shion.

-Señor Shion, mis espíritus lobo me dijeron que algo malo está a punto de pasar- dijo la chica, y comenzó a contarle sobre la conversación que había tenido en su casa con Lowe y Chanteloup. Shion y Sara escucharon con atención lo que dijo la chica.

Una vez que terminó, Kiki le pasó un brazo por la espalda, tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a sí mismo, al notar que Margot estaba muy preocupada.

-Tienen razón- dijo Shion- tenemos que tener cuidado. No te preocupes. Redoblaremos las guardias en el Santuario, y creo que sería buena idea de que Margot se quedara con sus tíos en Sagitario. Podemos hablar con tus padres, para decirles que es importante para que estés a salvo-

Margot asintió.

-Mandaré también a un par de santos de plata a cuidar a tus padres- continuó Shion- no creo que se les ocurra atacar si tú estás aquí, pero de igual manera-

Kiki agradeció al Patriarca, y acompañó a Margot con sus tíos Aioros y Sofía. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Shion se volvió a Sara.

-Necesito que pidas permiso de faltar a tu trabajo y te quedes conmigo en los siguientes días- dijo Shion- estoy seguro que no deben tardar en intentar atacarnos-

Sara asintió levemente sin atreverse a discutir la decisión de Shion. Después de su última experiencia, no quería volver a pasar por ello.

-Necesitamos decirle a Saori lo que acabamos de escuchar- añadió Sara.

-Lo sé- dijo Shion- pero ya está dormida. Mañana a primera hora le informaremos, y nos reuniremos con los otros dioses. Necesitamos comenzar a planear nuestro contraataque-

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Castillo_

Para cuando regresó a casa después de tomar una copa de vino con su amiga, Julieta ya había olvidado todo el asunto de la luz roja que apareció en el horizonte. Encontró a Rayen durmiendo la siesta y a su mamá leyendo en la sala. Tras despedirse de ella cuando se fue, la chica se metió a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Mientras preparaba la sopa que ella y Rayen cenarían, dejó que su mente divagara en lo que había visto ese día, la familia de su amiga. Sí, ella tenía un pequeño así como ella tenía a Rayen, pero también tenía un esposo. Julieta suspiró. Siempre se las había arreglado ella sola, claro, con ayuda de su familia, pero su amiga tenía algo que Julieta no. Una parte de ella sentía que se estaba perdiendo al no tener a un chico con ella.

Siempre se había dicho a sí misma que no importaba, que podía hacerlo sola, y era cierto, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco melancólica.

-¡Mamá!-

Julieta dio un respingo al escuchar a Rayen llamándola. Tras apagar la estufa, la chica se apresuró al cuarto de la niña, quien estaba mirando asustada a su alrededor. Julieta se sentó en la cama y la abrazó.

-Mamá…- sollozó en voz baja la niña.

-Ya, ya, aquí estoy, Rayen- dijo Julieta- no pasa nada, tuviste una pesadilla. Aquí estoy, todo está bien-

-Mami…- dijo la niña conforme se tranquilizaba- me asusté… soñé muy feo-

-Lo sé, pero no tienes porque tener miedo, cariño- dijo Julieta, ofreciéndole la mano- ven, vamos a cenar, estoy terminando-

Rayen asintió y siguió a Julieta a la cocina, sin soltar la mano de su mamá. Cuando terminó de cocinar y se sentaron a la mesa, Julieta la puso sobre su regazo y no dejó de abrazar a su pequeña.

-Mamá, ¿cuándo nos vamos a mudar?- dijo la niña en voz baja.

-En un par de días- dijo Julieta, preguntándose si eso era lo que había asustado tanto a Rayen- sabes que no tienes que preocuparte, ¿verdad?-

La niña la miró con enormes ojos.

-Sí, mami- dijo ella. Julieta sonrió. Le gustaba que Rayen la llamara así. Tras ver a esa niña, se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba nada más.

x-x-x

CONTINURÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, como se dieron cuenta, Lyfia no está arrepentida en lo más mínimo de los problemas que causó, y parece dispuesta a causar muchos más. Parece que todo el mundo se unió al club de odio hacia Lyfia. El próximo capítulo será el día de Navidad, pero les recomiendo que (nuevamente) tomen antiácido antes de leer, pues lo que va a pasar, sumado a la cena de navidad puede causarles unas agruras terribles. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo! Un abrazo a todos. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Abby L.


	8. 8: Catástrofe

**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

VIII: CATÁSTROFE

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Año 13 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Durante la batalla de los 12 templos_

 _Marin se levantó del suelo con dificultad, tragándose sus expresiones de dolor, y se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas y armadura. ¡Ese maldito Jaki! El soldado se había aprovechado de que la chica estaba cansada de pelear contra todos los soldados que no dejaban de llegar contra ella. ¡Menos mal que había logrado librarse de él antes de que el maldito guardia le rompiera algún hueso! Y no podía creer todo lo que Jaki le había dicho._

 _Primero, que el Patriarca había prometido hacerlo un santo si la mataba. ¿Qué significaba eso? Eso iba en contra de todas las leyes de Athena._

 _Segundo, los santos de bronce estaban peleando en los Doce Templos en esos momentos, porque Athena estaba en peligro._

 _Y finalmente, más importante, Seiya estaba en el templo de Leo, peleando contra Aioria. ¿Era eso posible? Había escuchado que el santo de Leo ya se había enfrentado a su aprendiz una vez, pero que lo había dejado ir, porque le había creído sobre la señorita Saori Kido siendo Athena. ¿Porqué Aioria habría cambiado de opinión?_

 _No, no era posible. Aioria era la última persona que podría traicionar a Athena. Mucho menos cuando toda su vida había sufrido por ser llamado hermano del traidor Aioros. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?_

 _Y Marin supo la respuesta. El Patriarca._

 _Había algo sospechoso sobre el Patriarca. ¿Podría éste estar influyendo en las acciones de los otros santos, Aioria incluido?_

 _Dudosa, la chica levantó la vista hacia Starhill. Sabía la ley: ningún santo podía subir a esa montaña, a menos de que fuera el Patriarca. La chica respiró hondo. Había algo que no tenía sentido en todo ello. Miró alternadamente el camino hacia Starhill, y el distante templo de Leo que se podía ver desde el barranco al que había caído. Suspiró, y se dirigió al primer sitio._

 _"Por favor, Aioria", pensó Marin para sus adentros "eres un hombre justo. No vayas a hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después"_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Tan pronto como amaneció, entre Shion y Sara habían logrado organizar que todos los dioses y sus guardianes acudieran al templo del Patriarca muy temprano en la mañana para discutir la crisis que se venía sobre ellos. Incluso Lyfia había llegado temprano, con una expresión preocupada.

A la cabeza de la mesa de discusión estaba Athena. A su derecha estaba sentada Sara, mirando un poco dudosa a los otros dioses, pues no estaba acostumbrada a esas reuniones. Junto a ella estaban Poseidón y Anfitrite, y después estaban Lyfia y Freya. Del otro lado de Athena estaba el asiento de Shion, y después estaban Hades y Perséfone. Junto a ella estaba Artemisa, quien había llegado esa mañana a discutir lo que harían al respecto de Phobos, que seguía suelto.

Detrás de Artemisa estaba de pie Touma con una expresión de pocos amigos. Era el único que había insistido entrar, pues todos los demás guardianes, Frodi y los guerreros, Aiacos y Violate, así como Sorrento, quien estaba de pie tomando la mano de Leilani.

-Gracias por haber venido- dijo Athena cuando todos estuvieron reunidos- era importante que estuviéramos presentes todos, porque tenemos un asunto muy importante que tratar. En septiembre logramos sellar a Deimos, y con ayuda de Hades logramos colocarlo en un sitio donde no tenemos riesgo de que escape. Ahora, solo tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a Deimos-

-Y de Ares- añadió Artemisa, pues la joven diosa recordaba que era su medio hermano quien había hecho que los humanos a su servicio la sellaran.

-Tienes razón, hermana- dijo Athena, y se volvió a los demás- no solo eso. Hemos escuchado muchas advertencias de lugares externos…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Poseidón.

-La diosa Hathor nos dijo que Seth, el dios del miedo egipcio, se alió nuevamente con Phobos para atacarnos- dijo Athena- le avisó a la chica de una de mis santos, que es su protegida-

-No solo eso- dijo Shion- también Margot Blanc nos avisó que los espíritus de la naturaleza predicen que algo malo está a punto de suceder-

-Yo también recibí una advertencia- dijo Hades en voz baja- Minos nos llamó para decirnos que en Narvik notaron un rayo de luz rojo proveniente del polo norte-

Los dioses se miraron entre sí. Freya se mordió el labio, esperando que Hilda estuviera a salvo en Asgard. Sonrió levemente. Seguramente Sigfried jamás dejaría que algo malo le pasara a su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?- dijo Lyfia.

-Podemos enviar a los santos y generales a la isla de Milos- dijo Poseidón- ya sabemos que los seguidores de Phobos siguen ahí. Puede ser que él mismo siga ahí-

-Y los espectros pueden ir a Egipto- dijo Hades- sé de buena fuente que hay una entrada al Inframundo egipcio desde la gran pirámide…-

Shion miró a Athena, y ésta alzó las cejas, mirando repetidamente al Patriarca y a Sara.

-Bueno, también debemos discutir algunas cuestiones de seguridad- dijo Shion, y comenzó a hablar largamente de la necesidad de asegurarse de que los dominios de cada uno de los dioses estuvieran seguros y preparados para cualquier ataque inminente de Phobos y de sus aliados.

Una vez que terminaron la sesión, todos se retiraron.

x-x-x

 _Ptolomea, Inframundo_

 _Poco antes_

Minos colgó el teléfono y suspiró largamente. Ya había cumplido con su encargo, avisándole a Hades sobre el extraño rayo de luz roja que su mamá había visto en casa. Se volvió a Aria, quien se estaba mordiendo nerviosamente las uñas desde que su suegra había llamado para decirles lo que habían visto.

-No hagas eso, cariño- dijo Minos, tomándole las manos para que dejara de morderse las uñas, pero besándolas alternadamente- no estamos seguros de que lo que nos dijo mi mamá sea algo malo, será mejor que no pienses en eso-

Aria sonrió levemente y asintió. La verdad se había puesto un poco nerviosa, y a Minos no le hacía mucha gracia. Tenía miedo que si su chica se estrenaba demasiado pudiera perder al bebé, así que así intentaba tranquilizarla, aunque muy a su manera.

-¿Está todo bien en Atenas con el señor Hades?- preguntó Radamanthys, quien estaba de visita en Ptolomea con Victoria y Lucy. Cabe mencionar que el juez de Wyvern jamás había mencionado a Victoria nada de su pequeña aventura cuando la nena se le escapó hacia las habitaciones de Hades. No quería ser enviado al sofá por el resto del año.

-Al parecer todo está bien con él y con la señora Perséfone- dijo Minos, guardando su teléfono celular- estaban a punto de entrar a la reunión con Athena cuando llamé-

-Yo me sentiré más tranquila cuando ambos regresen a casa- dijo Victoria, poniendo a Lucy en el suelo- con estos enemigos, nunca se sabe-

Desde que Aria había perdido el bebé, Radamanthys y Victoria se habían mantenido alejados de ella y de Minos, sobre todo para evitar que la presencia de Lucy les recordara lo que había pasado. No era necesario, pues Minos y Aria a su vez habían intentado evitar ver a Lucy o algún otro niño para no pensar en ello. Lucy fue la primera en sufrir por ello, haciendo berrinche y repitiendo que quería ver a su tío Minos. Pero ahora que ambos habían superado eso, y que ambos estaban esperando un bebé, por fin fueron los tres a visitarlos.

-Titito- dijo Lucy, caminando tambaleándose y abrazando al espectro.

-Ya sé que vienes a ver a tu tío favorito- dijo Minos, extendiendo los brazos y sentando a la pequeña en su regazo, para proceder a hacerle cosquillas, haciendo ruidos graciosos. La pequeña rió con ganas y pataleó, haciendo sonreír a todos los presentes.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Horas más tarde_

Frodi suspiró mientras se sentaba en el pasto húmedo en los terrenos del Santuario. No estaba contento, y no estaba a gusto. Todo ese viaje había sido de lo más desagradable. Una parte de él estaba seguro de que algún día Lyfia cambiaría de opinión sobre él, pero esto era algo diferente. Una cosa era aguantar que ella lo tuviera en la friendzone en Asgard, y otra muy diferente verla activamente intentar llamar la atención de otro chico.

¿Porqué a él?¿Porqué se había enamorado de alguien que no lo amaba?

Frodi había visto en esos días lo felices que estaban la mayoría de los santos dorados. No había estado ocioso en esos días, había charlado con Mu de Aries y con Dohko de Libra, y una parte de él los envidiaba. Lo único que le había dado un poco de esperanza era escuchar que Aioria estaba en una relación estable con esa amazona, Marin.

Que ahora estaba enojada por culpa de Lyfia.

Y hablando de ella, Lyfia había vuelto a intentar charlar con Lydia, pero la chica la había ignorado olímpicamente tras mirarle una mirada furiosa. Mu le había dicho que esa amazona era la hermana menor de Aioria, y una de las mejores amigas de Marin, por lo que no le extrañaba la molestia de la chica.

Frodi suspiró largamente. Quizá Sigmund tenía razón, y debía olvidarse de ella. ¡No! ¡No quería! ¡La amaba, desde que la había conocido, se había enamorado!

Sacudió la cabeza, y levantó la mirada. No. Lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en Asgard. Y haber convencido a Lyfia de quedarse allá. Hilda hubiera podido haber hecho el viaje. Frodi suspiró largamente, poniéndose la mano sobre su corazón adolorido.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Había una nena de unos tres años caminando hacia él, mirándolo con curiosidad. Tenía enormes ojos verdes, y Frodi notó en ella un gran parecido a los gemelos del Santuario.

-Hola- sonrió la niña, con sus manitas en la espalda- ¿porqué estás triste?-

Frodi parpadeó.

-Yo no estoy triste- gruñó Frodi, cruzándose de brazos, mientras la niña se sentaba en el suelo junto a él- ¿deberías estar aquí tú sola, niña?¿Dónde están tus papás?-

-Mi papá está allá- dijo la niña, señalando a Kanon, quien estaba a lo lejos y traía puesta la armadura de Géminis. La niña ladeó la cabecita y sonrió otra vez- me llamo Elsa. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Frodi- volvió a gruñir el chico.

Frodi miró a la pequeña. Estaba seguro de que el tarado de Géminis estaría loco por su pequeña hija. Le cayó bien la niña, parecía tener buen corazón.

-¡Así que aquí estás!- dijo de pronto una chica, acercándose a él- Elsie, te dije que no te fueras corriendo así-

Frodi levantó la mirada, y vio a una chica pequeña, bajita, y embarazada. Muy embarazada. Se iba a inclinar al suelo para levantar a la pequeña, pero no lo logró. Sonrió a mirar a Frodi.

-Lo lamento, Elsita tomó la costumbre de escaparse de Geminis- dijo la chica recién llegada, que era Satu, y volvió a intentar inclinarse al suelo para alzar a la pequeña cuando Frodi suspiró largamente y la detuvo.

-No, espera- dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie- no puedes, yo te ayudo-

Alzó a la pequeña, quien sonrió y abrazó a Frodi mientras ambos caminaban juntos a la entrada de los Doce Templos.

-Gracias, eres muy amable, Frodi- sonrió la chica.

-No es nada- gruñó Frodi, mientras ponía a Elsita en el suelo.

-Gracias, Frodi- dijo la pequeña, sonriendo y tomando obedientemente la mano de su mamá- no estés triste-

El chico sonrió, revolvió el cabello de la pequeña y regresó a los terrenos a buscar a Lyfia. Mientras lo hacía, iba pensando en lo que le había dicho la pequeña. ¿Se notaba que estaba triste? Él no estaba muy seguro. Sacudió la cabeza. Era mejor no pensar en ello.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del templo de Aries_

Poco después de ver pasar a Satu de regreso a Géminis llevando a Elsa, Mu extendió los brazos para abrazar a Lydia. Según lo que había dicho el maestro Shion, al día siguiente los dioses se iban a ir del Santuario, y eso lo tranquilizaba. Lyfia nunca le había caído mal, pero no le hacía mucha gracia que su esposa se enojara con él, o que Aioria se hubiera metido en problemas con Marin por su culpa.

Suspiró. Pronto se irían, y las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Lydia.

-Nada, solo estoy pensando que no me gusta mucho lo que está pasando- dijo Mu.

Lydia se frotó la frente.

-Al menos Aioria y Marin ya hicieron las paces- dijo ella- estaba muy preocupada por ellos dos. Tanto que se quieren, no estaría bien que se separaran por un malentendido y por una… arggg… desubicada-

Mu sonrió levemente, y asintió. Borró su sonrisa al ver que Lyfia había salido de su templo y se dirigía de nuevo a los terrenos del Santuario. Entrecerró los ojos. Esta vez estaba sola, no estaban los guerreros de Asgard con ella.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo Lydia de nuevo.

El santo de Aries no respondió, solo señaló hacia donde estaba la chica. A Lydia no le hizo ninguna gracia verla, solo bufó enojada. Mu la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Argg… ¡no la soporto!- dijo Lydia, sin sonreír a pesar de que Mu estaba mimándola- y me cae pesadísimo que su nombre se parezca tanto al mío- suspiró- solo espero que no vuelva a causar problemas entre Aioria y Marin-

x-x-x

 _Embajada mexicana en Atenas_

Saga y Cecilia sonrieron cuando Beatriz les puso a Frida en el sofá entre ellos. La pequeña no se podía sostener sentada aún, y finalmente Cecy fue quien la sentó en su regazo. Saga la miró, y sonrió levemente al verla con la pequeña en brazos, pensando que se veía muy linda con la niña. Frida solo miró a Saga con enormes ojos y sonrió, juntando repetidamente sus manitas.

Diego le dio un codazo a su esposa, para señalar a su hermana y a Saga, ambos concentrados en Frida. Kostas y Santi, quienes estaban jugando con Canuto, también se dieron cuenta de ello, el primero esperando que eso animara a sus papás a darle un hermanito pronto.

Saga no se oponía para nada a la idea. Tenía curiosidad de saber como se sentía tener un hijo, verlo desde el día que nació, pensando en como se había perdido cuando nació Kostas. Y sabía que a Cecilia le gustaban los niños.

Frida extendió una manita hacia Saga, y éste no se hizo del rogar. Su nueva sobrina era muy linda, y además, él ya tenía práctica con Elsita.

Kostas aprovechó que su mamá estaba libre, así que se acercó a Cecilia y le dio un abrazo. Canuto se puso un poco celoso y le ladró un par de veces.

-Ya, Canuto, no molestes a Kostas- dijo ella- te queremos a ti también-

-Ruuffff…- se quejó Canuto, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a todos hasta que Kostas lo levantó del suelo.

-Se van a quedar con nosotros a cenar, ¿verdad?- dijo Diego.

-Por supuesto- dijo Saga sin quitar los ojos de Frida- tenemos la tarde libre-

Lo anterior era cierto. Saga había hablado con el Patriarca desde que había escuchado el problema entre Marin y Aioria, y prefirió mantener a Kostas alejado del santo de Leo para que éste tuviera oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con la amazona. Realmente esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

-No volviste a cocinar tú, ¿verdad?- dijo Cecilia, volviéndose a Beatriz.

-Sí, pero esta vez no es nada picante- dijo su cuñada.

Saga sonrió ante la sonrisa escéptica de Cecilia, y volvió a poner a Frida en los brazos de ella.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Poco más tarde_

Marin había salido del recinto de las amazonas con buen ánimo. Lena había vuelto a ir, dejando a su pequeño al cuidado de Shaka, y tras darle un par de zapes le había dicho que debería aceptar la propuesta de Aioria de pasar la noche con él, ya que el recinto podría aguantar perfectamente sin ella al menos por veinticuatro horas. La pelirroja no quiso discutir. No sabía si eran las hormonas post embarazo, pero Lena tenía la mano muy pesada últimamente. Y sabía que, en el fondo, la chica tenía razón. Había dejado muy abandonado al león, y el pobre sufría.

Suspiró, y salió del recinto, caminando con decisión hacia los Doce Templos, para ver si lograba encontrar a Aioria. En el camino se encontró a Freya, con quien conversó animadamente bajo la atenta mirada de Hagen. La chica rubia parecía aliviada de que volverían a casa al día siguiente.

En secreto, Marín también estaba aliviada de que se fueran. Había escuchado y creído sinceramente en la explicación de Aioria sobre lo que había pasado con Lyfia en Asgard, pero una parte de ella estaba segura de que, si bien Aioria era indiferente, la chica no lo era tanto, y la ponía muy celosa.

Una vez que la amazona se despidió de Freya, vio a lo lejos que estaba Aioria, con su traje de entrenamiento, dandole la espalda. Le extrañó un poco a Marin no ver a Kostas con él, pero no pensó mucho en ello. Comenzó a apresurar el paso para alcanzarlo y, si era posible, sorprenderlo.

De pronto, se detuvo en seco.

Marin miró con horror que un par de brazos estaban rodeando el cuello de Aioria. Que pertenecían a una chica. Y era Lyfia de nuevo. Y mientras eso pasaba, Aioria la tomaba de la cintura. ¡Ese maldito de Aioria!

La chica parpadeó para aclarar su vista, como si estuviera convencida de haber visto mal. Pero no, no se había equivocado. Ahí estaba, a plena luz del día. Y no solo eso. Cuando la chica se acercó un poco más, vio que se estaban besando. ¡Aiora y Lyfia se estaban besando!

Marin se dobló sobre si misma. Algo pasó dentro de ella. Le dolía el pecho, sentía como si su corazón se estuviera partiendo en mil pedazos. ¡Era realmente horrible! Era como si una terrible opresión en el pecho no la dejara respirar. Pero en ese momento estaba demasiado enojada como para llorar. Además, ella no era cualquier chica: ¡era una amazona de Athena!

Marin entrecerró los ojos y apresuró aún más el paso. ¡Ese maldito león la iba a escuchar!

x-x-x

 _Poco antes_

Aioria había bajado a los terrenos a buscar a Saga, pero éste se había ido con Cecilia y Kostas a la embajada a pasar la tarde con sus cuñados. Al ver que no estaban ahí, se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a regresar al templo de Leo.

"Quizá…", pensó Aioria "quizá podría ir al recinto a buscar a Marin… a ver si quiere pasar la noche conmigo hoy"

Mientras dudaba si encaminar sus pasos hacia el recinto o de regreso a casa, notó con un poco de fastidio que Lyfia iba caminando hacia él, seguida esta vez de Sigmund. Le extrañó que no estuviera Frodi siguiéndola como cachorrillo enamorado como de costumbre, pero no pensó más en ello. Estaba muy enojado con la chica por haber causado todo ese problema con Marin. Quizá hubiera sido mejor hablar con Lyfia y explicarle que él tenía novia y que no estaba interesado en ella, pero justo ahora no estaba de humor.

Por fin, Aioria decidió arriesgarse e ir a buscar a Marin al recinto de las amazonas. Lo peor que podía pasar era que le dijeran que no podía otra vez. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia el recinto de las amazonas, dandole la espalda a Lyfia.

-Aioria- lo llamó la chica de Asgard- por favor, Aioria, espera-

Aioria puso los ojos en blanco, pero usó todo su autocontrol para respirar hondo, y se dio la vuelta hacia ella. Lyfia pareció notar la molestia del chico, pues bajó la mirada.

-Lamento mucho molestarte, Aioria- dijo Lyfia, jugando con sus dedos- es… solo que yo… quería despedirme, en caso de que no te vea mañana. No fue mi intención causarte tantos problemas-

Aioria alzó las cejas, y sonrió levemente por amabilidad más que por otra cosa. El chico extendió la mano derecha hacia ella para despedirse, y Lyfia, al acercarse a él para tomarla, tropezó (o al menos eso pareció) y extendió las manos hacia él para no caer al suelo. Aioria evitó que se diera contra el suelo casi por instinto, tomándola por la cintura.

Antes de que Aioria pudiera hacer al respecto y mientras intentaba ayudarla a volver a ponerse de pie, Lyfia le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello y, cuando la chica puso los pies en el suelo de nuevo, se puso de puntillas y le plantó un beso en los labios.

El pobre de Aioria se quedó helado de susto y de horror, y tardó uno o dos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo empujó a la chica con firmeza para alejarla de él.

-¿Qué rayos…?- dijo el santo de Leo, enrojeciéndose de coraje.

Pero no pudo decir nada, porque se dio cuenta de que Marin estaba a unos pasos de él, y su rostro estaba impasible, pero sus ojos brillaban con furia. Aioria palideció. Incluso cuando empujó a Lyfia para separarlo de él, se vio muy mal, como si hubiera sido culpable.

-Marin, no es lo que parece, yo…- comenzó a decir Aioria mientras la pelirroja se acercaba a él.

-No te molestes, Aioria- dijo la chica con fría cólera- solo vine a decirte que creo que será mejor que terminemos nuestra relación inmediatamente, no vale la pena seguir con esto-

-Pero yo…-

-No creo que tengamos nada más que decir- continuó Marin, sin escucharlo- con permiso, _señor_ Aioria-

Y sin dejar que el santo de Leo dijera nada más, Marin le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia el recinto de las amazonas. Aioria estaba demasiado sorprendido y, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había sucedido, la chica pelirroja ya estaba lejos. Su sorpresa se transformó en desesperación y furia.

Ignorando a Lyfia, a Sigmund, y más adelante a Frodi, quien también alcanzó a ver parte del show, se dirigió de regreso al templo de Leo. Todos pudieron sentir el cosmo furioso del león, y a nadie se le ocurrió siquiera cruzarse en su camino.

Lyfia se volvió a los dos guerreros que iban con ella. Sigmund estaba pálido, sin poder dar crédito a lo que había visto que había hecho la chica. Pero su sorpresa no se compara con la de Frodi quien, si alguien le hubiera puesto atención, podrían haber escuchado su corazón quebrándose. De nuevo. Frodi enrojeció levemente, y se alejó de Lyfia y de los otros. No estaba bien. Necesitaba estar solo.

Freya alcanzó a Lyfia, seguida de Hagen, y ambos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar. No lo podía creer. Marin, Aioria y Frodi se habían ido en direcciones opuestas, cada uno tan enojado como el otro. Freya se frotó la frente repetidamente.

-¡Oh, por Odín!- se quejó Freya en voz alta.

-¿Qué?- dijo Lyfia, haciendo un gesto desafiante en dirección a la otra chica.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡HOLA A TODOS! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien. Conste que les advertí, en el capítulo anterior, que no olvidaran tomar un buen antiácido. Lyfia ahora sí causó un gran problema, y no se imaginan los que se vienen encima. Sugiero una pelotita antiestrés para el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	9. 9: Malas Noticias

**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

IX: MALAS NOTICIAS

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Año 13 del Nacimiento de Athena, durante la guerra santa contra Hades_

 _Rodorio_

 _Marin llevaba varios meses en la aldea de Rodorio, buscando a la hermana mayor de Seiya. Había encontrado a un aldeano cerca del Santuario, que le había dicho que había una chica de aspecto oriental que vivía en la aldea, y que tenía las mismas características físicas de la chica, según lo que el santo de Pegaso le había dicho._

 _Suspiró y se acercó a la casa que el aldeano le había indicado._

 _La amazona estaba un poco preocupada. Había sentido los cosmos enemigos en el Santuario. Una parte de ella quería regresar a pelear junto a Aioria y los demás, pero recordaba muy bien las órdenes de Athena. Sabía que los santos dorados no iban a tolerar a nadie entrando a los Doce Templos. Y además, estaba demasiado cerca de encontrar a la hermana de Seiya, no podía abandonar esa oportunidad._

 _Hacía unas horas había sentido el cosmo de Aioria elevándose, y estuvo segura de que el santo de Leo había peleado, y que había salido victorioso._

 _Marin sacudió la cabeza. No podía seguir pensando en ello. Tenía que encontrar a Seika, la hermana mayor de Seiya._

 _"Quizá este sea el primer paso para encontrar a Touma", pensó la chica con una leve sonrisa bajo su máscara._

 _La amazona siguió caminando entre las calles del pueblo de Rodorio. Mientras lo hacía, miraba disimuladamente el camino entre el pueblo y el Santuario. Ya hacía un rato que los cosmos de Aioria, Milo y Mu habían desaparecido del Santuario, y se habían dirigido a alguna otra parte. Se encogió de hombros. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero esperaba que estuviera todo bien._

 _De pronto, Marin sintió un horrible vuelco. No, no se había equivocado. La chica se llevó la mano a su pecho, y respiró hondo. Había sentido, para su horror, el cosmo de Aioria desaparecer por completo de la faz de la tierra. No solo él, sino los cosmos de los otros dos santos dorados se apagaron casi simultáneamente._

 _-No…- dijo Marin en voz baja, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche para quitarse la máscara, y cubrirse la boca con una mano- no, por favor, no Aioria…-_

 _Sacudió la cabeza. No, no debía afligirse por lo que había pasado. Aioria, al igual que él, era un guerrero de Athena, y debía estar listo para morir en cualquier momento. ¡Pero…! Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. No se iba a sentir mal por ello. Sí, siempre había tenido sentimientos por Aioria. Sí, nunca se lo había dicho. Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, pero respiró hondo y se volvió a poner su máscara._

 _Ya casi amanecía, y tenía que cumplir con su cometido._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

Cuando Saga y su familia regresaron a casa y se enteraron de lo que había pasado entre Aioria y Marin, el santo de Géminis no pudo evitar palmearse la cara. Incluso Kostas, quien no pudo evitar escuchar sobre lo sucedido, quiso subir a buscar a su maestro. Saga se lo impidió.

-Pero papá…- dijo el chiquillo.

-No creo que sea buena idea que vayas con él, Kostas- dijo Saga, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo- dale un poco de tiempo. Creo que todavía está muy enojado por lo que pasó, y necesita un poco de espacio-

Kostas no dijo nada más, y suspiró largamente.

-Mira el lado positivo- le dijo Cecilia, rodeándolo con sus brazos y haciéndolo sonreír- al menos vas a pasar más tiempo con nosotros-

-Vamos- dijo Saga, al ver que ya había oscurecido- vamos a dormir. Cecy está cansada también-

-Sí, buenas noches papá, mamá- dijo Kostas, abrazando y despidiéndose de ambos antes de irse a la habitación de aprendices para pasar la noche. Saga se volvió a la chica y la tomó de la mano tras verla bostezar.

-Vamos, estás cansada- dijo Saga.

-Lo estoy, un poco- admitió Cecilia, poniéndose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja mientras caminaban a su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Estoy un poco preocupada por Aioria y por Marin- dijo ella- no puedo creer lo que pasó. Espero… que ambos se reconcilien-

Saga suspiró y se rascó levemente la cabeza. Estaba preocupado también. Según lo que había escuchado de Sigmund cuando regresaron al Santuario fue Aioria había besado a Lyfia y que Marin lo vio todo, pero esa versión era ridícula. ¿Cómo era siquiera posible eso?

No, seguramente era un malentendido. Aioria podía ser un tarado, pero adoraba a Marin y jamás siquiera consideraría mirar a otra mujer con los mismos ojos con los que la miraba a ella. Entrecerró los ojos. Seguramente eso era cosa de Lyfia.

Saga levantó la mirada, y vio que Cecilia también estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras que jugaba con un mechón de sus cabellos. El chico sonrió y la abrazó.

-Ya veremos mañana si podemos hacer algo por ellos- dijo él, sonriendo y besando su mejilla- buenas noches-

Ambos se metieron a la cama, y Saga la abrazó por debajo de las sábanas. Canuto se ovilló en un pequeño espacio entre ambos y se quedó dormido tras un bostezo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Aioria se sentía, si era posible, mucho peor que antes. No solo Marin se había enojado con él, sino que había creído que él había besado a Lyfia. ¿Porqué le pasaban estas cosas a él?

Sacudió la cabeza, reviviendo una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido. ¡Si él no había hecho nada malo! Aún no podía entenderlo. Él había bajado a los terrenos del Santuario rumbo al recinto para ver a Marin, invitarla de nuevo a pasar esa noche con él, porque la extrañaba. Era un hombre honorable y su hermano mayor le había enseñado a que no debía ser grosero.

Cuando Lyfia le pidió despedirse de él, nunca pensó en negarse, y ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado lo que haría la chica. Y cuando la vio caerse frente a él, por instinto extendió sus brazos para evitarlo. Si hubiera sabido…

Sacudió la cabeza. No, jamás hubiera dejado de hacer lo que tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-Aaarggg…- gruñó Aioria, golpeando una de las paredes y dejando un enorme hueco en ella.

El león dorado se dejó caer al suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tirando un poco de sus cabellos en desesperación. ¿Porqué le hacían eso? ¡Era horrible!

Toda su vida, desde aquella tarde en el bosque del Santuario que había encontrado a la pequeña aprendiz entrenando y golpeando un árbol con sus puños desnudos, la había detenido y había recibido un buen golpe por ello, Aioria se había enamorado de Marin. La niña japonesa a la que nadie quería en el Santuario. La chica que había peleado con todas sus fuerzas para ganar su armadura. La chica que tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

-Arrgg…. ¿porqué a mí?- se quejó el chico, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Él jamás, ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas, habría imaginado hacer algo que hiciera enojar o llorar a Marin. ¡Jamás! La amaba con toda su alma, aunque fuera un poco torpe para demostrarlo. Pero la amaba, no era más que un cachorrillo enamorado.

Cerró los ojos, los cuales estaban ya húmedos, y se resistía. No quería llorar, pero su corazón estaba roto. ¡Marin lo había terminado! La mujer que él amaba ya no quería saber nada de él. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer sin su Marin?

Como niño pequeño, Aioria se ovilló en una esquina de su templo, y cerró los ojos.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

 _Al día siguiente_

Marin no había pasado mejor noche que Aioria. Tan pronto como llegó al recinto, ignoró a todas sus compañeras, y se encerró en su cuarto. Cuando Lena llenó en la noche para ver como estaba, pues había escuchado lo que había sucedido, pero fingió estar durmiendo para ignorarla. Lena, preocupada por ella, pensó que lo mejor era dejarla descansar un poco.

La pelirroja no estaba dormida, ni descansó un poco en toda la noche. No lloró, aunque estaba triste. No, realmente más que triste estaba furiosa, y no iba a dejar pasar el hecho de que el maldito de Aioria había besado a esa mujer. ¡Como se le ocurría!

Marin se levantó temprano, antes de que amanecer y de que la mayoría de las chicas despertara, y salió del recinto sin hablar con nadie. Ese día lo tenía libre, así que tomó algo de comida de la cocina y, tras dejar un recado a sus compañeras de que estaría ocupada, salió rumbo al bosque. Quizá escalar un poco o golpear un árbol le serviría para liberar la tensión y la furia que sentía en esos momentos.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Touma escuchó lo sucedido el día anterior de boca de los santos de bronce. Como Hyoga tenía una estrecha amistad con los guerreros de Asgard, principalmente con Freya y Hagen, se habían enterado de la versión alternativa de la historia, es decir, que había sido Lyfia quien provocó todos esos problemas. El ángel estaba más que furioso, y deseaba poderse liar a golpes con esa chica por provocar tanto drama entre Aioria y su hermana, pero era la representante de Odín y no podía. Suspiró largamente.

-Siento mucho los problemas que hemos ocasionado- dijo Freya, apenada- me alegro que ya nos iremos a casa, y que Lyfia no tenga oportunidad de seguir causando tantos problemas. No es solo a ellos dos a quien hizo sentir mal- añadió, pensando en Frodi.

-¿Uh?- dijo Touma, escuchando a medias, pues no había puesto atención, su atención dividida entre el hecho de que Artemisa ya había regresado al Olimpo, y la preocupación por su hermana mayor.

-Nada- dijo Hagen, mirando de reojo a Frodi, quien estaba sentado en la parte más alta de las gradas del Coliseo, mirando con atención el pequeño templo donde aún estaba Lyfia durmiendo; y sacudió la cabeza repetidamente. ¡Su pobre compañero!

-Quizá sea buena idea hablar con Aioria- dijo Seiya- ¡o con Marin! Avisarle lo que sucedió-

Seiya se iba a echar a correr hacia el recinto de las amazonas, cuando Shiryu lo detuvo para que no lo hiciera.

-No, espera, Seiya- dijo Shun mientras que Shiryu lo detenía- no es sabio meternos en los asuntos de los demás. Ya se enterará de la verdad-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco más tarde_

Ese día, Satu estaba sola en el templo de Géminis con Elsita. Kanon había tenido que salir temprano esa mañana a patrullar los terrenos del Santuario cercanos a la prisión, pues habían encontrado a algunos espías el día anterior, y los habían encerrado. La chica se sentó al borde de la cama, completamente agotada, y puso su mano sobre su enorme panza. La noche anterior no había podido dormir, el bebé estuvo muy activo.

-¿Mami?- dijo Elsa, acercándose a ella- mira mami, me puse los zapatos yo solita-

Satu sonrió levemente, y le acarició los cabellos mientras se cubría la boca al bostezar.

-Ya lo vi, cariño- dijo ella en voz baja- tendrás que enseñarle a tu papá cuando regrese-

Los ojos de la pequeña brillaron cuando Satu dijo eso, y se acercó a acariciar la panza de su mamá.

-Pórtate bien, hermanito- dijo la niña.

-Está dormido- dijo Satu, sonriendo- pero anoche tuvo bien despierto-

Satu subió los pies a la cama. ¡Estaba muy cansada! El bebé no había dejado de moverse en toda la noche, y no la dejó dormir. ¿Kanon? Había dormido a pierna suelta sin problemas. Satu comenzó a acariciar su panza de nuevo, y apoyó la espalda en la almohada que tenía tras ella. Cuando apoyó la cabeza, se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente. La pobre chica no lo pudo evitar.

-¿Mami?- dijo Elsa, pero Satu no le respondió- ¡mami!-

La pequeña infló las mejillas al no obtener ninguna respuesta, se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación, caminando hacia la salida del templo de Géminis y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Para mala suerte, esa mañana Aldebarán había salido a hacer algunos pendientes en la ciudad, y Mu había subido al templo del Patriarca a entregar un reporte.

Sin nadie que la detuviera, pronto Elsa estuvo fuera de los Doce Templos, y en los terrenos del Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Bosque del Santuario_

 _Pasado el mediodía_

Comenzó a sentir un poco de lástima por el pobre árbol que estaba golpeando. Ya había pasado todo el día entrenando en la profundidad del bosque, y nadie la había molestado. Apenas había comido o bebido algo, no tenía apetito. Había dejado su máscara tirada, junto a la canasta con comida que había tomado de la cocina

Una vez que estuvo algo satisfecha, Marin pateó el tronco del árbol, apoyó su espalda en otro de los árboles y se dejó caer al suelo. Se puso las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Argggg…!- gruñó en voz alta.

¿Cómo había podido pasar eso? Si ella recordaba que los últimos días Aioria había insistido en buscarla y pasar más tiempo con ella. ¿Acaso eso era porque se sentía culpable?¿O cambió de opinión cuando volvió a ver a Lyfia? No sabía, pero estaba realmente furiosa. Se dejó caer sobre el pasto, y pateó repetidamente el tronco del árbol que estaba a sus pies.

De pronto escuchó a alguien pisar una rama, y se volvió de pronto. Gruñó al ver de quien se trataba.

-Tú…- dijo Marin con una expresión aburrida- ¿qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo- dijo la chica recién llegada.

-En serio no quiero hablar con nadie- dijo Marin, levantándose y dándole la espalda- mucho menos contigo, o con nadie más de tu familia-

-Por favor, Marin- dijo Lydia, dudosa- estoy muy preocupada por ti. Estoy segura que ya lo sabes- añadió, al ver que la chica pelirroja se alejaba de donde ella estaba de pie- que no solo te considero mi amiga, sino que he llegado a verte como una hermana-

Marin se volvió hacia ella, furiosa por recordarle a Aioria, pero cambió de opinión al ver la expresión mortificada de la chica. Lydia no dijo nada más, solo se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Marin se sorprendió, pero sonrió levemente y la abrazó también.

-Tranquila, no estoy enojada contigo- dijo Marin.

-Perdona que te lo diga- dijo Lydia- pero estoy segura de que Aioria no hizo nada malo-

-Lydia…-

-Es en serio- dijo ella- Aioria no es capaz de…-

-Yo lo vi- dijo Marin, cabizbaja- yo lo vi besando a esa chica. No hubo ningún error-

-No, no puede ser- dijo Lydia- te equivocaste. Aioria es un hombre honorable, jamás hubiera hecho algo así, y lo sabes. Seguramente lo que pasó fue que esa cabeza hueca se le echó encima para…-

-No, no sigas, por favor- dijo Marin.

La pelirroja no estaba de humor para hablar del tema, y no sabía si lo estaría en algún momento. Lydia era una buena persona, y sí, Marin había llegado a quererla como si fuera su hermana. Aún recordaba cuando entre ella y Lena la habían entrenado para poder enfrentarse a su padre adoptivo cuando volvió a atacar el Santuario de Athena. Ambas tenían un carácter similar, pues compartían el signo, y se entendían bastante bien.

Lydia le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No quiero perderte como amiga- confesó la chica- yo ya te considero parte de mi familia-

Marin sonrió levemente.

-No lo harás- dijo Marin.

Lydia sonrió. Era su oportunidad.

-Entonces, como amiga, déjame decirte que creo que tu problema es que estás un poco insegura- dijo la aprendiz- sobre todo porque Aioria y tú se han distanciado últimamente. Pero si lo piensas bien, sabes que Aioria jamás, jamás haría algo así-

La pelirroja se quedó pensando en lo que Lydia había dicho. Sí, tenía razón. Aioria era un hombre honorable, y no sería capaz de hacer algo así: era demasiado bueno para ello. Y fue cuando le cayó encima esa verdad. ¡Aioria no había hecho eso! Ella se había enojado con él, y había arruinado su relación con él, sin siquiera darle tiempo de explicarse. ¡Necesitaba hablar con él!

-¿Marin?- dijo Lydia al ver la expresión preocupada de su amiga.

-Yo… yo tengo que ver a Aioria- dijo Marin, apartándose un mechón de cabello de la cara con un gesto nervioso- yo…-

Lydia sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron de contento. ¡Todo se iba a arreglar! Y cuando todo estuviera bien se lo restregaría en la cara a la desubicada de Lyfia para que lo pensara dos veces antes de meterse en asuntos ajenos.

-Vamos, volvamos a los Doce Templos- dijo Lydia.

Marin no se movió.

-No lo sé… seguramente él estará muy enojado conmigo- dijo ella.

Lydia sonrió levemente. No, Aioria jamás se enojaría con Marin. Eso le dio a la chica una punzada de culpa también. Aún no había hablado con su hermano después de ese día que pelearon a gritos. Quizá eso podía esperar, lo primero que quería era que se reconciliara con Marin. Lydia tomó del brazo a la pelirroja.

-Vamos- dijo Lydia.

Marin sonrió, y estuvo a punto de asentir, cuando ambas escucharon un ruido parecido a una explosión, a unos metros de donde estaban. Las chicas se miraron entre sí, sorprendidas. No solo había sido el fuerte ruido, sino que habían sentido un cosmo elevarse y apagarse casi de inmediato. Un cosmo que no era enemigo, pero que no lograron identificar a quien pertenecía. Era pequeño e inmaduro, pero se elevó lo suficiente como para causar una explosión.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Lydia en voz baja, mientras que Marin se apresuraba a inclinarse al suelo para tomar su máscara.

-No sé, vamos a averiguarlo- dijo la pelirroja, mirando de reojo a su compañera antes de ponerse la máscara- prepárate-

Lydia asintió, y ambas se apresuraron hacia el sitio donde habían escuchado la explosión, internándose cada vez más en el bosque, buscaron con sus cosmos el que habían sentido. No tardaron en llegar a un pequeño claro que jamás habían visto, muy cerca de uno de los barrancos que llevaban a la salida del Santuario. Ahí, tumbada en el suelo, estaba una pequeña figura delgada, de la que sobresalían sus brillantes cabellos azulados.

-Pero si es…- comenzó a decir Marin, al ver que era Elsa, la hija de Kanon, quien estaba tirada en el pasto.

Lydia no dijo nada, sino que solo corrió hacia la pequeña. La niña estaba inconsciente, tumbada sobre su abdomen, con una respiración agitada, y el pasto a su alrededor estaba chamuscado.

-¿Fue ella la que elevó su cosmo?- dijo Marin, alcanzando a Lydia y ayudándola a volver a la pequeña sobre su espalda. No parecía estar herida, sino solamente agotada.

-¿Qué le pasó?- dijo Lydia. Ella recordaba muy bien no haber sabido siquiera que tenía un cosmo, y solo haberlo manifestado en un momento de gran presión. ¿Qué le había pasado a la pequeña? ¿le había pasado algo parecido?

Pronto, ambas obtuvieron la respuesta. Se encontraron rodeadas de dos, no, cuatro cosmos, furiosamente agresivos. Y uno de ellos era el cosmo de un dios. Las chicas palidecieron.

-Marin…- dijo Lydia, dejando a la niña de nuevo sobre el pasto y preparándose a pelear.

-No, toma a Elsa y llévatela a los Doce Templos- dijo la pelirroja sin quitar la mirada del barranco, de donde provenían los cosmos enemigos- tú eres más rápida que yo, puedes ponerla a salvo…-

-No, no puedo dejarte pelear sola- dijo Lydia con una expresión preocupada- seguro lo sentiste también. ¡Hay un dios con ellos!-

-¿Qué no ves? Seguro su plan es llevarse a la niña- dijo Marin- tenemos que evitar a toda costa que la alcancen. Solo los voy a detener un poco, darte tiempo de ponerla a salvo-

A Lydia no le gustaba ni un poco ese plan, pero no tenía nada de tiempo para discutir: los cosmos enemigos estaban casi sobre ellas. Con una expresión preocupada, levantó a Elsa en sus brazos, apoyándola en uno de sus hombros, y tras una mirada preocupada a Marin, salió corriendo por el bosque en dirección al interior del Santuario.

Marin sonrió levemente y se preparó. No tenía su armadura, pero sabía que podía crear una suficiente distracción para darle a Lydia una muy buena oportunidad de poner a salvo a la niña. Encendió su cosmo, y vio que llegaron los enemigos.

Un hombre moreno que recordaba haber visto antes, en uno de los ataques al Santuario, cuando Evelyn había estado siendo controlada por los enemigos. Tenía la piel oscura, ojos gruesamente delineados y una espada en su mano. Iba seguido por tres hombres casi idénticos, aunque con miradas perdidas y cabizbajos.

-Llegaron demasiado tarde tarde- dijo Marin, cruzándose de brazos- la niña está a salvo, no lograrán llegar a ella-

El hombre la miró fijamente, tanto que Marin sintió como si el hombre pudiera ver a través de ella, y abrir su corazón. Contrario a lo que la pelirroja esperaba, el enemigo sonrió.

-Eso sería un grave problema- dijo el hombre con una gesto impasible- si fuera la niña a quien necesitáramos-

Marin palideció bajo su máscara, y dio un paso atrás.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Mu estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares en la entrada del templo de Leo. Para ser justos, al santo de Aries no le gustaba meterse en los asuntos personales de los demás, pero en este caso se sintió comprometido con la situación. Fue a buscar a Aioria, no para animarlo, sino para convencerlo de buscar a Marin, explicarle lo que había pasado, para que ambos pudieran resolver el problema. Sabía que también Lydia había ido a buscar a Marin.

Hasta el momento no había tenido éxito.

-Aioria, por favor, solo escúchame…- insistió el chico.

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo- dijo Aioria con un tono de advertencia- y si no te vas en este momento…-

-No estoy dentro del templo de Leo- dijo Mu, señalando la línea en el suelo que marcaba la entrada al templo- así que no tengo que irme a ningún lado-

Aioria gruñó. No estaba de humor. Quizá sería buena idea meterse a su habitación para no tener que escuchar a Mu. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer nada.

De pronto, ambos se volvieron de golpe hacia el bosque del Santuario. Habían sentido los cosmos de Marín y de Lydia, encendiéndose uno tras otro, y apagarse de forma abrupta, y muy cerca de ellas un cosmo maligno que ya habían sentido antes. Ambos abrieron los ojos, preocupados.

-¿Mu?- dijo Aioria.

-Lo sé- dijo el santo de Aries- vamos-

El santo de Leo asintió y ambos desaparecieron, teletransportándose.

x-x-x

 _Camino del Bosque_

 _Poco antes_

Lydia se había echado a correr hacia los Doce Templos con la pequeña en sus brazos cuando un cosmo agresivo la golpeó y la hizo caer al suelo, con todo y la pequeña. Lydia cayó sobre su lado derecho, y por inercia se aferró a la niña. Intentó levantarse, pero sintió un golpe eléctrico en sus piernas que le impidió moverse.

-¿Qué rayos?- dijo Lydia.

Se volvió a mirar al enemigo, que era un hombre moreno que parecía tener la mirada perdida.

-Danos a la niña- dijo el hombre con un tono de voz que a Lydia le pareció muy monótona- queremos mandar un mensaje…-

-Estás chiflado- dijo Lydia, por fin levantándose con Elsa en sus brazos- no la vas a lastimar-

La chica intentó alejarse del enemigo, encendiendo su cosmo y creando una pared de rosas entre ella y el hombre. Se echó a correr de nuevo rumbo a los Doce Templos, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos. Primero, porque sus piernas se sentían débiles y acalambradas por el ataque anterior, y después porque el enemigo le lanzó un ataque que le dio de lleno en la espalda, y la tumbó al suelo. La chica apenas pudo proteger a la niña con su cuerpo, y ambas cayeron al pasto. El hombre se acercó a ellas, y usó un pequeño alfiler para pegar un pedazo de papel a la orilla del vestido de la pequeña. Después de ello, dejó caer un pequeño objeto de color negro a los pies de Lydia, y se retiró de ahí.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡HOLA A TODOS! Antes de que me reclamen, les avisé de la pelotita antiestrés en el capítulo anterior. Como ven, las cosas se acaban de complicar. Conste que todos estuvieron advertidos, pero no se esperaban que pasara así, que un dios se metiera al Santuario así. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	10. 10: Sin Corazón

**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

X: SIN CORAZÓN

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Año 12 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Marin se sacudió las manos. Ese había sido un largo día de entrenamiento con Seiya, y el chiquillo ya estaba agotado para esa hora de la tarde. Tras dejarlo en su cama dentro de la casa que tenía reservada para ella y Seiya, la chica salió a los terrenos del Santuario. Faltaba más o menos una hora para que el sol se pusiera._

 _La chica suspiró, y se sentó en el techo de uno de los pequeños templos en la periferia del Santuario. Se abrazó las piernas mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, mientras que el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de distintos tonos de naranja. Sonrió levemente. Faltaban unos cuantos meses para que Seiya diera las pruebas para ganar su armadura, pero…_

 _Sacudió la cabeza. No era tonta, una parte de ella sentía que algo no andaba bien en el Santuario. Había visto con sus propios ojos la discriminación dentro de ese recinto, la corrupción entre los soldados y algunos santos de plata. Suspiró._

 _-¿Qué sucede?¿porqué suspiras así?- dijo una voz masculina._

 _Marin levantó la mirada, miró a su alrededor, y después miró hacia abajo. Pasando junto al templo, a unos metros de ella, Aioria iba pasando por ahí, con una enorme bolsa de papel llenas de manzanas._

 _-¿Aioria?- dijo Marin, alzando las cejas sorprendida- ¿qué haces aquí?-_

 _-Fui a Rodorio, y traje unas manzanas para Milo- dijo Aioria, tomando una de las frutas y levantando la mano hacia ella._

 _Marin lo evaluó con la mirada._

 _-Vamos, Marin- dijo Aioria, ampliando su sonrisa e inclinando su cabeza hacia su derecha, mirándola con inocencia- una manzana no hará daño-_

 _La chica sonrió bajo su máscara y asintió, dando un salto y cayendo de pie justo frente al santo de Leo. Los ojos de Aioria se iluminaron al verla tan cerca de él, pero la chica no se percató, pues su atención fue directamente a la manzana que le había dado Aioria._

 _-Muchas gracias- sonrió Marin._

 _Aioria sonrió mientras que la chica le daba una pequeña palmada en la espalda._

 _-Tengo que irme, mañana será un largo día- dijo la chica._

 _-Yo también, Milo va a estar impaciente- dijo Aioria._

 _Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, y comenzaron a caminar en direcciones contrarias, Aioria hacia los Doce Templos, y Marin hacia su casa. Tras dar algunos pasos, se volvió hacia atrás, y miró con una sonrisa los brillantes cabellos rojos desaparecer entre los templos y edificios del Santuario. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente de contento, y reanudó su marcha de regreso al templo de Leo._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Bosque, Terrenos del Santuario_

Mu utilizó sus poderes para teletransportarse a sí mismo y a Aioria al sitio donde habían sentido los cosmos de Lydia y de Marin por última vez. Tan pronto como aparecieron, ambos miraron a su alrededor insistentemente. Sentían, aunque débil, el cosmo de Lydia cerca de ellos. Del de Marin no había ningún rastro.

Iban a comenzar a caminar hacia el sitio donde sentían la presencia de la aprendiz de Piscis cuando llegó con ellos Afrodita, que había ido al museo a recoger a Evelyn y acababan de regresar.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Afrodita- sentí que los cosmos de Marin y de Lydia se elevaron hace apenas unos momentos. ¿Ustedes saben?-

-No estamos muy seguros- dijo Aioria, y miró de reojo a Evelyn- no creo que ella deba estar…-

No terminó su frase, pues Mu se echó a correr en la dirección que había sentido el cosmo de Lydia, y fue seguido por los otros tres. No tuvo que caminar mucho: rápidamente llegaron al sitio donde estaban. Elsa estaba tumbada con la espalda contra el suelo, y Lydia estaba sobre ella, boca abajo, cubriendo a la pequeña con su cuerpo. Ambas estaban inconscientes.

Evelyn se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras que miraba lo que estaba sucediendo, y no precisamente porque Lydia o la niña estuvieran heridas. La chica había visto algo que los santos dorados no. Había un pequeño escarabajo negro, más o menos del tamaño de un puño, que se confundía con la ropa de entrenamiento de Lydia, que subía lentamente por su espalda de la chica. ¡Ella sabía muy bien que significaba eso! Evelyn se soltó de Afrodita y, antes de que Mu pudiera siquiera tocarla, la chica pateó el escarabajo para quitarlo de la espalda de Lydia.

-¡Evelyn!- dijo Afrodita, sorprendida.

-No, espera- dijo Mu- ¿qué es eso?-

-Es un escarabajo del corazón- dijo Evelyn, mirando con desconfianza en enorme escarabajo negro, que ahora estaba a unos metros y volvía a acercarse a Lydia y a Elsa- los egipcios los ponían en las momias para sustituir el corazón. Pudieron haberle arrebatado el corazón… el alma, mejor dicho-

Tanto Mu como Aioria palidecieron. Afrodita, que estaba un poco menos preocupado, puso la mano a unos centímetros de ella.

-Aún puedo sentir su cosmo- dijo el santo de Piscis- creo que está bien-

-Igual, creo que deberíamos llevarla con la señorita Athena- dijo Mu, tomándola con cuidado para que se volviera sobre su espalda, y miró a Elsa, quien tenía la orilla de su vestido chamuscado- y averiguar qué estaba haciendo esta pequeña sola y tan lejos de Géminis-

Aioria sacudió la cabeza, y miró a su alrededor. No había señal de Marin, ni de su cosmo, y no le había gustado ni una pizca lo que había dicho Evelyn sobre los escarabajos negros.

-Ustedes adelántense- dijo Aioria- yo voy a buscar a Marin-

Y sin esperar respuesta, se alejó de ellos entre los árboles. Mu suspiró, y miró a Lydia y a Elsa.

-Ve con Aioria, Afro- dijo Mu en voz alta- puedo sentir el cosmo de Aldebarán acercándose a nosotros. Él nos puede ayudar con la niña-

Afrodita asintió.

-Quédate con ellos, Eve- le dijo Afrodita- no creo que esto sea seguro para ti-

-No, Afro- dijo Evelyn a su vez- sabes quien es el culpable. ¡Esto es obra de Seth! Déjame quedarme contigo, en caso de que necesiten saber algo-

Afrodita la miró con aprensión, pero tenía que admitir que no era una mala idea. Suspiró largamente y asintió, tomando la mano de Evelyn, y ambos se adentraron al bosque, siguiendo a Aioria.

x-x-x

 _Claro del bosque_

 _Poco después_

Era muy difícil tratar de localizar a Marin, pues Aioria no podía sentir su cosmo. Estaba cada vez más preocupado conforme pasaba el tiempo y no la encontraban. ¿Qué le había sucedido a la chica? Mientras caminaba entre los árboles, mirando incesantemente a su alrededor, su corazón latía con fuerza, tanto que le dolía. Se llevó la mano al pecho sin pensarlo y sin detenerse.

Pero Marín era una guerrera, no podía haberle pasado nada malo, ¿o sí? Aioria sacudió la cabeza. No. Era imposible. Su chica, su Marin, iba a estar bien, y le daría una buena bofetada que quizá no merecía, pero él se lo iba a aguantar si ella estaba bien.

De pronto escuchó un grito ahogado proveniente de Evelyn, y Aioria se volvió hacia el sitio donde estaba señalando la chica.

El cabello rojo de Marin era inconfundible. La chica estaba tumbada con la espalda contra el suelo, con la mano derecha doblada sobre su abdomen, la izquierda en una posición neutral sobre el suelo. Sus piernas estaban extendidas, su rostro estaba descubierto, inclinado hacia la izquierda, y su máscara de plata hecha pedazos a unos metros de ella. Estaba pálida y, salvo por el hecho de que su pecho se elevaba levemente con cada respiración, estaba inmóvil.

-No…- dijo Aioria, palideciendo cuando la vio. Corrió hacia ella, seguido de Afrodita y Evelyn. La movió suavemente, pero ella no respondió de ninguna manera- no, Marin, por favor, tienes que estar bien…-

Pero eso no era lo que había hecho que Evelyn hiciera esa expresión. Tan pronto como los tres alcanzaron a Marin, todos vieron que, al igual que Lydia, la chica tenía uno de esos enormes escarabajos sobre su pecho, del lado izquierdo. A diferencia del que estaba subiendo por la espalda de Lydia, éste estaba fijo al pecho de la amazona. Aioria se enfureció al verlo y extendió su mano para quitarlo, pero Evelyn lo detuvo.

-No, no lo muevas- dijo la chica tristemente.

-¿Qué?¿Porqué?- dijo Aioria- tú misma pateaste el que se estaba subiendo a mi hermana-

-Porque… es demasiado tarde para ella, Aioria- dijo Evelyn con voz quebrada, cosa que Afrodita notó de inmediato- está fijo a su pecho…-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- dijo Aioria agresivamente, aunque sin soltar a Marin, haciendo que Evelyn diera un paso atrás, y el santo de Piscis la tomara de los hombros.

-Que… creo que Seth…- comenzó a decir Evelyn, como si no quisiera decirlo en voz alta.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Afrodita con cariño, frotándole suavemente los hombros- ¿qué hizo Seth?-

Evelyn bajó los ojos, y se volvió nerviosamente a Afrodita.

-El escarabajo está fijo en su pecho- dijo Evelyn- ya tomó su alma-

-¡No!- gruñó Aioria, encendiendo su cosmo furioso y amenazante, sin soltar a Marin. Afrodita frunció el entrecejo, y empujó a Evelyn detrás de él, para interponerse entre ella y Aioria- ¡eso no es cierto! ¡Mírala, respira bien! ¿cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Entiendo que estés asustado, pero no tienes que gritarle a Evelyn- dijo Afrodita, entrecerrando los ojos- solo está tratando de ayudar…-

-¡No está ayudando!- gritó Aioria- ¡está diciendo que Marin está muerta!-

-No está muerta- dijo tímidamente Evelyn, detrás del santo de Piscis- solo digo que tomaron su alma. El escarabajo mantiene vivo su cuerpo, lo hace pensar que aún tiene a su alma consigo. Pero su alma no está aquí…-

-¡No! No, no, no…-

Afrodita dio un paso delante, y extendió su mano hasta ponerla sobre la frente de Marin. A diferencia de Lydia, de la chica pelirroja no se sentía ningún cosmo. Nada. Era como si fuera un caparazón completamente vacío.

Cuando Aioria cayó en cuenta de ello, se dejó caer al suelo, en el pasto, abrazando el cuerpo de Marin contra su pecho y sin poder evitar echarse a llorar. La cabeza de la chica cayó inertemente sobre el pecho de Aioria. ¡Marin!¡Marin ya no estaba ahí! ¿Cómo podía pasar eso?

Mientras eso pasaba, Afrodita se volvió a Evelyn, y ésta le regresó la mirada. Ambos dieron un par de pasos atrás, dandole su espacio, mientras que el chico se desahogaba.

x-x-x

 _Casa de Rashid Bisat, El Cairo_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Damla y Ravit, la segunda y tercera esposa de Rashid Bisat, estaban preparándose para ir a dormir esa noche. Damla estaba peinando los cabellos de su compañera, mientras que ésta encogía las piernas sobre su asiento y miraba su propio reflejo en el espejo. Ravit suspiró, y se volvió hacia Damla.

-Extraño a Fatima- dijo Ravit de pronto, mirando a su compañera de reojo.

-Shhh…- dijo Damla, con una expresión de pánico, mirando a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que Rashid o su primera esposa no hubieran escuchado- sabes que no podemos hablar de ella en la casa-

-Lo sé, pero…- dijo Ravit, volviendo a mirar su reflejo en el espejo- realmente espero que esté bien. Que ese hombre, Dema, la esté cuidando bien-

-Lo más probable es que sí- dijo Damla en voz baja, después de asegurarse de que no estaban siendo escuchadas- tú misma viste lo mucho que parecía quererla, y cómo se enojó con Rashid-

Ravit sonrió levemente, y quizá con un poco de envidia hacia la pequeña Fatima, quien se había escapado a Grecia acompañada de un santo de Athena, mientras que ellas estaban aún atrapadas en la casa de ese bueno para nada y…

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una extraña sacudida, como si fuera un terremoto, o como si la tierra se estuviera moviendo. Ravit y Damla se levantaron alarmadas, corrieron a la ventana, y vieron un enorme rayo de luz rojo emergiendo de la punta de la gran pirámide.

-¿Qué es eso, Damla?- preguntó Ravit en voz baja.

-No tengo idea- dijo la segunda esposa.

El fenómeno solo duró apenas unos minutos, pero la mayoría de los habitantes de Cairo lo había visto con claridad, un brillo casi extraterrestre apareciendo en la gran pirámide.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Athena corrió hacia el templo de Aries, seguida de Sara y de Shion, tan pronto como escuchó lo que había sucedido. Encontró a Lydia tumbada en el sofá en la sala del templo de Aries, con un muy preocupado Mu a su lado, y a Elsa en brazos de Kanon. La pequeña había despertado, asustada, y se había abrazado de su papá.

-¡Papito!- lloriqueó Elsa repetidamente, aún aferrada a su papá. Kanon no dejaba de abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello para tratar de que se tranquilizara, pero nada de ello parecía funcionar.

-¡Por todos los dioses!- dijo Shion- ¿qué pasó?-

-Es lo que quisiéramos saber, maestro- dijo Aldebaran, cruzándose de brazos. Él había alcanzado a Mu y lo había ayudado a llevar a Elsa de regreso, aunque la pequeña despertó a medio camino y no paró de gritar y patalear hasta que la pasaron a los brazos de su papá- Elsita no nos puede decir mucho-

La niña no dejó de llorar y repetir que no quería que Kanon la soltara. La diosa se volvió a Lydia y encendió su cosmo. La chica despertó con una expresión asustada, y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Donde…?- dijo Lydia, mirando sorprendida a todos los que la rodeaban- ¿qué pasó aquí?-

Lydia miró a su alrededor, confundida, sin poder recordar bien que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí o como había llegado. ¿Qué había sucedido?¿Porqué los demás la miraban con tanto alivio? Mu respiró, aliviado de que la chica estuviera bien, y sin pensarlo mucho la abrazó. Lydia se sobresaltó levemente, sintiendo la aprensión del chico, pero sonrió y abrazó a Mu de vuelta.

-Estás bien…- susurró el santo de Aries.

-Sí… eso creo- dijo Lydia a su vez- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Estábamos esperando a que tú nos dijeras, _menina_ \- dijo Aldebarán en voz baja, esperando pacientemente a que esos dos dejaran de abrazarse.

-¿Yo? Eh…- comenzó a decir Lydia, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar- ¡ah, sí! Estaba con Marin en el bosque, y nos dimos cuenta de que Elsa había escapado, y creímos había usado su cosmo sin querer. Marin me dio que la tomara y corriera hacia aquí, pero en el camino sentí el cosmo de ella apagarse… y luego me atacaron-

-¿Sabes que querían?- dijo Mu.

-Creo que querían a Elsa- dijo Lydia, señalando a la pequeña en brazos de Kanon- el que me atacó me dijo que querían enviar un mensaje-

Kanon alzó las cejas. ¿Qué querían los enemigos con su hija? ¿Nuevamente estaban tras Satu, y por eso la perseguían así? Miró a Elsa, notando que tenía algo colgando de la falda de su vestido. Era un pequeño papel, prendido del vestido con un alfiler. El gemelo tomó el papel y lo desdobló. Palideció mientras que leía su contenido.

-No era a Elsa a quien querían- dijo Kanon con gravedad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Lydia, volviéndose hacia él- estoy segura de que ese hombre dijo que le diera a la niña, para enviar un mensaje…-

-Lo envió. Esto estaba en el vestido de mi hija- dijo el chico con gravedad, extendiendo su brazo con el papel hacia ellos, mientras con la otra mano aferraba a la pequeña contra él. No estaba ni un poco contento de saber que se le habían acercado tanto como para poner ese mensaje- no la querían a ella… venían por Marín, y aquí dice porqué-

Todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos y palidecieron.

-Mu, Shion, por favor traigan a Aioria y los otros de inmediato- dijo la diosa, intentando en vano reprimir un gesto nervioso- antes de que algo malo suceda-

x-x-x

 _Templo en los terrenos del Santuario_

Lyfia estaba molesta porque sus guerreros no la dejaron salir del pequeño templo ese día. Si bien los chicos no estaban en sincronía con los cosmos de los santos de Athena, aún así Frodi pudo notar que algo malo estaba sucediendo en el mismo Santuario. ¿Un ataque, quizá? Con mayor razón no dejaría salir a la chica hasta que no estuviera seguro.

-Oh, vamos, de seguro ya todo está bien- dijo Lyfia, cruzando de brazos y haciendo berrinche.

-Por favor, señorita, tenga un poco de paciencia- intervino Hagen- solo déjenos averiguar que fue lo que pasó, para ver si hay riesgo para usted-

Lyfia no tuvo más remedio que dejarse caer en su asiento y cruzar los brazos, enfurruñada. Frodi sonrió levemente y se sentó a su lado.

-Por favor, Lyfia- dijo el chico- no queremos que nada malo te pase-

Lyfia se volvió a él y sonrió levemente. El corazón de Frodi latió esperanzado, pero pronto la chica comenzó a ocuparse de otros asuntos, sacando su teléfono celular, e ignorándolo de paso. Frodi suspiró y tomó un libro, pensando que era la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo.

Sí, Frodi había conocido a Lyfia desde que ambos eran muy pequeños, y había querido ser un guerrero para protegerla a ella. Pero desafortunadamente para él, ella lo tenía en el fondo de la friendzone. No quería verlo, pero no tenía la menor cortesía con él. Lyfia le sonreía y podía hacer que Frodi hiciera casi cualquier cosa. Todos los otros chicos podían verlo. Sigmund, que era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, insistía que debía dejar de ver a Lyfia de esa manera, pues ella nunca lo vería como él quería.

Frodi se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento y suspiró largamente. No sabía que hacer. Ya lo averiguaría después, cuando regresaran a Asgard. En ese momento tenía otras cosas en qué preocuparse.

Sigmund llegó un poco después, llevándoles noticias de lo que había sucedido en los límites del Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Saga y Cecilia habían llegado al templo de Aries cuando regresaron al Santuario. Mu y Shion habían teletransportado a Aioria, quien llevaba en sus brazos a Marin, junto con Afrodita y Evelyn. Los tres estaban muy preocupados. Evelyn estaba pálida y temblorosa, y tenía un aspecto que parecía que vomitaría si abría la boca. Aioria, por su parte, parecía un zombi. No podía hablar ni moverse, más que estrechar el cuerpo de Marin contra él. Touma, quien había estado en la ciudad pero regresó rápidamente al sentir que algo andaba mal con su hermana, estaba de pie a unos pasos de ellos, apoyando la espalda en una columna, cruzando los brazos en un gesto nervioso.

El santo de Aries le señaló un sitio para que Aioria pusiera a Marin, y el santo de Leo obedeció de manera automática. Aioria no se separó de ella, y no dijo nada, dejando que Evelyn les explicara lo que pensaba que había pasado: el escarabajo negro había sido usado para robar el alma de la chica, y era lo único que la mantenía viva.

Athena se acercó a Marin y la cubrió con su cosmo, para asegurarse de detener el tiempo y protegerla

-Pero, ¿porqué pasó esto?- dijo Athena tristemente cuando terminó de poner su barrera de cosmo en la pelirroja- ¿qué es lo que planean los enemigos?-

-El que hizo esto fue Seth, dios egipcio del miedo- dijo Kanon, mostrándole la carta, mientras que Evelyn asentía- en esta carta explica que él tiene el alma de Marin, y que es lo que quiere a cambio de liberarla-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- dijo Touma, quien aún tenía una expresión preocupada.

-Quiere el ala de tu armadura- dijo Kanon- el ala de la armadura de Ícaro-

Touma palideció, y sacudió la cabeza levemente. Sabía que era algo que jamás podría dar: podría poner en peligro a Artemisa si lo hacía.

-¿Porqué querría…?- comenzó a decir Cecilia.

-El ala de la armadura de Touma es especial, le permite como humano entrar al Olimpo- dijo Shion en un tono serio y pensativo- eso es lo que quiere: meter un ejército humano al Olimpo para derrocar a los dioses-

Athena se llevó las manos a la boca. No podían entregar a Touma o su armadura: las consecuencias serían catastróficas. Pero tampoco podían dejar a Marin sin su alma. Entonces…

-Pues es lógico, ¿no? Obviamente Touma no puede entregar eso, pondría en peligro no solo a Artemisa, sino a todos los dioses. Entonces tenemos que recuperar el alma de Marin. Evelyn- dijo Athena de pronto, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo de sorpresa- ¿dónde está ella? Su alma, quiero decir, ¿a donde la llevaron?-

Evelyn palideció, y sacudió la cabeza.

-Al Duat, el camino al Inframundo egipcio- dijo Evelyn, mirando hacia el suelo- pero no hay manera de entrar y traerla de vuelta-

-Eso no es cierto, hay una manera de abrir una entrada al Duat. Tú puedes abrirla, usando el libro de los muertos de Tutankamon- dijo Cecilia de pronto, sorprendiendo a Saga y a los demás presentes. ¡Si ella nunca hablaba cuando había tantas personas escuchándola. Evelyn palideció mortalmente al ver que todos la miraron de nuevo- incluso puedes llevar a alguien más. La gran pirámide de Kufu podría ser la puerta, y…-

-No, yo no…- la interrumpió Evelyn nerviosamente. ¿Porqué Cecilia había elegido ese momento para comenzar a hablar? Evelyn se había quedado muy asustada después de todo el asunto con el kopesh de Tutankamon la última vez, cuando casi murió cuando Afrodita lo detuvo. ¡Estaba aterrorizada!

-No, no puedo permitir que Evelyn vaya- dijo Afrodita, sin gustarle ni un poco a donde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación- ¡es muy peligroso para ella!-

-Es peligroso para Marin- dijo Aioria, por fin reaccionando- por favor…-

Aioria había estado escuchando en silencio, sin soltar la mano de Marin y peleando contra las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Tuvo un breve sentimiento de alivio cuando vio que su hermana estaba bien, pero nada podía hacerlo volver sentirse bien hasta que Marin estuviera bien.

Evelyn palideció ante la sugerencia de Cecilia, y la insistencia de los demás, y estaba temblando tan violentamente que Afrodita la abrazó y lanzó una mirada enojada a los demás.

-¡Ya, déjenla en paz!- dijo el santo de Piscis, volviéndose hacia Aioria. Éste iba a decir algo mas, cuando otras dos personas entraron a toda prisa al templo de Aries. Eran Io, el general marino de Scylla, y Minos, juez de Grifo. Ambos venían de extremos contrarios de la tierra, y estaban mortalmente pálidos y preocupados.

-Algo malo sucedió- dijo Io tan pronto como entró- escuché reportes de un rayo de luz roja proveniente de la Antártida. Creo que todo esto es obra de Phobos-

-Igual yo, lo mismo sucedió en el norte de Noruega, hace unos días, y el mismo rayo rojo proveniente del ártico- dijo Minos- ¡los enemigos traman algo! Y…-

Minos se interrumpió al ver la escena, y se mordió el labio. Algo malo había pasado. Estuvo a punto de preguntar que había pasado, pero Mu habló primero.

-Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Touma?- dijo de pronto Mu, notando la ausencia del ángel de Artemisa.

Todos miraron a su alrededor. El pelirrojo había desaparecido casi de inmediato, y no había rastro de él. Los santos se miraron entre sí. Lo más probable es que se hubiera retirado al Olimpo, para evitar la tentación de ceder a las exigencias de los enemigos.

x-x-x

 _Punta Arenas, Chile_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Julieta regresó a su casa después de haber ido de compras. Hacía muy buen tiempo esa mañana, el sol brillaba y el viento no había sido tan fuerte como acostumbraba ser en su ciudad. Se encogió de hombros. No sabía a que se debía, pero se sentía agradecida.

Al menos no había vuelto a temblar.

Hacía un rato, mientras estaba en el supermercado, hubo un pequeño temblor de la tierra. Nadie pareció alarmarse, tan acostumbrados estaban a los temblores, pero algo le pareció extraño a Julieta. Primero esa extraña luz roja al sur, y luego ese temblor. Cuando salió del local, pudo ver a lo lejos de nuevo un rayo de luz vertical de color rojo. Lo vio apenas por unos segundos, y desapareció.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Julieta para sí misma en voz alta.

-¿Son luces de Navidad, mamá?- dijo Rayen. La niña no paraba de mirar la luz, y se aferraba a uno de los brazos de Julieta.

-No lo creo- dijo la chica, pensativa.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡HOLA A TODOS! Espero que hayan pasado Feliz Navidad. Pues sí, ésta es mi última travesura del año, dejarlos con la duda un rato. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	11. 11: Efectos del Viento

**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

XI: EFECTOS DEL VIENTO

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Año 13 del Nacimiento de Athena, poco después de la guerra santa contra Hades_

 _Santuario de Athena_

 _Marin sonrió al ver que Athena había revivido a todos los santos que habían muerto en la guerra santa contra Hades y en general en las guerras anteriores. Poseidón y Hades hicieron lo mismo, con permiso de Zeus y con la condición de que ambos hicieran las paces con Athena._

 _Vio uno por uno a todos los santos dorados regresar al Santuario, y su corazón comenzó a brincar de contento al ver a Aioria. No solo eso, sino que éste estaba con esa enorme y radiante sonrisa al ver de nuevo a su hermano mayor._

 _Marin observó la escena desde una pequeña colina, donde había una enorme columna de mármol, sobre la cual la chica se había apoyado mientras los miraba. Se cruzó de brazos. Todo había salido bien ese día. La amazona estaba secretamente feliz de que todo hubiera salido tan bien, y estaba orgullosa de haber encontrado por fin a la hermana de Seiya._

 _Levantó la mirada, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Aioria. ¡Oh, Aioria! Se veía tan apuesto sonriendo de esa manera. Marin se ruborizó levemente, y agradeció tener la máscara puesta. Él también pareció sentir la mirada de la chica, y sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojizas._

 _Marin sonrió, un poco mortificada al darse cuenta de los lindos latidos que sentía, y lo que significaban. Estaba enamorada de Aioria._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Artemisa, Olimpo_

 _Poco después_

Tan pronto como Kanon había mencionado las condiciones para que Seth liberara el alma de Marin, Touma había desaparecido por completo hacia el Olimpo. Estaba realmente aterrorizado por lo que acababa de pasar. Marin, su hermana mayor, había… había sido… ¡Y pensar que todo había sido por quitarle su ala!

Pero no podía entregar el ala de su armadura, su única manera de entrar al Olimpo y de ver a Artemisa. No podía poner en riesgo a su diosa, a la que debía proteger incluso con su propia vida, o a los otros dioses. Pero al mismo tiempo, adoraba a su hermana mayor, no podía abandonarla. El pelirrojo apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. No quería tener que elegir entre su deber y su familia. Entre Artemisa y Marin.

Era injusto tener que hacer esa elección, pero sabía muy bien la respuesta correcta. Eso no quería decir que era fácil.

Touma abrió los ojos, y tras cruzar la fuente y el vestíbulo del Olimpo, se apresuró a las habitaciones de la diosa.

Artemisa estaba tumbada en su diván, arreglando con sus propias manos su arco, toda su atención en su tarea, y estaba rodeada por Odiseo y Teseo, quienes estaban conversando en voz baja. Al ver a su diosa, todas las dudas de Touma desaparecieron. ¡Era su diosa, él había prometido protegerla! Y sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Aunque su hermana estuviera en peligro, no podía arriesgar a Artemisa.

Odiseo se dio cuenta de su presencia, y levantó la vista.

-Bienvenido, Touma- dijo el ángel, levantando la vista y sonriendo levemente- ¿porqué regresaste tan pronto? No te esperábamos hasta la próxima semana-

Teseo y Artemisa levantaron la mirada, y sonrieron levemente. La sonrisa de Artemisa se borró casi de inmediato al ver la expresión desolada de Touma. Dejó su arco junto a ella, y se levantó, caminado hacia él.

-Touma, estás pálido- dijo la diosa, acercándose a él y poniendo su mano en su mejilla- ¿qué sucedió?-

Touma no respondió inmediatamente. Tomó la mano de la diosa y la acercó a sus labios para besarla. Esto no hizo sino alarmar tanto a Artemisa como a los otros dos chicos. El pelirrojo tomó aire y comenzó a decirles todo lo que había pasado, desde el ataque en el bosque del Santuario, la carta de Seth y sus demandas.

Artemisa se llevó las manos a la boca, y los dos ángeles palidecieron. Cuando Touma terminó el relato y tomó asiento con una expresión derrotada, la diosa no pudo sino abrazarlo.

-Oh, Touma, lo siento tanto- dijo Artemisa tristemente- tenemos que encontrar una manera de ayudar a tu hermana-

-Y que los enemigos no puedan tomar el ala de su armadura- añadió Teseo.

-Solo hay una cosa que hacer, señorita- dijo el pelirrojo, muy afligido- tiene que encerrarme-

Artemisa lo soltó, asustada, y los otros dos chicos se miraron entre sí, sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo el chico.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Tiene que hacerlo, señorita- dijo Touma, cabizbajo- sé que es mi deber tomar esta decisión, pero… tengo miedo de que el cariño que le tengo a mi hermana me haga hacer una tontería. Por favor-

Artemisa estaba horrorizada por esa solicitud, pero sonrió levemente. Adoraba a ese tonto humano que tenía enfrente. Lo abrazó de nuevo con mucho cariño, y por primera vez Touma se sintió un poco relajado y consolado con lo que había pasado.

-No, no te voy a encerrar- dijo Artemisa- solo voy a tomar de regreso tu armadura, y la mantendré a salvo mientras tú y los santos de Athena recuperan a tu hermana-

-Pero señorita…-

-Nada de peros- dijo la diosa, quitándose un listón de su cabello y comenzando a atarlo alrededor de la muñeca del pelirrojo- siempre estaré contigo, y cuando necesites volver, enviaré a Odiseo y a Teseo por ti, para que recojas tu armadura- sonrió al levantar los ojos cuando terminó de atar el listón- ahora vete, tienes que ayudar a los santos-

Touma sonrió levemente. Sabía que Aioria iría literalmente al fin del mundo por Marin, y que pelearía con todo por ella. Se cruzó de brazos. Ahora iría a ayudarle al tarado león, antes de que hiciera alguna tontería.

-Muchas gracias, señorita- dijo Touma- la veré muy pronto, lo prometo-

Y tras besar la mano de la diosa otra vez, el chico dejó su armadura frente a ella, y salió del Olimpo rumbo a la Tierra.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco después_

Shion había hecho llevar a Marin a una pequeña habitación en el templo del Patriarca, donde estaría protegida, cerca de Athena, y Sara la estaba cuidando mientras que se ponían de acuerdo que era lo que iban a hacer. Se reunieron con Io, Minos, y pronto los alcanzaron Lyfia y los guerreros de Asgard. Aioria no estaba nada contento con ellos, menos con Lyfia, así que mantuvo su distancia, apoyando su espalda en una columna con los brazos cruzados y gruñéndoles de tanto en tanto.

Aioros y Dohko subieron al templo del Patriarca también, y habían escuchado lo sucedido. El santo de Sagitario notó a Aioria bastante pálido y preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada. Sabía que nada que lo que dijera lo haría sentirse mejor.

Saga había ido rápidamente a Egipto, a la gran pirámide, y había descubierto un par de cosas. Primero, que se percibía un fuerte cosmo maligno alrededor de la enorme estructura, y segundo, que estaba rodeada por un fuerte campo de energía.

-Me temo que no son buenas noticias, señorita- dijo Saga- parece que el campo de fuerza que rodea la pirámide proviene de ambos extremos del mundo-

-Debe ser lo que vimos al norte de Noruega- dijo Minos, y miró de reojo a Io, quien asintió, recordando lo que había visto al sur de su país también- deben ser sellos para ese campo de energía-

-Lo más probable es que tengamos que destruir los dos- dijo Aioros, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ese es otro problema- dijo Saga- en ambos sitios otra especie de campo de fuerza que no me permite abrir portales hacia ellos. Y creo que tampoco funciona la teletransportación-

-Entonces tendrá que ser a la vieja usanza, caminando- dijo Aioros, frotándose la frente, mientras que Saga asentía gravemente.

-Podemos salir desde el puerto de Narvik para ir al Artico- dijo Minos, cruzándose de brazos- yo puedo acompañarlos si lo necesitan-

-Yo iré- dijo Aioria inmediatamente. Claro, todos se esperaban eso, no era como que el santo de Leo se iba a abstener.

-Yo puedo acompañarlos también- dijo finalmente Sigmund- el ártico es parte de nuestra jurisdicción, necesitarán ayuda-

-Y para ir al sur, hay un puerto de salida hacia la Antártida en Punta Arenas, en el sur de Chile- dijo Io, cruzándose de brazos orgullosamente- yo los puedo guiar. Conozco a uno de los líderes de las fuerzas armadas, quienes nos pueden proporcionar transporte-

-Yo iré contigo- dijo Saga, pensando en que Cecy podía ir con él- conozco bien la ciudad, y podría ayudarles-

Hubo un silencio incómodo después de ello, pues todos esperaban que Frodi o Hagen dijeran algo. Lyfia miró a los guerreros, pero estos no dijeron nada. Finalmente la chica suspiró.

-Frodi irá con ustedes- dijo Lyfia finalmente.

El rostro de Frodi enrojeció horriblemente, pero no se atrevió a contradecirla, al menos no frente a los santos de Athena. Pero aún así, sus sentimientos eran tan transparentes que todos, excepto obviamente Lyfia, se dieron cuenta. Ahí estaba nuevamente ella mandándolo lejos.

-Bien, entonces está decidido- dijo Shion, ignorando por un momento la expresión de Frodi- solo falta una cosa más. Realmente Evelyn es la única que nos puede abrir esa puerta al Duat-

Afrodita no le hacía ninguna gracia lo que su chica tenía que hacer, pero sabía que Shion tenía razón: era la única manera.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con ella- dijo Afrodita finalmente.

-Bien, una vez que ambos grupos terminen, veremos quien va al Duat junto con Afrodita y Evelyn- dijo Shion.

-Tendrán que tener mucho cuidado- dijo Dohko, cruzándose de brazos y mirando un poco preocupado a los otros- con tantos preparativos, seguramente ambos puntos estarán muy bien protegidos por los enemigos-

-Partimos inmediatamente- dijo Aioria con un gruñido. El santo de Leo fue a su templo por su armadura, pasando a un lado de Lyfia sin siquiera mirarla. ¡Estaba furioso! Pero sabía que pronto tendría su momento de patadas catárticas.

-Yo también voy con ustedes- dijo Touma, llegando de pronto al templo del Patriarca, sin su armadura, y tronándose los nudillos.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Geminis, Santuario de Athena_

Kanon había por fin logrado consolar a la pequeña, quien estado muy asustada por lo que había sucedido en el bosque. Por fin, el gemelo menor supo que Elsa se había escapado del tercer templo, buscándolo, y se había topado con uno de los enemigos, quien intentó tomarla y llevársela, pero la niña había hecho explotar su cosmo, sin saberlo, y había pulverizado el hombre que había osado acercarse a ella.

Era lo esperado, que Elsa estuviera muy asustada.

Tan pronto como la niña dejó de llorar, aunque aún haciendo pucheros y suspiros, Kanon entró a su habitación, para encontrar a Satu aún durmiendo. Sonrió levemente. ¡La pobre estaba tan agotada! Y no quería decirle nada de lo que había pasado a su mujer, no quería alterarla, por el bien del bebé, pero sabía que eventualmente se enteraría de algo, y sería peor si conocía la verdad de una manera equivocada. Suspiró, y tras poner a Elsita en la cama, movió levemente a Satu. La chica abrió los ojos, y se frotó la frente.

-¿Kanon?- dijo Satu, e inmediatamente notó la mirada preocupada del chico. Se incorporó, pero se tranquilizó al ver a Elsa junto a ella. Respiró hondo y se volvió de nuevo a Kanon- ¿pasó algo malo?-

-Algo pasó, cariño, pero necesito que no te asustes- dijo Kanon, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver el miedo formándose en los ojos de Satu- ¡dije que no te asustes!-

-Solo dime que pasó-

-Hubo un ataque al Santuario, y Elsa se escapó otra vez de Géminis- dijo Kanon, pensando muy bien en sus palabras- solo se asustó un poco, pero no está lastimada de ninguna manera-

Kanon vio que Satu soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones. Aquello no era necesariamente toda la verdad, pero tampoco era mentira. Kanon se mordió el labio: no podía decirle lo demás, que su hija estuvo a punto de ser secuestrada por los enemigos de Athena, o peor.

Ambos miraron de reojo a Elsa. Se había quedado dormida, agotada entre todo lo pasado en el día. Ambos sonrieron, pero Kanon se volvió a Satu para seguir contándole lo que había pasado.

-Atacaron a Lydia y a Marin mientras que estaban solas en el bosque- dijo Kanon finalmente- Lydia está bien, pero…-

-¿Qué le pasó a Marin?-

Kanon le explicó lo que había sucedido y los planes que tenían. La chica lo escuchó con calma, pero aún así el gemelo podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Kanon la abrazó.

-Tranquila, sabes que Aioria es por mucho el más terco de todos los dorados- dijo el gemelo menor- y sabes que no descansará hasta encontrar a Marin. Igual Touma. Aunque todos tengamos que ayudarles a ese par de tarados. Saga y Aioros fueron con ellos-

Satu sonrió ante eso.

x-x-x

 _Narvik, Noruega_

 _Al día siguiente_

Minos estaba serio, pero una parte de él sonrió al pasar cerca de la casa de su madre, e inconscientemente recordó que ahí había sido donde él y Aria recibieron la buena noticia de que esperaban un bebé. A diferencia de él, Aioria no estaba ni un poco contento, muy al contrario. Tenía una expresión de que le partiría el craneo a la primera persona que se le pusieron enfrente.

-¿Podemos apresurarnos?- gruñó el santo de Leo- el sello nos espera-

Aioros, quien había acompañado también a su hermano, y Touma, asintieron gravemente. Sigmund se cruzó de brazos.

-Vamos, no debemos perder el tiempo- dijo Aioros con una expresión sobria, al parecer solo él y Sigmund tenían la cabeza fría en esos momentos.

-Vamos, esta noche podremos tomar el barco hacia el Ártico- dijo Minos, quien seguía sonriendo levemente, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia estar lejos de Aria, al menos sabía que estaba a salvo en el Inframundo- y para la mañana estaremos en los cascos de hielo-

Aioria asintió, y caminó hacia el puerto, seguido de su hermano.

-Eh, Aioria- dijo Aioros, alcanzándolo- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-¿Cómo quieres que esté bien, si Marin…?- escupió el santo de Leo. Aioros tenía una expresión de tristeza, y su hermano asintió levemente- lo siento. Estoy muy preocupado por ella-

-Lo sé. Yo también- dijo Aioros, levantando la vista mientras miraba de reojo a Touma, quien también estaba mortalmente preocupado- pero vamos por ella. Todo estará bien. Y con suerte, Saga y los otros tampoco tendrán problemas en el sur-

Aioria intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró. Nunca sonreiría hasta que no encontrara el alma de Marin y la llevara de regreso a Athenas.

x-x-x

 _Punta Arenas, Chile_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Frodi estaba, si es posible, con una expresión casi tan sombría como la de Aioria, por razones muy diferentes. Lyfia había vuelto a Asgard, y lo había enviado a él lejos. Al otro lado del mundo, literalmente. Suspiró, pensando que quizá esa podía llegar a ser una oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo.

Saga los había transportado a la ciudad de Punta Arenas, en el extremo sur de Chile. Io les había dicho que había una base militar ahí que hacía viajes a la Antártida. Cecilia había ido con ellos en caso de que necesitaran algo, a pesar de que Io les había asegurado de que no era necesario.

-Bueno, ya llegamos- comentó Saga, dando un suspiro resignado tan pronto como llegaron a la ciudad. Cecy sonrió mientras abrazaba a Canuto con una mano.

-Yo iré a la base militar, por lo pronto- dijo de pronto Io- pediremos que nos lleven lo más pronto posible-

-Creo que será mejor que Cecy venga con nosotros, Io- dijo Saga, sin soltar a la chica, y se volvió a Frodi- ¿vienes?-

-Creo que mejor voy a comprar algo de comer- dijo Frodi en un tono seco- se que ustedes pueden arreglárselas por sí mismos.

-Ten cuidado. Y si compras cordero, te recomiendo que pidas solo media porción- dijo Cecilia, recordando que algunos de sus paisanos eran capaces de comerse un cordero entero- y te recomiendo que recojas tu capa, hay viento pronosticado para hoy. Nos vemos aquí mismo en una hora-

Frodi se miró a sí mismo. Ese día los chicos iban vestidos de civil, y él llevaba un traje típico noruego, completo con una capa. El chico estaba algo ofendido de que Cecilia sugiriera que se tenía que quitar la capa, pero asintió, impaciente y poniendo los ojos en blanco, se dio media vuelta. ¿Que tuviera cuidado? ¿Qué demonios les importaba a esos dos? ¿Que se quitara su capa? Si él podía vestir como quisiera. ¡Ja! Además, como si un poco de viento fuera a molestarlo.

El guerrero de Asgard cruzó hacia la ciudad en poco tiempo, alejándose del muelle y de la base militar, rumbo al mirado de la ciudad. Podía estar ahí contra su voluntad, pero él sabía apreciar una ciudad hermosa. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Cecilia tenía razón cuando dijo que la ciudad era muy bella. Suspiró. La chica de Saga era muy callada y reflexiva, pero cuando hablaba, valía la pena escucharla.

Por fin, Frodi comenzó a subir al mirador de la ciudad cuando sintió que el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza. Puso los ojos en blanco. Le habían echado la mala suerte advirtiéndole del viento. Pensó de nuevo en lo que le habían dicho de quitarse la capa, pero decidió no hacerlo. No estaba tan mal, el edificio que tenía enfrente lo detenía. Además, ¿que tan malo podía ser in poco de viento?

Cuando Frodi dio vuelta a la esquina para comenzar a subir al mirador, una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo golpeó de frente, y no hubiera sido nada, pero al tener la capa libre, ésta comenzó a volar con la fuerza del viento y tiró de él, obligándolo a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Ten cuidado, te vas a…!- escuchó a una mujer gritándole, pero Frodi no pudo hacer nada. La capa alrededor de su cuello casi lo estaba estrangulando, y una nueva ráfaga, esta vez en sentido contrario, tiró de él con capa y todo, lanzándolo contra otra persona y tumbándolos a ambos al suelo.

El viento se calmó por un momento, y por esos segundos Frodi abrió los ojos para a la chica que tenía… eh… debajo de él. El pensamiento hizo que se ruborizara furiosamente, y ella no estaba mucho mejor. La chica levantó los ojos hacia él, sorprendida como si no cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando por fin lo hizo, frunció el entrecejo, puso la mano en el rostro de Frodi para alejarlo del suyo.

-¿Pero qué…?- comenzó la chica.

El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza, y enredado entre la capa que no dejaba de revolotear por culpa del fuerte viento, y la persona que había tirado al suelo intentando quitárselo de encima, Frodi no podía maniobrar para levantarse del suelo.

-¡Si serás we…!- gritó la chica que había tumbado al suelo, quien no estaba nada contenta por la situación- ¿cómo se te ocurre traer capa con este viento?¡Argggg!¡Quítate de encima!-

Frodi frunció el entrecejo, molesto por el regaño, e intentó nuevamente levantarse, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, la ráfaga de viento volvió a tirar de su capa y tumbarlo al suelo nuevamente sobre la chica.

-¡Arrrgg!- se quejó la chica, empujándolo para quitárselo de encima. La chica se volvió sobre su espalda y, tras quitarse de encima a Frodi, se arrastró con sus rodillas y codos un par de centímetros y envolvió con sus brazos la capa del chico, colapsándola y así evitando que estuviera libre al viento y que siguiera causando estragos. Tras hacer la capa en un enorme nudo, la puso en los brazos de Frodi con un gesto brusco. Después de ello, la chica se levantó y se sacudió la ropa con una expresión molesta en sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias, señori…- dijo Frodi al levantarse del suelo también, sorprendido de lo que había pasado, mirando mortificado el nudo en su capa, pero sinceramente agradecido de que la chica le hubiera ayudado a…

¡ZAPE!

-Ay…- se quejó Frodi, frotándose la cabeza y mirando a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿porqué fue eso?-

-¿Eres un we… o qué?- gritó la chica, visiblemente molesta- ¿a qué persona en su sano juicio se le ocurre traer una capa en un día de viento?-

-Ouch…- dijo Frodi, un poco ofendido por la actitud de la chica, frotándose la cabeza en el sitio donde lo había golpeado la chica- lo siento mucho, señorita, no pensé que…-

¡ZAPE!

-¡Ay!- se volvió a quejar Frodi.

-¡Exacto!¡No pensaste! ¿Qué no viste el pronóstico del tiempo esta mañana?- continuó diciendo la chica- ¡es sentido común!-

-Ya dije que lo lamento, yo…-

La chica levantó la mano como si le fuera a dar otro zape, e iba a decir algo más, pero otra chica llegó detrás de ella, y detuvo su brazo.

-Ya, ya, Julieta- dijo la recién llegada, una chica rubia que parecía ser amiga de Julieta- no te enojes con él, fue un accidente-

-¡Eso no quiere decir que…!- comenzó a decir Julieta.

-Ya dijo que lo siente- la interrumpió la otra chica- es extranjero, es normal que no supiera que el viento puede ser muy fuerte aquí-

Julieta y Bárbara sabían que se iría al día siguiente a su nueva base militar, así que habían salido a comprar las pocas cosas que les faltaban y se apresuraban ya de regreso a casa para terminar de hacer las maletas. De camino de regreso encontraron Frodi, y Julieta se había acercado para prevenirlo al verlo usar una capa, y se ganó que la tumbaran al suelo y le cayeran encima por sus problemas.

Frodi parpadeó al verlas. Ambas chicas eran muy guapas, y ambas tenían puestas ropas casuales, las cuales eran mucho más apropiadas para la ocasión que lo que él llevaba puesto. El chico se miró con algo de vergüenza, y suspiró.

-Dije que lo siento mucho, señorita- repitió Frodi, con una expresión ofendida, pero inclinando la cabeza en un gesto elegante- gracias por su ayuda. Por favor, acepte mis disculpas. Con permiso-

Mientas que se alejaba, Frodi gruñó puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Era su imaginación, o esa chica le había dado un zape? No, le había dado dos. ¡A él, un guerrero de Asgard! ¿Qué rayos se creía esa mujer? El chico gruñó otra vez mientras bajaba del mirador y buscaba algún sitio para comprar comida.

Y él que pensaba que todas las chicas en Chile eran lindas como Cecilia. Se encogió de hombros, y pensó mejor su objetivo. Justo antes de irse, Frodi se volvió hacia atrás, y vio a las dos mujeres alejarse.

Julieta y Bárbara, mientras tanto, se apresuraron de regreso a casa. Había muchas cosas que preparar para su viaje del día siguiente.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Esa noche_

Una vez que Aioria y los otros se fueron, Shion llamó a los santos de Piscis y Cáncer a la sala del trono. Tanto Afrodita como Death Mask estaban pálidos ante lo que Athena y el Patriarca les pedían que hiciera. Si bien Afrodita no quería a Evelyn ni cien kilómetros cerca del sitio donde estaban los enemigos, estaba fuera de discusión para Death Mask que Fatima regresara a la ciudad donde aún vivía su ex esposo.

-Creo que no lo entienden, señorita Athena- dijo Death Mask- ese hombre juró destruir a mi Fatima. Incluso si yo estoy ahí para protegerla, estoy seguro de que la va a hacer llorar si la llega a ver. No creo que usted quiera que la lastimen-

-No quiero nada de eso, Death Mask- dijo la joven diosa- solo quiero que vayan, que monitoricen la ciudad mientras Aioria y los otros destruyen los sellos. Si hay alguna trampa o algo que pueda retrasarlos. Y tanto Evelyn como Fatima se pueden mezclar mejor con la gente de El Cairo-

-Sí, pero nosotros no- dijo Afrodita, señalando su piel blanca- llamamos la atención, y nuestro cosmo nos va a delatar-

-Dema, podemos ir- dijo Fatima, tomando la mano del santo de Cáncer y mirándolo con enormes ojos- conozco la ciudad, y te puedo llamar si tengo algún problema. Athena tiene razón. Y no tengo miedo si estoy contigo-

Death Mask gruñó, pero asintió finalmente. Además, estaría segura con él, y si acaso Rashid llegaba a siquiera mirarla mal, él le partiría el cráneo. Y se podría acompañar de Evelyn, así sería menos terrible para ellas. Suspiró.

-De acuerdo- dijo el santo de Cancer en una expresión resignada. Afrodita no estaba nada contento, pero tuvo que ceder también.

x-x-x

 _Base militar de Punta Arenas_

 _Al día siguiente_

Saga y los demás se presentaron temprano en la base de Punta Arenas para dirigirse a la Antártida. Muchas cosas habían pasado la noche anterior. Primero, Saga y Cecilia habían discutido, porque él quería que la chica se quedara en Santiago con su familia, pero ella insistió en ir con ellos, prometiéndole quedarse en villa Las Estrellas mientras Frodi, Io y él iban a destruir el sello.

El otro asunto era que, a pesar de que la comida que Frodi había conseguido era muy buena, cordero, no había escapado las burlas de Io e incluso de Cecilia al notar sus ropas sucias y el nudo de su capa, y aunque el chico negó rotundamente que algo interesante hubiera sucedido, nadie le creyó.

Otra cosa que había ocurrido es que en la noche, mientras estaban cenando en un puesto al aire libre, había temblado en Punta Arenas, y Frodi se había alarmado, mientras que Io y Cecilia solo detuvieron con calma sus vasos mientras dejaba de temblaba. Saga, que también había estado ahí antes, solo se encogió de hombros, y finalmente los tres se burlaron de Frodi por haberse asustado.

-Estamos acostumbrados porque aquí tiembla muy seguido- había comentado Io con indiferencia al ver la expresión preocupada de Frodi

Finalmente, Io había arreglado que los llevaran a la base militar de la Antártida que, aunque estaba un poco lejos del sitio donde se encontraba el sello, podían llegar rápidamente gracias a la velocidad de los tres chicos.

Como resultado de todo aquello, esa mañana Frodi no estaba de buen humor. También había intentado llamar a Lyfia, en vano. A pesar de saber que la chica se la pasaba pegada a su teléfono celuar, no le había respondido. El chico dejó el aparato a un lado y se encogió de hombros. Ya la vería cuando quitaran ese maldito sello, y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Cuando llegaron a la base militar, Frodi levantó la vista, curioso al ver en el muelle a los militares que viajarían a la Antártida con ellos, los cuales estaban despidiéndose de sus familiares y abordando el barco.

-Anímate, Frodi- dijo Io, dándole un leve codazo en las costillas- terminaremos esta misión antes de que te des cuenta-

Frodi gruñó, pero se encogió de hombros, mientras uno de los militares se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Señor Io?- dijo el militar- permítame presentarle a usted y a sus acompañantes a los responsables de su viaje, y quienes estarán al mando en villa Las Estrellas, antes de su viaje a la base militar O'Higgins- añadió, señalando a dos mujeres, también vestidas de militares, quienes caminaron hacia ellos- la capitán Barbara Steiner, y el jefe médico, capitán Julieta Castillo-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Io, mientras que Saga y Cecilia sonreían levemente, y cuando Frodi las miró, palideció mortalmente. A unos pasos de él, vestida con un uniforme militar, botas y un sombrero, y con su cabello impecablemente recogido, estaba la mujer sobre la que había caído la tarde anterior.

-Oh, por Odín, no puede ser- dijo Frodi entre dientes, con una expresión mortificada, al tiempo que notaba que Julieta también lo reconocía. ¿Porqué le pasaban esas cosas a él? Nunca debió haber ido a Chile. ¡Con todo lo que le había pasado en ese par de días, estaba seguro de que ese país decididamente lo odiaba!

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando este fic. Decidí actualizar un día antes. Última actualización del 2017. Pues bien, por fin Julieta y Frodi se conocen, pero digamos que no fue de la mejor manera. Y si quieren mi consejo, no se pongan enfrente de Aioria en estos momentos, quien cometa ese error se va a arrepentir. Por cierto, leí mucho y recibí muchos consejos sobre Chile y los sitios que menciono en el fic. Si cometo algún error, mis más sinceras disculpas, no es a propósito, nunca he estado en esos lugares, aunque me muero por conocerlos.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. ¡Muy feliz año nuevo a todos! Nos leemos el próximo año.

Abby L.


	12. 12: Primer Sello

**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

XII: PRIMER SELLO

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Año 14 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Lo primero que Aioria sintió fue un terrible dolor, como sucedía cada vez que recobraba la conciencia. Estaba aún en un sitio desconocido, atrapado junto con su hermano y una chica, y era usado por las mismas personas que hacía unas semanas habían intentado usar a su hermana Lydia para obtener un terrible poder. Ahora, lo usaban a él como rehén para forzar a Aioros a traicionar a Athena. Sacudió la cabeza, aliviado de que al menos Lydia estuviera a salvo._

 _¡Cómo dolía todo su cuerpo! Al quitar a su hermana del camino de un terrible ataque, él mismo había sido impactado, y ahora todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de horrendas heridas. La chica que estaba atrapada con Aioros había cubierto su espalda, pero aún así dolía mucho._

 _El santo de Leo respiró hondo. Iba a morir. Acababa de reencontrarse con su hermana, e iba a morir. No podía ser. Nunca pudo pasar tiempo con ella. Y Marin. Sobre todo ella, se arrepentía de no haber tenido el valor de decirle lo que sentía por ella. Había muerto y revivido, y ni así se había animado a decirle a la chica lo que sentía por ella._

 _¡Qué estúpido había sido!_

 _Si sobrevivía, seguramente lo primero que haría sería decirle la verdad a Marin, tan pronto como la viera._

 _De pronto, sintió una mano sobre él, acariciando con suavidad una de sus mejillas. Que raro. Aioria no sabía quien podría ser. Se esforzó para abrir los ojos, y sus ojos se encontraron con una máscara plateada._

 _"Marin", intentó decir, justo antes de perder la conciencia._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Base Militar de Punta Arenas_

 _Poco antes_

Julieta llegó esa mañana a la base con una sonrisa emocionada, y tras entregar su equipaje (que incluía cantidades industriales de comida que su mamá la había obligado a llevar por si las dudas) para que fuera llevado al interior del barco, se volvió hacia su madre y la abrazó.

-Llámanos seguido, hija- le dijo la mujer con una expresión aprensiva- y por favor, avísame como se adapta Rayen a su nueva escuela. Y cuídense mucho las dos. No vayan a salir descubiertas. No vayan a dejar de comer bien…-

-Sí, mamá, Rayen y yo estaremos bien- sonrió Julieta- serán solo unos meses, verás que se pasarán muy rápido y regresaremos a casa antes de que te des cuenta-

-Eso espero- dijo la mujer, y luego se inclinó al suelo al nivel de la pequeña- pórtate bien, Rayen, te voy a extrañar mucho-

-Yo también te voy a extrañar- dijo Rayen, abrazando a su abuela- pero nos vemos pronto. Adiós, Capi, pórtate bien- añadió, volviéndose al pastor alemán, el cual ladró un par de veces y comenzó a aullar tristemente- no llores, Capi, nos veremos pronto- añadió, dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza.

Rayen tomó la mano de Julieta, y ésta la acompañó a donde estaban Matias y Javier, el esposo de Barbara. La niña se apresuró a tomar la mano de Matias, pues ambos sabían que tanto Bárbara como Julieta tenían que estar en otra parte.

-Volvemos enseguida- sonrió Julieta, mirando a los dos niños subir al barco con Javier. Una vez que estuvieron a salvo a bordo del barco, Julieta y Barbara siguieron a su superior, quien les dijo que ese día tendrían un grupo de invitados especiales de la fundación Graude para viajar con ellos. A Barbara no le gustaba mucho la idea, aunque para Julieta era indiferente.

Una vez que llegaron a donde estaba su superior, éste les presentó a los cuatro invitados. Una mujer y tres hombres.

-¿Señor Io?- dijo el hombre mientras que presentaba a las chica- permítame presentarle a usted y a sus acompañantes a los responsables de su viaje, y quienes estarán al mando en villa Las Estrellas, antes de que vayan a la base militar O'Higgins- añadió, señalando a las dos chicas- la capitán Barbara Steiner, y el jefe médico, capitán Julieta Castillo-

-Gracias- dijo Io.

Ambas estaban sonriendo, firmemente de pie y con las manos en la espalda. Los ojos de Julieta se posaron sobre los cuatro extraños. Primero estaba el hombre que su superior había llamado Io, que hablaba con acento chileno, aunque no lograba localizarlo. Luego estaba la pareja, de los cuales la chica también tenía acento chileno, claramente de la capital. El hombre era mucho más alto que los otros dos, y tenía rasgos europeos, y hablaba español con acento extranjero. Y el cuarto…

"¿Pero qué rayos…?", pensó ella con una expresión sorprendida.

Ese era el hombre que el día anterior le había caído encima. Al cruzar miradas con él, le quedó claro que él también la había reconocido. Se esforzó por mantener su rostro impasible, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente. ¡Era el tarado al que había insultado cuando le cayó encima!

"Oh, dioses, ¡qué vergüenza! ¿Porqué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí?", pensó Julieta.

El chico parecía tan asustado como ella de haberla vuelto a ver, y una leve risita a su lado le indicó que Barbara también lo había reconocido. Julieta usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rodar los ojos, sino que parpadeó para aclarar su mente y no pensar más en ello, todavía manteniendo una expresión lo más neutral posible.

-Que tengan buen viaje- dijo el superior, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Muchas gracias por todo- sonrió Io, y los cuatro abordaron, seguidos de las dos chicas.

-Bueeeeeno, parece que tendremos un viaje interesante, Juli- dijo Barbara mientras subían a la cubierta del barco, con su atención en Frodi y recordando con una sonrisa el incidente del día anterior.

-No lo menciones- gruñó Julieta, finalmente pudiendo poner los ojos en blanco porque ya había pasado el momento de formalidad- esto solo podía pasarme a mí…-

-Ahora- dijo Bárbara, mirando de reojo a su amiga- mirando a este chico sin su horrenda capa, sin estar despeinado por el viento y de cerca, no está nada feo. Tiene ojos bonitos. ¿No has pensado que tal vez…?-

-No, ni siquiera lo pienses- siseó Julieta, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

Sin ninguna otra eventualidad, el barco levó anclas, y comenzó su viaje hacia la Antártida. Tanto Barbara como Julieta buscaron a Javier para ver como estaban los niños.

x-x-x

 _Ártico, norte de Noruega_

Tan pronto como amaneció, Aioria y los otros llegaron a los cascos polares del norte, y continuaron su viaje a pie para encontrar el sello que estaba bloqueando la entrada al Duat desde la gran pirámide. Mientras caminaban, Aioria sentía un feo hueco en el estómago. ¿Marin estaría bien?¿O sería ya demasiado tarde para ir por ella? ¿Estaría consciente de sí misma?¿O estaría sufriendo?

No, no debía pensar así. Pronto Marin estaría bien, y tendría que soportar la paliza que la chica le daría por tardar tanto en ir por ella. Y otra paliza, por haber caído en la trampa de Lyfia y haber dejado que lo besara… contra su voluntad, pero había dado igual. Aioria soportaría el enojo de Marin si eso significaba que la recuperaría pronto.

Touma estaba caminando con ellos, pensativo y sin decir nada.

Aioros, Minos y Sigmund miraron a los dos chicos con un poco de pena. Los dos primeros ya habían pasado por algo similar, el miedo de perder a su mujer, y no se lo deseaban ni a su peor enemigo.

Minos suspiró, pensando en como casi había perdido a Aria hacía unos meses, y como sí había perdido a alguien más. A su hijo o hija. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, y tragó saliva. Menos mal que las cosas habían comenzado a mejorar poco a poco. Ah, ya quería regresar al Inframundo, extrañaba a su mujer.

De pronto, ellos sintieron un cosmo maligno acercarse a ellos. Un grupo de enemigos, vistiendo armaduras negras, se preparó para pelear contra ellos. En respuesta, Touma y Aioria encendieron sus cosmos. Sigmund iba a intervenir, pero Aiorios y Minos lo detuvieron.

-¿Qué?-

-Déjalos- dijo Minos, sus dedos brillando con su cosmo, intentando contenerse las ganas de pelear también- ellos dos son los que necesitan liberar tensiones mucho más que nosotros-

x-x-x

 _Camino a la Antártida, Océano Antártico_

 _Poco después_

Saga y Cecilia estaban conversando con Io y con algunos de los soldados chilenos en la cubierta del barco, la chica con Canuto en sus brazos, mientras que Frodi estaba en sentado en una esquina, alejado de todos, enfurruñado y cruzado de brazos. No estaba nada contento de la situación. ¿Porqué tenía que tener tan mala suerte? Se frotó la frente repetidamente. Desde que había llegado a ese país, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

-Hola, ¿te sientes bien?- dijo una vocecita.

Frodi parpadeó y levantó la vista. Una niña, con enormes ojos oscuros y una expresión amable, estaba de pie junto a él, mirándolo con curiosidad. Tenía puesto un vestido del mismo color de los uniformes de los otros militares, cosa que le pareció muy simpática. Sus cabellos eran oscuros también, atados en una trenza sobre uno de unos hombros.

-¿Qué dices, pequeña?-

-Te pregunté si te sentías bien- dijo la niña, aún mirándolo con atención- te ves un poco enfermo. Juli… eh… mi mamá es el médico a bordo, esta atendiendo a un soldado con mareo. ¿Tú también tienes mareo?-

Frodi sonrió levemente al ver que la niña estaba genuinamente preocupada por él. Era como la niña que había visto en el Santuario de Athena: también ella había notado que no estaba bien. ¿Acaso era tan evidente en su expresión?

-No, para nada, pequeña, muchas gracias por preocuparte- dijo Frodi, sacudiendo la cabeza- es solo que… estoy preocupado sobre una persona que dejé en casa-

-Oh, ¿tu novia?- preguntó ella, ladeando la cabeza con genuina curiosidad. Frodi rió levemente. ¡Ya quisiera él! Pero no, no era así, y el chico sacudió la cabeza.

-No, ella no es nada de eso- dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros pero sonriendo levemente al recordar a Lyfia. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de ese pensamiento- ¿cómo te llamas, niña?-

-Me llamo Rayen Castillo. Mira, aquí dice- sonrió la pequeña orgullosamente, señalando que en su vestido tenía bordado un parche que decía "R. Castillo"- ¿y tú como te llamas?-

-Ya veo. Yo me llamo Frodi- dijo el chico sin dejar de sonreír, un poco enternecido, y tomando la manita de Rayen y besándola- es un honor conocerla, señorita Castillo-

Rayen rió en voz baja, cubriendo su carita con su manita libre, apenada por lo que había hecho el chico. Frodi alcanzó a ver que se le hacían unos hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando sonreía. ¡Ah, realmente los niños lograban levantarle los ánimos!

-Gusto en conocerte, Frodi- dijo la niña.

Unos pasos distrajeron al chico, y lo hicieron levantar la mirada de pronto. Oh, genial. Ahí estaba de nuevo la chica del día anterior. Pero a diferencia de la última vez que la había visto, la chica le estaba sonriendo. Frodi parpadeó, seguro de haber visto mal, y se volvió a mirarla otra vez. No, no se había equivocado. ¿En serio le estaba sonriendo?

-Rayen, no estás molestando al señor, ¿verdad?- dijo Julieta, inclinándose para estar al nivel de la pequeña. Frodi alzó una ceja. ¿Señor?

-No, mamá, solo le preguntaba a Frodi si se sentía mal, porque lo vi un poco triste- dijo Rayen.

"¿Esta chica es su mamá?", pensó Frodi, mordiéndose el labio "oh, esto no es nada bueno. Espero que su esposo no esté abordo, o habrá bronca por caerle encima"

-Oh, ya veo, cariño- dijo Julieta, ignorando el monólogo mental de Frodi, y miró al chico. Ambos se miraron por unos momentos. La chica se aclaró la garganta- lo que pasó ayer en el Mirador… lo lamento mucho, creo que me enojé mucho y hablé sin pensar-

Frodi sonrió levemente, por un momento aliviado de que la chica no estuviera enojada con él. No quería tener más problemas con nadie. Ya había tenido suficiente el día anterior.

-No, disculpa por ser tan irremediablemente…. ¿cómo me llamaste?- dijo el chico, y Julieta se ruborizó.

-Eh… no puedo repetir esa palabra delante de…- dijo señalando a Rayen con los ojos, y Frodi no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa. Se rascó la nuca en un gesto apenado, y Julieta volvió a hacer una expresión mortificada- ¡lo lamento mucho! Te dije que estaba muy enojada cuando te grité, y no pensé que…-

-Tranquila- la interrumpió Frodi, riendo levemente- tenías buenas razones para regañarme como lo hiciste. Te tiré al suelo y te caí encima, después de todo. Discúlpame por eso-

Julieta lo miró, un poco ruborizada, pero sonrió un poco también. Rayen los miraba con atención, con ojos enormes, y reía en voz baja ante la idea de que ese chico le cayera encima a Julieta.

Frodi la miró. Es decir, la miró bien, con atención, como no la había visto antes. Era una chica un poco más alta que Lyfia, y un poco más delgada. Tenía los cabellos largos, color castaño, y lo tenía impecablemente recogido. Su piel era un poco morena, y sus enormes ojos tenían un cálido color chocolate.

-Creo que empezamos mal- dijo la chica, ignorando la risita de Rayen y ofreciéndole la mano- me llamo Julieta Castillo-

-Frodi de Guillinbursti, guerrero de Asgard, a sus órdenes- dijo el chico, tomando su mano, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo que había dicho la niña- espera. Te apellidas igual que… y si Rayen es tu…-

Frodi recordó que Rayen le dijo su nombre, y le dijo el mismo apellido que Julieta. Y entonces entendió que Julieta era madre soltera. En ese momento, la mente del chico comenzó a divagar, pensando en que Julieta era una chica muy poco convencional en todos los sentidos. Al mismo tiempo, pensó en Lyfia y en como ella era una señorita y una princesa, no se alteraba, no gritaba y no daba zapes, a diferencia de esta chica.

Mientras Frodi pensaba eso, hizo una expresión que a la chica le pareció de desdén, y al verlo Julieta frunció el entrecejo. Desafortunadamente, ella no era extraña a ese tipo de miradas cuando algún chico con el que salía se enteraba que su hija, Rayen, no tenía padre. Y nuevamente, Julieta la había adoptado, sus padres biológicos habían muerto, pero eran esas miradas juzgadoras las que ponían a la chica de mal humor… y usualmente eso le quitaba las ganas de corregirlo, o de salir con el hombre en cuestión.

-Ah, conozco muy bien esa mirada- dijo Julieta en voz alta, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, sin disimular para nada su molestia- con permiso, señor. Vamos, Rayen, es hora del almuerzo-

Frodi vio que se iba a dar la vuelta, y sintió una extraña acidez en el estómago. Por alguna razón no quería que esa chica estuviera enojada con él. ¡Era el colmo! Algo tenía que salirle bien ese día.

-Espera, Julieta, por favor…- dijo Frodi, levantándose e interponiéndose en su camino- me disculpo. Mi mente divagó a otra parte, que no tiene nada que ver contigo. No quise que te molestaras-

La chica lo evaluó con la mirada por unos segundos, pero al final sonrió. Le daría a ese chico el beneficio de la duda, sobre todo porque fue muy evidente para ella que a Rayen le cayó bien, y su pequeña era un buen juez de carácter. Y no quería admitirlo, pero a ella también le caía bien.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella finalmente- tranquilo, ya fueron muchas disculpas para un día. Pero realmente es hora del almuerzo de Rayen, y no podemos tardar mucho porque tiene que tomar sus medicinas. Quizá te veré más tarde. Vamos, cariño, despídete-

-Te veo más tarde, Frodi. No estés triste- dijo Rayen, sonriendo mientras que tomaba la mano de Julieta, aunque seguía despidiéndose de Frodi con su mano libre. El chico la imitó, y las miró alejarse hacia abajo de la cubierta con una sonrisa.

Una vez que se quedó solo, Frodi se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y suspiró largamente. ¡Vaya! Julieta era una chica muy guapa, y tenía una sonrisa muy linda. Pero no era Lyfia.

x-x-x

 _Límites del Círculo Polar Ártico_

Aioria y Touma habían tenido varias peleas con los enemigos, las cuales habían sido catárticas para ambos, pues estaban muy preocupados por Marin. Aioros y los otros solo miraban divertidos, sabían que habían ido solo en caso de que los necesitaran, pero al parecer no fue necesario.

De pronto, Sigmund parpadeó. Tenía una extraña sensación en su estómago. Levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor. Había varias columnas de hielo por todos lados, y el viento helado había comenzado a molestarlo incluso a él, pero había algo en su campo visual. Era discreto, y no emanaba ningún cosmo, pero un pequeño brillo rojizo en la nieve llamó su atención.

-¡Deténganse!- dijo el guerrero de Asgard de pronto- creo que ya sé donde está el sello que estamos buscando-

-¿Qué viste?- preguntó Aioros, apretando los dientes. Él era el que menos estaba soportando el frío. Era griego y, a diferencia de su hermano menor, no tenía ese enojo que lo hacía que Aioria pudiera fácilmente ignorar el aire helado.

-Hay un parpadeo de color rojo por allá- dijo Sigmund.

-No se siente ningún cosmo- comentó Minos, pero mientras aún hablaba, Touma y Aioria se echaron a correr en esa dirección. El espectro entrecerró los ojos- pero… ¡deténganse!¡Hay un campo de…!-

Pero fue demasiado tarde. El ángel y el santo de Leo se dieron de cara en un campo de energía, y cayeron de espaldas al suelo. Ambos se levantaron, y fueron alcanzados por los otros, quienes miraron la barrera con curiosidad. Dentro de la barrera de aproximadamente tres metros cuadrados, había una pequeña caja, la cual despedía un par de brillos de color rojo.

-Bien, esto es- dijo Aioros, tocando la barrera con la palma de su mano- ¿ahora qué hacemos?

Minos encendió su cosmo, y sus hilos rodearon la barrera, y los demás vieron que tenía forma de una esfera. El espectro cerró su mano, y vieron la esfera de energía quebrarse en cientos de trozos que se evaporaron.

-Bien, ya está- dijo Minos, señalando la cajita con la mano abierta y volviéndose a los otros- por favor, señores, si nos hacen el honor…-

Touma se acercó a la cajita y, encendiendo su cosmo, le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas con el puño cerrado. La tapa de la caja se rompió, y los chicos vieron en su interior un muñeco de arcilla con forma de un hombre egipcio. El pelirrojo la tomó y la rompió en su mano.

Todos los presentes sintieron un alivio, y supieron que el sello en el norte se había roto. Aún estaba el sello del sur, que al parecer tomaría un poco más de tiempo.

-Ya está hecho- dijo Aioria fríamente- regresemos, y vayamos a Egipto. Llegaremos a El Cairo, Saga y los otros ya habrán roto ese sello-

Los otros asintieron, y comenzaron su viaje de regreso al barco, fuera del círculo polar.

x-x-x

 _Calles de El Cairo, Egipto_

Death Mask y Fatima estaban caminando juntos por las calles de El Cairo cuando el santo sintió que uno de los sellos se rompió, y sonrió levemente.

Ambos iban tomados de la mano. Fatima había insistido en vestir normal, como lo hacía en Grecia. Estaba negada a tener cualquier recordatorio de su vida previa en Egipto. El italiano notó que la chica dudaba, pero se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla.

-Tranquila, _amore mio_ \- dijo Death Mask- mataré a quien se le ocurra siquiera mirarte mal-

Fatima sonrió levemente. Claro que, a pesar de lo que había pasado antes, se sentía segura con el santo de Cancer. Unos pasos atrás, caminando en dirección al museo de El Cairo, estaban Evelyn y Afrodita, quienes a diferencia de los otros dos, estaban pálidos e incómodos.

-Vamos, chicos- dijo Death Mask- apúrense-

Pero Evelyn se detuvo en la entrada del museo.

-No quiero- dijo la chica.

-Eve, tienes que entrar- dijo Afrodita- imagina que Tutankamon tenga que decirte algo sobre Marin… o advertirnos que estamos haciendo algo mal-

Evelyn lo miró con una expresión de pánico, y el santo de Piscis entendió que ese era el problema: no quería escuchar lo que su ancestro tenía que decir. ¿Qué le diría? ¿que se alejara? No, seguramente la animaría a cumplir con su parte, y eso no lo podía soportar.

-No quiero- repitió Evelyn. Afrodita suspiró largamente. Sabía que tenían que hacerlo, la vida de Marin dependía de ello. Y si no la rescataban, quien sabe a quién más se llevarían al Duat.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas- dijo el santo de Piscis- te confieso que odié un poco a Cecilia cuando te metió en este problema-

Evelyn sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no es su culpa, ella quería ayudar, y está preocupada por Marin… igual que yo- dijo la chica, y suspiró- está bien, vamos-

Afrodita sonrió levemente y tomó la mano de Evelyn de nuevo, y ambos entraron al museo, seguidos de Fatima y Death Mask. Cruzaron las primeras salas, y por fin se detuvieron frente a la máscara funeraria de Tutankamón.

-¿Estás segura de que es aquí?- preguntó el santo de Piscis, y la chica asintió- adelante, nosotros te cubrimos…-

Evelyn suspiró para tomar valor, y extendió su mano hacia la vitrina de vidrio, cerrando los ojos, mientras que los otros tres la rodeaban y fingían estar charlando.

 _Evelyn abrió los ojos, y se encontró en un bello campo junto al río, donde había plantaciones de trigo, rodeada de enormes palmeras. Miró a su alrededor. ¿Era correcto?¿Estaba en el Inframundo egipcio? No se veía muy diferente a como ella se imaginaba el antiguo Egipto._

 _-¿Evelyn?-_

 _La chica se volvió a donde la llamaban, y vio al chico que siempre se encontraba en sus sueños. Su ancestro Tutankamon. El chico estaba gratamente sorprendido de verla ahí._

 _-Bienvenida, te había extrañado- dijo el chico- ¿vienes a preguntarme algo?¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-_

 _-Yo… sí, necesito preguntarte algo- dijo Evelyn- Seth se robó el alma de una de mis amigas, y creemos que la llevó al Duat-_

 _La sonrisa de Tutankamon se borró._

 _-Sí, supimos que sucedió eso- dijo él- la chica que buscas no está aquí, en el Duat, sino en una cueva, en el camino hacia aquí. Es el lugar más peligroso del Inframundo- añadió- donde están todos los monstruos que protegen el camino-_

 _-Aparentemente tendremos que ir por ella- dijo Evelyn, palideciendo- quieren que yo les abra la puerta-_

 _-Claro, tú puedes abrirla sin morir, usando el colgante de Kepri que te di- dijo Tutankamon- puedes abrir la puerta para que los santos de Athena entren. Si les das una flor de loto, no necesitarás ir con ellos, podrán salir cuando arranquen los pétalos de la flor- los ojos de la chica brillaron- eres muy valiente, Evelyn, estoy orgulloso de ti-_

 _-No deberías, ¡no sabes lo asustada que estoy!-_

 _-Lo sé, pero también sé que estás dispuesta a ayudarlos a pesar de todo- sonrió Tutankamon, y suspiró- veré que puedo hacer para ayudarlos desde aquí-_

 _-Gracias-_

 _-Y Evelyn- dijo el chico, haciendo que ella se volviera hacia él- cuídate mucho-_

 _Evelyn sonrió y asintió. Quitó la mano de la máscara, y regresó al museo._

Afrodita extendió los brazos hacia Evelyn cuando ésta pareció perder el equilibrio. Uno de los guardias se acercó a ellos, frunciendo el entrecejo, como si estuviera preocupado, pero Fatima lo detuvo.

-Esta chica… ¡le dijimos que comiera antes de venir! La llevaremos a comer algo de inmediato, muchas gracias- dijo Fatima. El guardia del museo asintió y se retiró.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Afrodita- ¿qué pasó?-

-Puedo abrirles la puerta al Duat sin tener que ir- dijo Evelyn- y… necesitamos encontrar flores de loto en la orilla del río antes de que Aioria y los otros lleguen. ¡Vamos!-

Los santos dorados y Fatima sonrieron, y los cuatro salieron corriendo del museo rumbo a los bancos del Nilo.

x-x-x

 _Barco del Ejército de Chile, Paso Drake_

 _Poco más tarde_

Frodi miró por la cubierta. A pesar de ser verano en el hemisferio sur, el barco ya había llegado a un sitio donde la superficie del mar estaba parcialmente congelado, cubierta de una delgada capa de hielo cubriéndola. Se frotó levemente las manos. Aunque Frodi estaba acostumbrado al clima helado en Asgard, comenzaba a tener un poco de frío.

La tripulación era bastante interesante. Había miembros del ejercito y de la marina, los primeros que viajaban a la Antártida con sus familias. También había un grupo de científicos, biólogos en su mayoría, que también parecían ir acompañados de sus familias a trabajar en la Antártida. Sonrió levemente. Estaba a punto de llegar al punto más bajo de la tierra.

Había visto a la amiga de Julieta, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Barbara, con su esposo y su hijo. Ella también parecía ser una chica muy agradable. Levantó la vista, y vio que, a unos pasos de ellos, estaba Julieta ocupada en abrigar a Rayen, anudando con cuidado la bufanda de la niña. Una vez que terminó, la pequeña se fue bajo la cubierta, y Julieta notó que Frodi la estaba mirado. La chica sonrió y caminó hacia él.

-Hola- dijo Frodi en un tono neutral cuando la chica lo alcanzó.

-Hola- dijo ella, mirándolo con atención, entrecerrando los ojos, como si estuviera buscando algo en sus facciones o en su expresión. Frodi tuvo que hacer su cabeza hacia atrás, pues se sentía un poco expuesto por su mirada- Rayen tiene razón, ¿sabes? Sí te ves un poco triste-

Frodi se ruborizó al escuchar aquello, mientras que Julieta dejaba de mirarlo para buscar un asiento junto a él. ¿A poco sí se notaba triste? Quizá sí, ahora que tres personas se lo habían dicho, debía ser verdad.

-¿Dónde está Rayen?- dijo Frodi en voz baja, notando que la niña se había ido bajo la cubierta. Le caía bien, y se notaba que tenía buen corazón.

-Fue abajo por su mochila, creo que quiere traer su muñeca favorita para mostrártela- dijo la chica, sonriendo cuando Frodi mencionó a Rayen- espero que no te moleste, le caíste muy bien-

-Para nada- sonrió el chico- tu hija es una niña muy linda-

Julieta sonrió orgullosa de su pequeña, pero volvió a mirar fijamente a Frodi, aunque esta vez no tan intensamente con la anterior.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo ella, notándolo aún un poco desanimado.

El guerrero de Asgard sonrió tristemente. Sí, estaba bien, pero también era cierto que llevaba varios días sintiéndose melancólico. Claro, no era el asunto de Julieta. ¿Porqué esa chica se preocupaba por él?

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo Frodi, sonriendo y rascándose la nuca levemente- es solo que… creo que es porque extraño un poco a una persona en casa-

-Oh, ¿a una chica?- sonrió Julieta, apoyando su mejilla en su mano, y su codo sobre su rodilla, mirándolo con atención mientras que Frodi sonreía al ver su reacción- ¿es tu novia o esposa?-

-No, no es nada de eso- dijo el chico, cabizbajo- es una mujer que… es la representante de Odín en la tierra. Y mi trabajo como guerrero de Asgard es protegerla-

-¿Y cómo es?-

-¿Cómo es?-

-Ella, ¿cómo es?- dijo Julieta.

Frodi miró extrañado a la chica. ¿Porqué le preguntaba eso? Se encogió de hombros. Quizá estaba aburrida, y quería conversar con alguien. En fin, hablar sobre Lyfia no le molestaba nada.

-Oh, Lyfia es… es toda una princesa- dijo Frodi, sonriendo un poco sonrojado- tiene unos enormes ojos violetas, y su cabello es muy muy largo. Siempre está guapa, y usa un pañuelo de colores en sus cabellos. Y tiene la voz más dulce que hayas escuchado-

Frodi miró a Julieta mientras decía eso, y la chica estaba sonriendo, con la mirada perdida, seguramente intentando imaginar a Lyfia por la descripción que él le había dado. Finalmente parpadeó y volvió sus ojos hacia él.

-¿Ojos violetas, dijiate?- dijo Julieta, muy sorprendida, y Frodi asintió- vaya, jamás he conocido a nadie con ojos de ese color- bajó la mirada, mientras que se frotaba las manos para entrar en calor- entonces, ¿le has dicho cómo te sientes al respecto de ella?-

El rostro de Frodi se enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Él nunca había dicho que la quería así, pero no se tenía que ser un genio para adivinarlo por la manera en la que se expresaba de ella.

-Claro… ¡claro que no!- dijo Frodi, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¡Qué ocurrencias! ¿Cómo se le ocurría siquiera preguntar eso?- ¡ella es la representante de Odín en la tierra! Además…-

-¿Además?-

-Además que ella está enamorada de alguien más- dijo Frodi tristemente- de un santo de Athena-

-Oh… lo siento mucho-

Julieta parpadeó, y entonces fue cuando entendió la expresión de tristeza de Frodi. Estaba enamorado de una chica que no lo amaba, y tenía el corazón roto. Y lo peor: a pesar de que sabía que la mujer, fuera quien fuera, no lo quería, él seguía enamorado de ella. ¡Pobre chico!¡Eso debía ser realmente una tortura!

Hubo algo que llamó su atención. Bárbara tenía razón, y no se había fijado antes, pero Frodi era un chico apuesto, y se veía aún más guapo vistiendo sus ropas de civil, y no con esa ridícula capa que tenía el día que lo había conocido. Además, los enormes ojos azules del chico parecían hablar por sí mismos.

Una corriente de aire helado los golpeó a ambos, y, al ver que el chico se encogió levemente por la fría sensación, Julieta extendió las manos hacia Frodi, tomando su bufanda y haciéndole un nudo para que le cubriera bien el cuello.

-Listo- dijo Julieta, terminando el nudo y levantando la mirada- oh, ¡mira! Ya casi llegamos-

La chica se levantó de su asiento y, tras apretarle suavemente el hombro y guiñarle un ojo para intentar animarlo, se apresuró a volver a su puesto. Frodi la miró alejarse, sorprendido y asustado en partes iguales, sintiendo un poco más de calor en sus mejillas y no necesariamente por estar bien cubierto. Se llevó la mano hacia la bufanda anudada, y sonrió levemente, inclinando la cabeza, y se puso de pie, para buscar a Saga y a los otros.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien. Como pueden ver, Frodi y Juli se están llevando un poco mejor, y Aioria y los otros rompieron el primer sello. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia esté gustando. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	13. 13: A Medio Camino

**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

XIII: A MEDIO CAMINO

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Templo de Leo_

 _Año 14 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Aioria y Marin se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice. Iban a planear la venganza contra los tres chicos que los habían encerrado en Géminis. A pesar de que sus intenciones habían sido honorables, les enseñarían una lección para que dejaran de meterse en asuntos ajenos. Y habían decidido lanzarlos de cabeza al mar y darles una buena remojada._

 _-¿Qué haremos?- dijo Marin, pensativa- ¿uno por uno?-_

 _-Creo que será lo mejor- dijo Aioria- estoy seguro de que Sofía y Cathy nos apoyarán. Y Mu también, sobre todo porque estuvo advirtiendo a Lydia de que no se metiera en nuestros asuntos-_

 _Marin rió en voz baja._

 _-Tu hermana es tan cabezota como tú- dijo la pelirroja. Aioria gruñó por lo bajo, pero Marin lo besó en la mejilla, y no pudo evitar sonreír._

 _Aioria levantó la mirada, y sus ojos brillaron de contento. ¡Por todos los dioses! Cómo le gustaba mirarla. Hasta ese día, el santo de Leo jamás había visto su rostro, y a pesar de ello se había enamorado perdidamente de la amazona. Y ahora que la veía… ¡era mucho más hermosa de lo que había imaginado._

 _Marin se dio cuenta de que Aioria la estaba mirando, y se sonrojó. Aioria acentuó su sonrisa. ¡Era tan hermosa! La rodeó con sus brazos, y la empujó suavemente contra la pared. Ella sonrió, y rodeó su cintura con sus propios brazos, poniendo sus manos en la espalda del santo de Leo. Todo aquello era nuevo para ambos, pero ¡vaya que les estaba gustando! Marin se puso de puntillas y besó a Aioria, quien la levantó levemente del suelo para besarla mejor._

 _Ambos escucharon pasos provenientes de las escaleras del templo de Cáncer, y se sonrojaron levemente. De nuevo con los pies en el suelo, Marin le guiñó un ojo, lo tomó del brazo, y tiró de él, caminado hacia la habitación de Aioria. Éste asintió y la siguió sin dejar de sonreír, cerrando la puerta tras él._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Calles de El Cairo_

Mientras que Afrodita y Evelyn habían ido a los bancos del río Nilo a buscar los lotos que necesitaban para bajar al Duat y poder regresar, Death Mask y Fatima buscaron algo de comer en el mercado. La chica recordaba como le gustaba ir a los mercados a ver las telas de colores, lo que ahora le parecía tan monótono.

-¿Fatima?- dijo una voz femenina.

Tanto Death Mask como Fatima se volvieron a donde venía la voz, y notaron a una chica, unos años apenas mayor que Fatima, vestida como solía hacerlo ella cuando aún vivía en Egipto. Death Mask se dio cuenta de que su chica la había reconocido.

-Eh… hola, Ravit- dijo Fatima, sonriendo, pero sin soltar al santo dorado. La chica llamada Ravit dejó la bolsa de víveres que llevaba en su mano y corrió a abrazarla.

-Fatima, me alegro de verte- dijo Ravit- me da mucho gusto ver que estás bien-

-Gracias- dijo la chica, sonriendo levemente y abrazando a su amiga- ¿cómo estás tú?-

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Ravit, pero palideció. No solo ella, también las mejillas de Fatima perdieron su color. Ambas habían escuchado la voz de Rashid. Ravit los empujó a ambos hacia la siguiente calle- ¡tienen que irse rápido! Viene Rashid, y…-

-No le va a hacer daño a Fatima- dijo Death Mask- yo me encargo de ello…-

-Vamos, Dema- dijo Fatima, tirando de su brazo- no quiero causarle problemas a Ravit-

Death Mask asintió, y tras una mirada furiosa al hombre que venía caminando, salió de ahí junto con Fatima. Una vez que estuvieron lejos del hombre, Fatima sonrió.

-Gracias, Dema-

-No hay de qué- gruñó él.

Pronto vieron llegar a Aioria y a Touma con ellos, y Aioros también venía corriendo tras ellos, intentando alcanzarlos. Los dos primeros tenían expresiones furiosas y sombrías.

-El sello del norte está roto- dijo fríamente el santo de Leo- solo falta que Saga y los otros hagan su parte-

-Será más difícil- le dijo Death Mask- los enemigos estarán prevenidos, y harán un esfuerzo por detenerlos-

-Lo sé dijo Aioria.

-Solo tenemos que confiar en ellos- dijo Aioros- no tardarán mucho en lograrlo-

Aioria asintió gravemente, mientras que Touma volvía sus ojos hacia la gran pirámide. Suspiró. Ya faltaba poco.

x-x-x

 _Villa las Estrellas, Isla Rey Jorge, Antártida_

 _Poco antes_

Saga no estaba muy contento al escuchar que aún no habían llegado al sitio donde estaba el sello. Cecilia sonrió levemente mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-Bueno, estrictamente estamos en el continente- dijo Io, encogiéndose de hombros- el sello parece estar en el borde del círculo polar antártico, así que nos faltan solo un par de kilómetros. Ya es tarde. El próximo vuelo a la península antártica parte en unas cuantas horas-

-Eso es algo- dijo Saga, encogiéndose de hombros, un poco preocupado. Seguramente para esa hora, y con lo fácil que era llegar al círculo polar ártico, Aioria y los otros ya habrían destruido el sello del norte, y contaban con ellos para destruir el del sur.

Frodi se encogió de hombros y metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Veía que todos tenían frío, pero él estaba más o menos cómodo con la temperatura. Era verano en el hemisferio sur, de todos modos. Miró a su alrededor. Los militares, los científicos y sus familias ya habían desembarcado, y comenzaban a dirigirse a la pequeña villa.

Barbara Steiner, la amiga de Julieta, se acercó a ellos.

-Hay un par de habitaciones reservadas para ustedes en la hostería- dijo Barbara, señalando un edificio que decía _Hostería Estrella Polar_ \- todos los militares nos alojamos ahí, y está junto a la clínica- sonrió amablemente- allá está el supermercado, ahí la oficina de correos, y la biblioteca. Ah, y el transporte hacia la península sale en unas horas, desde la pista, cuando mejore un poco el clima- añadió señalando el fuerte viento.

-Está bien, muchas gracias- dijo Cecilia, tomando la mano de Saga.

"Oh, genial", pensó Frodi al escuchar que habían separado dos habitaciones para ellos, sabiendo que le tocaría compartir habitación con Io. Bueno, podría ser peor. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia donde estaba Julieta. Inconscientemente se llevó las manos al cuello, sobre el nudo de su bufanda, y sonrió al verla entrar al mismo edificio que ellos.

Frodi sacudió la cabeza. ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en Julieta de esa manera! Sí, había sido muy amable, y era bonita, pero él amaba a Lyfia, quien era toda una princesa, a diferencia de Julieta. Levantó la mirada y vio que Rayen se había quedado dormida en el barco la última hora, y no había despertado por completo. Julieta la había bajado en brazos del barco, dejando que espabilara mientras la llevaba al interior del edificio. Sonrió levemente al ver que la pequeña abrió somnolienta sus ojitos hacia él y movía la manita para saludarlo, y después poner su cabecita en el hombro de su mamá. Miró a la chica alejarse, impresionado la facilidad con la que caminaba a pesar de ir cargando a una niña de cuatro años con un montón de capas de ropa.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Io, sacando su teléfono celular, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Frodi- tenemos buena recepción e internet-

Saga sonrió levemente, y sacó también su celular para informar a Aioria como iba su misión. El santo de Leo le comentó que ya habían destruido el sello en el norte, y que iban en camino hacia Egipto. El santo de Géminis asintió gravemente, y le dijo que, si las cosas salían como lo tenían planeado, no tardarían mucho en hacer lo mismo ellos.

Los chicos se refugiaron en la hostería, y se reunieron en la habitación de Io y Frodi finalmente para discutir los planes para lo que seguía.

-Bueno, por fin hemos llegado- dijo Saga, y se volvió a Cecilia, quien había metido a Canuto dentro de su propia chamarra para mantenerlo caliente- aquí es donde nos separaremos, Cecy, pero sé que estarás bien cuidada por tus paisanos-

La chica sonrió y asintió. Finalmente, había prometido quedarse a salvo ahí mientras que ellos iban a su misión, sobre todo porque sabían que serían atacados por los enemigos, con mayor razón ahora que Aioria había tenido éxito, seguramente los enemigos enviarían más individuos a proteger el segundo sello.

-¿Iremos los tres?- dijo Io, mirando de reojo a Cecilia, un poco preocupado.

-Sí, necesitaremos todos nuestras habilidades- dijo Frodi- con mayor razón ahora que dices que Sigmund y los otros ya destruyeron el otro sello. No tenemos tiempo que perder-

-Bien, entonces esperemos a que el clima nos permita salir- dijo Io- les sugiero que intenten descansar mientras tanto-

Cecilia y Saga asintieron, y se retiraron a su habitación, dejando solo a Io con Frodi. Éste sonrió levemente, y decidió salir a estirar las piernas un poco antes de irse a descansar. Quería ver que la hostería fuera segura, y además no le molestaría volver a ver a Julieta.

No, no le gustaba. Bueno, sí era muy guapa, pero no le gustaba. Le había llamado la atención el gesto que la chica había tenido con él en el barco, protegiendo su cuello del frío, y luego una leve palmada en su hombro. Al principio pensó que había sido un gesto maternal, sobre todo porque ella tenía una hija, pero no había sido nada de ese tipo. Frodi nunca había sentido algo así, a alguien preocupándose por él a pesar de no conocerlo. Y cuando apretó suavemente su hombro. ¿Eso había sido una caricia?

Sacudió la cabeza mientras cruzaba el pasillo de la hostería. La calefacción mantenía una temperatura agradable en el sitio. Vio como algunos militares, científicos y sus familias comenzaban a acomodarse en las habitaciones. ¡Había muchos niños corriendo por los pasillos!

-¡Frodi!- el chico escuchó su nombre, y vio que Rayen lo saludaba con su manita a lo lejos, ya bien despierta. Julieta, quien estaba con ella, se volvió hacia él y sonrió también al verlo acercarse.

Frodi se detuvo de golpe cuando la vio. A diferencia de hacía un rato en el barco, con su cabello impecablemente peinado y recogido, ahora lo traía suelto y un poco alborotado, enmarcando su rostro y haciéndola verse, bueno, menos amenazante. Esto último también era porque se había cambiado su uniforme militar por ropa de civil: un enorme suéter gris, un grueso pantalón negro y unas gruesas botas de nieve. Se veía muy guapa.

Ambas estaban en la cafetería, en una de las mesas, a donde habían ido por una taza de chocolate caliente. Rayen se había levantado de su silla cuando lo vio, y había corrido hacia él. Al ver que la pequeña lo miraba con ilusión, Frodi la tomó de la mano.

-Es un gusto volver a verla, señorita Rayen- dijo Frodi, besando su mano. La pequeña rió, y Julieta no pudo evitar reír también en voz baja.

-Ven, Frodi, siéntate con nosotras- dijo la niña, tirando de la mano del chico. Frodi no se hizo del rogar, y se sentó en el sitio vacío.

-Bienvenido. Gracias- sonrió Julieta cuando la mesera dejó las tres tazas de chocolate caliente, y las puso sobre la mesa. La chica le pasó una taza a Frodi.

El chico tomó la taza y bebió un sorbo, y la sensación calientita en su estómago lo hizo sentirse mil veces mejor. ¡Vaya que era cierto que el chocolate caliente mejoraba las cosas! Se volvió a un lado, y vio a Rayen apurar su propia taza de chocolate y sonreírle con un poco de crema en la nariz. Julieta también rió al ver a la pequeña así, y luego se volvió a Frodi.

Ambos se miraron entre sí en silencio un momento, y se sonrieron.

-Eres extranjero, ¿verdad, Frodi? Dime, ¿qué piensas de Chile?- dijo Julieta, y Frodi hizo una mueca que la hizo alzar las cejas- ¿dije algo malo?-

-¡No! No, para nada. Y no es nada personal- dijo Frodi con una expresión mortificada- pero creo que tu país me odia-

Julieta se echó a reír ante la idea. Claro, era entendible, cualquier persona podía pensar eso después de tener un incidente como el que Frodi tuvo en el mirador de Punta Arenas por culpa del viento y por traer una capa puesta.

-¿Lo dices por ese incidente del viento en Punta Arenas? No sigas con eso, por favor, me vas a hacer sentir mal por tratarte así-

-No fue solo eso- dijo Frodi, encogiéndose de hombros mientras recordaba lo que había pasado el primer día que estuvo en Chile- primero sucedió eso, y luego hubo un terremoto…-

-Temblor- lo corrigió Julieta con una expresión indiferente, la misma que Io y Cecilia solían hacer cuando decía que no era la gran cosa- tranquilo, eso fue solo Chile siendo Chile. No te preocupes, eventualmente mi país dejará de hacerte bullying-

Frodi gruñó, pero luego sonrió astuto.

-¿Y qué me dices que las mujeres chilenas que me golpean en la cabeza, que me gritan y me llaman we…?-

-¡No lo digas!- lo interrumpió Julieta, sonrojándose y cubriendo los oídos de Rayen, haciendo que Frodi se echara a reír. La niña los miró alternadamente y rió, aunque no sabía porqué se reía el chico- no te burles. ¡Te digo que me siento culpable!-

-No te sientas culpable, no pasó nada- dijo Frodi, sonriendo y pasándose los dedos entre los cabellos.

Su vista pasó de Julieta a Rayen, que estaba muy entretenida intentando repartir unos dulces extraños que tenía en una bolsita de plástico.

-Pero, ¿qué es esto, señorita?- dijo Frodi, volviéndose a la niña, mirando los dulces con genuina curiosidad- ¿son galletas?-

-No, ¡son chilenitos!- dijo Rayen, riendo- ¿quieres probarlos? Son muy ricos. Ten…-

Frodi miró los dulces. Sí, se veían ricos. Pasó sus ojos de la niña a Julieta, quien asintió con una sonrisa, y se animó a tomar uno para probarlo. ¡Era delicioso! Parecía una especie de galleta de harina con un relleno viscoso muy dulce. Se sentía como un apapacho.

-Tenía razón, están deliciosos- dijo el chico finalmente, y extendió su mano hacia la niña para revolverle los cabellos- muchas gracias por compartirlos conmigo-

Rayen sonrió, orgullosa, y Julieta la miró sonriendo. Era lindo que a la pequeña le hubiera agradado Frodi, y a ella misma comenzaba a agradarle también. Se notaba que era bueno con los niños, y que tenía buen corazón. Pero aún estaba esa tristeza en sus enormes ojos azules que parecían hablar por sí mismos. ¿Era por culpa de la chica de la que estaba enamorado?

Frodi y Rayen compartieron los chilenitos mientras que Julieta los miraba. Después de un rato, el chico levantó la mirada hacia el reloj.

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir un rato. Cuando mejore el clima nos iremos a la península antártica- dijo Frodi.

-Lo sé, y al parecer iré con ustedes- dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando de reojo a Rayen- me informaron que hubo un accidente en la base militar O'Higgins, el médico y otro chico están heridos, así que ya ves-

-Oh…- dijo Frodi, sonriendo levemente- entonces, nos vemos en un par de horas-

-Así es- dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo- aprovecha para descansar un rato. Vamos, Rayen, despídete de Frodi-

-Nos vemos después, Frodi- dijo la pequeña.

El guerrero de Asgard se despidió de ellas, y regresó a su habitación, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Qué bien se sentía que alguien, una chica, se preocupara por él para variar! De pronto, sacudió la cabeza y borró su sonrisa.

Sí, Julieta podía ser muy linda, y guapa. Pero no era Lyfia.

Mientras tanto, Julieta se levantó de la mesa para regresar con Rayen a su habitación, cuando captó la mirada de Barbara, quien la miró alzando repetidamente las cejas. Julieta gruñó en voz baja, adivinando lo que estaba pensando su amiga.

-Oh, no, ni siquiera lo pienses- siseó Julieta cuando pasó junto a su amiga, cosa que hizo que ésta ampliara su sonrisa.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Lydia entró dudosa a la habitación en donde el Patriarca había hecho poner a Marin. La chica no parecía estar en ningún problema. Si acaso, parecía estar sumida en un sueño tranquilo, pero ella sabía muy bien que su amiga no estaba ahí. Su cosmo había desaparecido por completo, y su corazón había sido sustituido por ese feo escarabajo negro. Lydia reprimió un escalofrío: estuvo tan cerca de que le pasara lo mismo a ella.

-¿Estás bien, Lydia?- dijo Sara, alzando las cejas al ver a la chica de pie, pálida, en la entrada de la habitación.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo ella, parpadeando y dando un paso delante- pensé que aquí estaría Saori o el maestro Shion-

-Oh, creo que ellos dos están recibiendo noticias de Aioria y los otros- dijo Sara, sonriendo levemente, pero borró su sonrisa al mirarla de cerca- ¿segura que estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida-

-Debí haber sido yo- dijo Lydia, mirando tristemente a Marin- ella quiso protegerme, y me mandó a sacar a Elsa de ahí. Si no le hubiera hecho caso…-

-Las hubieran llevado a las dos- dijo Sara- querían a Marin, lo demás fue solo una distracción. No pienses esas cosas, no querrías que Mu sufriera como lo hace Aioria, ¿verdad?-

-No, claro que no- dijo Lydia, aún con un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-Entonces no pienses más en ello- dijo Sara- tengo poco tiempo de conocerlos, pero sé que Aioria hará cualquier cosa por Marin, y que nunca va a renunciar a ella-

Lydia sonrió levemente.

-Lo sé, tienes razón- dijo la chica. Suspiró tristemente, pensando que la chica había querido disculparse con Aioria antes de que sucediera todo eso. Esperaba ver a su hermano, y a Marin, muy pronto.

x-x-x

 _Duat, Inframundo Egipcio_

Marin abrió los ojos lentamente. No sabía porque, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? Solo recordaba que había enviado a Lydia a poner a salvo a Elsa, sino que el enemigo se había presentado frente a ella. ¡Ya lo había visto antes! Era Seth, dios egipcio del miedo. Y le dijo que era ella a quien quería. Le dio un golpe, y ya no recordaba más.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un pequeño calabozo, en una cueva, encadenada a la pared. Tiró de una de las cadenas, pero ésta le devolvió un choque eléctrico por el tirón. La chica gimió de dolor y cayó de rodillas.

-Duele…- susurró para sí misma, mirando a us alrededor- ¿dónde estoy?-

Se puso de pie, y fue cuando lo notó. Había un escarabajo en su pecho, incrustando sus patas en su piel. Marin hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?¿Porqué tenía esa cosa encima? Hizo un intento de quitárselo.

-¡Espera! No te lo quites- escuchó una voz al final del pasillo- eso es lo que te mantiene viva. Lo necesitas para poder salir de aquí-

-¿Uh?- dijo Marin, mirando a su alrededor, intentando encontrar al dueño de la voz- ¿quién está ahí?-

La pelirroja vio a un chico al final del pasillo, caminando lentamente hacia ella. Era apenas un adolescente, y le recordaba un poco a alguien, pero no podía decir quien. Era un hombre vestido como egipcio antiguo, con ojos delineados y un tocado azul y dorado en su cabeza.

-Shhh, baja la voz, Marin- dijo el chico- me llamo Tutankamon. Estás en el camino hacia el Duat, en el Inframundo egipcio. El malvado dios Seth te trajo aquí-

Marin palideció al escuchar eso. Sí, sabía quien era Tutankamon, no solo por lo que había aprendido de historia, sino porque recordaba que había sido un ancestro de Evelyn. ¿Y qué decía sobre estar en el Inframundo. ¿Estaba muerta entonces? No, dijo que el escarbar era lo que la mantenía con vida.

Tutankamon la vio palidecer, así que se acercó aún más a ella, y le puso una mano en el hombro para ayudarla a tranquilizarse.

-Tranquila, no tengas miedo- dijo el chico- me enviaron un mensaje para ti, de parte del Santuario de Athena. Evelyn manda decir que Aioria viene en camino-

Los ojos de Marin se iluminaron. ¡Aioria venía en camino!

-No puedes salir de aquí por ti misma- continuó diciendo Tutankamón- necesitas la ayuda de Aioria para poder salir. El camino no va a ser fácil, pero estoy seguro de que Aioria logrará llegar por ti. No pierdas la esperanza-

La chica sonrió, y sintió como si su corazón volvía a latir, a diferencia del horrendo escarabajo que tenía sobre ella.

x-x-x

 _Ptolomea, Inframundo_

Cuando Minos regresó a Ptolomea después de la misión al norte, se encontró a Aria charlando con Victoria y Radamanthys, mientras que ambos cuidaban que Lucy y Dash no vuelvan a huir y perderse en el Inframundo. Tan pronto como lo vio, Aria puso a la niña en el suelo, y corrió hacia él. Minos sonrió mostrando los colmillos y la abrazó, levantándola del suelo y dando un par de vueltas con ella.

-¡Minos, ya regresaste!- dijo Aria sin dejar de sonreír o de abrazarlo- ¡te extrañé!-

-Yo también te extrañé, _min kjære_ \- dijo Minos, besando su cabello para después ponerla de nuevo en el suelo- ¿cómo te has sentido? ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Mmmf….- se quejó Radamanthys antes de que Aria pudiera responder- ¿no confías en que nosotros te íbamos a ayudar a cuidarla mientras que no estabas?-

-Estoy bien, Minos, en serio- dijo Aria en voz baja, llevándose la mano a su abdomen que ni siquiera se le notaba- Rada y Victoria me han estado acompañando-

-Menos mal- dijo Minos, ignorando el reclamo de Radamanthys, y volviéndose a él y a la chica- muchas gracias por cuidarla, chicos-

Después de ello, Minos se sentó en la sala de Ptolomea, cuando llegó Lune a pasarle los reportes de los juicios, pero el juez no estaba de humor.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Radamanthys, mientras Victoria se levantaba a ir donde Lucy, que otra vez se había intentado salir de ahí seguida del pequeño corgi- ¿qué sucedió?-

Minos suspiró largamente, y les contó todo lo que sabía hasta el punto en donde había dejado a los santos de Athena y a Touma camino a Egipto para entrar al Inframundo.

-¿No pueden ayudarlos de alguna manera?- dijo Victoria, regresando con Lucy en brazos, quien seguía riendo y extendiendo sus bracitos hacia Dash- quiero decir, ustedes son espectros-

-El Duat es muy diferente al Inframundo- dijo Radamanthys- tienes que pasar una serie de pruebas para llegar a él. No, solo Aioria y Touma pueden entrar para sacar a la persona que está atrapada ahí dentro-

-¿Quieres decir que… si fuera Victoria, solo tú podrías hacerlo?- dijo Aria ingenuamente.

Radamanthys frunció el entrecejo, nada contento con la idea, pero asintió. Minos le ofreció la mano a Aria, quien la tomó contenta.

-Con su permiso, voy a reportar lo sucedido al señor Hades y a los otros dioses- dijo Minos- ¿vienes conmigo, Ari?-

La chica asintió, y ambos salieron, seguidos de Victoria y Radamanthys, éste último llevando a una inquieta Lucy, quien no paraba de mover las manos y los pies como si estuviera nadando, y reía en voz alta. El juez de Wyvern puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Eso era suficiente! No volvería dejar que Queen le diera chocolates.

x-x-x

 _Palacio de Valhala, Asgard_

 _Poco después_

Una vez que Sigmund regresó al palacio de Valhala, acudió a la sala del trono donde lo esperaban Lyfia, Hilda y Freya. La última no estaba nada contenta con lo ocurrido en su reciente viaje a Atenas, en la que se la pasó viendo como Lyfia causaba conflictos entre todos los santos de Athena y se llevaba entre las patas el corazón del pobre Frodi en el proceso. Todo eso Freya le había contado a Hilda, y ésta había compartido su angustia con su hermana menor. ¿Lyfia? Ni se había mosqueado.

En fin, Sigmund llegó y comenzó a contarles lo que había pasado en el ártico, donde prácticamente solo había ido a acompañar a los santos de Athena, Minos y Touma para destruir el sello, lo cual se había llevado a cabo con éxito.

-Buen trabajo, Sigmund- dijo Lyfia, por fin dejando a un lado su teléfono celular y aplaudiendo repetidamente- estoy muy contenta con tu trabajo-

Sigmund sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Bueno, ¿y que me dices de Aioria?- continuó Lyfia, acomodándose en su asiento, haciendo que tanto Hilda como Freya pusieron los ojos en blanco- ¿está a salvo?¿Ya regresó a Atenas?-

-No, señorita- dijo Sigmund, cabizbajo- va camino a Egipto, con la esperanza que cuando llegue Frodi y sus acompañantes ya hayan logrado romper el sello del sur, para que pueda entrar al Duat a rescatar _a su novia_ \- añadió, poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Lyfia hizo una mueca, y se encogió de hombros.

-Ya regresaremos al Santuario de Athena entonces, cuando Aioria regrese- dijo Lyfia, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿algo más?-

Hilda entrecerró los ojos. Ya había tenido suficiente. No solo Lyfia se había comportado como una cabezahueca, sino que el pobre Frodi no dejaba de sufrir por ella. ¡Eso tenía que terminarse ya!

-Bueno, Lyfia- dijo Hilda, poniéndose de pie, haciendo que Freya se alarmara- en vista de que no te preocupó como está Frodi o que pasó con él…-

-Claro que me preocupo- interrumpió Lyfia, encogiéndose- pero sé que Frodi va a estar bien-

-¿Y se puede saber que vas a hacer con él cuando regrese?- dijo Hilda, cruzándose de brazos- porque sabes bastante bien que Frodi está enamorado de ti-

-¡Señorita Hilda!- dijo Sigfried, alarmado de que hablara del asunto tan abiertamente. Hilda estaba acostumbrada a ser la que mandaba, y ya se había cansado de esa actitud de Lyfia.

-Silencio- dijo Hilda, volviéndose de Sigfried a la chica- Lyfia, no puedes seguir tratando así a Frodi, lo estás haciendo sufrir con tu actitud. Si no lo amas, díselo de una vez por todas-

Lyfia pareció sorprendida paro el regaño de Hilda, pero se cruzó los brazos, enfurruñada.

-No es cierto, Frodi ha sido mi amigo desde que éramos niños- dijo Lyfia- y francamente no creo que sea bueno estar hablando de esto con todos ellos presentes- añadió señalando a los otros guerreros.

-Todos han visto como lo tratas, y todos saben que está enamorado de ti- dijo Hilda, poniéndose las manos en las caderas- lo correcto sería liberarlo por fin-

-No es cierto, eso no…- comenzó a decir Lyfia, pero Hilda y Freya habían tenido suficiente.

-Eso es lo que yo pienso- dijo Hilda- queda en tu conciencia si lo sigues haciendo sufrir. Con permiso-

Y sin añadir nada más, la chica terminó de hablar, se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala, seguida de Freya y Sigfried. Los otros chicos se miraron entre ellos de manera incómoda. Lydia bufó, molesta, aún cruzada de brazos. Nunca la habían regañado así, y no tenía ganas de cambiar el status quo que tenía con los guerreros, sobre todo con Frodi. Suspiró y volvió a sacar su teléfono celular. Ya lo pensaría cuando regresara.

x-x-x

 _Villa las Estrellas, Antártida_

 _Poco después_

El tiempo había mejorado, y los chicos recibieron la noticia de que partirían en media hora hacia la península antártica, y que la avioneta ya estaba lista. Frodi vio en el pasillo que Julieta tomaba su enorme mochila, la cual tenía una gran cruz roja bordada en ella, y se arrodillaba en el suelo para despedirse de Rayen.

-¿Tienes que irte, Juli?- dijo la pequeña, mientras que la chica le terminaba de trenzar el cabello.

-Solo será por el día de hoy, cariño- dijo la chica, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura- te quedarás con tu tía Barbara y con Mati, y regresaré en la noche. Cuando despiertes, ya estaré aquí contigo-

La pequeña sonrió y la abrazó, y fue cuando notó que Frodi las miraba, sonriendo.

-¿Frodi también va a ir contigo?- dijo Rayen.

-Eh… sí, Frodi y sus compañeros tienen cosas que hacer allá, pero también volverán pronto- dijo Julieta- mira, una de las amigas de Frodi se quedará también- añadió, mirando a Cecilia- seguro puedes charlar con ella mientras que no estamos-

Frodi se acercó a ella y le ofreció la mano, que la niña tomó.

-No se preocupe, señorita, me aseguraré que su mamá esté a salvo- dijo Frodi, besando la mano de la niña. Rayen rió.

-Yo creo que será al revés, seré yo la que te tenga que mantener a salvo, a juzgar por el récord que tenemos- dijo Julieta entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa irónica.

Rayen rió ante ese intercambio, y Frodi y Julieta se encontraron a sí mismos riendo juntos. Cuando se dieron cuenta, los dos parpadearon, y la chica se aclaró la garganta.

-Ejem… sí, pórtate bien, y no te separes de Barbara, ¿sí?- dijo Julieta, dándole un último abrazo.

-Sí, señorita, me portaré muy bien- dijo Rayen, haciendo un saludo militar y corriendo a donde estaba su tía.

Mientras ocurría ese intercambio, Frodi miraba atentamente, frotándose la barbilla y sonriendo levemente. Cuando Julieta se dispuso a levantarse, el chico le dio la mano para ayudarla.

-Gracias- dijo ella en voz baja.

Frodi sonrió. Estaba aún vistiendo sus ropas de civil, y nuevamente su cabello estaba suelto. Cada vez le gustaba más esa chica. Parpadeó, intentando quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. No, claro que no le gustaba.

Para quitarse la idea de la cabeza, Frodi luego se volvió a Saga, quien se despedía de Cecy.

-No vayas a salir de aquí, Cecy, por favor, quédate a salvo- dijo Saga, mientras le pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Lo prometo, Saga- sonrió la chica- me mantendré a salvo, sabes que nada malo me va a pasar aquí-

Saga tomó su cabeza con sus manos y la besó en la frente.

-Estaré bien- repitió Cecilia- eres tú el que va a ir a pelear. Cuídate-

Saga asintió gravemente, y siguió a los otros rumbo a la salida del edificio, y hacia la pista de despegue. Cecy se cruzó de brazos, borrando su sonrisa, y mostrando una expresión preocupada cuando vio a Saga alejarse.

-Espero que estén bien los tres- dijo Cecilia, cruzando los brazos.

- _Ruufff ruff rufff…_ \- ladró Canuto desde el interior de su chamarra.

-Lo sé, Canuto, no hace falta que lo digas- dijo la chica- ¿vamos a la cocina? Tengo frío, y me apetece tomar un poco de café-

x-x-x

Nota de Autor:

Chilenitos: dulce típico de Chile hecho de harina y relleno de manjar. Son denominados chilenitos porque son un tipo de alfajor chileno de maicena u otro tipo de harina, más sencillos y más pequeños que los alfajores comunes. Así el término alfajor chileno es utilizado para definir a otro tipo de alfajor tradicional, con una hojarasca (tipo de galleta) más delgada y firme. Se preparan con cubiertas de azúcar flor, chocolate o merengue, y se producen con formas y tamaños diversos. (via Wikipedia)

No los conozco personalmente, pero se ven deliciosos. ¡Quiero!

¡HOLA A TODOS! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Como pueden ver, Frodi y Juli se llevan mucho mejor, y un gran factor ha sido Rayen. A ver como les va de aquí en delante. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	14. 14: Conversaciones

**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

XIV: CONVERSACIONES

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Santuario de Athena_

 _Año 15 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Marin sonrió mientras veía a Aioria alejarse por las escaleras. ¡Se veía tan guapo cuando usaba su armadura! Mientras iba bajando, el chico se volvió hacia ella y sonrió levemente. Parecía que lo hacía a propósito. ¡El muy tarado sabía que era muy guapo! Aioria le sonreía con una expresión de un cachorrillo enamorado._

 _Marin suspiró y ladeó su cabeza mientras acentuaba su sonrisa, y el chico reanudaba su marcha. La chica pelirroja suspiró, y miró hacia sus piernas. Sobre su regazo estaba el casco de la armadura de Leo. Sonrió otra vez al mirarlo._

 _Estaba tan enamorada, y realmente pensaba que era la chica más afortunada del mundo._

 _Marin recogió las piernas, y apoyó su cabeza en una de las columnas, mientras esperaba a que Aioria regresara de los terrenos del Santuario._

 _-Ya te vi- dijo una vocecita detrás de ella._

 _La pelirroja se volvió hacia la recién llegada, y vio que se trataba de Lydia. Su cuñada no era más que una adolescente en esos días, que le sonreía traviesa. Era realmente muy ocurrente, y Marin le tenía un especial cariño. No solo porque era muy parecida a su adorado Aioria, sino que gracias a Lydia por fin Marin y el santo de Leo se habían logrado decir lo que sentían el uno por el otro._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _A bordo de la avioneta, camino a la península Antártica_

 _Poco después_

En la avioneta que los llevaría a la península Antártica, Saga estaba cruzando los brazos, no muy contento de haber dejado a Cecilia atrás en villa Las Estrellas, pero finalmente sabía que iba a estar bien. Io no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a Frodi y a Julieta, quienes no habían dejado de charlar desde que había despegado el avión.

Todo había iniciado desde cuando Julieta estaba intentando subir su enorme maleta de equipo médico a la avioneta, y Frodi se acercó a ayudarla.

-Gracias- le sonrió la chica- eres muy amable-

-Vaya- dijo Frodi, fingiendo que la maleta estaba demasiado pesada- creo que la avioneta va a tener que dos viajes, no va a poder levantar con el peso-

-No digas eso- dijo Julieta, sonriendo levemente, y Frodi se echó a reír.

-Mujer, ¿cómo cargas esto tú sola?- dijo el chico, nuevamente fingiendo que era demasiado pesado- esto pesa más que nosotros cuatro juntos-

La chica rió de nuevo e intentó quitarle la maleta, pero Frodi finalmente la levantó con facilidad, y ofreció la mano a Julieta para ayudarla a subir al avión. La chica parpadeó, dudando unos segundos, no porque no quisiera su ayuda, sino porque no estaba acostumbrada a esos gestos. Finalmente, ella asintió y tomó la mano de Frodi para subir. Io estaba mirando todo, y notó inmediatamente lo que estaba pasando.

Una vez que la pequeña avioneta despegó, y que el grupo estaba volando sobre el océano, acercándose cada vez a la Antártida, Julieta tomó su asiento y comenzó a trenzar su cabello, que lo había llevado suelto. Frodi no podía dejar de mirarla. En su mente, cada vez que pensaba en ella, siempre la comparaba con Lyfia. Para él, Lyfia era una princesa, una dama hermosa y elegante, siempre en un pedestal, siempre sonriente y tímida, y sin levantar la voz.

¿Y Julieta? Oh, por Odín, claro que no. Julieta era un libro abierto, con todas sus emociones expresadas por esos enormes ojos color miel. Y cuando quería decir algo, no dudaba en hacerse escuchar. En los breves días que la había visto, la había visto con casi todas las emociones que una persona podía tener. Excepto tristeza, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca la había visto triste. No, no era una princesa como Lyfia. ¿Una dama? Por supuesto, pero una que no dudaba en ensuciarse las manos si era necesario. La verdad le parecía realmente fascinante. Y luego estaba el asunto de Rayen. ¿Quién habría sido su padre?¿Cómo habría sido, o porqué Julieta se había enamorado de él?¿Porqué se habían separado? ¡Tenía tantas preguntas!

Pero no era que le gustara, era solo curiosidad. Claro, solo curiosidad.

Al notar a Frodi tan pensativo, Julieta le dio un zape y se echó a reír.

-¡Oye!- dijo el chico.

-Vamos, deja de soñar, Frodi- le dijo Julieta con una sonrisa- ya tendrás tu oportunidad de decirle lo que sientes cuando regreses a casa-

-¿Uh?¿a quién?- dijo Frodi.

-¿A Lyfia?- dijo Julieta, alzando las cejas.

-Ah, sí…-

Julieta sonrió y ladeó la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Frodi. Sí, sabía que el chico estaba enamorado de esa misteriosa chica llamada Lyfia, que tendría que ser una mujer de lo más extraordinario, y que el pobre sufría por ella. Suspiró. Lástima, Frodi le parecía un buen chico, y además era muy guapo. Si no estuviera tan enamorado de esa chica…

-Cuéntame sobre ella- le dijo Julieta de pronto, apoyando su codo en el descansabrazos de su asiento.

-¿Sobre Lyfia?- dijo Frodi, y la chica asintió- eh… no hay mucho más que decir. Ella es… a la persona que yo sirvo. La conozco desde que éramos niños. Y peleo por ella para que sepa lo importante que es para mí, por eso me volví un guerrero de Asgard, para protegerla-

Julieta lo miró con atención, deteniendo su barbilla con su mano derecha.

-¿Y viniste a esta misión por ella?- dijo la chica, Frodi notó que sus ojos color miel brillaban de curiosidad-¿ella fue la que te envió?-

-Sí-

-¿Y aceptaste?-

-Por supuesto- dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros- soy un guerrero de Asgard. Y también lo hice porque la amo-

Julieta lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Y ella ha hecho algo para demostrarle que siente lo mismo por ti?- dijo la chica, y Frodi borró su sonrisa de inmediato- ¿que siente cariño al menos?-

-No lo necesita hacer…- dijo el chico en un tono un poco brusco.

Julieta suspiró y bajó la mirada al suelo, pensativa. Si antes sospechaba que el chico estaba perdidamente enamorado de una chica que no lo quería, ahora estaba completamente segura. Comenzó a pensar que le estaba empezando a gustar el chico. ¡Qué pena que estuviera tan perdidamente enamorado de alguien más!

-¿Sabes algo?- dijo Julieta en voz baja, aún pensando en lo que había dicho Frodi sobre Lyfia y su relación con ella- yo no sé mucho de amor, pero… creo que debería ser incondicional, y recíproco ¿no?-

Frodi alzó las cejas.

-¿Insinúas que lo que hago es para comprar su cariño?-

-No, claro que no- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros y parpadeando, como si de pronto tuviera miedo de que Frodi se enojara- pero dime, ¿qué hace ella para demostrarte que eres importante para ella?¿Que al menos aprecia lo que haces por ella?-

El chico parpadeó, perplejo. Jamás se había cuestionado eso. Sabía que, hasta cierto punto, sabía que Julieta tenía razón, Lyfia jamás había hecho algo para demostrarle su cariño hacia él. ¡Pero ella no entendía! Lyfia era el amor de su vida, desde que la conoció había estado enamorado de ella. No tenía que hacer nada para que él la quisiera.

-Pues ella… eh….- dijo Frodi, dudoso, y sacudió la cabeza- mira, ya lo entenderás algún día, si la conoces. Si no nos atacan cuando aterricemos. Y si no morimos congelados primero-

Julieta sonrió con una expresión traviesa.

-Mmm- comenzó a decir, fingiendo estar pensativa- morir congelados… ser atacados por un grupo de locos con superpoderes… conocer a Lyfia… aún no decido qué sería más emocionante-

Frodi frunció el entrecejo, pero no pudo enojarse con ella. Aunque sabía que tenía razón, y le molesta mucho que se lo hicieran saber, al mirar la sonrisa de la chica se echó a reír también.

-No dirás lo mismo si llega a pasar- dijo Frodi- lo de ser atacados-

Julieta volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, y se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento. Abrió su mochila y sacó una enorme barra de chocolate, envuelto aún en su empaque. Lo abrió, tomó un pequeño trozo, y extendió su brazo para ofrecerlo a Frodi.

-No, gracias- dijo el chico.

-Vamos, necesitarás un poco de energía- dijo Julieta, guiñando un ojo- y además, el chocolate alegra el corazón-

Frodi volvió a sonreír, y tomó el chocolate para trozarlo y tomar un poco también.

-Vaya que tienen barras de chocolate muy extrañas- dijo Frodi de pronto- ¿y qué es esto?¿Advertencias en el chocolate?- añadió, señalando la etiqueta que decía "Alto en calorías" en el empaque- ¿esto es seguro de comer?-

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Julieta, entrecerrando los ojos mientras el chico se echaba a reír de nuevo al ver el tamaño de la barra de chocolate- ¡ya basta! No te burles-

Julieta lo miró, casi inflando las mejillas de enojo, pero se echó a reír al ver a Frodi guiñarle un ojo y finalmente tomar un trozo de chocolate.

Una vez que ambos dejaron de reír y continuaron disfrutando los trozos de chocolate, Frodi volvió a mirarla, dudoso, como si no estuviera muy seguro si fuera correcto preguntarle lo que quería saber sobre Rayen o su relación con el padre de la pequeña.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- dijo Julieta, justo antes de ponerse otro pequeño trozo de chocolate en la boca- ¿otra vez pensando en Lyfia?-

-No, nada de eso. Tengo que admitir que siento un poco de curiosidad por ti. Si no es indiscreción, ¿puedo preguntar sobre…?- comenzó a decir Frodi, pero fue interrumpido por el capitán del vuelo.

-Por favor, vuelvan a sus sitios y ajusten su cinturón de seguridad, estamos a punto de aterrizar-

Cuando ambos se levantaron para hacerlo, Frodi sintió que Julieta puso su mano en su brazo derecho en un gesto cariñoso, y sonriendo, cosa que lo dejó helado. No sabía que había sido eso. No pudo pensar mucho en ello, pues ambos regresaron a sus asientos y se ajustaron el cinturón de seguridad.

Durante todo el vuelo, Io y Saga los habían estado mirando fijamente, y no pudieron evitar mirarlo sonrojarse al sentir esa caricia inocente.

x-x-x

 _Hotel en Egipto_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Aioria estaba comenzando a impacientarse mientras esperaba, sentado en el suelo del balcón que daba hacia el Nilo, y más allá la gran pirámide. Sabía muy bien que Saga haría absolutamente todo lo posible por romper esa barrera para que él pudiera entrar al Duat y rescatar a Marin, pero cada minuto que pasaba más pánico sentía el chico en su corazón. ¿Y si llegaba demasiado tarde?

Sintió una palmada en la espalda. Aioria levantó la mirada. Era su hermano.

-¿Qué estás pensando, Aioria?- preguntó el santo de Sagitario- no debe faltar mucho. Saga y los otros deben ya estar ahí-

-Quizá deberíamos enviar a alguien a ayudarles- dijo Aioria- si es cierto que habrán más enemigos defendiendo el sitio, lo mejor sería…-

-No, sabes bien que Saga es suficiente para llevar a cabo la misión- dijo Aioros, sonriendo amablemente y sentándose junto a él- de hecho, el hecho que vayan Io y Frodi fue solo una precaución, no creo que fueran necesarios-

Aioria se esforzó por sonreír, pero no lo logró.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Aioros, mirando fijamente a su hermano. Sabía que estaba preocupado por Marin, pero había algo más que le preocupaba.

-¿Qué pasa si llegamos demasiado tarde?- dijo el santo de Leo de pronto- ¿que pasa si… si el escarabajo que la mantiene viva se mueve? Aioros, ¿qué pasa si la pierdo?-

Aioros bajó la mirada. Él mismo había pasado por lo mismo: había tenido que decidir entre su Sofía y su lealtad hacia Athena, y casi la perdía por haber elegido la segunda. Finalmente todo salió bien, pero por poco y la perdía.

-Lo sé- dijo Aioros- pero tienes que tener confianza. Saga no debe de tardar. En cualquier momento sentiremos la barrera romperse- sonrió levemente- seguro ya sabe que vas por ella, y te está esperando-

Aioria se esforzó por sonreír, y suspiró. ¡Ojalá que Saga se diera prisa!

x-x-x

 _Base militar O'Higgins, Antártida_

 _Poco más tarde_

La avioneta aterrizó sin ningún contratiempo. Frodi y los otros miraron a su alrededor. A pesar de que el aire estaba más que helado, que hizo que su nariz enrojeciera casi de inmediato, el suelo estaba descubierto, y solo había algunos bancos de nieve alrededor de la base, la cual era un gran edificio de color rojo, con una enorme antena justo detrás. El edificio estaba junto al mar, apenas a unos metros de la pista de aterrizaje.

-Bueno, hemos llegado- dijo el capitán de la avioneta- el vuelo para regresar a villa Las Estrellas sale en ocho horas. Si llegan a tardar un poco más, pueden quedarse en la base hasta que llegue otro transporte-

-Gracias- dijo Saga fríamente- tenemos prisa por llegar al sitio que estamos buscando, no para regresar-

Io y Frodi asintieron, pues tenía razón. Al escuchar eso, Julieta alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Ya se imaginaba, por lo que había escuchado de Barbara, que esos chicos eran guerreros y que tenían que destruir algún poder maligno.

-¿Les puedo ofrecer vehículos?- preguntó uno de los generales de la base.

-No, gracias- dijo Io, volviéndose a los otros dos, y vistiendo su escama, mientras que Saga y Frodi se ponían sus armaduras- llegaremos más rápido a pie-

El santo de Geminis y el general marino salieron corriendo hacia el interior del continente, y Frodi, justo antes de hacer lo mismo, se volvió y miró a Julieta, quien le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo en señal de apoyo. Frodi también sonrió y se echó a correr detrás de los otros dos, su capa roja sobresaliendo en el suelo y luego en la nieve conforme se alejaban de la base.

Julieta se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, mirando a los chicos alejarse en la nieve y, cuando desapareció de su vista, el general se volvió hacia ella.

-Bienvenida, capitana Castillo- dijo el general- gracias por venir. La enfermería está por aquí. Carlos Ramirez la acompañará a la enfermería donde están los pacientes- añadió, señalando a uno de los militares que estaba junto a él.

Julieta asintió, y Carlos tomó la enorme mochila que llevaba, poniéndosela en el hombro y comenzando a guiar a la chica hacia el interior de la base. Cruzó la puerta hacia la zona de transición y se quitó la capa más externa de su ropa, pues entraba a un sitio con calefacción. Siguió al general entre los pasillos rumbo a la enfermería, y se encontró a dos chicos tumbados en un par de camillas.

Se acercó a revisarlos. El mayor de los dos militares que estaban ahí era el médico de la base, quien tenía varias heridas en la cara, un pómulo morado y algunos arañazos en los brazos. Había estado inconsciente desde que lo encontraron en la misma enfermería. El otro chico fue a quien atacaron primero, mientras estaba patrullando un área lejana. Lo habían rescatado de la nieve, con quemaduras en sus brazos y torso.

-¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?- preguntó Julieta en voz baja.

-Este chico, Jorge Fernandez, estaba patrullando el área más lejana a la base- dijo Carlos, rascándose la cabeza un poco preocupado- lo encontramos así, con esas quemaduras, aunque no escuchamos ninguna explosión, y no hubo ningún indicio de fuego. Al médico lo encontramos así, golpeado e inconsciente aquí mismo. No sabemos que le pasó, o como quedó así-

Julieta escuchó preocupada, y tomó un medicamento para las quemaduras, para ponerlo sobre las heridas del primer chico, las cuales se veían bastante feas, y pensó que seguramente necesitaría debridarlas si no mejoraban. Carlos comenzó a acomodar al médico de la base en la otra camilla mientras tanto.

De pronto, Julieta notó algo extraño sobre el pecho del chico. Se acercó para mirarlo un poco mejor. Parecía ser un pequeño muñeco de arcilla, colgando alrededor de su cuello con un trozo de cuerda. Pero cuando la chica extendió su brazo para tocar el muñeco, el militar pareció despertar de pronto, abrió los ojos grandemente y la tomó del cuello.

-¡Aaarggg!- se quejó ella, tratando de soltarse. Al mismo tiempo, el médico también había despertado y había tomado el cuello de Carlos, quien había estado intentando acomodarlo sobre la camilla.

Julieta se quitó al hombre de un codazo y dio unos pasos atrás, pero éste se volvió a lanzar contra ella, empujándola contra la pared, con su antebrazo firmemente puesto contra su cuello. Alcanzaba a escuchar los gritos de Carlos, intentando soltarse, pero Julieta no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-¡Suelta…!- dijo Julieta, pateando al hombre, pero sin lograr que la soltara. Sus ojos estaban rojos y vacíos. Con todas sus fuerzas, la chica empujó al hombre que tenía encima- ¡aaaaaaah!-

Julieta se quitó al sujeto de encima de un empujón y por fin se pudo separar de la pared. Al ver al otro médico todavía atacando a Carlos, la chica intentó ayudarlo, pero de nuevo el primer chico la atrapó por la cintura.

-Ah, ¡cómo eres molesto!- se quejó Julieta, doblando las piernas para quitárselo de encima, mientras que el hombre de nuevo intentaba estrangularla. Le dio un codazo en la boca del estómago, lo que hizo que la soltara momentáneamente, y corrió hacia el otro chico, pateando al medico que seguía sobre Carlos, cuando el otro chico la tomó del cabello y la tumbó al suelo.

Julieta cayó al suelo boca arriba, y encima le cayó el mismo sujeto.

-Aaaargggg- se quejó la chica de nuevo, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas para quitárselo de encima. Mientras que lo empujaba, el trozo de cuerda del que colgaba el muñeco de cuerda se enredó en los dedos de la chica y se rompió. El chico cayó al suelo después de que Julieta lo empujó. Pareció haber despertado de un largo sueño, mirando a su alrededor y parpadeando asustado.

Al ver que al perder del muñeco de arcilla la persona volvía en sí misma, Carlos extendió su brazo para romper la cuerda de quien lo atacaba. Inmediatamente también el médico dejó de atacarlo y volvió en sí.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó la chica al ver que ambos habían vuelto en sí.

-Sí… ay, duele- se quejó el primero, sobre todo porque tenía su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras.

-No te muevas- dijo Julieta, empujándolo para evitar que se levantara- déjame ver… ¿qué rayos es esta cosa?- dijo ella, distrayéndose e inclinándose al suelo, para ver el muñeco de arcilla en el suelo. Acercó sus dedos a la figura, y ésta despidió una chispa eléctrica, haciendo que la chica retirara su mano.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Carlos, mirando el otro.

-Es algo malo- dijo Julieta, pensativa- creo que esto… estaba controlándolos, ¿no es así?- los chicos asintieron- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Yo estaba en el patrullaje habitual, como a diez kilómetros de aquí- dijo Jorge Fernandez- cuando vi algunos destellos de luz roja. Cuando llegué, había diez hombres vestidos con armaduras negras, que no parecían tener nada de frío. No solo ellos, había un grupo de militares de la base argentina, pero que parecían tener la mirada perdida. Me miraron y me atacaron. Luego dijeron "éste no es parte de los santos" o algo así, y me pusieron esa cosa alrededor del cuello- añadió, señalando el muñeco de arcilla- y no recuerdo nada más-

-Y yo estaba a punto de revisarlo cuando me atacó y me puso uno de esos también- dijo el médico.

-Lo lamento- dijo Jorge Fernandez, apenado.

-Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa-

Julieta había dejado de escuchar desde que Fernandez había terminado su relato. Su mente comenzó a correr a mil por hora. Los hombres con armaduras negras debían ser enemigos de Frodi y los otros. Y si ellos eran diez, además de los militares argentinos, y los otros eran tres… y si tenían esos muñecos de arcilla para controlarlos…

La chica palideció al caer en cuenta de que Frodi y los otros estarían en desventaja. Se puso de pie y, de un pisotón, rompió el muñeco de arcilla que tenía más cerca de ella. Después de ello, se acercó al que tenía Ramírez, y lo rompió de igual manera.

-¿Qué hace, capitán Castillo?- dijo éste último.

-Carlos, necesito que vengas conmigo, vamos a salir- dijo Julieta con una expresión decidida, guardando algunas vendas en su chamarra, en caso de que las necesitara- tenemos que avisar a los otros chicos lo que sucedió aquí. Creo que van directo a una trampa-

Carlos asintió, y se apresuró a seguir a Julieta hacia la puerta de la base. Ahí ambos se pusieron las ropas protectoras, y tras tomar un par de motonieves, salieron de inmediato siguiendo las huellas que habían dejado Frodi y los otros dos chicos.

x-x-x

 _Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia_

 _Poco después_

Esa tarde, un poco preocupado por su compañero, Sigmund pidió permiso a Hilda de regresar al Santuario de Athena para ver si los santos tenían noticias de Frodi. La señorita Hilda le había dado el permiso casi sin pensarlo, ella misma y Freya estaban muy preocupadas por el chico, tanto por lo que pasaba ahora como por lo que iba a pasar más delante, cuando regresara y viera que Lyfia seguía interesada en Aioria y no en él.

Al llegar, a la primera persona que vio fue a Kanon, quien estaba intentando convencer a Elsa de bajar de nuevo a los terrenos del Santuario. La niña se negaba a hacerlo: estaba aterrorizada por lo que había pasado cuando fue atacada, a pesar de que la niña se había defendido muy bien.

-Vamos, Elsie, busquemos unas florecitas-

-No quiero- dijo la pequeña haciendo un gesto asustado- por favor, papito, no quiero-

Kanon sonrió levemente, enternecido. Sabía que cuando la pequeña lo llamaba así era porque estaba asustada de verdad. Se inclinó hacia ella y extendió los brazos para abrazarla. La niña no se hizo del rogar, rodeó a su papá con sus bracitos y no lo soltó.

Fue entonces cuando Kanon notó la presencia de Sigmund.

-Buenas tardes- sonrió Sigmund.

-Hola- dijo Kanon.

-Disculpa que haya venido- dijo el guerrero de Asgard- solamente vengo por noticias de Frodi. Estoy muy preocupado por él-

Kanon sonrió levemente.

-No tenemos noticias. De Saga tampoco- dijo Kanon antes de que Sigmund preguntara- deben estar en el sitio donde ya no pueden enviar mensajes por cosmo, por el campo de fuerza-

-Entonces deben estar cerca- dijo Sigmund- no deben tardar en lograr su objetivo-

El gemelo menor asintió gravemente, sin soltar a su hija, quien miraba al guerrero de Asgard con curiosidad. De pronto, Sigmund sintió que algo no estaba bien, cuando Kanon hizo un gesto de dolor y se dobló hacia el suelo. El chico detuvo a Elsita para que Kanon no cayera al suelo junto con ella. Una vez que la niña estuvo a salvo en el suelo, el gemelo cayó de rodillas y apretó los dientes.

-¿Papito?- dijo Elsa, asustada.

-¿Qué sucede, Kanon?- dijo Sigmund, preocupado.

-No… no estoy seguro- dijo el gemelo, con su mano sobre el pecho- Saga… algo debió pasarle a Saga-

Sigmund parpadeó, y recordó que Kanon y Saga eran gemelos, y que podían tener una conexión. Esperó pacientemente, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Elsa para intentar tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila, pequeña- dijo Sigmund, mientras cerraba los ojos por un momento, y sentir fluctuaciones en el cosmo de Frodi. ¿Estarían peleando? No lo sabía, pero algo había sucedido en la Antártida.

-Saga…- dijo Kanon, frotándose la frente por fin- creo que algo no está bien-

-¿Vas a ir?- dijo Sigmund.

-Incluso si pudiera, no puedo llegar tan lejos, por la barrera- dijo Kanon con una expresión mortificada- tenemos que darle una oportunidad-

Sigmund asintió, y se frotó los brazos. Estaba preocupado por Frodi también.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Por cierto, concuerdo con Frodi sobre los chocolates chilenos. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	15. 15: Segundo Sello

**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

XV: SEGUNDO SELLO

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Bosque del Santuario de Athena_

 _Año 15 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Marin se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada. Estaba muy molesta con su hermano menor. ¡Ese gusano escurridizo! ¿Cómo se le ocurría ir a decirle a Artemisa donde estaba escondida la hija de Apolo? No solo había abusado de su hospitalidad, sino que también había delatado a una pobre chica que había pasado desde que tenía memoria escondiéndose y temiendo por su vida._

 _-Argggg…- se quejó Marin, golpeando el suelo con enojo._

 _-¿Qué sucede, Marin?- dijo Aioria, llegando detrás de ella._

 _Por un momento, la chica sonrió y se quitó su máscara para besarlo. Mientras lo hacía, olvidó por completo el asunto de Touma delatando a Liliwen a Artemisa. ¡Cómo adoraba a ese hombre! Y lo peor de todo es que el muy idiota sabía lo mucho que lo quería._

 _-¿Que sucedió que te puso de malas?- volvió a preguntar Aioria, sin soltarla, y besando repetidamente su rostro._

 _-Touma- dijo Marin- el tarado fue a decirle a Artemisa donde está la chica a la que la señorita Athena dio asilo, a pesar de que le damos permiso de entrar al Santuario-_

 _Aioria frunció el entrecejo. Él mismo estaba escandalizado por la saña y el odio que la diosa le tenía a la pobre chica. Suspiró._

 _-Ya verá las consecuencias- dijo Aioria, gruñendo en voz baja- le voy a dar una lección la próxima vez que lo vea-_

 _Marin sonrió y abrazó al santo dorado por la cintura. ¡Estaba tan feliz con él! Realmente creía que era la chica más afortunada del mundo._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Templo de Poseidón_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Todos los generales marinos estaban un poco nerviosos por lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabían que Io se había ofrecido a ir a su país natal a ayudar a los santos de Athena a llegar a la Antártida y romper ese campo de energía, y desde que habían partido de Punta Arenas no habían escuchado nada de él o de los otros. Incluso Céline había llamado por teléfono a Athena, y ella tampoco había escuchado nada.

-Realmente espero que Io esté bien- dijo Céline, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos cuando Sorento llegó a reportarles que no habían recibido ningún mensaje de su compañero- no sé porqué, pero estoy muy preocupada por él-

Justo en ese momento, Poseidón parpadeó, e hizo un gesto preocupado. Sintió el cosmo de Io fluctuar, y se dio cuenta de que algo siniestro lo estaba rodeando. Los otros generales no se habían dado cuenta aún, pero Anfitrite notó la expresión en los ojos de su esposo.

-¿Julián?- dijo la pequeña diosa- ¿qué pasó?-

-Creo… que algo le sucedió a Io. No, no está herido- dijo Poseidón al ver la expresión preocupada de la chica- pero… algo maligno está envolviendo su cosmo. No, no te preocupes, mi amor- le dijo a su esposa- estoy seguro que Io estará bien-

-¿A qué se refiere con eso, señor Poseidón?- dijo Sorrento.

-No estoy muy seguro- dijo el joven dios, rascándose la nuca- es solo que su cosmo se siente extraño-

Los otros generales se miraron entre sí, un poco preocupados.

-Señor Poseidón- dijo por fin Isaac- ¿no quiere que vayamos a la Antártida a ayudarlos?-

-No creo que sea necesario- dijo Julián tras pensarlo unos segundos- hay un santo de Athena y un guerrero de Asgard con él. Además, incluso si fueran en este momento, será difícil para ustedes. llegar a la Antártida con el campo de energía todavía activado-

Isaac y Sorrento se miraron entre sí, preocupados, mientras que Céline tomó la mano del dios en un gesto nervioso.

x-x-x

 _Hostería en villa Las Estrellas_

Cecilia había pasado esa tarde cuidando a Rayen. No le molestó mucho, pues la niña se entretuvo con Canuto la mitad del tiempo, y durmiendo siesta la otra mitad. En esos momentos, Rayen estaba profundamente dormida en el sofá de su habitación, quizá soñando en algo lindo, porque estaba sonriendo. Cecy suspiró y le apartó los cabellos de la cara.

-Rufff…-

-Shhh… Canuto, no hagas ruido, ¿no ves que Rayen está dormida?- dijo Cecilia.

-Grrrr…-

-Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, Saga no debe tardar en regresar- dijo ella- el regreso será mucho más fácil ya que destruyan el sello-

Canuto la miró ladeando la cabeza, y movió la cola. Cecilia sonrió al verla así, y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo de su asiento y se cruzaba de brazos, aún con Canuto en su regazo.

Suspiró al ver a la niña dormir así, y ladeó la cabeza igual que Canuto. Pensó que sería lindo tener un hijo. Bueno, ya tenía a Kostas, quien era su hijo a pesar de que tuviera tan poco tiempo de conocerlo, y lo quería como si lo hubiera tenido ella misma. Pero una parte de ella quería tener la experiencia. ¿Qué pensaría Saga?¿Y Kostas, se sentiría mal por ello?

Cecilia se encogió de hombros, y ajustó la manta que tenía la pequeña en sus hombros. Sacudió la cabeza. Seguramente estaba pensando demasiado. Se volvió a recargar en el respaldo y subió los pies a su asiento, mientras que Canuto protestaba con un gruñido y se volvía a acomodar entre el pecho y el abdomen de la chica. Cecilia sonrió y siguió acariciando a Canuto.

x-x-x

 _Límite del Círculo Polar Antártico_

 _Poco antes_

Saga y los otros dos chicos llegaron rápidamente al Círculo Polar a la mitad de la península antártica, buscando el sello del campo de energía que estaría controlando el campo de energía que cubría la entrada a la gran pirámide. El gemelo mayor sabía que era vital darse prisa: la vida de Marin dependía de su esfuerzo. Io y Frodi, quienes lo iban siguiendo, se miraron entre sí con preocupación. No veían ninguna luz roja, pero pronto notaron que frente a ellos había diez enemigos con armaduras negras bloqueándoles el paso.

-Así que ya empezaron…- dijo Saga con seriedad mientras que encendía su cosmo, al tiempo que los otros dos hacían lo mismo.

-¿Quiénes son esas personas?- preguntó Frodi, señalando a un grupo de militares que estaban con los enemigos, que usaban un uniforme completamente distinto al de los chilenos. Había escuchado en las reuniones en el Santuario de Athena que los enemigos usaban armaduras negras, pero no sabía que tenían otros aliados.

-Ese es el uniforme de los militares argentinos, seguramente vienen de la base cercana- observó Io con una expresión preocupada- pero, ¿porqué están ayudando al enemigo?-

Frodi entrecerró los ojos mientras apretaba los puños. Los militares que se acercaban a ellos parecían caminar torpemente, además de que tenían expresiones extrañas en sus rostros, y ojos vacíos.

-Tienen la mirada muy extraña- dijo Frodi con una expresión furiosa- quizá los están controlando de alguna manera-

-Tratemos de no lastimarlos entonces- dijo Io en voz baja- yo buscaré el sello, ustedes manténganlos ocupados-

Saga suspiró largamente y asintió, y los tres chicos se lanzaron a pelear. Frodi empuñó su espada Siegschwert y le ordenó atacar principalmente a los enemigos con armaduras, igual que Saga. Io se enfocó en los militares, pensando en aturdirlos o dejarlos inconscientes para no lastimarlos y que no se interpusieran en la batalla contra ellos, sobre todo si estaban siendo utilizados contra su voluntad.

Habiendo tantos enemigos, la pelea se volvió un poco caótica. Frodi se concentró en los tres o cuatro enemigos con los que había comenzado a pelear. No eran tan fuertes como un santo dorado de Athena, pero tampoco eran débiles. Frunció el entrecejo por un momento, pero sonrió. Iba a ser entretenido.

Tras un rato de pelear, Frodi levantó la vista. Saga parecía fulminar a cualquier enemigo que se le acercara, pero de pronto vio algo extraño. No vio bien que era lo que había pasado, pero Io le pareció de pronto algo desorientado, caminando con la mirada perdida en el campo de batalla.

-¿Pero qué le pasa…?- comenzó a decir al ver a Io. No pudo seguir pensando en ello, porque uno de los enemigos lo atacó por la espalda y lo tomó por el cuello. El chico se lo quitó de un golpe con el codo, y lo lanzó lejos de una patada.

Frodi buscó a Io con la mirada y cuando lo encontró lo miró preocupado, pero ningún daño llegó a él. Parecía que los enemigos lo estaban evitando a propósito.

-¿Pero qué…?- comenzó a decir Frodi, y se distrajo cuando un enemigo lo golpeó en el abdomen. El chico se dobló levemente, pero no se hizo daño, y respondió a su atacante dándole un golpe para quitárselo de en medio.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista a ver lo que había pasado, Io había encendido su cosmo, y estaba dirigiéndose hacia Saga.

-¡No, Io, detente!- gritó Frodi, pero el general marino parecía no escucharlo- ¡Saga, detrás de ti!-

Saga se volvió, pero fue demasiado tarde. Io golpeó a Saga con su poder con su cosmo mientras que éste le daba la espalda por ser su aliado. El gemelo salió despedido unos metros, pero al parecer el daño no fue mucho, y se levantó, aunque con un poco de dificultad.

-Io, ¿qué demonios…?- comenzó a decir Saga entre dientes, pero el general marino volvió a atacarlo, y el gemelo no tuvo más remedio que saltar para evitar el golpe- ¡estamos del mismo lado! ¿Qué te pasa?-

Frodi iba a decir algo, cuando escuchó ruidos a su espalda, hacia la base que acababa de dejar. Era el sonido del motor de dos motonieves que se acercaban a ellos a toda velocidad, ambas de color negro y con una pequeña banderita de Chile en las antenas. El chico alzó las cejas al ver que la primera persona que se bajó de una de ellas, levantándose las gafas protectoras, era Julieta.

A Frodi no le gustó ni un poco que la chica estuviera ahí.

-¡Tú!- dijo Frodi con una expresión preocupada al verla acercarse- ¿qué están haciendo aquí?¡No es seguro!-

-¡Es una trampa, Frodi!- dijo Julieta, ignorando su reclamo, y señalando a los militares argentinos- ellos están siendo controlados. Tienen un muñequito de arcilla atado alrededor del cuello que los hace volverse agresivos. Los puedes liberar si se los quitas-

Frodi la miró, y levantó la vista. Sí, todos los militares, además de Io, tenían un muñequito de arcilla colgando de sus cuellos. Entrecerró los ojos, y se volvió de nuevo a Julieta.

-Gracias, Juli, pero por favor, ponte a salvo- dijo Frodi mientras que se volvía para disponerse a pelear de nuevo.

Julieta asintió, y regresó a la motonieve junto con Carlos Ramirez, pero no se fueron, sino que ambos sacaron sus armas y se quedaron ahí, en caso de que Frodi y los otros los necesitaran después de la pelea.

-¡Saga!- gritó Frodi tras suspirar aliviado de que Julieta estuviera a una distancia segura de los enemigos, y volviéndose al santo dorado, quien aún se detenía el costado, y vio que derramaba algunas gotas de sangre de su costado a la nieve- ¡los controlan con el muñeco de arcilla que tienen en el cuello!-

Saga asintió al escucharlo y entrecerró los ojos, mientras Frodi empuñaba su espada. Pasó su vista por el campo de batalla de nuevo para analizarlo. Vio que uno de los hombres con armaduras negras señaló al sitio donde estaba Julieta, y como respuesta, los militares controlados caminaron torpemente hacia ella y el otro soldado.

"Así que tu eres el que los controla", dijo Frodi, entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo que Siegschwert se lanzara contra él.

Efectivamente, la espada lo golpeó en la cabeza y el hombre cayó al suelo, pero los militares no dejaron de moverse. El chico entrecerró los ojos, nada contento que los militares argentinos fueran tras Julieta, controlados o no. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado, pero Julieta mucho menos que nadie.

Frodi iba a lanzarse hacia ellos para alejarlos de Julieta y Carlos, pero Saga lo advirtió que otro enemigo con armadura negra lo iban a atacar por la espalda, así que se volvió y apenas logró detenerlo, interponiendo la espada para defenderse del golpe enemigo. Mientras lo detenía, Frodi levantó la vista, nuevamente hacia el sitio donde estaban las motonieves.

"Julieta", pensó algo preocupado.

Se volvió a Saga, quien al parecer ya había vencido al resto de los enemigos de armaduras negras, y estaba luchando con Io para intentar quitarle el muñeco de arcilla que lo controlaba. Frodi se volvió ahora hacia los militares, intentando encontrar una manera de detenerlos sin hacerles daño y, más importante, sin dejar que dañaran a Julieta.

Frodi se apresuró a su lado para ayudarla, pero tuvo que detenerse en seco. Tanto Julieta como el chico militar que estaba con ella habían tomado un par de palas de nieve y se defendían con ellas.

La chica no lo hacía nada mal por sí sola. ¿Una chica peleando así? No estaba sola, también el otro militar chileno estaba con ella, pero… ¡vaya! Sabía que bajo Athena había un grupo de mujeres guerreras, pero jamás soñó que vería a una mujer sin cosmo peleando así contra un gran grupo de enemigos con nada más que sus manos y una pala de nieve.

Tras unos segundos de duda, Frodi parpadeó para aclarar su cabeza, y se lanzó hacia ellos, para ayudarla a romper todos los muñecos de arcilla que estaban controlando a los pobres chicos.

Cuando por fin todos los militares argentinos fueron libres del control de los muñecos de arcilla, Julieta se volvió a su compañero y, al ver que estaba a salvo, se volvió a Frodi. Iba a sonreír, pero palideció al ver que había quedado un hombre con armadura detrás de él, dispuesto a atacarlo.

-¡Frodi, cuidado!- dijo Julieta.

El chico se volvió, pero era demasiado tarde, no iba a poder bloquear el ataque. Pero no fue necesario…

¡CLANG!

-¡'JOEPU…!- exclamó Julieta en un tono enojado- ¡solo los cobardes atacan por la espalda, ta'madre!-

Frodi parpadeó. Julieta le dio un buen palazo al sujeto en la cara, y a pesar de que la pala se rompió, la chica siguió golpeándolo con el mango de la misma. El chico tuvo que físicamente detenerla para que dejara de golpear al enemigo, que ya estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-Ya, ya, tranquila, no pasó nada…- dijo Frodi, deteniéndola por la cintura para que no se lanzara a seguir golpeándolo.

-Aaarrgg… ¡suéltame, Frodi!- dijo Julieta, pataleando para soltarse- ¡este we… no merece tu compasión! Lo voy a…-

-Calma, Juli, ya está inconsciente- dijo Frodi, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír divertido- ya no va a causar más problemas-

Mientras tanto, Saga por fin logro quitar a Io el muñeco de arcilla, y el pobre general marino había caído inconsciente en la nieve. Frodi y Julieta los alcanzaron, mientras que Ramirez cuidaba de los militares argentinos, esperando a que despertaran. La chica se inclinó a ver a Io.

-Estará bien- dijo Julieta- no debe tardar en despertar…-

-¿Cómo supiste que era una trampa?¿Y que esos muñecos de arcilla eran los que los estaban controlando?- preguntó Frodi, quien seguía algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver. No solo que la chica se hubiera lanzado a advertirle de la trampa, sino que hubiera peleado así y que supiera que hacer para liberar a los militares que estaban siendo controlados. Julieta les contó rápidamente lo que había sucedido en la base.

-Eran estatuillas egipcias, así que debe tratarse de Seth… seguro sigue estando aliado con Phobos y no quiere que Aioria entre al Duat. Bueno, démonos prisa- dijo Saga fríamente una vez que Julieta terminó de hablar. Estaba nervioso, y temía que también pudiera haber enemigos en villa Las Estrellas. Quería terminar eso lo más pronto posible y regresar con Cecilia.

Iba a dar un paso al frente, pero hizo un gesto de dolor y se abrazó su propio costado.

-Espera, estás herido- le dijo Julieta al ver las gotas de sangre que aún caían a la nieve.

-Estoy bien- gruñó Saga, dando un paso atrás para alejarse de Julieta.

-Mira, ahí está el sello- dijo Frodi, señalando un brillo rojo a unos metros de donde estaban, el cual no habían visto porque estaban ocupados con la pelea.

Saga frunció el entrecejo y se dirigió al sitio que despedía esa luz rojiza, aún deteniendo su costado. Igual que en el ártico, la caja estaba cubierta por una esfera de energía. Frodi la pinchó con su espada, y se quebró en pedazos. Saga, por su parte, encendió su cosmo y golpeó el sello con todas sus fuerzas.

Tan pronto como el sello se rompió, la tierra tembló, y todos los presentes cayeron al suelo, ya sea sentados o de plano tumbados en el suelo. Frodi creyó que lo que había sucedido era por romper el sello, pero no. Sintieron un horrible cosmo sobre ellos, como si los empujara hacia el suelo.

Frodi tembló. Esto no estaba bien.

x-x-x

 _El Cairo, Egipto_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

El segundo sello ya estaba roto. Aioros se puso de pie tan pronto como lo sintió, e incluso fue demasiado tarde. Touma y Aioria ya se habían levantado y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Death Mask se frotó la frente, un poco preocupado, y Afrodita de plano palideció. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer Evelyn.

-Esperen- dijo Afrodita de pronto.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo Aioria fríamente- Marin no…-

-No, necesitan escuchar- dijo Afrodita- Evelyn va a abrir la puerta hacia el Duat, pero no los va a acompañar-

-¿Y entonces cómo vamos a regresar?- dijo Aioros.

-Eve habló con Tutankamón. Dijo que podíamos usar los lotos que crecen a la orilla del Nilo para que regresen- dijo el santo de Piscis, sacando cuatro lotos- un para cada uno de ustedes y uno para Marin-

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Aioria.

-Aioria- lo interrumpió Death Mask- si fuera al revés, no querrías que Marin se pusiera en peligro, ¿verdad?-

Aioria suspiró, y asintió. Afrodita tenía razón al preocuparse por Evelyn y no querer que fuera. Y si había una manera de evitarlo, no había problema.

-Bien, tienes razón- dijo Aioria- vamos-

-Una cosa más- dijo Death Mask, mostrándoles una bolsita- la señorita Athena envió cuatro pulseras de flores, pues es el mundo de los muertos. Y Fatima agregó su vial de antídoto-

Los santos se volvieron hacia la chica, quien se ruborizó y dio un paso detrás de Death Mask.

-En el Duat hay monstruos venenosos- dijo Fatima tímidamente- lo pueden llegar a necesitar-

Aioros asintió con una sonrisa, y los otros dos chicos asintieron gravemente.

-Bueno, ya estamos listos- dijo Touma un poco impaciente mientras que Aioria se guardaba la bolsita con los lotos, las pulseras de flores y el antídoto en su armadura- vamos-

Los tres salieron del hotel, seguidos de Afrodita, quien llevaba a Evelyn de la mano. Estaba un poco preocupado por lo que la chica tenía que hacer, pero sabía que iba a estar bien. El tiempo se les estaba acabando, así que sería mejor que se diera prisa.

x-x-x

 _Antártida_

 _Poco después_

Frodi palideció al ver que tanto Julieta como el otro militar y Saga cayeron de rodillas al sentir ese fuerte cosmo. El chico jamás lo había sentido antes, pero sabía muy bien que quienquiera que fuera, eran malas noticias. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, porque se vio a sí mismo cayendo de rodillas también, con un horrible dolor de cabeza.

¿Qué pasaba? Comenzó a ver en su mente imágenes horribles. El palacio de Valhalla destruido. Sus compañeros, Sigmund, Utgard y los otros, muertos de las maneras más horribles delante de sus ojos. Lo mismo con Hilda, Freya y… ¡Lyfia!

Frodi sacudió la cabeza, y se tiró de los cabellos con sus manos. Se sentía horrible. No quería que eso pasara.

No solo eso, vio a alguien más, a una chica, teniendo una muerte horrenda.

-Juli…- dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¡No! Eso no era cierto. ¡No podía ser posible! Si acababa de ver a Julieta a su lado, ¿no? La había visto dando patadas y golpes con su pala de nieve…

Frodi abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Cada uno de los presentes, aliados y enemigos por igual, estaban de rodillas en la nieve, con los ojos cerrados y sacudiendo repetidamente la cabeza, como si estuvieran imaginando las cosas más horrendas.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Frodi, caminando hacia Saga y notando que él parecía ser inmune a lo que les estaba pasando a todos.

-Es Phobos- dijo Saga, entrecerrando los ojos- está aquí. Hace que cada uno viva sus peores recuerdos, o que vea a la persona que más ama sufrir terriblemente-

-¿Porqué tú no…?-

-La señorita Athena me puso un sello- dijo Saga- para protegerme de intromisiones en mi mente. Siento el peso de su cosmo, pero su poder no me afecta-

Frodi frunció el entrecejo al escuchar eso, y se apresuró al lado de Julieta. El chico jamás imaginó siquiera verla así. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, ovillada y abrazándose, y repitiendo con desesperación el nombre de Rayen una y otra vez. Recordando lo que había dicho Saga recién, que los ataques de Phobos explotaban el miedo que todos tienen de que algo malo suceda a las personas que amas, se imaginaba lo que Julieta estaba viendo en su mente.

El chico se inclinó al suelo y la levantó en sus brazos, sacándola del banco de nieve donde había caído. Le partió el corazón verla así. Julieta estaba pálida, su respiración agitada, y una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos. En ese momento Frodi sintió algo extraño. La necesidad de protegerla, de evitar que volviera a encontrarse de esa manera.

Frodi la sacudió con suavidad para hacerla despertar de esa visión. No lo logró.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el guerrero de Asgard volviéndose a Saga, un poco mortificado al verla sufrir así y no poder despertarla- ¿porqué no despierta?-

-No es tan fácil para ella, Frodi- dijo Saga, entrecerrando los ojos- Phobos es un dios, y ella no tiene cosmo como nosotros. Tenemos que distraer a Phobos para que deje de atormentarlos, a ella y a los otros- añadió señalando a Carlos y a los otros militares.

Frodi enrojeció de furia. ¿Porqué ese mediocre dios hacía eso? El chico se puso de pie y caminó un par de pasos, llevando a Julieta consigo y dejándola en un lugar seguro cerca de las motonieves. El chico se alejó de ella, empuñando su espada con un gesto agresivo, y miró a su alrededor.

-Hey, Phobos- dijo Frodi en voz alta, levantando a Siegschwert con su mano derecha- ven, atácame si te crees tan fuerte-

-Frodi…- dijo Saga, preocupado. Al mismo tiempo, Io despertó, y tras un momento de duda, se levantó del suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?- dijo Io, mirando a los dos- ¿dónde…?-

-No hay tiempo de explicar, Io- dijo Frodi, sin quitar su mirada del cielo y sin que le temblara la mano a pesar del fuerte viento helado- prepárate a pelear, aquí viene-

Los tres chicos sintieron la tierra temblar, y un ataque de energía se dirigió hacia ellos desde el cielo. Todos saltaron, alejándose del centro de la colisión, y Frodi se volvió a mirar que Julieta estuviera a salvo.

-¿Se atreven a desafiarme, malditos insectos?- dijo la voz de Phobos.

-No tienes nada que decir, cobarde- dijo Saga fríamente- parece que no pueden hacer nada sin hacer trampas o pelear de frente, y tienen que controlar a los demás para atreverse a pelear-

La tierra tembló, y sintieron que Phobos se preparaba a pelear. Frodi levantó nuevamente a Siegschwert, y la lanzó contra el dios con todas sus fuerzas. Io y Saga lanzaron sus ataques también. Con la combinación de los tres ataques, el cosmo de Phobos desapareció.

Frodi esperó unos segundos y, al ver que Phobos no regresó, se apresuró a regresar junto a Julieta, y la movió levemente para intentar despertarla. El chico respiró aliviado al ver que los ojos color miel de la chica se abrieron y se fijaron en él. Aún respiraba agitadamente, y tenía una expresión asustada.

-Tranquila, está todo bien, Juli- dijo Frodi en voz baja, ayudándola a ponerse de pie e intentando tranquilizarla al ver que intentaba mirar a su alrededor y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Rayen está a salvo. Todo era un sueño, una ilusión-

Julieta lo miró con una expresión de inmenso alivio, y sin pensar lo abrazó. Frodi se asustó ante ese gesto, y por el hecho de que, al contacto con ella, su estómago y su corazón sintió un calorcito agradable. ¿Qué brujería era esa? Nunca había sentido algo así, un abrazo así, la calidez de un abrazo así con una chica. No, nunca nada parecido. Las mejillas de Frodi se volvieron completamente rojas, pero no podía negar que se sentía muy bonito.

-Gracias, Frodi- dijo la chica, soltándolo y limpiándose los ojos- disculpa-

-No… no es nada- dijo Frodi, un poco apenado, aún intentando que el color rojo de sus mejillas se fuera antes de que Julieta lo notara.

Todos estaban aliviados por que todo hubiera acabado.

-Volvamos a la base- dijo Saga, palideciendo cada vez más cada minuto que pasaba. Io asintió, notando que los militares argentinos ya habían despertado y estaban a salvo. Io quería regresar lo más pronto posible a villa Las Estrellas a que Saga atendiera su herida. El gemelo quería ver que Cecilia estuviera a salvo, y Frodi se imaginaba que también Julieta quería regresar a ver que su pequeña estuviera bien.

Los soldados argentinos les agradecieron por haberlos liberado y se retiraron a su base, a menos de un kilómetro de donde estaban. Carlos Ramirez subió a su motonieve, y Frodi iba a comenzar a acompañar a Julieta a la suya, cuando la tierra volvió a temblar. Esta vez de nuevo el cosmo de Phobos sofocó a todos los presentes por un momento, distrayéndolos, y fue entonces cuando uno de los enemigos que creían vencidos se levantó de la nieve, tomó a Julieta por la cintura, y se alejó llevándosela con él.

Cuando Frodi se disponía a correr tras él, el enemigo abrió las alas de su armadura y se alejó volando.

-¡No!¡Julieta!- gritó Frodi.

-Frodi, espera- dijo Io, deteniéndolo al tomarlo de uno de sus brazos- creo que tenemos que separarnos-

-¿Qué?¿Porqué?- dijo el chico.

-Saga está herido, y cada vez más pálido, no puede seguir peleando. Además, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no quieran atacar a Cecilia ahora que está sola- dijo Io, mirando de reojo a Saga.

Frodi meditó por un momento lo que había pasado. Los enemigos se llevaron a Julieta. Y al haber roto el sello, el santo de Géminis podía teletransportarse otra vez.

-Tienen razón. Ustedes dos vayan a villa Las Estrellas- dijo Frodi, aunque sin quitar los ojos del enemigo que se estaba alejando- y por favor, mantengan a salvo también a Rayen. Yo voy a ir por Julieta-

Saga asintió gravemente, abriendo el portal a Otra Dimensión, mientras que Io se volvía de nuevo a Frodi.

-Si necesitas ayuda…- comenzó a decir el general marino, pero Frodi ya se había ido en dirección a donde el enemigo se alejaba volando, llevando consigo a Julieta. Io se encogió de hombros y siguió a Saga por el portal.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	16. 16: Cruce al Duat

**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

XVI: CRUCE AL DUAT

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Año 17 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Tan pronto como Mu y Lydia dejaron la fiesta de su boda para irse a su luna de miel, Aioria tomó la mano de Marin y la besó con cariño. Ambos estaban muy felices por el desenlace de la relación entre esos dos. Aioria sabía que Mu adoraba a su hermana casi desde que la conoció, a pesar de que la chica se metía constantemente en problemas._

 _-¿En qué piensas?- dijo la pelirroja._

 _-En que es extraño que esos dos por fin se casaran- dijo Aioria, rascándose la cabeza- fue lindo que Mu esperara todos esos años por ella-_

 _-Sabes lo mucho que la quiere- dijo Marin- claro que iba a esperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, Aioria-_

 _El santo de Leo sonrió levemente y la rodeó con sus brazos. ¡Ah, se sentía tan lindo abrazar a la mujer que amaba! Marin puso la cabeza en el pecho de él y suspiró contenta._

 _-¿Vendrás a Leo esta noche?- preguntó Aioria en voz baja. Marin se mordió el labio._

 _-Sabes que no puedo, desde que Lena comenzó a sentirse mal, he tenido que hacer todo mi trabajo, y el de ella-_

 _Aioria sonrió resignado._

 _-Entiendo, será después- dijo Aioria, besando la mejilla de Marin._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Gran Pirámide de Gizah_

 _Poco después_

Afrodita se daba cuenta que su chica temblaba de pies a cabeza, y se sentía frustrado de que no podía hacer nada para aliviar su preocupación. Desde su horrible experiencia en la tumba de Tutankamon y todo lo que pasó después de ello, Evelyn tenía miedo incluso de sus propias raíces. Cuando Nancy Habib se había acercado a ella de nuevo, la chica había entrado en pánico y no había dejado de preocuparse.

El grupo se acercó a la entrada de la gran pirámide, y todos vieron al anciano cuidador en la puerta, con una vara de madera en la mano y una muy mala actitud.

-¡Alto!- dijo el hombre, interponiéndose en el camino de los chicos- ¿a donde creen que…?¡Oh!- añadió al ver a Evelyn.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Afrodita.

-Lo lamento mucho, señorita- dijo el anciano mientras miraba a Evelyn, y se hacía un lado para dejarlos pasar hacia el interior de la pirámide. Inclinó la cabeza.

Todos lo miraron, impresionados. El santo de Piscis recordó que, por el hecho de que Evelyn es la heredera de Tutankamon, el guardián de las tumbas debía dejara pasar.

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente Evelyn, y entró a la pirámide junto con los demás.

Aioria y Touma tenían expresiones sombrías al entrar al edificio. Aioros también estaba muy preocupado, pero al parecer, era el único de los presentes que aún mantenía la cabeza fría.

Evelyn tomó el colgante en forma de escarabajo en sus manos, y éste comenzó a brillar. La chica respiró profundamente, y comenzó a seguir el pequeño brillo, aunque sin soltar la mano de Afrodita. Aioros comenzó a notar lo mucho que el santo de Piscis hacía para parecer calmo a pesar del peligro en el que su chica se estaba metiendo. Sonrió. Él mismo no sabía si dejaría que Sofi se pusiera en peligro. Suspiró.

Cuando llegaron a un punto en el que había una pared bloqueándoles el paso. Gracias al brillo del escarabajo, Evelyn pudo leer los jeroglíficos. Con una mano temblorosa, se pasó los dedos por el cabello y se volvió a los demás.

-Aquí es- dijo la chica, tomando el escarabajo y volviéndolo a colgar alrededor de su cuello- esto… esto va a absorber mucha energía. Cuando el portal se abra, tienen que apresurarse a entrar-

Afrodita se alarmó al escuchar eso, pero los otros chicos asintieron.

-De acuerdo- dijo Evelyn, con sus manos aún temblando. Sacó de su bolso una hoja de papel y se lo dio a Aioria- esto es… la traducción del libro de los muertos de Tutankamon. Es una lista de… dificultades que puedes encontrar camino al Duat. Les ayudará a pasar los obstáculos-

Aioria asintió y lo tomó.

-Gracias, Evelyn- dijo Aioria.

Evelyn tomó la navaja de manos de Afrodita, y éste la detuvo.

-No, espera- dijo el santo de Piscis- debería hacerlo yo-

-No, sabes que no se puede- dijo Evelyn en voz baja, intentando sonar más valiente de lo que realmente se sentía- tengo que ser yo-

La chica tomó la navaja con su mano izquierda y se hizo una herida en la palma de la mano derecha, dejando que un poco de sangre comenzara a fluir. Una vez que fue suficiente, Evelyn puso su mano en la pared y comenzó a recitar algunas palabras en egipcio antiguo.

Los cuatro santos dorados sintieron que la pirámide comenzó a temblar, y la pared frente a ellos comenzó a desmoronarse.

-Ahora- dijo Aioria- démonos prisa-

Aioria y Touma se apresuraron a cruzar el portal casi al mismo tiempo, desapareciendo tan pronto como tocaban el muro, pero cuando Aioros intentó cruzar tras ellos se topó con la pared y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-¿Pero qué…?- comenzó a decir Aioros, mientras levantaba la vista y extendía su mano hacia la barrera donde se acababa de golpear. No, la pared estaba sellada, ya no podía seguir a su hermano.

Evelyn se había desmayado, y Afrodita había impedido que cayera al suelo. El santo de Sagitario miró tristemente la pared por la que Aioria y Touma habían desaparecido. Estaba muy preocupado.

"Por favor, Aioria, cuídate…", pensó Aioros mientras miraba la solida pared frente a él y se ponía de pie "y no vayas a hacer nada estúpido".

-Lo siento mucho, Aioros- dijo Afrodita tristemente, mientras estrechaba a la chica contra su pecho- tenemos que confiar en ellos. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí-

Aioros asintió, y siguió al santo de Piscis para salir de la pirámide.

x-x-x

 _Península Antártica, a 100 kilometros de la base O'Higgins_

-¡Suéltame de una vez, 'joepu…!- gritó Julieta mientras que el hombre de armadura negra volvía a poner los pies en la nieve y luchaba por arrastrarla hacia el helicóptero que lo estaba esperando.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte de una vez?- dijo el hombre en tono severo, y levantando la mano para asustarla- te vas a callar y…-

Pero nada de lo que dijo asustó a Julieta. Al contrario, siguió pataleando y soltando golpes, así como un montón de insultos y malas palabras de las cuales el hombre no entendió ni la mitad, pero no le importó. Uno de los golpes de la chica le dio en la cara, haciendo que la soltara.

Al caer al suelo, Julieta intentó levantarse y echarse a correr, pero el hombre rápidamente la alcanzó y la obligó a ponerse de pie mientras le ponía el brazo alrededor del cuello.

-¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!- dijo Julieta entre dientes.

El hombre iba a responder, pero en ese momento Frodi los alcanzó y se detuvo en seco en la nieve, apuntando al enemigo con su espada Siegschwert. Éste, al ver al guerrero de Asgard, puso a Julieta frente a él para usarla como escudo: sabía que Frodi no la atacaría.

-Déjala ir- dijo Frodi con fría calma- tu pelea es conmigo. Ella no tiene nada que ver-

-No me hagas reír- dijo el enemigo, apretando aún más su brazo alrededor del cuello de Julieta- sé que esta chica se preocupa por ti. Y que tú sientes algo por ella también-

Frodi frunció el entrecejo.

-Estás equivocado- dijo el guerrero de Asgard.

¡Claro que estaba equivocado! Él no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia ella, sino que estaba enamorado de Lyfia, ¿no es así? Lyfia, la princesa que estaba en Asgard, a quien había observado y adorado durante toda su vida. Esta chica… era hermosa, linda y fuerte, pero no era Lyfia. No la amaba. Estaba agradecido con ella por su ayuda, por todo lo que había hecho por él, nada más. Solo la salvaba porque se había metido en ese problema por intentar ayudarlos.

Entonces, ¿porqué la había visto cuando Phobos lo atacó?

No, seguramente era un error. Era agradecimiento. Y preocupación: no podía dejar que le pasara algo malo cuando precisamente fue Julieta quien se arriesgó para advertirles sobre la trampa que habían preparado los enemigos. ¡Claro que no la podía dejar morir después de ello!

-Estás equivocado- repitió Frodi con firmeza.

El hombre no pareció creerlo. Se elevó al cielo con todo y Julieta, e hizo el amago de soltarla, riendo ante la mirada asustada de Frodi.

-Déjala, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto- dijo Frodi al ver que el hombre volvía a poner los pies en el suelo. No podía atacarlo mientras tuviera a Julieta con él- ¡pelea limpio!-

-¿Porqué pelear limpio cuando puedo ganar?- dijo el enemigo- deja tu espada en el suelo-

-No, Frodi…- comenzó a decir Julieta.

-Calla- dijo el enemigo, y se volvió a Frodi- vamos, déjala en el suelo-

Frodi dudó. No estaba seguro de qué hacer. Ciertamente no quería que Julieta fuera lastimada, pero tampoco podía rendirse. Eso no la ayudaría en nada tampoco. Al verlo dudar el enemigo tomó la mano de Julieta y apretó uno de sus dedos, provocándole un grito de dolor que hizo palidecer a Frodi.

-¡Basta!- dijo el chico, dejando la espada en la nieve y levantando las manos- hice lo que querías, ahora déjala en paz-

-Frodi, no…- dijo Julieta.

El enemigo se echó a reír en voz alta, extendió su brazo y atacó a Frodi con una enorme bola de fuego que le dio de lleno en el pecho, y lo hizo volar algunos metros atrás, chocando contra un enorme bloque de hielo y cayendo al suelo. No se movió.

-¡Eres un maldito monstruo!- dijo Julieta, furiosa, mientras que el hombre seguía riendo, aflojando levemente su brazo. La chica lo aprovechó para soltarse y darle un bofetón, y disponerse a correr hacia donde estaba Frodi. El hombre se lo impidió, tomando su brazo y tirando de él. Sin ninguna consideración, la tiró al suelo de un golpe y puso un pie en su espalda para evitar que se levantara.

-Mira, mujercita, ya no te necesito, así que más vale que te comportes o te voy a…- comenzó a decir el sujeto, cuando la chica le lanzó un montón de nieve desde el suelo. El hombre se enfureció. ¿Porqué no era una chica normal y se quedaba quieta? El sujeto levantó la pierna para pisarla con todas sus fuerzas, y Julieta se giró para evitarlo, pero el hombre alcanzó a pisar uno de sus pies. Los huesos crujieron, y la chica dejó escapar un horrible grito que hizo que Frodi reaccionara y se levantara.

Con una expresión furiosa, Frodi se levantó de la nieve y llamó a Siegschwert, empuñándola y apuntando hacia el enemigo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarla?- dijo Frodi, furioso- considérate hombre muerto. ¡WILDSCHWEIN!-

El ataque le dio de golpe al enemigo en el pecho, y fue despedido unos metros hacia atrás, y no se movió más. Frodi soltó la espada y se apresuró al lado de Julieta. Miró preocupado a la chica intentando levantarse. Vio que Julieta se llevaba las manos a su tobillo derecho, y que había unas manchas de sangre sobre su ropa, donde había puesto las manos.

Frodi se arrodilló a su lado.

-Juli, ¿estás…?-

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- dijo la chica entre dientes, intentando ignorar el dolor que sentía. Levantó la mirada- ¿tú te encuentras bien?-

-No, no estoy bien, si no sé que te pasa y…-

-Estoy bien, en serio, Frodi- sonrió Julieta, y miró su pierna- solo… necesitaré un poco de ayuda para regresar-

Frodi sonrió levemente. Por supuesto que podía notar que le dolía aunque dijera que estaba bien, quizá lo hacía para no preocuparlo. ¡Qué mujer tan extraordinaria! A pesar de todo lo que pasó y el dolor que seguramente sentía, seguía sonriendo para no preocuparlo a él. Podía verla intentando contener lágrimas en sus ojos.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Frodi, quitándose la armadura y enviándola de regreso a Asgard. Se inclinó hacia ella- ¿puedes poner tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello?-

Julieta levantó los ojos hacia él y tras asentir hizo lo que Frodi le pidió. Con cuidado, el chico se dispuso a levantarla del suelo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era una mala idea, pues el pie lastimado quedaba colgando en el aire y le causaba mucho dolor.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo Frodi tristemente, volviendo a ponerla en el suelo.

Julieta cerró los ojos y respiró hondo mientras esperaba a que el dolor se le pasara.

-En mi bolsillo hay un par de vendas- dijo la chica- puedes vendar mi tobillo con ellas para que no se mueva-

Frodi suspiró mientras tomaba las vendas y hacía lo que la chica dijo. Le sacó las botas de nieve, descubriendo su pie, y comenzó a aplicar las vendas, una sobre la otra. Una vez que la vendó, el chico le puso de nuevo la gruesa calceta y volvieron a intentarlo. Julieta puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Frodi, y éste la levantó con cuidado.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo el chico, su mirada fija en los ojos de ella.

-Estoy bien- sonrió Julieta.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Frodi la miró fijamente. Oh, ahí estaba ese lindo colorcito rojo en las mejillas de Julieta. Y que a gusto se sentía tenerla en sus brazos. Nuevamente, no había sentido nada parecido antes.

Julieta, por su parte, no podía dejar de mirar los enormes ojos azules de Frodi que parecían hablar por sí mismos. El chico le gustaba cada vez más, era fuerte, caballeroso y se preocupaba por ella. Pero… pero estaba enamorado de otra chica. De una chica que no lo quería, pero el resultado era el mismo: Frodi no se podía interesar en ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo el chico en voz baja, al verla tan pensativa.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias a ti- dijo Julieta, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Frodi. Éste sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia la base.

-No tengas miedo- dijo Frodi- todo va a salir bien-

-No tengo miedo- dijo Julieta, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro- estoy contigo-

x-x-x

 _Villa Las Estrellas_

 _Poco antes_

Saga había estado terriblemente preocupado, y su expresión ceñuda con cambió desde que llegaron a villa Las Estrellas hasta que vio con sus propios ojos que Cecilia estaba a salvo. La chica estaba con Canuto y cuidando a Rayen cuando Saga regresó. Dejó a Canuto en el suelo y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo, pero lo soltó cuando vio que el chico hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Saga?- dijo Cecilia en voz baja, borrando su sonrisa cuando notó que algo no estaba bien- ¿qué pasó?-

-Nada, está todo bien- dijo el santo de Géminis, dejándose caer sobre el sofá con una expresión de dolor- tuvimos un poco de dificultad, pero logramos romper el sello. Los enemigos nos estaban esperando-

-Fue mi culpa- confesó Io con una expresión derrotada- los enemigos lograron encontrar una manera de controlarme… ¡lo lamento mucho, Saga!-

Saga gruñó para decirle que estaba todo bien, y al ver a la pequeña hija de Julieta durmiendo en un sofá, alzó las cejas.

-Solo la estoy cuidando por un rato- dijo Cecy, bajando la mirada- la capitana Steiner no debe tardar en regresar por ella-

-Algo pasó con la chica- dijo Saga, mirando de reojo aún a Rayen, para asegurarse de que siguiera durmiendo.

-¿Está bien?- dijo Cecilia asustada, y luchando contra la necesidad de abrazar a la pequeña.

-Lo estará -dijo Io, sonriendo levemente- Frodi fue por ella-

Cecilia sonrió levemente también, y miró de reojo a la niña. Suspiró. Sería mejor que no le dijeran nada para no asustarla. Saga vio que su esposa se sentó en el sofá donde dormía Rayen y le quitaba un mechón de cabello de la cara.

-Solo espero que regrese pronto- dijo Cecilia- la pequeña se porta bien, pero se nota que la extraña horrores. Vamos- añadió, mirando la expresión pálida de la chica- tenemos que curarte esa herida-

-Estoy bien- gruñó Saga.

Cecilia alzó las cejas, y se volvió a Io, quien asintió y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la enfermería, para traer algo para curar sus heridas.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia_

 _Poco más tarde_

Sara suspiró al ver que ya era de noche en Grecia, y que Shion y Athena seguían en la sala del trono, en reunión con los santos dorados para escuchar las últimas noticias de los santos que se encontraban en misiones o en el Santuario en los patrullajes.

Milo y Camus dieron un paso adelante, y dijeron que los terrenos del Santuario eran seguros, que no había ningún indicio de algún ataque. Shaina y June reportaron que todas las amazonas estaban en el recinto de las amazonas, y que todo estaba bien. Y finalmente recibieron una llamada de Death Mask, diciéndoles que Aioria y Touma habían logrado entrar al Duat, y que necesitaba que los llevaran de regreso.

Kanon abrió un portal a otra dimensión, y por él aparecieron Death Mask con Fátima, Afrodita llevando a Evelyn en sus brazos, y finalmente Aioros.

Shion los miró llegar. Death Mask y Fatima parecían muy aliviados de haber regresado del país donde la chica la había pasado tan mal. Afrodita estaba también aliviado, pero un poco preocupado por Evelyn. Sus ojos notaron de inmediato que la chica estaba aún inconsciente, tenía en su mano derecha una venda manchada de sangre. Y finalmente Aioros, quien tenía un aspecto desolado y preocupado mientras que Afrodita les contaba que era lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué pasa, Aioros?- dijo de pronto Sara, quien había estado mirando por un lado de la puerta, alertando a los demás de su presencia. Shion la miró y sonrió. Él mismo se había percatado de que algo no andaba bien con el chico.

-Yo…- dijo el santo de Sagitario- mi hermano se fue solo al Duat. Supongo que estoy un poco preocupado por él-

-Aioria es un santo dorado, y sé que hará hasta lo imposible por recuperar a Marin- dijo Athena en un tono optimista- no tienes porqué preocuparte-

-Lo sé, señorita- dijo Aioros, frotándose la frente tristemente.

-Vamos, regresa a Sagitario, tus mellizos te extrañan- dijo Shion. Aioros sonrió levemente y, disculpándose, se apresuró de regreso a casa a ver a su familia.

Kanon fue el siguiente en tomar la palabra.

-Mi hermano sigue en la Antártida- dijo el gemelo menor- dijo que ya habían roto el sello, pero que aún no pueden regresar… dijo algo sobre que tenían que ayudar a Frodi con un asunto-

Los presentes se miraron entre sí.

-Bueno, creo que solo resta esperar, y tener confianza en que Aioria y Touma logren rescatar a Marin del Duat- dijo Shion, despidiéndose de los santos dorados- mañana volveremos a reunirnos-

Los santos asintieron y comenzaron a alejarse. Una vez que quedaron solos, Shion mandó a Athena a sus habitaciones a dormir, y tomó la mano de Sara.

-Vamos a dormir- dijo Sara en voz baja- necesitas descansar, en caso de que sea necesario pelear-

-Esperemos que no- dijo Shion, pero la siguió a sus habitaciones.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario, Santuario de Athena_

Aioros se inclinó hacia las camas de sus mellizos, y los besó a cada uno en la frente, antes de dirigirse a su habitación y deslizarse entre las sábanas para abrazar a su esposa. Ésta despertó al sentirlo abrazarla, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho descubierto de él.

-Bienvenido a casa, _amore mio_ \- dijo Sofía, con una sonrisa aliviada al tenerlo de regreso con ella, pero notó algo extraño en él y borró su sonrisa- ¿que pasó?-

-Aioria fue solo con Touma- dijo Aioros en voz baja- el portal no me dejó pasar-

Sofía sonrió levemente y extendió su cabeza, para besar su mandíbula.

-Sé que te preocupas, pero seguramente Aioria estará bien- dijo la chica en voz baja, acariciando el cabello de Aioros, haciéndolo sonreír contento al recibir las caricias de su esposa. La estrechó con más fuerza y cerró los ojos. No servía de nada preocuparse. Además, sabía que Sofía, Shion y los demás tenían razón. Aioria iba a estar bien.

x-x-x

 _Base militar O'Higgins, Antártida_

 _Poco después_

Eran casi las diez de la noche, pero no parecía que faltara poco para oscurecer, cuando Frodi llegó a la base con Julieta. Casi de inmediato intentaron quitársela de los brazos y atender su pie herido, pero Frodi la estrechó contra él, y apenas los dejó revisarla, aunque sin soltarla.

El medico de la base, ya recuperado, examinó el pie de Julieta, y determinó que tenía un esguince en el tobillo, y quizá uno o dos de los huesos de su pie fracturados, además de una pequeña herida, pero que estaría bien. Vendó con cuidado la herida y el tobillo otra vez, y le puso una férula negra de acrílico. Frodi esperó pacientemente hasta que por fin la liberaron.

-Deberás tomar el medicamento para el dolor- dijo el médico- y guardar reposo al menos un par de semanas. Seguramente te incapacitarán por esas semanas-

Julieta hizo una mueca. No le hacía mucha gracia tener que regresar a Punta Arenas tan rápido, pero no tenía nada más que hacer al respecto.

-Yo la acompañaré de regreso a villa Las Estrellas- dijo Frodi finalmente- ¿tienen la avioneta lista?-

-La avioneta regresó a la isla rey Jorge hace unas horas, no regresará hasta la próxima semana- dijo el jefe de la base- pero podemos ofrecerles llevarlos en el barco, el viaje a la villa tarda aproximadamente ocho horas-

-De acuerdo- dijo Frodi, resignado, y se volvió a Julieta- vamos, tenemos que regresarte con Rayen-

Julieta asintió. Rayen seguramente se estaría preguntando porqué no había regresado a su lado, y estaría asustada en un sitio extraño, aun y cuando Bárbara y su familia estuvieran con ella. Sabía que su amiga no podía estar con ella todo el tiempo. Cuando Frodi se inclinó hacia ella para volverla a levantar, Julieta lo detuvo.

-Solo déjame hacer una llamada- dijo la chica- quiero decirle que ya voy para allá, debe estar preocupada porque tardé en llegar-

Frodi asintió, y esperó pacientemente a que la chica terminara de llamar a la pequeña. Estaba un poco enternecido en la manera en la que Julieta hablaba con Rayen, y sonrió inconscientemente. La chica era muy linda, de verdad, y le gustaba un montón. Pero nuevamente, no era Lyfia. El chico suspiró. ¡Claro que no era Lyfia! Julieta no era una princesa, era una chica fuerte y valiente, que no temía ensuciarse las manos o hacerse escuchar, a golpes si era necesario. Sonrió inconscientemente al pensar eso.

Al final, cuando vio a Julieta intentar caminar hacia la salida de la base, brincando sobre su pie sano, Frodi se apresuró a tomarla en sus brazos de nuevo.

-El doctor te dijo que no podías caminar en varias semanas- dijo el chico- en serio, los médicos son los peores pacientes-

Julieta rió en voz baja, pero no opuso resistencia. Ambos abordaron el bote que los llevaría de regreso a villa Las Estrellas.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Finalmente Aioria y Touma entraron por Marin, y Frodi y Julieta no se la están pasado tan mal, aunque los dos son bien cabezaduras. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	17. 17: Un corazón por otro

**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

XVII: UN CORAZÓN POR OTRO

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia_

 _Año 5 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Aioria regresó ese día con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Nunca antes había visto a una chica como Marin, la aprendiz japonesa que acababa de conocer ese día. Era impresionantemente fuerte y hermosa, y no lo juzgaba como el resto de los habitantes del Santuario de Athena. ¡Todo era por culpa de Aioros!_

 _El chico suspiró largamente. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Aioros no hubiera traicionado a Athena, y aún estuviera vivo?_

 _Seguramente todo sería diferente. Nadie se metería con él. Nadie se atrevería a decirle nada, ni molestarlo por ser el "hermano del traidor". Al contrario, sería el exitoso hermano de un gran santo dorado. No tendría que esforzarse más que los demás para que lo dejaran de molestar, sino que se esforzaría solamente para ser el mejor._

 _Había escuchado que Marin también había perdido a su hermano, pero bajo otras condiciones totalmente distintas. Y ella también tenía que esforzarse por ser la mejor para callar a los críticos del Santuario que decían que una persona oriental no podía ser un buen santo de Athena._

 _Sonrió levemente mientras apoyaba la espalda contra una de las columnas. No sabía porqué, pero la sola idea de la amazona le hacía sonreír ampliamente. No se había dado cuenta, pero una parte de él había quedado impresionado con la chica._

 _Desde el día que la conoció, Marin se había quedado con su corazón, y Aioria estaba seguro que llegaría hasta el fin del mundo por ella._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Camino al Duat_

 _Poco antes_

Tan pronto como cruzaron la barrera, Aioria y Touma se miraron entre sí, y luego hacia atrás, extrañados de que Aioros no los hubiera seguido. Ambos miraron hacia el otro lado de la barrera, como si ésta fuera de vidrio transparente, a un frustrado santo de Sagitario, con sus manos en la pared tratando de abrirla, y a Evelyn cayendo agotada en brazos de un muy preocupado Afrodita. Aioria miró tristemente a su hermano llevarse las manos a la cabeza en un gesto impotente. Suspiró y se volvió a Touma.

-Al parecer solo seremos nosotros dos- dijo Aioria, abriendo la bolsa que Death Mas les había dado, y poniéndose la pulsera de flores de Athena, para darle después una a Touma- vamos, nos queda poco tiempo-

Touma tomó la pulsera y se la puso. Ambos se sintieron de inmediato mucho mejor, y respiraron hondo. El pelirrojo abrió el papel que Evelyn les había dado, y comenzó a leer.

-Aquí dice que el Duat es un laberinto de cuevas, fuego y puertas mágicas- dijo Touma, y sonrió levemente- menos mal que tenemos esto, son las contraseñas que debemos decir para que nos dejen pasar-

-Igual tenemos que tener cuidado- dijo Aioria- Evelyn dijo que había un monstruo que nos iba a atacar-

Touma asintió.

-Apep, que es una serpiente gigante- dijo Touma, rascándose la cabeza- el punto débil es su vientre, donde tiene su corazón-

-Lo tendré en mente- dijo Aioria, entrecerrando los ojos- vamos, no debemos peder tiempo…-

Los dos chicos se volvieron hacia el camino que tenían frente a ellos. Era un pasaje cavernoso, y podían escuchar el ruido de agua corriente no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Los dos chicos se echaron a correr hacia el sitio donde escuchaban el agua. Mientras lo hacía, Aioria se volvió hacia el pelirrojo. El hermano menor de Marin había ido con él y no estaba usando su armadura, solamente su máscara plateada, la única parte de ella que Artemisa le había permitido llevar, cosa que lo hacía sentirse cómodo y seguro de que Seth no lo usaría para atacar el Olimpo.

Aioria estaba impresionado con Touma. El pobre estaba dividido entre su lealtad a la diosa, y su cariño por su hermana mayor, y había elegido lo correcto para todos. Sonrió. Aún se había lanzado hacia el reino de los muertos sin su propia armadura, y confiando en la ayuda de los santos de Athena.

-¿Aioria?- dijo Touma, alzando las cejas.

-No es nada- dijo el santo de Leo- prepárate, creo que nuestro primer obstáculo esta por llegar-

Y mientras Aioria aún estaba hablando, una enorme pared de fuego se formó frente a ambos. Los dos chicos se pararon en seco, muy apenas, e incluso Aioria tuvo que tirar de Touma del brazo hacia atrás para evitar que cayera dentro del fuego.

-Gracias- dijo Touma, frotándose la frente.

-No es nada- dijo el santo de Leo seriamente- tú tienes la traducción. ¿Cuál es la contraseña para poder pasar por esto?-

Touma asintió y, tras sacar el papel que Evelyn les había dado, leyó algunas palabras que les parecían inteligibles para ambos, pero fueron efectivas. La pared de fuego poco a poco comenzó a disminuir su tamaño, hasta desaparecer por completo.

Los dos chicos se miraron, asintieron y se echaron a correr, internándose cada vez más en el Duat.

x-x-x

 _Mar entre la península antártica y la isla rey Jorge_

Julieta sonrió al ver a Frodi caminar hacia ella llevando dos tazas de té caliente. Desde que habían abordado el barco, la chica notaba que Frodi estaba muy atento con ella, más de lo normal. La chica estaba tumbada en un sofá, cubierta de una gruesa manta de lana, para asegurar que su pie estuviera en alto.

Julieta se incorporó y se acomodó la manta hasta su regazo, tomando la taza que Frodi le ofrecía con una sonrisa, y siguiéndolo con la mirada cuando tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Frodi.

-Igual de bien que cuando preguntaste hace diez minutos- dijo Julieta, sonriendo, antes de dar un sorbo a su té- solo que tengo un poco de sueño-

-Deben ser los medicamentos para el dolor- dijo el chico, tras beber un poco de té también, y sonriendo ante la agradable sensación del té caliente en su estómago- bebe antes de que te duermas, es importante que estés caliente-

Julieta lo miró. Esos enormes ojos azules hablaban mucho más de lo que sus labios decían, y eso comenzaba a preocuparla. ¿Porqué Frodi la miraba así? Si se supone que él estaba enamorado de otra mujer. ¿O acaso era cierto lo que había dicho el enemigo? No, seguramente no, lo había hechos solamente para aprovecharse de la naturaleza amable de Frodi.

-No debe faltar mucho para llegar- dijo Frodi, limpiando la ventana más cercana y mirando a través de ella.

-Lo sé, un par de horas, a lo mucho- dijo Julieta, dando otro sorbo a su té y calentando sus manos con la taza.

-Debes extrañar mucho a Rayen- dijo Frodi tras unos momentos de silencio- y ella te debe de extrañar mucho-

-Claro que la extraño- dijo Julieta, encogiendo su pierna sana- es la niña más dulce que existe-

-Debes estar muy orgullosa de ella- dijo Frodi, bajando la mirada hacia su té- no imagino la alegría que debió traerte el día que nació-

Julieta parpadeó, y bajó la mirada.

-¿Dije algo malo?- dijo Frodi, alzando las cejas.

-Nada malo- dijo Julieta, dudosa, poniendo la taza de té sobre la mesita que estaba junto al sofá- pero creo que no te lo he dicho. Rayen no es mi hija-

Frodi se quedó helado.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Lo que escuchaste- dijo Julieta, sus mejillas coloreándose de rojo- no es mi hija-

-¿No es…?¿Cómo…?¿Entonces?- dijo Frodi, sin entender nada. La chica respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando entré al ejército, Bárbara y yo estábamos en un ejercicio en la montaña. Y encontramos una cueva, donde una familia se había refugiado del frío, pero todos habían muerto. Todos, salvo Rayen, que era una pequeña de dos o tres días de nacida. La rescatamos y la llevamos al hospital- levantó los ojos- la pobre tenía su intestino inflamado, y su temperatura no ayudaba. Pasó dos o tres meses en el hospital-

-¿La adoptaste?- dijo Frodi.

-Buscamos a sus familiares, pero todos habían muerto en el accidente en la montaña- dijo la chica- y nadie quiso adoptarla. Al principio requería muchos cuidados, medicinas y vitaminas, y nadie quiso adoptar a una pequeñita tan enferma. Mi mamá y yo la llevamos a casa. Y pues… yo me convertí en su mamá desde entonces- sonrió tristemente.

El chico la miró, impresionado, y de inmediato sintiéndose mal por haberla juzgado cuando recién la conoció y supo que era una madre soltera, entendiendo la mirada ofendida de la chica cuando él hizo un gesto de desdén. Claro, se sintió terrible.

-Lo siento, Juli, lo siento mucho- dijo Frodi.

-Tranquilo, sé que no tenías mala intención- dijo la chica, sonriendo levemente. Al ver que Frodi seguía cabizbajo, Julieta extendió su brazo hacia él y tomó su barbilla con cuidado, haciéndolo levantar la mirada.

¡Oh, esos ojos azules hablaban volúmenes! Podía ver todo lo que pensaba Frodi tan solo al ver sus enormes ojos. Había arrepentimiento, tristeza y… ¿cariño? Eso último no lo pudo descifrar bien.

-Lo siento mucho- repitió el chico.

Julieta ladeó la cabeza y puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Frodi para hacerlo callar y evitar que siguiera disculpándose.

-Frodi, tranquilo, no estoy ofendida, en serio-

Frodi la miró mientras que la chica deslizaba su mano de sus labios a su hombro, y luego lo deslizaba por su brazo. Esa caricia le encantó y, a su vez, Frodi le puso la mano en la mejilla, acariciándola con cariño con el pulgar. Julieta parpadeó levemente e intentó alejarse, asustada por la extraña sensación, pero Frodi puso su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello y con suavidad, pero con firmeza, y comenzó a acercarse a ella. Julieta estaba algo asustada, pero se acercó a él también.

Al sentir el aliento de la chica sobre él, Frodi acortó la distancia y tomó sus labios. Ambos, asustados en un principio, como si no se creyeran que se hubieran atrevido a hacer eso, comenzaron a dejarse llevar por el beso. Frodi bajó sus manos hacia la cintura de Julieta, y ella metió sus dedos entre los cabellos de él. Ambos corazones latían desbocados. Ambos estaban envueltos en tantas emociones, pero de pronto Julieta recordó algo que la trajo de regreso a la tierra. O al barco, mejor dicho.

Puso su mano en el pecho de Frodi, y con pesar, lo empujó suavemente, hasta que los labios de ambos se separaron. Ambos estaban respirando agitadamente, sus mejillas con idénticas coloraciones rojas y sus corazones aún no se sosegaban.

-Lo siento, no puedo…- dijo Julieta tristemente.

-¿Qué sucede, Juli?- dijo Frodi, aún sin soltar su cintura, negándose a dejarla ir.

-No puedo, porque tú estás enamorado de alguien- dijo Julieta tristemente, soltándose de él y llevándose una mano a los labios- no puedo… interponerme entre ustedes dos- se esforzó por sonreír, pero solo pudo producir una mueca entristecida- Lyfia es muy afortunada de tener un guerrero como tú-

Frodi se quedó helado. ¿Lyfia? ¡Ah, sí, ella! Claro, si él estaba enamorado de Lyfia desde que era niño. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo besando a otra chica? Pero no, había besado a Julieta porque realmente le gustaba. La quería, sentía su corazón sonreír cada vez que la veía. Pero Lyfia…

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más. Julieta se quitó las manos de Frodi de la cintura y, tras disculparme en voz baja, se tumbó en el sofá de nuevo y le dio la espalda, cubriéndose con la manta y cerrando los ojos. Frodi iba a decir algo, pero él mismo estaba confundido.

-Te dejaré descansar- solo atinó a decir Frodi en voz baja- estaré en la otra habitación-

Quiso besarla en la mejilla, pero lo pensó mejor, y tras disculparse, se dirigió a la habitación contigua. Julieta se quedó sola, un poco afligida, pero pronto se quedó dormida por el efecto de los medicamentos. Frodi no tenía tanta suerte, y pasó las últimas horas de viaje preocupado, pensando en lo que había pasado.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco más tarde_

Evelyn abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe, con una respiración agitada. Acababa de tener un sueño terrible que su ancestro, Tutankamon, le había enviado sobre como se encontraban Touma y Aioria en esos momentos.

Al escucharla gritar, Afrodita se apresuró a su lado y la abrazó.

-Ya, ya, no tengas miedo, Eve- dijo el santo de Piscis- estamos en casa y a salvo, no pasa nada-

Evelyn miró a su alrededor mientras intentaba tranquilizar su respiración. Había visto, en sus sueños, a Tutankamon contándole que tanto Aioria como Touma estaban en esos momentos enfrascados en una terrible pelea contra Apep, el malvado dios serpiente que cuidaba los pasajes del Duat, y le había mostrado una parte de la batalla.

-Aioria… él está…- comenzó a decir Evelyn. Tras tranquilizarse un poco, comenzó a contarle sobre lo que había visto. Estaba preocupada porque no había visto a Aioros en su visión, y temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

-Tranquila, Aioros no pudo pasar por la barrera, porque te desmayaste antes de que pudiera pasar- dijo Afrodita.

Evelyn respiró hondo, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Afrodita. Estaba aliviada de estar de regreso en casa, y no en Egipto, donde tenía todos esos terribles recuerdos de lo sucedido cuando conoció a Afrodita.

-Lo lograrán- dijo Evelyn, esforzándose por sonreír- con las instrucciones del libro de los muertos que escribí para ellos, será suficiente. Pronto Marin estará de regreso con nosotros-

Afrodita asintió.

x-x-x

 _Guarida de Apep, Duat_

 _Poco antes_

Conforme iban adentrándose en el Duat, los monstruos que atacaban a Aioria y a Touma iban volviéndose más y más persistentes. Ambos sabían que, eventualmente, tendrían que enfrentarse a la gran serpiente Apep, la cual era el obstáculo final en el Duat para encontrar a Marin al final del camino.

Los dos chicos llegaron a un callejón sin salida, pues al final del túnel los esperaba una enorme puerta dorada, y ambos se detuvieron frente a ella.

-Aquí es- dijo Touma- la guarida de Apep-

-Abre la puerta, pero no bajes la guardia, Touma- dijo Aioria, y lo miró de reojo- o será mejor que yo me enfrente solo a ese monstruo, porque tú no tienes tu armadura-

Touma frunció el entrecejo, y Aioria se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho eso. Sabía muy bien que el pelirrojo estaba listo para pelear aunque no tuviera ninguna protección. Aioria hizo un gesto de disculpa, y Touma se volvió hacia la puerta. Abrió nuevamente el escrito que Evelyn le había dado, y recitó con sumo cuidado las palabras que la chica había escrito. La puerta se abrió, y ambos se pusieron en guardia.

Aioria y Touma se sorprendieron al ver que, cuando la puerta se abrió, no había nadie dentro.

-Vamos- dijo Touma- no te confíes-

Los dos cruzaron el umbral y miraron a su alrededor. Seguía vacío. Parecía que la serpiente se había ido a otra parte en esos momentos, y que tenían el camino libre. Aioria se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la salida, cuando un siseo los puso a ambos en guardia.

Al volverse hacia la entrada, ambos palidecieron. No era broma que Apep era una temible serpiente que guardaba el Inframundo, evitando que los difuntos llegaran al más allá. Era una enorme cobra de color negro, con enormes colmillos y un aliento nauseabundo que parecía incluso debilitar a los dos chicos.

La serpiente se lanzó hacia ellos, y ambos apenas alcanzaron a saltar del camino antes de que Apep los devorara de una mordida.

Los dos chicos cayeron al suelo apenas de pie y encendieron sus cosmos. La serpiente se irguió nuevamente y miró a ambos, como evaluando a cual de los dos debería atacar primero. Por fin, la serpiente se decidió por Aioria, y lanzó una mordida en su dirección, la cual el santo dorado apenas pudo evitar. Se preparó para contraatacar.

-¡LIGHTNING PLASMA!-

Al mismo tiempo que Aioria atacaba, Touma lanzó un puñetazo hacia la serpiente, pero solo alcanzó a golpearla bajó su mandíbula, lejos de su corazón. La serpiente se retorció de enojo, y se lanzó contra él. La lengua de Apep se enredó en una de las piernas del pelirrojo y tiró de él, lanzándolo en el aire y haciéndolo caer hacia su boca. Al ver eso, Aioria se lanzó contra él y de un golpe con su puño cerrado entre los ojos, quitó a la serpiente del camino de Touma, y el pelirrojo cayó al piso.

-Gracias- dijo Touma, levantándose un poco adolorido, pero dándose cuenta de que era mejor caer al suelo que en las fauces del monstruo.

-Ya me lo agradecerás más tarde- dijo Aioria, quitándose del camino de la serpiente, la que parecía dispuesta a tragárselo.

Finalmente, Aioria tropezó con la cola de Apep, y cayó de bruces al suelo. Antes de que se pudiera levantar, la serpiente se lanzó contra él y le hincó los colmillos en uno de sus hombros. Aioria gritó de dolor. ¡Era terrible! Era mucho peor que una espada traspasándolo, ya que los colmillos de la serpiente eran de lo más venenoso.

-¡Aaaargggg!- gritó Aioria, paralizado de dolor, sin que la serpiente estuviera dispuesta a abrir la boca y liberarlo.

-¡Aioria!- gritó Touma, lanzándose contra el monstruo y golpeándolo en la cabeza. Por fin, el monstruo soltó a Aioria, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras que el monstruo se volvía a Touma.

El pelirrojo miró la escena desesperado. Tenía el antídoto con él, pero no podía dárselo a Aioria mientras ese monstruo siguiera persiguiéndolo. Tras evadirlo un par de veces, nuevamente el monstruo lo hizo tropezar con su cola, y caer al suelo. Cuando Touma vio al monstruo lanzándose contra él, el chico se cubrió la cabeza con sus manos.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Aioria se había levantado, y golpeó a Apep con todas sus fuerzas sobre su corazón, aturdiendo al monstruo y haciéndolo desaparecer. El santo de Leo sonrió y cayó al suelo, agotado y mareado por el veneno que corría por sus venas.

-¡Aioria!- dijo Touma, corriendo a su lado.

-Touma- dijo Aioria débilmente- corre… ve por Marin-

-No seas estúpido- dijo el pelirrojo, sacando el antídoto y poniendo los ojos en blanco- Marin me va a freír vivo si te dejo morir aquí-

Y al decir esto, le puso un par de gotas del antídoto en la boca. El efecto fue inmediato, y pronto Aioria se levantó. Le dolía horriblemente la herida del hombro, pero todo rastro del veneno había desaparecido de su cuerpo. Tan pronto como se puso de pie, el santo se volvió a Touma.

-Vamos, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo- dijo Aioria.

-Concuerdo, vámonos antes de que el monstruo regrese- dijo Touma.

x-x-x

 _Villa Las Estrellas, Isla rey Jorge_

Tan pronto como bajaron del barco, Julieta apoyándose en el hombro de Frodi, Rayen corrió hacia ellos y se lanzó a abrazar a la chica por la cintura y casi tumbándola al suelo, si no fuera porque Frodi lo impidió.

-Tranquila, Rayen- le dijo Julieta, intentando recuperar el equilibrio, para lo que Frodi le ayudó- no me voy a ir a ningún lado-

-Te extrañé mucho mucho, Juli- dijo la pequeña, hundiendo su cabeza en la abertura de su chamarra.

-Yo también, cariño- dijo Julieta, abrazándola- pero ya estoy de regreso. Y al parecer voy a tener vacaciones forzosas- añadió señalando la férula en su pie.

La pequeña volvió sus enormes ojos hacia Frodi. Claro, Rayen era una niña muy linda, pero sus facciones eran muy distintas a las de Julieta. Y sus ojos eran tan diferentes. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Bueno, había asumido que era porque la niña se parecía a su padre.

-Dijiste que ibas a cuidar a Juli- dijo Rayen de pronto en tono de reproche.

-Oh, no, no fue culpa de Frodi, cariño- le dijo Julieta en voz baja antes de que el chico tuviera tiempo de decir algo.

-Mami, Cecy me dejó jugar con Canuto- dijo Rayen, señalando a Cecilia y a Saga. El gemelo mayor ya estaba parchado, su anterior palidez había desaparecido. Julieta se acercó a ellos, y les agradeció por cuidar de la pequeña mientras ella no estaba. Tan pronto como terminó de hablar con ellos, se volvió a Frodi con una sonrisa.

Frodi no podía sonreír. Lo que había pasado en el barco lo había estado atormentando desde que Julieta lo había detenido cuando se estaban besando, y le había recordado a Lyfia. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Que ella respetaba el hecho que le gustaba otra mujer, como había dicho?¿O era solo un pretexto para alejarlo porque no estaba interesada en él? No, ella era demasiado sincera como para jugar con sus sentimientos.

-Bueno, creo que nos tenemos que despedir- dijo Julieta, ofreciéndole la mano- me dio gusto haberte conocido, Frodi-

-Lo mismo digo- dijo el chico, tomando su mano y estrechándola, pero sin soltarla- ¿regresarás a tu casa a Punta Arenas?-

-Esa es la idea, tengo que obedecer las indicaciones que me dieron- dijo Julieta, sonriendo nerviosamente al ver que Frodi no soltaba su mano- muchas gracias por todo, en serio-

-Gracias a ti- dijo Frodi con toda sinceridad, llevándose la mano de Julieta a los labios y besando sus nudillos con tanto cariño que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de la chica.

Ambos levantaron la mirada, y nuevamente Julieta notó que esos enormes ojos azules decían todo lo que sus labios no querían pronunciar. La chica parpadeó para evitar su mirada, y se acercó a él para besarlo en la mejilla.

-Bueno, si llegas a visitar Punta Arenas, pasa a vernos- dijo Julieta, tomando la mano de su hija- Rayen y yo estaremos contentas de recibirte, ¿verdad?-

-¡Sí! Tienes que visitarnos. Adiós, Frodi- dijo Rayen, despidiéndose con su manita.

-Vamos, Juli, te ayudo- dijo Bárbara, con una expresión un poco decepcionada, haciendo que la chica se apoyara en ella.

Mientras ocurría ese intercambio, Saga, Cecilia e Io miraban con atención, y suspiraron frustrados al ver el desenlace, cuando Julieta entró a su habitación, acompañada de Rayen, Mati y de su amiga, para esperar su vuelo hacia Punta Arenas. Finalmente Saga se cruzó de brazos, mientras que Io le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Vamos, nos esperan de regreso en Atenas- dijo Saga tras sacudir la cabeza para regresar a la realidad. Hizo un gesto para abrir un portal a otra dimensión, por el que todos atravesaron. Cuando Frodi los iba a seguir, al final miró hacia atrás y suspiró antes de cruzar también.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, Bárbara dejó a Julieta en un sofá, y se había ido a la pequeña cocina para preparar algo caliente de comer, seguida de Mati, dejándola acompañada de Rayen. Una vez que la niña se distrajo para jugar con Mati y Julieta se quedó sola, la chica comenzó a sentir que sus ojos se humedecían. Parpadeó varias veces, luchando para evitar echarse a llorar.

¡Claro que ella quería a Frodi! ¡Era tan fuerte y guapo, y tenía un enorme corazón! Pero desde que lo conoció, Frodi estaba enamorado de alguien más, y ella no entraba en la ecuación. No se iba a interponer entre él y el amor de su vida. Porque por lo que había escuchado, desde que era pequeño, Frodi había amado a Lyfia y a nadie más.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, y reprimió un sollozo. Por primera vez había encontrado al chico ideal para ella, pero no estaba disponible. Parpadeó un par de veces y tragó saliva, recuperando la compostura antes de que Rayen regresara y la viera así.

x-x-x

 _Final del camino hacia el Duat_

 _Poco después_

Tras pasar por la guarida de Apep, Aioria y Touma siguieron adentrándose en el Duat, aunque desde la pelea contra Apep habían avanzado mucho más lentamente por la herida de Aioria, quien agradecía tener la pulsera de flores de Athena, pues apenas podía soportar el dolor que le atravesaba el hombro. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de inmediato la dificultad que Aioria tenía para respirar.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo el chico.

-Estaré bien- dijo Aioria- y estaré mucho mejor cuando regresemos a Atenas con Marin-

Al llegar al final del Duat, los chicos se encontraron una enorme balanza de oro. Los dos intentaron rodear la balanza, pero había un horrible monstruo con cabeza de cocodrilo detrás de ella. No los atacaba, pero les gruñía en advertencia para que no se acercaran.

-Aparentemente no podemos seguir- dijo Aioria, mientras que ambos notaban que había un pequeño vial en uno de los platos en la balanza, y una pluma en el otro plato- ¿qué dice el escrito de Evelyn?-

Touma sacó la traducción que Evelyn les había dado, y leyó.

-Para poder pasar, tienes que poner tu corazón y pesarlo contra la pluma- dijo Touma- si tu corazón es pesado por maldad, el monstruo lo devorará. Si no, te dejará pasar-

Aioria respiró hondo y miró la balanza. Finalmente comprendió lo que tenía que hacer. El santo de Leo tomó el vial en su mano. Supuso que esa poción le permitiría sacarse el corazón y ponerlo en el platillo. Lo destapó, pero antes de que se lo pudiera llevar a sus labios, el suelo tembló y apareció un hombre detrás de ellos, por donde acababan de entrar. Ya lo habían visto antes, el día que Evelyn había sido forzada a atacar el Santuario. Tenía piel de un enfermizo color oscuro, grisáceo, y una fea barba postiza.

-Seth…- dijo Touma.

El dios se echó a reír, pero no estaba solo. Señaló a Marin, quien estaba flotando, inmóvil, a su lado. Tanto Aioria como Touma intentaron acercarse a ella, pero era como si ella estuviera en otro lado, como si fuera un fantasma, un holograma de ella misma.

-Ah ah, no pueden tocarla- dijo Seth, sonriendo maliciosamente- ella es un espíritu, ¿recuerdan? Solo un alma. Ustedes son los únicos que han entrado a este sitio con su cuerpo. Pero pronto arreglaremos eso-

Seth se preparó para atacarlos, y Touma y Aioria hicieron lo mismo. El pelirrojo se volvió a su compañero.

-No, Aioria, tienes que sacar tu corazón y ponerlo en la balanza- dijo Touma- tú eres el que tiene que sacarla de aquí. Yo lo mantendré ocupado-

Aioria miró a Touma, preocupado al verlo sin su armadura, pero sabía que no tenían una mejor opción. Asintió y corrió hacia la balanza mientras que el chico pelirrojo se volvía a Seth. El malvado dios se echó a reír.

-¿Así que crees que vas a rescatar a tu hermana sin tu armadura, ángel de Artemisa?- dijo Seth en un tono despectivo, tornándose los nudillos- ¡debiste haber aceptado mi oferta, tu ala por tu hermana! Ahora ella va a morir, y yo te voy a destruir a ustedes en menos de un minuto-

-Un minuto será más que suficiente para darte tu merecido- dijo Touma, lanzándose contra él.

Mientras tanto, Aioria se volvió a ver de reojo a Marin, quien flotaba a la derecha de la enorme balanza. El santo de Leo destapó el vial y bebió su contenido, mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

-Mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo, Marin- dijo Aioria, poniéndose la mano sobre el pecho. De pronto, el chico sintió algo en su mano. Su corazón, que brillaba con un tono dorado, y latía como loco cuando miraba a la chica. Aioria sonrió y, respirando hondo, puso su corazón en el platillo dorado vacío y espero pacientemente.

De pronto, el platillo donde había puesto su corazón parecía estar en llamas, al mismo tiempo que el alma de Marin comenzaba a desaparecer. Aioria sintió pánico, y pasó sus ojos de su corazón en llamas, hacia el alma de Marín, que se volvía cada vez más transparente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Aioria se lanzó hacia la chica, en un intento de abrazarla, detenerla… ¡no podía dejar que desapareciera!

Mientras hacía eso, Seth golpeó a Touma en la cara, haciéndolo perder la conciencia y tumbándolo al suelo, y se burlaba del hecho de que Aioria dejara que se quemara su corazón para intentar salvar un alma que ni siquiera podía tocar.

Al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, Marin se materializó tan pronto como Aioria la tocó, y ambos cayeron al suelo junto a la balanza. El fuego en el platillo alrededor del corazón de Aioria se apagó, y Marin miró a este último con enormes ojos.

-¡Aioria!- dijo Marin, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- gruñó Seth, a punto de lanzarse contra ellos, pero el monstruo con cabeza de cocodrilo y un dios con cabeza de chacal lo detuvieron.

-Alto- dijo el dios recién llegado- ellos han pasado la prueba. Y como están vivos, tienen el permiso de Osiris de salir del Duat-

-Pero Anubis, ellos no…-

-La palabra de Osiris es final en el Duat- dijo el dios llamado Anubis.

Seth rugió de furia, y desapareció. Anubis sonrió y se volvió a los chicos. Touma estaba noqueado, Aioria estaba sangrando por la herida de su hombro, y Marin estaba agotada. El dios tomó el corazón de Aioria del platillo, y se lo dio a Marin.

-Él dijo que era tuyo- dijo Anubis mientras Marin tomaba el corazón dorado con todo cuidado. La chica sonrió, algo ruborizada, y puso el corazón de regreso en el pecho de Aioria. Touma no tardó en despertar, y se levantó frotándose la frente.

-Marin- sonrió Aioria cansadamente, mientras ponía una de las pulseras de Athena en su antebrazo- cuando regresemos…-

-Shhh, no tienes nada que decir- dijo la chica- volvamos a casa, Aioria-

-Yo también estoy bien, chicos, gracias por preguntar- dijo Touma, algo ofendido por la falta de atención de su hermana y cuñado. Sacó las tres flores de loto, y las repartió- volvamos a casa, ya se las arreglarán cuando estemos allá-

Los tres comenzaron a arrancar los pétalos, y éstos los envolvieron, transportándolos de regreso al mundo de los vivos.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues parece que algunos conflictos ya están resueltos de manera satisfactoria, los otros no tanto. Lamento informarles que el siguiente capítulo es el último. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	18. 18: Epílogo

**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

XVIII: EPÍLOGO

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Shion y Sara se levantaron de golpe al sentir los tres cosmos aparecer de golpe en el templo del Patriarca, en la habitación donde habían dejado a Marin. Los dos corrieron hacia esa habitación, y vieron que Marin seguía tumbada en la cama, y que Aioria y Touma habían aparecido ahí, cayendo al suelo.

Antes de que Shion pudiera decir algo, Aioria se levantó y arrancó el escarabajo del pecho de Marin, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó con todas sus fuerzas. Al mismo tiempo, Marin dejó escapar un pequeño grito, como si estuviera desesperada por tomar aire. Abrió los ojos, y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Donde…?-

-¡Marin!- exclamaron Aioria y Touma al mismo tiempo, aliviados de que todo estuviera bien. El pelirrojo se lanzó a abrazarla.

-Ya, ya, Touma, estoy bien- dijo ella, sonriendo y abrazando a su hermano, pero mirando fijamente a Aioria. Éste sonrió levemente.

-Marin, yo…- comenzó a decir el santo de Leo, pero no pudo terminar, porque la chica se levantó y le dio un enorme abrazo, rodeando su cuello y besándolo con ganas.

Sara y Shion se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Habían pensado en dejarlos solos, pero pronto el templo del Patriarca se llenó de todos los habitantes del Santuario, apresurándose a corroborar con sus propios ojos que Marin hubiera vuelto y estuviera bien. Incluso Athena se había levantando y había ido directo a abrazarla. Después de que todos la abrazaron aliviados, y notando que la chica estaba agotada, el Patriarca se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, si no se han dado cuenta, es la mitad de la noche, y la señorita Athena necesita dormir- dijo Shion- y sospecho que los recién llegados también necesitan descansar-

Aioria agradeció a Shion y tomó a Marin en sus brazos, llevándola al templo de Leo, donde sabía que estaría segura. La puso en su propia cama, y la cubrió con las mantas.

-Gracias, Aioria- dijo ella. Aioria solo sonrió.

-Si me necesitas, estaré afuera- dijo él.

-No, no te vayas- dijo Marin, extendiendo su brazo hacia él para detenerlo- quédate-

-¿Estás segura?- dijo el santo de Leo, pero Marin lo miró con una expresión que el chico no se pudo negar. Se acostó a su lado y extendió los brazos, y la chica se dejó abrazar por él. Una vez segura en sus brazos, Marin cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

x-x-x

 _Palacio de Valhala, Asgard_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Frodi llegó a Asgard con su moral hasta los suelos, mucho peor que como había salido de ahí, y eso que no había salido muy contento. Ignorando las preguntas de Sigmund y de Utgard, quienes lo habían visto en la entrada del palacio, y se dirigió a la sala del trono, donde Lyfia estaba sentada con una expresión llena de aburrimiento, y parecía que Hilda y Freya la estaban regañando por alguna razón, pero se callaron tan pronto como Frodi entró.

Cuando vio que las tres chicas guardaron silencio al verlo, Frodi parpadeó. ¿Estaban hablando de él? Pero sacudió la cabeza, no importaba si era así. Solamente se inclinó.

-He regresado de mi misión, Lyfia, señoritas- dijo Frodi en un tono indiferente- no tuvimos problemas y logramos nuestro objetivo-

Hilda se volvió a mirar a Freya, alzando las cejas, y después a Lyfia, quien había decidido ignorar a Frodi mientras se revisaba las uñas. Hilda gruñó en voz baja. Esa chica iba de mal en peor. Usó todo su autocontrol para volverse a Frodi y sonreírle: el chico no tenía la culpa.

-Muchas gracias por la información, y por todos tus esfuerzos, Frodi- dijo Hilda amablemente.

-Ya lo sabíamos- dijo Lyfia en una expresión aburrida, sin dejar de mirar su manicura- el Patriarca del Santuario de Athena nos avisó hace un rato que Aioria y los otros habían regresado del Duat en la madrugada-

Frodi sonrió levemente al escuchar eso, a pesar del tono indiferente de Lyfia. Eso significaba que Marin estaba de regreso con Aioria, y que todo volvería a la normalidad. Suspiró y levantó la vista, volviendo a mirar a Lyfia. Todo el tiempo que estuvo en la Antártida, y que comparaba a Julieta con ella, recordaba a Lyfia como una especie de princesa inalcanzable, pero ahora se daba cuenta de como era realmente: solo una niña mimada que no entendía lo que se le decía y que no tenía ningún aprecio por los demás.

-Bueno, señoritas, si no les molesta, me retiraré a descansar- dijo Frodi, inclinándose de nuevo y dándoles la espalda, caminando hacia la salida de la sala del trono.

Lyfia se sorprendió al ver que el chico les dio la espalda y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Frodi nunca habría perdido la oportunidad de quedarse con ella y de seguirla a todos lados como un cachorrillo enamorado. Lydia se levantó de su asiento y corrió para alcanzarlo, a pesar de las miradas reprobatorias de Hilda y de Freya.

-Espera, Frodi- dijo la chica, alcanzándolo. Frodi, quien acababa de llegar a la puerta, se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Sí, señorita Lyfia?- dijo el chico.

Lyfia comenzó a asustarse. Frodi nunca la había llamado así, y nunca había sido tan formal. Como un gesto desesperado, intentó abrazar a Frodi, pero éste instintivamente se alejó de ella para impedirlo. Ambos se sorprendieron ante ese gesto, que no pasó desapercibido para todos los presentes, chicas y guerreros por igual.

Frodi estaba tan sorprendido como todos ellos, y dio un par de pasos atrás, se despidió torpemente, y corrió hacia sus habitaciones. Cuando llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí y puso la espalda contra ella. Suspiró largamente mientras se deslizaba al suelo.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Si él siempre había querido un abrazo de Lyfia, y se había quitado justo cuando ella lo iba a abrazar!

Pero sabía bien lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

Julieta.

Incluso pensar en ella hacía que le doliera el corazón de una manera diferente de la que le dolía antes cuando pensaba en Lyfia. Pero si él siempre había querido a Lyfia, ¿porqué ahora se encaprichaba en otra mujer? Seguramente Julieta no lo quería de esa manera. ¿En que momento se había podido enamorar de ella? Si solo estuvieron juntos un par de días. Una persona no se enamoraba en dos o tres días. ¿Qué le pasó?

La puerta sonó, alguien estaba llamando, pero Frodi no estaba de humor.

-Déjenme, no quiero hablar con nadie- gruñó Frodi, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Julieta. ¿Cómo estaría en esos momentos? Quizá para esa hora ya estaría en casa de su madre, con su pierna en alto, obedeciendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones de su médico. Sonrió al pensar en que las posibilidades de que Julieta estuviera calmada y siguiera las indicaciones eran muy pocas. Seguramente estaba en su propia casa, arrastrando su pie por todos lados, y pasando un tiempo extraordinario con Rayen. Sonrió levemente al recordarlas.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Porqué le pasaba eso?¿Porqué sonreía así al pensar en Julieta?

La puerta volvió a sonar, y Frodi repitió en voz alta que no quería hablar con nadie. En serio, ¿era tan difícil de entender? No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero las extrañaba.

Y de nuevo, ¿porqué la había dejado ir? Recordó lo que le dijo Julieta, justo después de haberla besado. Que no podía, que él amaba a alguien más. Pero, ¿él amaba a Lyfia?

La puerta volvió a sonar, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos otra vez. Frodi se levantó, furioso, y abrió la puerta, dispuesto a gritarle a quienquiera que estuviera ahí que se largara y lo dejara en paz.

-¡Dije que no quiero…!- comenzó a decir Frodi, pero se quedó helado al ver de quien se trataba- oh… lo lamento mucho, señorita Hilda-

No solo estaba Hilda, sino estaba acompañada de Sigfried y de Sigmund, éste último mirándolo preocupado.

-Frodi- dijo Hilda tranquilamente, ignorando la manera grosera en la que Frodi había abierto la puerta- sé que quieres descansar después de tu viaje, pero necesito hablar contigo. Solo tomará un minuto. ¿Puedo pasar?-

Frodi asintió, boquiabierto, cuando los tres entraron a sus habitaciones. Hilda se sentó en el borde de su cama, y puso la mano a un lado, invitándolo a sentarse también. El chico obedeció.

-A ver, ¿qué sucedió contigo en tu misión?- dijo Hilda- detecto que fue algo importante-

Frodi suspiró largamente y, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, se encontró a sí mismo contándole a Hilda lo que había pasado, claro que en una versión resumida. La chica lo escuchó con atención, maldiciendo para sus adentros a Lyfia, que indirectamente había causado ese problema también.

-Pues…- comenzó a decir Hilda, pero Sigmund se acercó a Frodi y le ido un zape.

-¡Auch!- se quejó Frodi.

-¡Sigmund!- lo reprochó Hilda.

-Lo siento, señorita Hilda- dijo Sigmund, apenado- pero se lo merece. ¡Una mujer a la que quieres, que también te quiere, y la dejas ir! ¿Así o más tarado?-

Frodi parpadeó, y se frotó la frente.

-Sigmund, no es necesario usar la violencia. Frodi, te ves un poco cansado- dijo Hilda, levantándose- quizá deberías tomarte uno o dos días de descanso después de tu misión-

-¿Señorita?- dijo Frodi, alzando las cejas.

-Y tienes mi permiso si quieres tomar tu descanso fuera de Asgard- añadió Hilda.

-Yo…-

-Vamos, chicos, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Hilda sin darle oportunidad de responder- y además, Frodi necesita descansar-

Los dos chicos la siguieron cuando salieron, dejando a Frodi pensativo y rascándose la cabeza en un gesto confundido. ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer ahora?

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Julieta Castillo, Punta Arenas_

 _Esa tarde_

La señora Castillo podía ser un poco distraída, pero conocía a su hija como la palma de su mano, y sabía muy bien que algo estaba pasando con Julieta desde que ella y Rayen regresaron a casa. Tras el pánico inicial de escuchar que su hija había tenido un accidente y verla regresar herida, sabía que ese no era el final de la historia. No solo estaba seria con una sombra de tristeza, sino que en algunos momentos la encontraba pensativa y distraída. No solo ella lo había visto, sino también su esposo e incluso Rayen.

Primero pensó que estaba triste por lo que había pasado, que por su pie herido había perdido su oportunidad de pasar sus seis meses en la Antártida con su mejor amiga, pero cuando Rayen mencionó a un tal Frodi y vio que las mejillas de Julieta se habían teñido de un rojo brillante, supo que la actitud de su hija era por una razón completamente diferente a la que pensaba.

Al final, la chica se había quedado sola, dejando a Rayen dormida en su habitación, cosa que Julieta agradeció, pues no quería que Rayen la viera tan triste.

Tan pronto como anocheció y Julieta estuvo segura de que la niña estuviera dormida, la chica se dejó caer en el sofá y se cubrió los ojos con las manos. ¿Porqué se sentía así? No era la gran cosa. Había conocido a un chico por un par de días solamente. ¿Porqué tenía que tener ese efecto en ella?

"Frodi debe estar en estos momentos con Lyfia", pensó tristemente, mientras encogía su pierna sana y abrazaba su rodilla, "con su verdadero amor. Debe estar muy feliz"

Cerró los ojos, y se puso los dedos índice y medio sobre los labios. Suspiró tristemente. ¡Lo que daría por que el chico lo volviera a besar!

Se despeinó con una mano y se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Argggg… ¿porqué me pasan estas cosas a mí?- se preguntó la chica.

De pronto, escuchó el timbre de su apartamento, y puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Quién demonios llamaría a esa hora? Seguro era alguno de sus vecinos para pedirle algo. ¿Porqué tenían que esperar a que estuviera sola para llamar? Si hubieran hablado media hora antes, su madre habría abierto la puerta. Además, corría el riesgo de que el ruido despertara a Rayen.

Pero finalmente Julieta se levantó, arrastrando su férula mientras intentaba acercarse a la puerta saltando sobre su pierna sana. Abrió la puerta, y casi se desmaya del susto.

-Ho… hola…- dijo la chica, parpadeando sorprendida, sin poder cerrar la boca de la impresión.

-Veo que tenía razón, Juli, no hay poder humano que haga que sigas las indicaciones del médico- dijo Frodi, fingiendo una expresión de molestia y poniendo sus manos en la cintura como si fuera a regañarla.

Julieta parpadeó, pero sonrió.

-Frodi… ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno, cuando nos despedimos dijiste que cuando estuviera en Punta Arenas viniera a visitarte, así que vine…- dijo Frodi, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Julieta iba a sonreír, pero recordó el asunto de Lyfia, y bajó la mirada. Frodi lo notó, y frunció el entrecejo. La tomó por la cintura y la levantó en el aire, haciéndola dar un grito de sorpresa. El chico entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí, abrazándola contra él y caminando con ella hacia el sofá, para sentarse ahí y sentarla en su regazo con cuidado. Frodi notó que Julieta estaba tan ruborizada como nunca la había visto, y eso lo hizo sonreír mucho más. ¡Se veía hermosa con ese color en sus mejillas!

-Frodi, recuerda lo que te dije, yo no…-

-Shhh…- dijo el chico, poniendo un dedo en sus labios- quiero decirte algo importante, antes de que me corras a patadas de tu casa por mi atrevimiento-

Julieta lo miró con una sonrisa, aún muy ruborizada, y Frodi le regresó la mirada con adoración. La tomó de las manos, y la miró fijamente.

-Me equivoqué- dijo el chico, mirándola fijamente mientras rodeaba la cintura de Julieta con sus brazos- te amo a ti, Juli. Eres la mujer mas hermosa, fuerte, valiente e impresionante que conozco. Y fui un idiota al dejarte ir así. Nunca más-

Julieta se puso, si era posible, mucho más roja de lo que había estado antes al escuchar esas palabras. Frodi rió en voz baja, la atrajo a sí mismo, y tomó su barbilla con una de sus manos.

-Juli, ¿me permites besarte?- dijo Frodi en voz baja mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Como respuesta, la chica le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello. Frodi sonrió, ilusionado, y envolvió la cintura de la chica en uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro le pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Ambos cerraron los ojos al sentir el aliento del otro sobre ellos mismos. Frodi fue finalmente el que se acercó a ella y la besó.

Julieta sonrió mientras se besaban, y a Frodi le pareció notar algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas cuando se separaron.

-No llores, Juli- dijo el chico, limpiándole la mejilla con su pulgar- te quiero. Quiero que estés feliz-

La chica apoyó su frente en la de él, y sonrió.

-Es que… etoy muy feliz, Frodi- dijo ella en un susurro- yo también te amo-

El corazón del chico latió con fuerza de la emoción, y la rodeó con sus brazos de nuevo, tumbándose en el sofá y atrayendo a Julieta para que se tumbara sobre él, y besándola repetidamente. Estaba tan contento que no quería dejarla ir.

Julieta hizo un gesto de dolor, y Frodi se levantó, preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo el chico.

-Mi tobillo, lo siento- dijo ella, ruborizándose y acomodándose el cabello- y además, Rayen está aquí, no creo que sea buena idea que nos vea…eh… así. No todavía-

Frodi asintió. Adoraba a Rayen casi tanto como a Julieta, pero se imaginaba que podía ser extraño para ella verlo besar a su mamá en el sofá. Además, otra idea se acababa de formar en su mente, y sabía que Julieta estaría de acuerdo.

-Cierto- dijo Frodi, sonriendo levemente- tenemos que asegurarnos de que descanses. ¿Me permite, señorita?- añadió, haciendo el gesto de que iba a alzarla en brazos.

Julieta puso las manos alrededor de su cuello y Frodi la levantó en sus brazos, volviendo a besarla mientras lo hacía.

-¿Qué pretendes?- dijo la chica.

-Necesito que hables con tu mamá y con Rayen- dijo Frodi, guiñándole un ojo- no tenemos tiempo que perder-

Julieta no entendía nada, pero no hizo más preguntas. Tomó el teléfono que Frodi le acercó y marcó al número de la casa de su mamá, sin dejar de mirar al chico.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo, Santuario de Athena_

 _Esa tarde_

Ambos habían dormido profundamente hasta el día siguiente y bien entrada la tarde. Marin fue la primera en despertar, y notar que, además de que Aioria seguía profundamente dormido, y que tenía una fea herida en el hombro. Aunque no sangraba, estaba muy enrojecida.

Se incorporó sentada sobre la cama y miró a Aioria de nuevo. Estaba dormido con el torso descubierto, y un pantalón de pijama color azul, tumbado de su lado derecho, y con sus brazos aún alrededor de ella. Adoraba los cabellos castaños de su santo dorado, que parecían dorados con el pequeño rayo de sol que se había colado por una de las ventanas del templo de Leo.

Marin puso su mano sobre el pecho de ese guapo dios griego y sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado en el Duat. Fue hermoso que hubiera entrado al más allá por ella. Touma también, pero la expresión de Aioria lo había dicho todo.

-¿Aioria?- susurró en voz baja, quitándole un mechón de cabellos de los ojos.

El chico gruñó levemente, cosa que hizo sonreír a Marin, antes de estirarse como gato y abrir los ojos, volviendo a gruñir porque la luz del sol estaba en sus ojos. Se puso una mano delante de sus ojos, y se volvió a mirarla. Sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y extendió una mano para, en efecto, comprobar que, en efecto, ella estaba ahí.

-Estoy soñando, ¿verdad?- dijo Aioria en voz baja, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica. Marin sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de él.

-No, no estás soñando, león- dijo Marin con una sonrisa.

Al escucharla, el chico se incorporó también y la besó rápidamente. ¡Estaba muy contento de tenerla con él de nuevo! De pronto, Aioria hizo una mueca al recordar lo que había pasado antes, con Lyfia.

-Marin, escucha, yo nunca…-

-Shhhh, está bien, Aioria- sonrió Marin- yo me equivoqué. No debí haberme enojado contigo, debí suponer que no era tu culpa, y…-

Aioria estaba tan feliz de tenerla con él, que no la dejó terminar. La rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándola con cariño, y besando sus labios con cierto grado de desesperación. ¡La había extrañado tanto! A Marin no le molestó ni un moco el impulsivo gesto del león, sino que le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello mientras se besaban. Ambos parecían tener hambre de los besos del otro.

Al poner sus brazos sobre los hombros de Aioria, Marin notó que el chico se contrajo de dolor suavemente, y se separó de él.

-Aioria, tu hombro…-

-Estoy bien- gruñó el santo de Leo, y buscó nuevamente los labios de la chica, pero ella se lo impidió- estaré bien, en serio-

-Dame un minuto, ¿si?- dijo Marin, saliendo de la habitación y regresando con un frasquito de antiséptico y una venda.

-Marin, en serio esto no es necesario- dijo Aioria en voz baja.

-Compláceme- dijo Marin, sonriéndole.

Aioria gruñó, impaciente, pero se mantuvo quieto mientras que la chica le aplicaba el antiséptico y le vendaba el hombro con cuidado. Una vez que terminó, Marin besó su hombro sobre la venda, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Listo- dijo Marin, volviendo a poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que Aioria rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de ella. La chica se inclinó y le besó la nariz de manera juguetona y rió en voz baja- te amo, Aioria-

El santo de Leo no le respondió, al menos no con palabras. Buscó nuevamente con desesperación los labios de Marin, y volvió a besarla.

Ninguno de los dos salió de Leo ese día.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Geminis, Santuario de Athena_

Saga estaba aliviado de haber regresado a Atenas después de su misión. Esa tarde había charlado con Cecilia, y ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que esperaban que Frodi cayera en cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Julieta, al contrario de Lyfia.

Suspiró y salió de su habitación.

Kanon estaba disculpándose con Satu por haberle ocultado la verdad de lo que había pasado con Elsa durante el ataque al Santuario, y se sentía un poco culpable porque se había quedado dormida cuando la niña se escapó del Santuario. Saga sonrió levemente. Su gemelo y Satu eran una linda pareja. Familia.

Saga miró a Cecilia, quien estaba en el sofá, abrazando a Elsa e intentando animar a Kostas, quien estaba un poco molesto porque llevaba ya varios días sin entrenar con Aioria. El gemelo mayor entrecerró los ojos al ver a su esposa. Se veía diferente, incluso desde hacía unos días, cuando estaban en Chile y en la Antártida. Sí, la había visto abrazar a la hija de Julieta, y había estado un poco más vocal que de costumbre. Al principio, Saga pensó que era porque estaba en su país de origen, pero…

Se volvió a Canuto, y el perro se volvió a Saga y le ladró. Suspiró.

-¿Es lo que estoy pensando, Canuto?- dijo Saga, alzando las cejas.

El perro le respondió con un par de ladridos, moviendo la cola.

-¿Cecy?- dijo Saga, llamando su atención- ¿podemos… hablar un minuto?-

La chica levantó la mirada, extrañada, y asintió. Dejó a la pequeña jugando con Kostas, y siguió a Saga a su habitación.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo ella, alzando las cejas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le dijo Saga.

Cecilia parpadeó, y sonrió.

-Me siento bien- dijo la chica, y levantó la vista hacia él- yo… sé porqué lo preguntas. Me di cuenta también, pero… no quería decir nada hasta no estar segura. Y todavía no lo estoy, pero…-

Saga no la dejó terminar. Puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la levantó levemente. La chica rió en voz baja y apoyó sus manos en el hombro de Saga.

-¿Estás contento?- preguntó ella.

-Por supuesto- dijo Saga, sonriendo y acercándola a sí mismo para besarla- ¿deseas que guardemos el secreto por un tiempo-

Cecilia asintió levemente, con sus mejillas un poco enrojecidas. Saga le quitó las gafas con cuidado, para ponerlas en la mesita de noche, y tras ponerle un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, volvió a besarla.

x-x-x

 _Palacio de Valhala, Asgard_

 _La noche siguiente_

Lyfia tenía las piernas cruzadas, pero agitaba su pie en un gesto ansioso. Escuchó decir a Sigmund que Frodi había salido la noche anterior sin decir a donde se dirigía, y se había perdido la cena con los guerreros de Asgard. Ese día, durante todo el día, nadie lo había visto tampoco, y eso comenzaba a molestarla.

¿Acaso Frodi ya no la quería? No que le importara mucho, ella no estaba enamorada de él, pero en su subconsciente le gustaba la atención que el chico le prodigaba, y el hecho de que ya no existiera esa atención la tenía muy nerviosa.

Lyfia comenzó a caminar por sí misma hacia el comedor del palacio, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, sin saber que pensar. Cuando abrió la puerta, notó que el comedor no estaba solo. Hilda y Freya ya estaban ahí, charlando animadamente con Sigfriend y Hagen, respectivamente. Levantaron la vista al ver que Lyfia había entrado, sonrieron amablemente, y siguieron con sus asuntos.

La chica bufó. Realmente extrañaba la atención de Frodi. No estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada, o a no tener a alguien caminando dos pasos detrás de ella. Fue a su sitio y se sentó, cruzándose de brazos molesta.

Pasó el tiempo, y el comedor se llenó de los guerreros de Asgard. Nuevamente, el sitio de Frodi estaba vacío. Lyfia entrecerró los ojos, y miró discretamente hacia Hilda y Sigfriend, quienes parecían saber algo que ella no, sonriendo cómplices. No solo ellos, Sigmund también tenía una sonrisa muy peculiar.

-¿Hilda?- dijo Lyfia, dudosa- ¿tú sabes donde está Frodi?-

-Se tomó un día de descanso, pero creo que regresará a tiempo pare cenar- dijo Hilda, volviéndose a mirar el reloj, y acentuó su sonrisa- no debe de tardar en llegar-

Tal y como dijo Hilda, la puerta del comedor se abrió, y apareció Frodi, aunque no venía solo. Tenía una chica con su brazo alrededor de su cuello, y él había puesto su mano en la cintura de la chica. La mujer con la que estaba era muy linda. Tenía la piel un poco morena, que era notable contra la piel pálida de Frodi, y cabellos castaños ondulados que tenían un lindo efecto. Los ojos color miel de la chica parecían de color amarillo con la luz del candelabro del comedor. La chica traía un vestido corto color azul zafiro, con una zapatilla color plateado en un pie y una férula negra en el otro.

Detrás de ambos chicos, y aferrada a la capa de Frodi, venía caminando una pequeña de cuatro años, con el cabello recogido en una trenza y un vestido celeste, mirando a su alrededor con una enorme sonrisa.

Lyfia estaba boquiabierta de ver a Frodi tan cariñoso y cercano con otra chica. Los otros guerreros, salvo los hermanos Sigmund y Sigfried, estaban igual de sorprendidos, aunque algo contentos y aliviados por su compañero.

-Buenas noches, señorita Lyfia, señoritas- dijo Frodi amablemente, volviéndose a Hilda y Freya, como si no hubiera notado la sorpresa de todos los presentes- permítame presentarles a mi novia, Julieta Castillo. Ah, y esta pequeña señorita es Rayen-

Mientras que Lyfia aún estaba boquiabierta y sorprendida, Hilda y Freya se levantaron para saludarla.

-Gusto en conocerte, Julieta- dijo Hilda amablemente, sin dejar de sonreír- bienvenida. Por favor, traigan otras dos sillas- añadió la chica, dirigiéndose a los sirvientes que estaban con ellos en el comedor, quienes obedecieron de inmediato. Ambas hermanas se quedaron encantadas con la niña.

-Gracias- sonrió ella, mientras que Frodi volvía a tomarla en sus brazos para ayudarla a sentarse en el asiento que habían puesto junto al suyo. Una vez que estuvo ahí, Frodi le besó su mano y se sentó junto a ella. Rayen se sentó junto a su mamá, y miraba con enormes ojos a todos los guerreros de Asgard, sobre todo a Mime, quien le sonreía amablemente.

Todos los chicos los miraron con alivio al ver a Frodi tan contento.

x-x-x

 _Narvik, Noruega_

 _Días más tarde_

Una vez que las cosas se tranquilizaron, Minos y Aria organizaron un viaje a casa de la familia del espectro para celebrar el embarazo de la chica. Radamanthys y su familia también asistieron, al igual que Aiacos y Violate.

La madre de Minos era la mujer más abrazable que existía en el mundo. No solo abrazó a su hijo y a Aria tan pronto como llegaron, sino también a las otras dos parejas, muy a pesar de las protestas de Radamanthys. Lucy, por su parte, era mucho más abierta a los abrazos que su papá, y los recibió contenta de su "abuela honoraria".

-Pasen, chicos, hay bastante comida y cerveza para todos- sonrió la mujer.

Minos sonrió ampliamente y fue a abrazar a su mamá de nuevo. La había extrañado, y le gustaba que fuera tan buena, tan tierna y tan comprensiva con él y con Aria, a diferencia de su suegra y toda la familia italiana de la chica. Y hablando del diablo…

El timbre sonó, y Minos se apresuró a abrir la puerta, seguido de Aria, quien estaba curiosa de ver quien más había ido a visitarlos. Ambos palidecieron al abrir la puerta.

-¡Aria!- escuchó el grito de su propia madre, como si fueran uñas en una pizarra para tanto ella como para Minos. Instintivamente el chico le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la alejó de la mujer, cosa que la hizo rabiar- ¡quita las manos de encima de mi hija, maldito espectro!-

-Mamá, no le hables así a Minos- dijo Aria, aunque estaba un poco asustada. Le recordó el incidente con Giovanni Pastrana hacía varios meses- yo no…-

-¡Calla!- dijo la mujer, extendiendo la mano para tomar el brazo de Aria y tirar de ella- vine hasta aquí precisamente para terminar con esta tontería. ¡Nos vamos de regreso a casa! No vas a seguir…-

-¡Suéltame!- dijo Aria, haciendo un gesto para soltarse. Una vez que lo hizo, Minos se plantó entre ella y la mujer.

-No se atreva a volver a tocarla- gruñó Minos en un tono peligroso.

-Quítate de en medio, sucio espectro- dijo la mujer en un tono agresivo- Aria es mi hija, y me va a obedecer. No va a…-

¡PLAF!

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos tres entendiera que sucedió, la madre de Minos había bajado tras ellos y, sin ninguna vergüenza, le dio una buena bofetada a la madre de Aria. Los tres estaban helados, así que la mujer aprovechó el silencio.

-Supongo que usted es la señora Rossini- dijo fríamente la madre de Minos- he escuchado mucho sobre usted, y nada bueno. Y ahora veo que todo lo que escuché fue cierto-

-No me va a…-

-¡Silencio!- dijo la mujer, alzando la voz. La señora Rossini se calló, la otra mujer era al menos treinta centímetros más alta que ella- no me gusta que les hable así, tanto a mi hijo como a esta maravillosa chica, así que si persiste con su horrible actitud hacia ella, va a tener que responder ante mí…-

-¡No me importa lo que el bueno para nada de su hijo o esa sucia…!-

¡PLAF!

Minos y Aria miraron sorprendidos el intercambio.

-Te dije que no me gusta que les hables así- repitió fríamente la madre de Minos, cambiando su tono de voz y hablándole de tú en vez de usted- ya perdí un nieto por culpa de tu idiotez, y no vas a provocar ninguna otra tristeza en ellos dos. ¡Largo de aquí!-

La madre de Minos empujó a la señora Rossini hacia afuera de su casa y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Se volvió hacia los chicos, quienes estaban aún sorprendidos. La mujer abrazó a su nuera, quien aún estaba muy asustada por lo que había pasado.

-No sufras, Ari- le dijo con cariño maternal.

Ella parpadeó, pero sonrió.

-No sufro, señora- dijo Aria, tomando la mano de Minos- toda mi familia está aquí-

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, a Lyfia ya se le acabó el veinte, Frodi ya no le hace caso, y eso es algo bueno. No se preocupen, Odín no la dejará como su representante por mucho más tiempo. Aioria y Marin están juntitos de nuevo, y Minos y Aria están felices otra vez. Espero que el final les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído esta historia, y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
